La Inalcanzable
by Alexiasmasen
Summary: Edward cullen el hombre más guapo de Inglaterra, un libertino un demonio...Isabella Swan la belleza encarnada y fuera de los canones de la época, con una intachable reputación, la sensación de la temporada... juntos vivíran una historia de tira y afloja..
1. Prólogo

**_Yo no soy la autora solo me dedico a la adaptación de las novelas que les traigo, si les cambio algunas cosas o les añado otras, para darle un mejor desarrollo, pero ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, algunos de los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, el nombre de la historia original la publicaré al final de la misma._**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Prólogo**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

Siempre supo que era un sinvergüenza. A pesar de que los niños de la familia Masen tenían todos el mismo parentesco y habían crecido en la misma casa, eran, sin lugar a dudas, muy diferentes.

Su hermano mayor, Emmett, era el responsable: resuelto y formal, estudioso y atento, incluso orgulloso.

Su hermana pequeña, Alice, era la cariñosa, la vitalista por naturaleza.

En cuanto a Edward...

Edward era el vivo retrato de su madre. Sí, era igual que su madre, no sólo físicamente (había heredado la claridad cristalina de sus ojos, que brillaban como la esmeralda más pura; las facciones exquisitas y equilibradas, su hermoso pelo cobrizo), sino que... bueno, había heredado otras cosas también. De hecho, él estaba convencido de que lo había heredado todo de ella.

Todavía recordaba aquellos primeros y breves años que siguieron a la huida de su madre con su amante. Aunque él siempre supo que su madre había tenido muchos amantes. Por supuesto, ésta es una de esas cosas de las que nadie habla abiertamente, pero que se dicen por lo bajo, en susurros callados. Y sin llegar a ser un sabelotodo, Edward había sido un niño inteligente capaz de reparar en cada palabra cuchicheada por el servicio, en esas oscuras miradas que compadecían la manera en la que los tres pequeños habían sido abandonados por la marquesa y dejados a merced de su padre, un hombre que daba toda la impresión de estar en desacuerdo con el mundo que le rodeaba. Después de todo, su padre no era de los que querían a todo el mundo. No quería a Emmett. Ni siquiera quería a la dulce Alice, a quien todos adoraban. Y especialmente, no quería a Edward, el siempre irreverente Edward.

Sus tutores se referían a él como si fuese una causa perdida.

Carecía de disciplina y le consideraban perjudicial, distraído y rebelde. Incapaz de sobresalir en sus lecciones, como lo hacía el estudioso de Emmett.

Desde su más temprana edad, supo bien que era una suerte que Emmett hubiese nacido antes que él. Edward sabía que no hubiera llevado con dignidad el título de marqués de Cullen. De alguna forma, siempre estaba haciendo cosas que no debía. Pensando en cosas que no debía, diciendo lo que quizás era mejor callar... especialmente frente a su padre. Nunca estaba de acuerdo con él.

No podía quedarse quieto sentado durante horas en el mismo sitio. Se retorcía y removía en su silla. Miraba por la ventana y deseaba con todo su corazón estar en cualquier otro sitio.

Edward detestó los estudios desde el primer día en el que se unió a su hermano en el aula. Un día decidió sencillamente que había tenido bastante. Después del almuerzo, se escabulló de la clase sin decírselo a nadie. Debía de haber sabido que su tutor, el señor Eleazar, se lo diría inmediatamente a su padre. Probablemente, lo hizo porque sabía que lo haría.

Lo que nunca imaginó es que su padre dejaría sus ocupaciones para ir a buscarle. Para un chico de ocho años, era bastante divertido ver cómo todo el mundo salía en su busca. Encaramado en lo alto del árbol del jardín. Edward veía a los sirvientes correr por los establos y por los dominios de Cullen Hall. Se rió al ver a su padre pasando una y otra vez junto al árbol. Hasta que, de repente, su padre se detuvo... y miró hacia arriba.

Por el centelleo de su mirada, quedó claro que el marqués no aprobaba el comportamiento de su hijo:

—¿Por qué no estás en clase? —preguntó el marqués.

—Porque estoy aquí —dijo el pequeño—, ¿es que no lo ves?

—¡Baja de ahí ahora mismo, pequeño desgraciado!

El niño dejó de reírse. Apretó la mandíbula, sus ojos verdes encendidos.

—No —dijo.

Las manos de su padre se cerraron en un puño amenazador.

—¡Que bajes ahora mismo te digo!

La ira del padre no hizo sino inspirar el amotinamiento en el jovenzuelo. Alargando su delgado brazo, Edward se agarró a una rama más alta. Pero en el momento de la subida, oyó un crujido a sus pies. Exultante, bajó la mirada para ver entre las hojas del árbol a su padre, que miraba hacia arriba. La rama cedió. Edward intentó amortiguar la caída anteponiendo con fuerza la muñeca en la tierra. Oyó un rugido como de fuego atravesándole, un rayo caliente y sibilante, como si una docena de cuchillos se clavaran en cada parte de su cuerpo. Por un momento, fue incapaz de moverse. Fue incluso incapaz de respirar. El dolor era tan intenso que pensó que iba a perder la conciencia.

Al final, rodó y cayó de espaldas. Su padre se quedó de pie mirándole desde arriba, en un gesto profundo y lívido. Enlazando fuertemente los dedos alrededor del brazo ileso de su hijo, tiró para levantarle. Vista desde el lado del padre, la muñeca de Edward se había ladeado formando un ángulo extraño. El dolor era tan insoportable que le daban arcadas. Sin embargo, tragó valientemente la bilis que le ascendía por la garganta. Apretó la mandíbula para encarar el dolor y miró a su padre.

—¡No! —El rugido familiar de su padre retumbó en sus oídos—. ¡No!

—¿No qué? —La tranquilidad del chico no hizo sino enfadar más al marqués.

—¡No me mires de esa manera!

—¿De qué manera?

—¡De la manera en que ella me miraba!

Algo estaba naciendo en el interior del niño, un resentimiento violento, un torbellino de emociones que no podría controlar aunque lo intentase. En ese momento, Edward odió a su padre. Le odió por el férreo control que ejercía sobre su hermano Emmett. Le odió por la forma en que ignoraba a la pequeña Alice. No le importaba que su padre le castigara con la vara. Odiaba a su padre... como sentía que su padre le odiaba a él.

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó fríamente—. ¿Se refiere a mi madre?

Una llamarada de ira inundó los ojos del padre:

—¡Cállate, chico! ¡Cállate! —y le dio una bofetada que cruzó con fuerza el rostro del pequeño.

El golpe le hizo caer al suelo de nuevo. Esta vez, se levantó sin ayuda, impulsado por su propia energía. Miró a su padre con unos ojos verdes y brillantes:

—¡No lo haré! —gritó—. ¡Ella no le quería! De la misma manera que yo tampoco le quiero, padre, ni Emmett... ni nadie. ¡Ésa es la verdad! Quizás por eso le dejó.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? Eres un malvado, eso es lo que eres. ¡Un demonio! —replicó el marqués con furia.

Terribles maldiciones salieron de su boca. No era la primera vez que su padre le había insultado. Tampoco sería la última. Insultos que... bueno, insultos que Edward nunca había confiado a los demás, ni siquiera a Emmett.

En todo este tiempo, el muchacho se mantuvo firme. No se inmutó, no se permitió ni un parpadeo, aunque cada palabra le estuviese atravesando el corazón, su alma más profunda. Cuando por fin el pesado silencio hizo un hueco entre los dos, se limitó a inclinar la barbilla.

—¿Debo entender, señor, que ha terminado?

El desdén se deslizó junto a su tono de voz, una frigidez que no estaba en consonancia con su edad, mucho menos con su experiencia. Con un gruñido, el marqués volvió a elevar el puño.

De repente, apareció Emmett. Se interpuso entre los dos y gritó:

—¡Padre, deténgase! Mire la muñeca de Edward... ¡parece que tiene algo grave!

Y así era. Llamaron a un médico. Cuando llegó, Edward yacía en la cama. El médico movió la cabeza:

—Esto está roto —anunció—. Creo que podré colocar el hueso en su sitio, chico, pero debo ser honesto y decirte que va a dolerte como el mismo diablo. Por lo que si necesitas gritar...

El marqués esperaba detrás del doctor. La mirada de Edward se encontró con la de su padre. Tenía un nudo en la garganta del tamaño de una manzana, sus ojos le quemaban... la imagen de su padre se emborronó por un instante, hasta que pudo volver a enfocarla.

Fue entonces cuando vislumbró en él la cara de satisfacción y se dio cuenta de que ese hombre esperaba que se acobardara, y gimiera, y gritase. Por lo que cerró firmemente la boca. Su madre no lo habría hecho, ni Emmett. Y él tampoco lo haría.

Emmett le agarró por el hombro.

—Edward —escuchó en un susurro—, ¿puedes oírme? No pasa nada si...

—No —rehusó el chico con vehemencia al tiempo que capturaba la mirada de su padre—. No voy a llorar. ¡Yo nunca lloro!

El doctor asintió y dio un paso hacia él. Deslizó el hueso con un crujido enfermizo y lo devolvió a su lugar. El cuerpo delgado de Edward se sacudió, su espalda se arqueó hacia fuera de la cama.

Hundió los alargados dedos de su mano sana en las sábanas hasta que todo acabó y pudo yacer en la cama con el rostro aún lívido. Pero no lloró. Ni el más mínimo sonido salió de sus labios...

El marqués carraspeó con disgusto. Sin decir una palabra, se volvió y salió de la habitación.

Malvado.

El marqués no dejaba de insultar a su segundo hijo. Lo hacía a la más mínima ocasión, tan a menudo como le era posible. Se lo decía en voz alta, incluso le gritaba. Y si no había nadie más alrededor, se lo susurraba al oído.

Ni una sola vez durante su infancia recibió Edward Masen una palmada de reconocimiento de su padre, tampoco una mirada de orgullo. Sabía bien que ni siquiera valía la pena intentarlo, visto el desdén que el marqués le profesaba.

El tiempo pasó. El chico de piernas largas y delgadas se convirtió en un hombre alto, firme y atractivo. Su etapa en Eton estuvo plagada de incidentes y cartas al marqués. La desaprobación de su padre se multiplicó en justo paralelismo con la actitud desafiante de Edward.

Sí, su madre había traído la ruina al apellido familiar, y él se había propuesto cubrirlo de amargura. Sus hazañas eran atroces, su comportamiento espantoso. Todo lo que disgustaba a su padre, era para él motivo de satisfacción. Por pura rebeldía. Bebía, jugaba, frecuentaba los burdeles. Y si su padre se enteraba... bien, aún mejor.

El verano que cumplió diecisiete años, llegó a casa un momento antes del amanecer de una noche cálida de junio. Acababa de pasar una agradable velada junto a una botella de oporto y la hija del molinero, una combinación que le había dejado en verdad exhausto. La chica había resultado tener una creatividad que nunca hubiese imaginado. En verdad, su talento con la boca era...

—¿Dónde diablos has estado?

El marqués se interpuso en su camino. Los labios de Edward esbozaron una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo? ¿El señor desea una crónica pormenorizada de mis actividades nocturnas? —Ni siquiera se molestó en dirigirse a él por su nombre. Había dejado de llamarle «papá» hacía años. Ahora tampoco se dignaba en llamarle «padre» cuando estaba delante.

Hizo un gesto invitando a su padre a entrar en el estudio, cuya puerta se encontraba abierta.

—Quizás deberíamos sentarnos. Dado el interés de mi velada, esto podría llevarnos algún tiempo. Ahora bien, es justo que le prevenga que el relato podría... digamos, sonrojarle.

—¡No sigas! —silbó el marqués—. ¡No tengo ninguna intención de escuchar tus obscenidades! —Escudriñó a Edward de arriba abajo—. Jesús, estás borracho, ¿no es cierto?

Edward hizo una cortés reverencia ante su padre, tan cortés como pudo permitírselo su estado de embriaguez:

—Una observación no ausente de astucia.

Su padre se mordió el labio de disgusto.

—¡Dios santo, cómo desearía que te fueras, te marcharas y no volvieras nunca más!

Sin perder su sonrisa socarrona, Edward contestó:

—Razón de más para quedarme.

El marqués elevó los puños:

—Como hay un dios que puedo hacerlo. ¡Podría asegurarme de que nunca volvieras a poner un pie en esta casa!

—Claro, pero ¿qué le diría entonces a todo el mundo? Usted impulsa a mi madre a dejarlo y ahora me echa a mí. Sea como sea, no necesita aguantarme sino un poco más. Me voy a Cambridge después del verano, ¿se acuerda?

—Y estaré satisfecho de que así sea, porque cada día contigo es un verdadero infierno.

Edward inclinó la cabeza.

—Un sentimiento, debo decir, que usted y yo compartimos.

—Mírate, ¡tan bebido que casi no puedes tenerte en pie! ¡Apestas a perfume barato! Santo Dios, eres el vivo retrato de tu madre. Ella me avergonzó la muy ramera. Ella manchó el honor de mi familia, como tú lo estás haciendo ahora. Y todos estos años yo he tenido que mirarte, he tenido que ver cómo dirigías tus ojos hacia mí, con sus mismos ojos, con su misma sonrisa. Recordándome a cada momento lo que ella hizo, lo que fue: una ramera dispuesta a abrir sus piernas ante cualquier hombre que se le pusiese enfrente. Tú no eres mucho mejor. Tu sangre está contaminada, como lo estuvo la suya. Ninguna mujer decente te aceptará chico. ¡Ninguna mujer decente te querrá nunca!

Los ojos de Edward se encendieron de rabia. En aquel momento, lo único que quería era empezar a pegar a alguien, devolver el golpe, herir a su padre de la misma manera en la que su padre le había herido.

—¡Si mamá fue tan ramera como asegura —replicó fríamente—, entonces ¿cómo sabe que sus hijos son suyos?

De repente se calló. Miró duramente a su padre y susurró:

—Cielo santo, no lo sabe, ¿verdad?

El marqués no respondió. El silencio se convirtió de repente en una pesada losa. La boca de Edward se abrió en una mueca dramática:

—¿No es increíble? El marqués de Cullen... abandonado por su esposa, quien se mató mientras huía a Francia con su amante... responsable para siempre del cuidado de sus hijos. ¡Cuando en realidad no sabe si alguno de ellos es realmente suyo! Y por supuesto, no podía dejarnos al cuidado de nadie más. Tuvo que reclamarnos porque, simplemente, no lo sabía.

El marqués estaba lívido.

—Cállate, chico.

Pero Edward empezó a reír. De una manera que no podía parar.

—¡Que te calles te digo! —gritó el marqués. La malicia asomó a sus ojos al dar un amenazador paso hacia delante.

Entonces, todo cambió. El marqués emitió un sonido de ahogo, sus ojos hinchados. Fue a echar mano de la corbata... pero su cuerpo se derrumbó, inerte, al suelo.

Edward no podía apartar los ojos de la figura de su padre, que yacía boca abajo en el suelo de mármol. Hubo un breve instante de terror, en el que su cuerpo se negaba a moverse. Después, el juicio volvió y pudo correr hasta su padre, dejándose caer a la altura de sus rodillas. Le tendió una mano tentativa:

—¿Padre? —susurró. El cuerpo del marqués giró y unos ojos ahora ciegos miraron el techo. Edward empezó a temblar. Una horrible sensación se apoderó de él. Se puso de pie y empezó a correr, empezó a correr hacia su habitación como si fuera el mismísimo demonio quien le persiguiera...

El marqués había muerto. Muerto.

Edward no diría nunca a nadie lo que sucedió aquella noche entre los dos. Lo guardaría en lo más profundo de su alma. Nadie más sabría que él había estado presente... que él había matado a su padre.

* * *

_**bueno chicas que tal les gusto¿?, un padre cruel sin duada...:(**_


	2. La apuesta

La apuesta

_**Londres, 1817**_

El ambiente que se respiraba en White no era particularmente diferente al de cualquier otra noche. Un grupo de elegantes caballeros rodeaban la mesa de juego. El aire se sentía cargado con el olor a brandy y tabaco. Con su largo cuerpo estrujado en una silla de terciopelo verde, Edward Masen hojeaba el periódico del día, como si no le interesase lo que éste pudiera revelarle ya que en realidad, así era. Sus largas piernas cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos, una postura en la que uno nunca deja de estar cómodo.

—¡Que Dios nos coja confesados! ¡Así que por fin te has dignado a honrarnos con tu presencia de nuevo!

Edward miró al intruso por encima del periódico, para encontrarse con los ojos de su amigo Jasper.

Los ojos de Jasper se dirigieron a la silla vacía situada junto a Edward.

—¿Puedo?

—Pero cómo, ¿me estás pidiendo permiso? —Dejó a un lado el periódico. Jasper era un hombre conocido por hacer siempre lo que le apetecía, cuando le apetecía y donde le apetecía. Un hombre de la admiración de Edward, por así decirlo.

—Bueno —dijo Jasper—, teniendo en cuenta lo impredecible de tu estado de ánimo cuando dejaste el país, pensé que sería mejor hacerlo.

Era cierto. Incluso su hermana política, Rosalie, había comentado su mal humor antes de partir. La razón: Edward la ignoraba. No era que echase de menos la compañía, ni femenina ni familiar. En realidad, tenía a su disposición todo aquello que necesitaba o pudiese necesitar. Por tanto, ¿qué más podía pedir un hombre?

No lo sabía. Eso era lo que le martirizaba. En aquel punto, había decidido tres meses antes que un cambio de escenario volvería a poner las cosas en su sitio. Y se había trasladado al continente: París, Roma, Viena... Había viajado para contentar su alma, como una pura concesión a su corazón.

Y ahora estaba de vuelta.

Si bien su corazón no estaba más contento que antes. Edward alcanzó su vaso de oporto.

—Y mis mejores deseos para ti también —murmuró con sequedad.

—Mis disculpas, entonces. Debo decir que se te ve particularmente bien hoy. —Jasper admiró la lana ceñida a la perfección de su indumentaria—. Debe de ser tu sastre. Weston, supongo.

Edward asintió. Weston era el mejor, y también el más caro, sastre de la ciudad.

—Supones bien.

Un estruendo de risas se oyó no muy lejos.

—¡Dos mil libras al hombre que la consiga!

Edward dirigió su mirada directamente hacia Jacob Black, en un momento en el que ejecutaba una reverencia tembloroso. Edward no se sorprendió, habida cuenta de la predilección de Black por la bebida, hasta el extremo de que siempre se las arreglaba para sobrepasar los límites de la tolerancia.

—Eleva la apuesta y hazla que merezca la pena —dijo otro sujeto.

Las voces venían de un grupo de hombres congregados a sólo unos pasos del famoso mirador de White donde Quil Alteara y sus contertulios solían reunirse, si bien esta noche no estaban presentes. Al parecer la discusión se estaba poniendo interesante.

Se produjo una ostentosa carcajada.

—¡Nadie la ha visto perder su virtud ni estar a punto de hacerlo, a menos que lo haga en su noche de bodas!

—¡Nunca consentirá en tener relaciones antes del matrimonio! —silbó otro—. ¡Si no, pregunta a Black!

—¡Demonios! No necesitaré tomarla en matrimonio, ni siquiera comprometerme con ella, para hacerla mía. ¡Esa rosa será deshojada al final de la estación como me llamo James Volturi!

A lo que otro hombre respondió incrédulo:

—¿Quién? ¿Ella, llevada al huerto? Ni muerta.

—¡Dos mil a que puedo acabar con ella! —Se pavoneó Mike Newton, el segundo hijo de un conde escocés—. ¡Y su marido, cuando ella se digne a elegir a uno de entre todos los bufones que la cortejan, no se enterará nunca de que no fue el primero!

—Entonces ¿cómo sabremos que el acto fue consumado? —La pregunta era inevitable—. Reclamar el hecho es una cosa, tener éxito otra bien distinta.

Lo cierto es que Edward había estado considerando justamente este punto.

—Tiene razón —exclamó uno entre el griterío—. ¡Necesitaremos una prueba!

—¡Un trofeo! —Careó alguien—. ¡Necesitamos un trofeo!

—¡Un mechón de su cabello será la prueba! ¡No hay otra alma en Inglaterra con el pelo del color del chocolate con reflejos de fuego!

Sin duda se trataba de alguna joven debutante quien había captado toda la atención de la temporada. En su opinión, el escocés Newton resultaba vulgar y Volturi carecía de finura en su trato con el otro sexo. Por lo que Edward compadeció a la criatura, se tratara de quien se tratase.

La mirada de Edward no se había apartado del grupo.

—Parece que el grupo se pone caliente —murmuró a Jasper—, y confieso que mi curiosidad crece por momentos. ¿Quién es esa mujer que les tiene tan fascinados?

Jasper concedió una sonrisa divertida:

—¿Quién si no la Inalcanzable?

—¿La qué?

—No «_qué_», sino «_quién_». Has estado fuera demasiado tiempo, amigo mío. Después de haber rechazado tres ofertas de matrimonio en una noche (entre ellas la de Black), se ha convertido en la Inalcanzable. Se ha hecho bastante famosa estos días, ¿lo sabías? Es la admiración de la temporada.

Edward elevó los ojos al cielo y suspiró:

—Justo lo que Londres necesita. Otra monótona, aburrida e insípida debutante.

—Bueno, no exactamente una debutante. Tiene casi veintiuno aunque no creo que haya tenido nunca una puesta de largo. Y desde luego de todo, menos insípida —dijo Jasper dejando escapar una risotada—. Ah, ésta sería la última palabra que yo utilizaría para describir a la Inalcanzable.

—¿Y qué palabra utilizarías tú entonces para describirla?

Edward apuró la copa con los labios, mientras Jasper apretaba los suyos.

—En realidad, una sola palabra no lo haría. Es verdaderamente deliciosa, aunque, ah, ¿debo decir esto? No es una mujer convencional, sino toda una furia. Desde luego, no tiene nada de aburrida y difícilmente podría ser una mujer monótona. Creo que no la he visto nunca vestida de color blanco. Y su pelo es del color del chocolate con reflejos de fuego —asintió en dirección al grupo—. Un digno trofeo, verdaderamente.

—Suena como si difícilmente fuera la primera flor de la primavera.

—No es la típica debutante. Pero quizás por eso es tan atrayente. Es una mujer de... ¿cómo decirlo? Una mujer de colosales proporciones. —Jasper emitió un dramático suspiro—. Tiene la gracia de un pez fuera del agua y desde luego no podría bailar para salvar su alma.

El arqueo de unas cejas cobrizas perfectamente definidas se hizo más pronunciado y Edward hizo bajar su copa para examinar a Jasper sin dar fe a lo que oía. Hizo un pretendido gesto de disgusto.

—¿La criatura es un gigante, anda a tropezones, su edad está casi al límite y aún así, ha rechazado a tres pretendientes?

—En efecto —afirmó Jasper—, y ni siquiera tiene una fortuna que la respalde.

—Dios mío, ¿es que todos los hombres de la ciudad se han vuelto locos?

Jasper sonrió dulcemente.

—Desde luego. Lo que están es locos, pero locos por ella. Calculo que... sí, quizás la mitad han sido atrapados. Enamorados. Embrujados y arrodillados a sus pies declarando su amor por ella. La otra mitad se encuentran aquí en White —susurró Jasper al oído de Edward—, intentando la forma de mirar bajo sus faldas, como ya has oído.

Incluso el cínico de Edward arqueó una ceja:

—Parece que incluso tú has sido embrujado —observó—, ¿has sucumbido también tú al poder de sus encantos?

Jasper profirió una carcajada como única respuesta. Pero casi antes de que el sonido emergiera de sus labios, sus ojos le traicionaron por una fracción de segundo. Edward le conocía demasiado bien como para no ver lo que Jasper trataba de ocultar. Le dirigió una mirada atenta, casi asombrada. Jasper no era del tipo de personas que se avergüenzan fácilmente.

—No me digas —exclamó Edward al fin— que te encuentras entre la corte de bufones de ahí al lado. —A juzgar por su ceño fruncido, Jasper no se tomó muy bien el cumplido.

Edward no pudo resistirse a la ironía:

—Te puso en tu lugar, ¿no es cierto?

—No seas tan condenadamente engreído —explotó Jasper.

Su amigo dio un sorbo al aporto.

—En verdad que no lo pretendía. —Contempló el interior de su copa, conmovido. No le agradaban las mujeres morenas, y por una buena razón: le recordaban a...

—Pareces bastante asustado, Edward. ¿Qué sucede?

—Por si te interesa, estaba pensando en una mujer que me puso en su sitio hace algunos años.

—¿A ti? ¿Quién?

El incidente que se empeñaba en apartar de su mente no era uno de los más memorables. Ella había conseguido abatir su orgullo, un orgullo que, por aquel entonces, tenía bastante henchido. La razón por la que la chica le había elegido a él para su travesura, la desconocía. Por supuesto, Emmett seguía recordándole el incidente con la pequeña pícara a la menor ocasión. Niña o no, él nunca había olvidado, mucho menos perdonado, a aquella pequeña salvaje que había intentado degradarle.

—Bastará con que sepas que quizás no somos tan intocables como pensamos, ninguno de los dos. —Se cuidó de decir que la mujer en cuestión no era sino una niña (y que él no era más que un muchacho). Dios sabe que Jasper no hubiese parado de mofarse si lo hubiese sabido.

Edward retornó la conversación que les ocupaba:

—Debe de ser impresionante esa criatura a la que llamáis la Inalcanzable. Debe de serlo si ha sido capaz de tenerte a ti, el bribón más conocido de la ciudad, suplicando por sus faldas.

—Oh, pero creo que esa distinción te pertenece a ti. —Era evidente que Jasper había recuperado su aplomo y estaba otra vez dispuesto a enfrentarse con cualquiera—. No obstante, si piensas que podrías hacerlo mejor deberías incluirte también entre los que apuestan. —Y señaló el grupo en el que todavía se discutía sobre la Inalcanzable, en términos aún más indecentes.

Antes de que Edward pudiese contestar, la voz de Black cruzó de nuevo el salón.

—¡Tres mil libras para el hombre que consiga deshojar a la Inalcanzable!

—¡Ajá! —exclamó Jasper—, las apuestas empiezan a subir.

Edward movió la cabeza con desaprobación.

—Dios santo, Black está bebido. Alguien debería sacarlo de aquí antes de que vaya a la mesa de juegos y pierda hasta la ropa interior.

—¿Quién acepta la apuesta? —Hubo un puñado de manos alzadas en respuesta, cinco en total: Newton, Volturi, Garrett Mcarty, Eric Yorkie (¡un muchacho recién salido del colegio!) y Benjamin Fitzroy.

—¡Que conste! —gritó la voz—. ¡Tres mil libras para aquel de vosotros cinco que consiga a la Inalcanzable!

Hubo en la sala un estrépito triunfal de vítores, lanzamientos de billetes por los aires y un hombre fue enviado a por el libro oficial de apuestas. No es que Edward estuviera sorprendido por la apuesta, dado que en lo referente a apuestas, nada se consideraba sagrado aquí en White (tampoco en ningún otro club masculino de la ciudad). Eran todos unos granujas, decidió Edward no sin una mueca de burla, y él y Jasper, los peores del grupo.

Muy a pesar suyo, Edward se encontró pensando en la Inalcanzable y en lo que podría hacerla tan especial. Su mirada volvió a Jasper. Le pareció desconcertante ver que los ojos de Jasper se habían cerrado de nuevo. Edward no estaba seguro de que le gustase el aire de divertimento que vio en su rostro.

Conocía bien lo que significaba que Jasper ladease así la cabeza.

—Intrigado estamos, ¿eh, Edward?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

La risa de Jasper se hizo más fuerte.

—Admítelo. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo. Estás intrigado. Si no por la enorme cantidad de dinero que está en juego, sí por el hecho de que la Inalcanzable haya merecido mi interés.

Una ceja negra cargada de elegancia se elevó en su rostro:

—Debe de ser verdaderamente un témpano de hielo si se resiste a tus encantos.

Jasper no confirmó ni negó nada. En su lugar, un centelleo salió de sus ojos.

—Si ése es el caso, no hay duda de que estás pensando en derretirlo.

—Ni siquiera tengo intención de intentarlo —dijo Edward con brusquedad.

—Lo confieso, me estás desilusionando. —Jasper simuló un lamento—. Tú, el hombre de innumerables conquistas. Por Dios, te has ido y has vuelto casi... si me permites decirlo, has vuelto casi respetable. Te estás convirtiendo en un zoquete.

Ahora sí, eso merecía una carcajada.

Tenía un demonio dentro y todo el mundo lo sabía... todos menos, quizás, su hermano Emmett, a quien le gustaba recordarle que tenía momentos de respetabilidad. La manera en la que se había aventurado en varios negocios y había conseguido una respetable suma de dinero, por ejemplo. También, había dejado la casa familiar dos años atrás y había alquilado su propio lugar, justo antes de la boda de Emmett. Razones por las cuales, pensaba su hermano, podía considerársele respetable.

Un halo de simpatía empezaba a invadirle, sobre todo porque ya iba por su tercera copa de oporto. Aún así, su sonrisa fue un poco forzada.

—No te molestes en superarme, Jasper —respondió amigablemente.

Jasper hizo un gesto hacia el grupo que seguía congregado alrededor del libro de apuestas.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás eludiendo el tema?

En aquel momento, Edward se enfadó:

—En primer lugar, porque parece que ella es insoportable. En segundo lugar, porque no hay duda de que es un parangón de virtudes...

—¡Ah, eso sin lugar a dudas! ¿No te mencioné que es la hija del vicario?

El corazón de Edward se encogió. La hija del vicario... el pelo del color del chocolate con reflejos de fuego... Pero no era posible. Apartó inmediatamente la idea de su cabeza.

Era imposible que fuera ella.

—Puedo ser muchas cosas, pero no soy un embaucador de mujeres inocentes. —Elevó a Jasper su mirada más condescendiente, aquella que hubiera hecho correr a más de uno.

Sin embargo, en Jasper no provocaba ese efecto. En realidad, no provocó sino otra de sus risotadas.

—Perdóname. Pero por lo que tengo entendido, eres un embaucador de cualquier mujer que se cruce en tu camino.

—Detesto a las castañas. Y tengo una verdadera animadversión por las vírgenes.

—¿Cómo? ¿Quieres decir que nunca has estado con una virgen?

—Creo que no —relató Edward con desgana—, ya sabes que mis gustos son refinados, nada de particular: rubias pálidas y delicadas.

—¿Dudas de tus habilidades? Una mujer de la talla de la Inalcanzable requiere un trato gentil. Sólo piénsalo: una virgen, para hacer y moldearla como te plazca. —Jasper le profirió una mirada llena de exageración—. ¿O quizás, como hombre de edad, tienes miedo de que tu aclamado encanto esté desapareciendo?

Edward se dignó a dedicarle una media sonrisa. Los dos sabían la verdad.

Jasper prosiguió:

—Entiendo que necesitas otro tipo de persuasión. Sin duda los tres mil de Black no son una justa suma para un hombre de tu categoría. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos esta apuesta más interesante?

Con los ojos siempre fijos en él prosiguió:

—Te propongo que doblemos la cifra, una apuesta entre nosotros dos. Algo privado, entre dos amigos, si lo deseas. —Sonrió—. A menudo me he preguntado qué mujer puede resistirse al hombre calificado como el más guapo de toda Inglaterra. ¿Existe esa mujer? Seis mil libras a que ella lo hace. Seis mil libras a que esa mujer es la Inalcanzable.

Edward se quedó callado. Seducir fríamente a una virgen, hacer que se enamorase de él cruelmente para que pudiese...

Dios. Que estuviera solamente considerándolo decía tan poco de su carácter o de su falta de él. De hecho sólo probaba lo que todos decían siempre...

No tenía redención.

Era un granuja y por mucho que Emmett protestase, sabía que nunca cambiaría.

—Seis mil libras —añadió Jasper de manera deliberada— ¡y te garantizo que cada penique merece la pena! Sólo te pongo una condición.

—¿Y de qué se trata?

—Debe ser tuya al final de este mes.

Una sonrisa tardó en aflorar a los labios de Edward.

—¿Y qué prueba querrás?

—Bueno, me atrevo a decir que sabré cuándo la criatura ha caído entre tus garras.

Estaba bebido, pensó Edward, quizás tan bebido como ese entupido de Black o quizás era que no quería reconsiderar la idea. Pero él era un hombre que no podía resistirse a un desafío. Y Jasper lo sabía.

Había habido muchas mujeres en su vida. Había alcanzado la edad de veintinueve y hasta entonces ninguna mujer había conseguido captar su interés durante más de unas semanas. Él era como su madre en este aspecto, pensó con tristeza. Total, ¿qué sería una más?

Y si todo lo que se decía sobre la Inalcanzable era cierto... si no ocurría nada más, podría resultar un entretenido escarceo.

Entonces se encontró con los ojos de Jasper.

—Sabes —murmuró Edward—, que nunca hago una apuesta a menos que crea que puedo ganarla.

—¡Cuánta arrogancia! Además, creo que quizás seas tú el que tengas que pagarme. Recuerda, tienes que librarte también del resto de la multitud. —El gesto de Jasper se dirigió hacia Volturi y Newton.

Edward echó atrás la silla y se puso en pie.

—Algo me dice que tú sabes dónde puedo encontrar a ese dechado de virtudes.

Jasper le miró con ojos chispeantes.

—Creo que podría ser en el baile de Farthingale.

* * *

**_empieza el juego..._**


	3. La plaga de mi juventud

_**La plaga de mi juventud**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

La señorita Isabella Swan se esforzaba en mirar el baile desde una columna de mármol, en una esquina del salón de baile, haciendo lo imposible por mantenerse escondida.

Un centenar de velas brillaban en la lámpara de cristal que dominaba el centro del salón de la casa de los Farthingale. Aunque la vista era sobrecogedora, Isabella deseó estar en cualquier otro sitio. En cualquier otro lugar se hubiese sentido mejor. Sin embargo, ni tía Esme ni tío Carlisle parecían tener intención de marcharse por el momento.

—¿Se ha ido ya? —susurró.

—No. —La encantadora Angela inspeccionaba con detenimiento todos y cada uno de los rostros—. Los otros han desaparecido, pero vi a Jared hace un minuto junto a los músicos. Ahora me temo que he vuelto a perderle.

Isabella contuvo un gruñido. Se trataba de Jared Churchill, un tipo demasiado agradable, en su opinión. Todos lo eran, a excepción de Jacob Black. Si bien Jared se había mostrado más persistente esa noche que de costumbre.

Desde su llegada, se había visto rodeada, acosada hasta el punto de sentir que iba a asfixiarse. Sus pies le dolían horriblemente embutidos en unos zapatos que no eran de su número (esto era lo que sucedía cuando se tenía unos pies del tamaño de un continente) y todo lo que deseaba era estar en su cama y tener un momento a solas para pensar. Lamentablemente, su libreta de baile estaba llena desde el principio hasta el baile

Perdición. Se las había arreglado para librarse de algunos bailes, pero un grupo de caballeros seguían rondándola y ofreciéndole limonada. En especial Jared, quien parloteaba de una manera que a ella le daban ganas de gritar. Desesperada, había anunciado la necesidad de responder a la llamada de la naturaleza. A lo que hubo un silencio (sabía que se mostrarían extrañados ante tanta franqueza, pero a Isabella ya le daba todo igual).

Por fortuna, Angela había acudido a su llamada de auxilio. Un año menor que Isabella, se habían conocido al terminar el colegio en el que ambas habían estudiado. Fue un día en el que Isabella se dirigía a su mesa situada en la esquina del comedor donde solía comer sola. A su paso, las chicas empezaron con sus inevitables comentarios sobre su pelo y su altura, comentarios cuya intención era la de que su destinataria los escuchara. Avergonzada, Isabella bajó la vista y alzó los hombros. De todas formas, no había nada que pudiese hacer para disimular sus largas extremidades, y además, su madre siempre le había enseñado a estar orgullosa de lo que era. Así que mientras caminaba, se propuso ignorarlas. Desgraciadamente, el único camino para llegar a la esquina pasaba por donde ellas estaban.

Hubo un comentario particularmente desagradable (de su adversaria Tanya Denaly) seguido del coro de burlas inevitable. Isabella no se paró a pensar que de algún modo esto era siempre su perdición. Sencillamente, hizo lo primero que se le pasó por la mente.

La visión de una sopa de guisantes escurriéndose por los rizos peinados con lazos rosas de Tanya fue de lo más gratificante. Al día siguiente, tía Esme y tío Carlisle pasaron una larga tarde con la directora del colegio, lo que pudo salvar la permanencia de Isabella en el internado.

Esto marcó la última noche en la que comió sola en la esquina. La noche siguiente, Angela le preguntó tímidamente si podía unirse a ella. Al parecer, Angela compartía con Isabella el mismo desprecio por Tanya.

No importaba que tuvieran gustos diferentes en muchas otras cosas. Aunque los comentarios hostiles contra Isabella continuaron, la amistad de Angela ayudó a sobrellevarlos. Si Isabella era una persona a la que le gustaba dejar bien claro lo que sentía, Angela era bastante reservada, incluso reflexiva. Angela resumía la dicotomía bastante bien con una frase: «_La diferencia entre nosotras, Isabella, es que tú tienes el coraje de decir lo que yo puedo sólo pensar»._

Su amistad no se había debilitado con el paso de los años. Era cierto que Isabella no había sido criada según las normas establecidas por la alta sociedad londinense. Aunque fue a la escuela primaria en Inglaterra, los deberes como misionero de su padre la habían llevado a ausentarse en lugares tan remotos como India y África. A Isabella siempre le había gustado Londres, pero a veces le resultaba difícil adaptarse a las rígidas normas impuestas a una dama de su condición. Lo cierto es que Isabella no había nunca encajado totalmente en ningún sitio. Cuando estaba fuera con sus padres, no tenía necesidad de hacerlo. Así que había crecido bastante acostumbrada a hacer las cosas a su manera.

De nuevo, intentó mirar en dirección a Angela desde detrás de la columna.

—¿Angela?

—Creo que ahora es seguro salir —se aventuró Angela.

Isabella dio un paso hacia fuera de la columna, no sin cierta precaución.

—Angela, tengo miedo de que un cuarto traje se me acerque.

Angela se rió.

—No te rías —protestó Isabella—, deberías ser tú la que estuvieses espantando admiradores y no yo.

Pequeña, con una cabellera sedosa y negra, y un rostro ovalado, Angela era el mejor ejemplo de lo que se consideraba una auténtica señorita londinense, precisamente, todo lo que Isabella no era.

La madre de Isabella, Renée, así como su hermana mayor Esme, habían sido las dos unas bellezas en su día. Pero a su pesar, Isabella era el vivo retrato de su padre. De él había heredado no sólo su altura y cuerpo fibroso, sino también su abundante mata de pelo chocolate con esos odioso reflejos rojo... en definitiva, todo lo que estaba menos de moda en una época en que sobresalían los cánones de belleza marcados por la pequeñez y la palidez, a la manera de Angela.

—En cualquier caso, Angela, me encanta tu vestido. Pareces una princesa. —Un fino guante de bombasí blanco completaba su atuendo—. ¡Cómo desearía poder llevar blanco!... Pero hace que mi piel parezca una pasta —añadió, echando una mirada a su propio vestido, de seda azul.

—Brillas como una piedra preciosa —comentó Angela con cariño—. Por eso todo el mundo se vuelve loco contigo.

Isabella se guardó su opinión al respecto. No había forma de esconder sus colores llamativos. Había aprendido por la teoría del ensayo y del error que no tenía ningún sentido intentarlo.

—Reconozco esa expresión en tu cara, Isabella. No discutas. Eres la sensación. Acéptalo y disfruta.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que no se trata de mí. —Se consideraba tan desgarbada como los elefantes que había montado en la India. En asuntos como éste, se sentía cohibida y extraña, se tenía que esforzar por morderse la lengua para no decir lo que estaba pensando. Sencillamente, no tenía paciencia para recordar cada una de las rígidas normas de la sociedad, a pesar del tutelaje que ejercían sobre ella tía Esme y Angela.

¡Señor, cómo odiaba toda la atención que estaba recibiendo esta temporada! Había pasado toda su vida provocando segundas miradas. A estas alturas debería estar acostumbrada a las miradas sorprendidas de los demás. Nunca había podido decidir qué era peor: si tener el pelo del color chocolate con reflejos de fuego o ser la mujer más alta del reino (aunque estaba convencida de que lo era del mundo entero). Al final, la sociedad había terminado por aceptar la mayor parte de sus descuidos, tal vez por el respeto que merecían tía Esme y tío Carlisle entre los miembros de la alta sociedad.

Isabella suspiró.

—Es únicamente porque tuve la suerte de recibir la primera proposición de la temporada.

—Así como la segunda y la tercera. —Angela intentó mantener su expresión seria—. Debería estar un poco celosa, pero eres tan inocente que desconoces tu propio encanto.

—¡Angela! Te aseguro que es todo bastante incómodo. Nunca imaginé que pudiera causar tal conmoción. ¡Debería haberlo sabido! Antes de que me diera cuenta, todo Londres estaba hablando de mí. Y ahora es como si todo Londres estuviese mirándome, y todos esos estúpidos caballeros merodeando como buitres. Los he visto, ¿sabes?, en África, y no es una bonita visión.

Angela no contestó. Este silencio hizo que Isabella volviera la vista hacia ella.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

Angela miraba a la sala de baile, boquiabierta. Movió su pequeña cabeza hacia Isabella.

—Está aquí—susurró—, ¡él está aquí!

—¡Jared! —Isabella corrió a esconderse detrás de la columna una vez más, pero Angela la agarró de la mano a tiempo.

—¡No, Isabella! Es él, ¡el hombre más guapo de toda Inglaterra! Y viene hacia aquí.

El hombre más guapo de... ¡Santo cielo! En ese momento se oyó un inconfundible murmullo femenino, seguido de unas risitas ahogadas.

Isabella agachó la barbilla y miró deliberadamente al otro lado. Quien quiera que fuese, no tenía ninguna prisa por verle. Parecía como si cada mujer del salón estuviese de repente gorjeando, con sus alas revoloteando como gallinas. Pero ella no era una idiota descerebrada, dispuesta a rendirse ante cualquier hombre que pasara.

Angela le dio un codazo.

—Isabella, mira, está con la duquesa viuda de Carrington. Ella le ofrece la mano para que se la bese.

—Angela, no tengo ninguna necesidad de que me des una relación pormenorizada de lo que está pasando. Si quisiera mirarle, lo haría.

—¡Ay, pero es tan maravilloso! Nunca le había visto desde tan cerca.

—Angela, ¡por favor! —No pudo evitar parecer de mal humor—. Nunca pensé que fueses de las que se impresionan tanto por ese tipo de hombres. No me cabe duda de que es el peor sinvergüenza del mundo.

Angela no lo discutió. En su lugar, farfulló con voz extraña:

—Isabella, viene en esta dirección. Creo que... sí... ¡sí! Se dirige hacia ti.

Isabella se volvió de espaldas. Justo lo que necesitaba, otro buitre.

—Tal vez te equivocas —dijo con tranquilidad—. Tal vez viene hacia ti.

No hubo respuesta, sólo el silencio, un silencio que se hacía cada vez más embarazoso.

Isabella taconeó el suelo.

—¿Dónde demonios se ha metido ahora?

No hubo respuesta. Un extraño sentimiento la invadió. Podía casi sentir como el vello de su nuca se ponía de punta.

—¿Angela?

Se dio la vuelta con impaciencia... y no fue a Angela a quien encontró, sino el nudo de una extraña corbata. Su mirada se elevó y se elevó, hasta divisar una cuadrada mandíbula masculina, una larga y elegante nariz, unos labios que parecían haber sido esculpidos por un artista, hasta terminar en unos ojos del color de las esmeraldas, contorneados por la línea de unas cejas densas y equilibradas.

Y de repente, ocurrió lo inesperado. Ella, que encontraba siempre una salida para cualquier situación, se ahogó con las palabras que querían salir de su boca, incapaz de mover la lengua.

Era él.

Edward Masen.

.

.

La casa de Farthingale se encontraba a sólo unas manzanas de la calle Saint James. A su llegada, Edward y Jasper se habían quedado de pie, un poco apartados del salón de baile.

—Qué muchedumbre, ¿no? —A su lado, Jasper levantó la copa—. Lady Farthingale será coronada mañana. Creo que ha invitado a la mitad de la ciudad.

—Y parece que pocos han declinado la invitación. Muchos invitados estaban de pie hombro con hombro. Cientos de perlas brillaban cegando las luces de las velas. De un único vistazo, Edward examinó la habitación llena de personas, un mar de vestidos que daban vueltas, mujeres de elegantes peinados... hasta que su vista se detuvo al otro lado de la habitación.

—Veo que la has encontrado.

Edward respondió con un arqueo de cejas:

—Debo decir que tenías razón. Es imposible que pase desapercibida.

—Sí, es como te decía, ¿verdad? Y veo que ha congregado a su audiencia como de costumbre. —Jasper tomó dos copas de champán de la bandeja que pasaba un sirviente enguantado, y le pasó una a su amigo—. ¡Estúpidos perritos! Tontos que creen sentirse bajo el efecto del amor.

Amor. En el instante que dura un latido, una extraña emoción revolvió las tripas de Edward. No es que fuera incapaz de sentir esa tierna emoción. Sino que sabía que ninguna mujer podría quererle nunca.

—Pero ¿qué fue entonces si no fue amor lo que te llevó a correr tras las faldas de la dama? —preguntó Edward.

La media sonrisa de Jasper no dejó lugar a dudas. Edward volvió a mirar en dirección a la mujer que se encontraba al otro lado del salón de baile. Había reparado en ella inmediatamente, y no fue sólo el brillo de su melena lo que le había hecho diferenciarla de las demás. Jasper tenía razón, se sorprendió a sí mismo al admitirlo. La Inalcanzable era excepcionalmente alta para ser mujer, aunque no parecía que quisiera ocultarlo. Una punzada de sincera admiración cruzó su estómago. Ella se paseaba como si estuviese orgullosa de su físico, y Dios lo sabía, se paseaba bien.

Iba vestida de satén azul claro, un tono que debía haber chocado con su pelo, pero que, sin embargo, no lo hacía. El talle tipo imperial caía en delicados pliegues hasta el talón de sus zapatos. Sus pechos se mostraban sin secretos, plenos y erguidos en el escote. Dios sabía que él era un ferviente admirador de los pechos generosos y curvos. Sus hombros eran estilizados pero anchos para una mujer, que hacían en cierta medida que su cuello pareciese largo y esbelto, un conjunto de lo más femenino, particularmente cuando inclinaba la cabeza justo como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Una espuma de rizos se derramó sobre sus hombros, tocando apenas la generosidad de sus senos.

El deseo le derretía, un oscuro puñal clavado en su vientre.

Sus piernas debían de ser tan encantadoras como el resto de su cuerpo, pensó, largas y delgadas, y flexibles. Lo suficientemente fuertes como para enrollarse a sus caderas si él la cabalgase. Dotada, como había dicho Jasper. Él no era parcial con las morenas, y siempre había evitado a las vírgenes como a la plaga. Pero ésta...

Tuvo que detenerse así mismo para no seguir dando pasos involuntarios hacia ella. ¡Reaccionó justo a tiempo! Por primera vez durante la noche, sintió el arrebato de la anticipación. No había conseguido aún ver su rostro, sólo tenía un anticipo de su figura, lo que ya prometía momentos de gran satisfacción. No, no estaba preocupado. Su gusto por las mujeres, como por casi todo lo demás, era meticuloso. Él no se acostaría con un ser repulsivo y Jasper lo sabía. _«¡Ay, sí! —pensó con satisfacción—, ganar esta apuesta no sería en absoluto un trabajo desagradable.»_

Jasper había notado su aprobación.

—Impresionante, ¿verdad?

No había necesidad de respuesta.

—Bueno —murmuró Edward con pereza—, supongo que es hora de que espante un poco a los perritos. —Y estalló en una carcajada.

—¡Demonios, Edward! No te tomes tantas molestias. Ella se ha escondido detrás de la columna, cerca del comedor. Y ahora, otra joven se ha unido a ella.

—Sí, es Angela Weber, creo.

—No importa que sea conocida como la Inalcanzable. Parece decidida a evitarnos. O quizás, evita a alguien en particular.

—Probablemente a ti. —Jasper sonrió con afectación.

—Bastante improbable —respondió Edward zalamero—. Y ahora deséame suerte, viejo amigo. —Apuró su copa dejándola después en la bandeja que pasaba—. Ah, y no te molestes en llamar mañana temprano para conocer los detalles. Me temo que la noche será larga.

Jasper se apresuró a servirse otra copa de champán.

—Ay, el maestro se pone manos a la obra. ¡Tal vez debería tomar notas!

—Estoy seguro de que encontrarás una ocupación más interesante.

Edward deambuló por el salón de baile, caminando cada vez más cerca de la Inalcanzable. Se detuvo a hablar con algunos conocidos, entre ellos la duquesa viuda de Carrington.

La duquesa le miró con atención, aún tenía unos ojos vívidos a pesar de la edad.

—¡Edward! —exclamó, alargándole la mano—. ¡Qué agradable verte de nuevo!

Edward le besó las puntas de los dedos.

—Le aseguro, señora duquesa, que el placer es todo mío.

La anciana mujer dejó escapar una abierta carcajada.

—¿Sabes que hubo un tiempo en el que te tenía por un bribón insoportable?

—¿Cómo? —dijo—. ¿Quiere decir que ya no?

Sus hombros temblaron de la risa.

—¿A quién le importa tu reputación? Yo te conozco mejor, muchacho. De hecho, he llegado a apreciarte en los últimos años.

—Un sentimiento con el que la correspondo sinceramente, señora duquesa. —Edward pronunció esta última frase lleno de verdadero cariño.

—Guarda tus encantos para las damas, muchacho. Lo que me recuerda que estuve diciendo no hace mucho a Emmett y Rosalie que ya es hora de que sientes la cabeza y busques una esposa. Por lo que si lo necesitas, estaría más que contenta de ofrecerte mis servicios como casamentera.

Edward sonrió.

—Le gusta hacer de casamentera, ¿verdad?

La duquesa colocó las dos manos en su bastón.

—Desde luego —declaró de forma infantil—, ¡le dije una vez a tu hermano que era tiempo de que se casara y mira el resultado!

Edward pensó en Emmett, bendecido por el amor de su esposa y sus hijos. A pesar de que el destino había tenido mucho que ver en el hecho de que Rosalie llegase a los brazos de Emmett y, en consecuencia, a su vida, la duquesa había tenido en realidad algo que ver en su unión, cuando parecía que Emmett había perdido al amor de su vida.

—Por lo tanto —agitó su bastón—, si necesitas mis servicios, no tienes más que solicitarlos.

Edward sonrió. La duquesa hablaba con el bastón en lugar de articular sus manos. Algunas de sus palabras eran acentuadas por un golpe de este desafortunado instrumento, y que Dios ayudase a quien se interpusiese en su camino cuando la duquesa deseaba dejar clara una opinión.

—Le aseguro, señora duquesa, que si llega ese momento, usted será la primera en enterarse.

—¡Excelente! —asintió ella.

Edward se despidió de la duquesa con una reverencia. En el momento en el que levantaba la vista, se cruzó con la mirada de Jasper, quien levantaba su copa en un silencioso brindis.

Sonrió para sí mismo. La criatura le daba la espalda en esos momentos, pero seguía allí. Aún no había visto su rostro y, de repente, se sintió impaciente.

Tres pasos le alejaban de ella. Saludó a su compañera con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, pero su atención se dirigía ya únicamente a ella...

Entonces, esta criatura conocida como la Inalcanzable se dio la vuelta. Aun cuando una parte de él supiese que esta mujer era un festín extraordinario para los sentidos, verla le produjo el mayor espanto de su vida. Cientos de pensamientos, de maldiciones, cruzaron su mente en ese instante. Dios mío, debería haber hecho caso a su instinto... debería haberlo sabido. Quizás lo había sabido.

Edward no culpó a Jasper en ese momento. Tampoco culpó a la Providencia. Ni en sus sueños más horribles hubiese imaginado que algo así pudiera pasar.

Pero era cierto. Dios santo, era cierto.

La mujer que estaba frente a él no era otra que la plaga de su juventud. La pequeña mocosa que le había dejado en evidencia cuando era joven.

* * *

**Que le habría sucedido a Edward con Bella en su juventud¿? jejejeje... les gustan los personajes¿? un besote guapas y hasta la **


	4. No muerdo

No muerdo

—Señorita Isabella Swan —saludó cuando por fin recobró las energías para hablar. Todavía no se había recuperado del susto. Aunque, Dios, no lo mostraría. No delante de ella.

Miró a la mujer que la acompañaba.

—Usted es la señorita Weber —murmuró—, ¿no es cierto?

Angela enrojeció y le dedicó una reverencia.

—Así es —le dijo ella casi sin respiración.

—Señorita Weber, es para mí un placer presentarme. Mi nombre es Edward Masen. Me haría un gran favor si me permitiese hablar un momento con mi vieja amiga la señorita Swan.

La boca de Angela se abrió y se cerró a un tiempo.

—¿Cómo, la señorita Swan no le ha comentado que somos viejos conocidos? —Movió la cabeza—. ¡Pero si la conozco desde que era una niña!

Angela parecía bastante nerviosa. Miró a Isabella y después le miró a él.

Edward dibujó una media sonrisa:

—No muerdo —dijo alegremente—. Le prometo que se la devolveré entera.

—Pero, no faltaría más, señor. —Angela hizo una segunda reverencia y se retiró.

Edward volvió los ojos hacia Isabella. Le dirigió una de esas sonrisas que hacían desmayar a las mujeres, a todas excepto a ella, por supuesto.

La consideración que ella le dispensaba estaba destinada a conseguir dejarle en ridículo, advirtió Edward, quien trató de ignorar este presentimiento.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no?

—No el suficiente. —Las palabras surgieron de sus dientes apretados.

Aún así, más encantadora que nunca, observó Edward.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere? —dijo Isabella con brusquedad.

Él fingió una gran afrenta.

—Oh, vamos. ¿Es ésa la manera de tratar a un viejo amigo?

Se fijó en ella con atención. Jasper tenía razón. Su belleza no era en absoluto convencional, con una boca destinada al pecado y unos ojos que recordaban el chocolate más delicioso. ¡Jesús!, ¿de verdad le había dicho a Jasper que parecía horrible? Señor, había hablado como un verdadero estúpido.

De cerca, era incluso más impresionante. Atrás quedaba la niña delgaducha y torpe que parecía esconder su figura detrás de unos rizos. Frente a él tenía a una sensual mujer que estaba causando estragos en sus sentidos.

La piel desnuda de sus hombros brillaba como la porcelana.

En su cuello, una fina cadena de oro dejaba caer un zafiro hasta el hueco de sus pechos. No llevaba ni plumas ni perlas en el pelo, tampoco brazaletes que rodearan sus muñecas.

Edward aprobó ese gusto sencillo. No necesitaba, en realidad, muchos adornos para brillar.

Porque brillar, brillaba por sí misma.

Su mirada, ardiente y ávida, sucumbió a la tentación del hueco de sus pechos. Un calor oscuro y rápido tomó forma en él cuando ella suspiró. Dios mío, pensó, todas las mujeres del salón se esfumaban con su presencia. Estaba madura como un melocotón dulce listo para ser arrancado del árbol.

Clavó los ojos con reticencia en su rostro, sólo para descubrir una mirada chocolate atroz, en la que su boca se apretaba en una pequeña mueca de disgusto.

Decidió mantenerse a un brazo de distancia por el momento. Tenía miedo de que si se acercaba un poco más, pudiera echarle las manos al cuello.

—¿Por qué me mira así? —preguntó Isabella.

—Lo único que hago es maravillarme de cómo ha crecido. Debe de poder tratar a muchos hombres desde el mismo nivel de altitud, ¿no es cierto?

Isabella contrajo los músculos. Siempre había odiado su cuerpo. Desde que tenía uso de razón, había sacado una cabeza a todas las mujeres que había conocido.

Pero a Edward Masen no le igualaba en altura. En realidad, si se ponía erguida y le miraba, sus ojos le llegaban a la altura de la boca, que ahora se curvaba en una sonrisa malévola. Bien pensado, era una sensación agradable, no sentirse por una vez un gran armatoste. ¡Si fuese otro hombre y no él!

—¡No se burle de mí! —dijo fríamente. Él le dedicó su reverencia más educada.

—No me burlo. —Y sacudió la cabeza.

De nuevo, su mirada se deslizó sobre ella, en ebullición, deteniéndose en la maravilla de unos pechos que se adivinaban bajo el talle del vestido.

—Ah, sí —murmuró—, ¡ha cambiado mucho!

En silencio, Isabella le deseó lo peor, permitiéndose sólo replicar:

—Veo que usted no.

Aunque lo cierto es que sí había cambiado. Era más grande, incluso más alto de lo que lo había sido a los dieciocho. Ella lo había notado desde el principio. Debajo de su chaqueta, su pecho era ancho, sus hombros esbeltos pero a la vez robustos. Más fuertes aún de lo que recordaba.

Darse cuenta de esto la preocupó de inmediato. Él se acercó.

Ella se resistió a la urgencia de dar un paso atrás.

—¿Sabe? —continuó—, cuando mi amigo Jasper mencionó a la Inalcanzable, me asaltaron los más extraños pensamientos. Es raro, ¿no cree? —Suspiró—. Ah, pero tengo tantos recuerdos suyos. No agradables, pero recuerdos al fin y al cabo.

—¿No me diga?

—¿No lo recuerda? Bien, entonces déjeme que le refresque la memoria. Estábamos en los dominios de la viuda duquesa de Carrington, si mal no recuerdo. Había una especie de actividad al aire libre...

—Era un juego —le interrumpió.

—Ah, sí. Bueno, entonces, ahora que ha recuperado la memoria, quizás recordará que estaba avanzando a gatas por el suelo, jugando a algún juego, o eso pensaba yo. Imagine mi sorpresa cuando usted se acercó a mí por debajo de la silla, cogió un alfiler y me pinchó con él en el zapato.

—Quizás debería haber llevado botas —dijo Isabella con sorna.

—Eso es lo que dice siempre Emmett. Ay, pero su pequeña broma fue siempre un gran motivo de burla para mi hermano.

Isabella hizo una mueca. No es que estuviese orgullosa de su comportamiento de aquel día, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a ceder terreno frente a él.

—Empiezo a recordar. Salió cojeando, ¿no es cierto?

—De hecho, hice todo lo posible para no encontrarme con usted, pero vio mi caballo y vino corriendo hacia mí. Pensé que quería disculparse, por eso me detuve. Me ofreció su mano para que se la besara (como hacen las señoritas) por lo que se la tomé. Pensé que era seguro, dado que la duquesa nos estaba mirando.

Según iba hablando, Edward se iba acercando a Isabella. Esta vez, sí que intentó dar un paso atrás, pero la columna se lo impidió. No había ningún sitio donde escapar de él. Cuando, de hecho, escaparse era en ese momento lo único que ocupaba su mente. El brillo de sus ojos aceleraba su corazón y su pulso. ¿Qué demonios se proponía?

Ella le miró directamente a los ojos. El hombre más guapo de toda Inglaterra. Había oído historias sobre él. Sabía que algunas mujeres le consideraban encantador, irresistible. Para Isabella no era sino el peor canalla que una podía imaginarse.

—¿Le importaría dejarme en paz?

—Señorita Swan, ¡qué maleducada! Aún no he terminado mi historia.

—Conozco el final.

Edward continuó como si no la hubiese escuchado:

—Entonces, la duquesa se dio la vuelta. Usted cerró su mano en un puño y me golpeó en la cara con todas sus fuerzas. Me dejó sangrando como si hubiese participado en un combate de boxeo. De hecho, eso fue lo que me vi obligado a decir a mis amigos.

—¡Así que mintió!

No intentó siquiera ocultar su desdén.

—Obviamente, usted conoce poco sobre el honor masculino. ¿Cómo podía decir que había sido abatido por una niña salvaje?

Isabella resopló, sin duda, un sonido poco adecuado para una dama. ¿Qué podía saber un hombre como Edward Masen sobre el honor? No era sino una rata egoísta, a quien no le importaba otra cosa que no fuera él mismo y sus propios placeres.

Su idea sobre él cambió poco cuando escuchó su risa, ¡el descarado! A Isabella le incomodaba ser el motivo de su divertimento. Sus ojos se detuvieron a la altura de sus hombros.

—No veo a su compañero. ¿No sería mejor que fuese a buscarle?

—Vamos, no puedo dejarla aquí sola. No, si me tengo por un hombre galante. La vi aquí escondiéndose de sus admiradores, en particular del querido Jared, y decidí venir a rescatarla.

Isabella estaba furiosa. ¡Maldita sea! Podía ser también muy observador: por su bienestar... y por el de ella.

—Me sorprendió que recordase mi nombre —comentó Isabella con frialdad—, ahora veo que no lo olvidó porque se sintió herido en su orgullo.

De nuevo esa mirada en ebullición.

—Está siendo injusta consigo misma. Acabo de pasar tres meses en el continente y, a mi regreso, ¿qué es lo que encuentro? ¡A toda la alta sociedad desvariando por la Inalcanzable! Y no sin motivos, debo admitir.

Su espalda se encogió.

—Le suplico que no hable de mí con tanta trivialidad.

—Me limito a relatar la realidad. Mi amigo Jasper me regaló los oídos contándome múltiples historias sobre sus pretendientes. Y deben ser todas ciertas, puesto que por lo que he podido constatar esta noche, los hombres tienen tendencia a mirarla.

—De la misma manera que las mujeres tienen tendencia a mirarlo a usted.

—Y usted, señorita Swan, ¿se encuentra entre esas mujeres?

Su tono fue envolvente, casi como una perezosa caricia... acompañada de una sonrisa en perfecta armonía. Isabella se quedó atónita, incluso algo furiosa. ¿De verdad pensaba que se permitiría sentirse atraída por ese... por él?

Al parecer así era.

—Déjeme decirle algo, señor. Si alguna vez tuviese la oportunidad de fijarme en usted, lo haría sin duda por su impúdica arrogancia.

Para su desconsuelo, su sonrisa devastadora no hizo sino profundizarse.

Algo que la reafirmó en su determinación.

—... y si alguna vez tiene la oportunidad de hacerme temblar de la cabeza a los pies, la razón no será otra que la del disgusto. En lo que a mí respecta, señor, nunca he permitido que una cara bonita y una sonrisa atractiva influyan en mis sentimientos.

Edward no se dejó amedrentar.

—Señorita, pero usted está siendo de lo más hiriente esta noche. Quizás estaba equivocado cuando dije que había cambiado.

—Usted tampoco ha cambiado, señor. —Habían pasado once años desde la última vez que se habían visto. Once años y todavía era un joven macho engreído. Un derrochador. Un mezquino. Un rompecorazones. Ella lo sabía muy bien.

—Me siento alagado por lo bien que se acuerda de mí.

—No lo esté —dijo distante—, aun en el caso de que su reputación no le precediese, debo decir que tengo una excelente memoria con las caras.

La miró, aquella sonrisa malvada aún en sus labios.

—Le confieso, mi querida señorita Swan, que empiezo a tener curiosidad por saber qué es lo que hace que los hombres se acerquen a usted como moscas a la miel. Desde luego, no debe de ser su manera de coquetear.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que Edward estaba tramando, le arrebató la mano. Isabella trató de retirarla, pero él la tenía atrapada entre sus dedos vigorosos.

—No se atreva a protestar, querida. Tenemos público.

Ay, Dios, tenía razón. Algunas cuantas cabezas se habían dado la vuelta a contemplarles. Y Jared estaba allí de pie, desplazado, mirando a todo el mundo como si le hubiesen dado una paliza.

Edward se acercó a ella aún más.

—Señorita Swan, nuestro encuentro ha sido —hizo una pausa fingida como para reflexionar— otro momento memorable.

La precaución se esfumó como el viento. En sus labios se adivinó una sonrisa burlona:

—Y debería decir que ha sido un placer, pero lo cierto es que no lo ha sido —concluyó Isabella.

La presión de sus dedos se hizo aún más fuerte. Dio un paso más para acercarse, estaban ya tan cerca que el cuerpo de Edward impedía a Isabella ver al resto de los invitados.

—Una advertencia, querida. Ándese con cuidado, porque mi reputación no es injustificada.

Su respuesta le llegó afilada como una flecha.

—No le temo, señor.

—Pues quizás debería.

—Ah, pero usted no muerde ¿recuerda?

—Quizás mentí. En realidad, se me conoce por comer a las niñas pequeñas como usted.

Isabella se irguió en toda su altitud:

—Ni soy una niña ni soy pequeña, y le prometo que encontraría mi piel bastante dura.

Edward echó hacia atrás la cabeza y se rió. Isabella estaba furiosa, no le entusiasmaba provocarle tanta diversión.

—Me negó la oportunidad de besar su mano una vez. Me temo que debo hacerlo ahora.

No hubo manera de detenerlo. Antes de que pudiera protestar, él ya había levantado la mano. Sus ojos se enredaron en el momento en que él inclinó lentamente su cobriza cabeza. Los ojos de Isabella se abrieron con asombro, al igual que su boca. Se quedó allí, de pie, demasiado impresionada para moverse, sin poderse creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. Ella había esperado un suave beso, apenas soplado sobre la piel de su mano. Pero en su lugar, Edward Masen la sorprendió con algo completamente...

¡El muy granuja la había mordido!

* * *

_**jajajaja, pues parece que finalmente si le había mordido ;)... **_

_**mis disculpas pero me he pasado toda la noche vomitando y el dia de hoy no ha sido mejor... solo me he levantado de la cama para ir al baño y para actualizarles.**_ _**un besote hasta mañana. muakis.**_


	5. Otro rechazo

_**Otro rechazo**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

Al día siguiente, a primera hora de la tarde, Angela irrumpió en el salón donde Isabella se preparaba para tomar el té. Su tía estaba durmiendo la siesta en la habitación de arriba.

—Isabella, ¡debes contarme lo que sucedió ayer! ¡Ay, me sentí tan apenada de que papá y mamá decidieran volver a casa tan pronto! —Con un revoloteo de faldas, Angela tomó asiento en el sofá junto a Isabella.

Isabella cogió la tetera que la sirvienta acababa de depositar en la mesa:

—¿Un poco de té, Angela? —preguntó a su amiga.

—Me encantaría, muchas gracias. Ahora, ¡cuéntamelo todo!

—¿Un terrón o dos?

Angela se impacientó.

—¿Es todo lo que tienes que decirme?

Isabella le ofreció una delicada taza hecha de plata y marfil.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga?

—Bueno, me gustaría que me dijeras lo que pasó con Edward Masen anoche. Me sorprende que estés tan tranquila. ¡Te eligió a ti, entre todas las mujeres que había allí anoche, te eligió a ti!

Isabella pensó que la única manera de evitar las preguntas de Angela era responderlas:

—Sólo porque estuvo ausente en el continente y acababa de llegar a Londres. Fue a la fiesta sólo para conocer a la Inalcanzable. —Su boca expresó el disgusto que le producía pronunciar aquel calificativo. Odiaba ese nombre tanto como odiaba toda la atención que había despertado esta temporada.

Por supuesto, como tía Esme había comentado en el desayuno esa mañana, todo eso desaparecería en el momento en que aceptase alguna oferta. Y cuando tía Esme le recordó muy amablemente que estaba a punto de cumplir los veintiuno... Tuvo que hacer lo imposible para no ponerse a llorar en la mesa.

Y no lo hizo, por supuesto. Escondió su dolor como estaba acostumbrada a hacer. Ella sabía que no había malicia. Tía Esme y tío Carlisle la querían como si fuese su hija. Isabella también sabía que a sus tíos les gustaría que encontrase un buen partido (lo habían hecho bastante bien con sus tres hijas). Tía Esme le había recordado hacía sólo unos días que sus primas habían conseguido enganchar a un conde, a un vizconde y al segundo hijo de un duque.

Pero Isabella no quería «enganchar» a nadie. No tenía prisa por conseguir un marido. Y desde luego no había venido a Londres a adquirir uno. En realidad, la única razón por la que ella estaba aquí era porque la última vez que viajó a África había enfermado gravemente por el calor, razón por la cual sus padres habían preferido que permaneciese con sus tíos cuando su padre fue enviado de nuevo a África el mes pasado.

Quizás tenía que ver con el hecho de que no hubiese sido criada para ser una señorita londinense a la manera tradicional, pero el tema del matrimonio no consumía sus pensamientos. O quizás se debiera al hecho de que nunca había encajado del todo en ningún sitio. Su apariencia le había hecho siempre parecer rara, tanto como su manera de hablar. Nadie en el mundo lo sabía, ni siquiera Angela, pero Isabella no estaba segura de a qué lugar pertenecía, ni en qué lugar debía estar.

Cuando se casara, lo haría sólo con un hombre al que no le importase que ella fuese una torpe, o que se riese cuando no debía o dijese cosas inapropiadas... un hombre que la amase tal y como era...

Un hombre que la amase por todo lo que era y no por lo que nunca podría ser.

De la manera en que su madre amaba a su padre.

Se había armado un pequeño revuelo cuando su hermosa y elegante madre se había casado con un hombre que parecía un espantapájaros y que además ¡era clérigo! La hermana mayor de Renée, Esme, había conseguido atrapar al vizconde Burrwell. Sin embargo, lo que los padres de Isabella compartían era un amor profundo y duradero.

Isabella no se conformaría con menos.

Algo «inalcanzable», pensó con melancolía. Tía Esme se mostró entusiasmada con el primer pretendiente (¡nada menos que un conde!) y completamente impresionada cuando vio que Isabella rechazaba a lord Alec Wilbury. La miró como si fuera estúpida. Su tía debió pensar que aquélla podría ser su única oportunidad para casarse.

Pero otra proposición llegó casi inmediatamente después, esta vez de Demetri Wadsworth. Aunque suene superficial lo cierto es que no ayudó el que fuera media cabeza más bajo que Isabella.

Tal vez era vanidad, pero el tema de la altura era algo que le importaba muchísimo.

Cuando apareció un tercer pretendiente llamado Jacob Black (¡el granuja que había intentado besarla!), tía Esme la llevó aparte. Por supuesto, se vio obligada a informar a su tía de que la conducta del joven había sido bastante poco caballerosa.

—Isabella, ¿me estás escuchando?

La pregunta de Angela la trajo de vuelta al presente.

—¿De qué estábamos hablando? —preguntó, aunque sabía muy bien lo que se traían entre manos.

—Edward Masen —se apresuró a contestar su amiga.

—Ah, él. —Isabella se llevó la taza a los labios.

Los de Angela dibujaron una mueca.

—Sí, él.

—Sólo vino a ver a la Inalcanzable —dijo una vez más—. Créeme, Angela, él no se habría acercado si hubiese sabido que era yo.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Le desagrado tanto como él me desagrada a mí.

—Isabella, debo confesarte que me quedé bastante sorprendida al saber que le conocías. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

—¿Decirte qué? Ah, sí, por supuesto, le conocí hace muchos años. Pero no le había vuelto a ver desde que era una niña. Y de hecho, te confieso que en aquella ocasión ya se establecieron con bastante claridad nuestras diferencias.

—Cuéntamelo —rogó Angela.

La boca de Isabella se contrajo.

—Preferiría no...

—Por favor, Isabella —suplicó su amiga.

—Está bien. Sucedió en la casa de campo de la viuda duquesa de Carrington. Iba saliendo de la casa cuando por casualidad pasé por una habitación en la que se escuchaba a dos personas hablando. La puerta estaba abierta... sí, sé que es bastante impropio en mí, pero no pude evitar hacerme a un lado y detenerme allí para escuchar.

—¿Quién era? ¿Edward Masen?

Isabella asintió.

—Estaba con una chica llamada Heidi Winslow. Nunca la olvidaré, porque me pareció la criatura más divinamente hermosa de la tierra. Y estaba llorando, Angela, llorando. Al menos en el momento en el que yo pude escucharles, Edward Masen no pareció compadecerse de ella lo más mínimo. Nunca olvidaré sus palabras. Le dijo que había otras mujeres igual de atractivas que ella. En realidad, puntualizó, ella no era más que una perla de entre otras muchas, y ¡su intención era probarlas todas! No fue sólo eso, Angela. Fue la manera en la que lo dijo, tan frío, tan despiadado e indiferente.

—¡Ay, pobre chica! —El tono de Angela reflejaba simpatía hacia ella.

—No significaba nada para él, Angela, sólo era su última conquista. Después se marchó. Con la cabeza muy alta, pavoneándose como un gallo que por supuesto se considera el rey del gallinero. Dejó a Heidi desconsolada y sola en la casa. Así que me propuse darle su merecido. —Relató entonces cómo le había seguido afuera y le había pinchado por debajo de la silla—. Le alcancé en un pie, aunque yo hubiese preferido llegar a algún lugar más alto.

Angela hizo un esfuerzo por no reírse.

—No me extraña que se acuerde de ti.

Isabella se sirvió más té.

—Bueno, se lo merecía.

—Estoy de acuerdo —asintió Angela—, sin embargo, Isabella, ¡a veces haces cosas de lo más extrañas!

Se movió para coger la taza, con sus ojos chocolate brillando pícaramente.

—Lo sé —murmuró—, no es muy apropiado. Pero no se lo dirás a nadie, ¿verdad?

—Ni una palabra —prometió Angela. Su risa se apagó.

—En cualquier caso, ahora comprendes por qué considero a Edward Masen como la criatura viva más odiosa de este mundo.

Lo que Isabella se cuidó de decir fue que el comportamiento de la noche anterior de esa criatura no había hecho sino confirmar esa opinión. Una parte de ella estaba aún horrorizada, porque al parecer su audacia no conocía ningún límite.

Y entonces recordó, con viva claridad, el vuelco que le había dado el corazón cuando él se había inclinado hacia su mano...

—Estoy de acuerdo, ese hombre tiene una reputación horrible. Quizás lo que necesite sea encontrar a la mujer que le domestique... —La voz de Angela se apagó.

Isabella la miró fijamente. Había una expresión extraña en el rostro angelical de su amiga, algo entre la culpa y la ansiedad.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Isabella.

—Nada.

—Si no pasara nada, no tendrías esa cara. —Algunas veces, Angela necesitaba que la incitaran a hablar. No era como Isabella, que decía todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza. De hecho, pensó con tristeza, ella desearía ser más como Angela. Le resultaba agotador tener que estar siempre controlando sus impulsos, y sin saber por qué, nunca llegaba a controlarlos con éxito.

—¿Angela? —murmuró.

Angela respiró hondo.

—Sólo estaba pensando en vosotros dos anoche, la Inalcanzable y el hombre más guapo de toda Inglaterra.

—Por favor, no me llames así. Y no le llames así a él tampoco.

—Lo siento. Sé lo sensible que eres en cuanto a eso... Pero admítelo, Isabella. ¿No es el hombre más espléndido que hayas visto nunca en tu vida?

Isabella no pudo evitarlo. Inconscientemente, y tal vez sin quererlo, una visión se apoderó de su mente. Unos ojos de un brillo esmeralda, unos labios masculinos perfilando una sonrisa capaz de hacer saltar su estómago de sólo pensarlo.

—No me di cuenta —contestó con cursilería.

Pero no se burló de Angela. Ni siquiera la detuvo.

—Ah, Isabella. Debías haberlo visto, te lo aseguro. Había algo casi espectacular en la imagen que proyectabais los dos juntos. Apenas le llegabas a la barbilla, ¿sabes?...

No. Sus ojos, Isabella estaba segura de ello, estaban exactamente a la misma altura que sus labios.

—Confieso —continuó Angela— que era muy romántico.

La taza de Isabella golpeó el platillo con tanta fuerza que el líquido se derramó por el borde.

Se puso de pie en busca de un trapo para limpiar semejante despropósito. Pero en el momento en que se iba a girar hacia la puerta, sus rodillas se encontraron con la delicada mesa en la que se había servido el té.

La mesa volcó. Pedazos de porcelana china volaron en todas direcciones. Una mancha oscura empezó a extenderse por la preciada alfombra Aubusson de tía Esme.

—¡Ay, lo siento! —masculló.

Angela sonrió divertida, al tiempo en que salía a buscar a una sirvienta. Volvió con un paño frío que colocó en la rodilla amoratada de Isabella, y recuperó su sitio.

—Gracias. —Isabella le dirigió la mejor de sus sonrisas—. Eres un amor. Es maravilloso que llegáramos a hacernos amigas. Somos tan diferentes, ¿verdad? Tú eres encantadora y chiquita como una gota de lluvia, mientras que yo carezco de encanto y caigo como la tormenta por donde quiera que paso.

—No hables así, Isabella. Te quieres muy poco a ti misma. Lo que me recuerda algo: ¿vas a ir a la gala Bennington esta noche?

Isabella asintió.

—Ejem —dijo Angela con una pausa inocente antes de continuar—. ¿Crees que él estará allí?

No había ninguna duda sobre el significado de la pregunta. Isabella gruñó:

—Eso ha sido un golpe bajo.

Angela rió con ganas e Isabella deseó poder hacerlo también.

Ah, pero Angela podía bromear todo lo que quisiera.

Todo el mundo sabía que en lo que se refiere a mujeres, Edward Masen elegía sólo a lo más exquisito de la sociedad. Por tanto, la sola insinuación de que ella y Edward parecían espectaculares... en fin, rayaba en lo ridículo.

Aún así, no podía negar que en algún lugar escondido de su corazón, se sentía muy halagada con la idea.

.

.

Gracias a Dios, no había ni rastro de él. Al final, parecía que la noche iba a transcurrir de una manera agradable. Sin respiración por la excitación del baile, Isabella se dirigió al lado de la sala donde se servían los refrescos.

—¡Isabella!

Se volvió cerca de la puerta. Jared Churchill venía hacia ella.

—¡Jared, hola! No sabía que estabas aquí. —Casi se odió por la manera en que su corazón había dado un brinco. En honor a la verdad, se había sentido aliviada de que no hubiese señales de él... es decir, de Edward Masen.

Le gustaba Jared. Le gustaba de verdad. Y en cuanto a Edward, se dijo con determinación, ni siquiera se merecía que pensaran en él.

—Acabo de llegar —dijo Jared—. Isabella, por favor, necesito hablar con usted. —Le indicó una pequeña habitación retirada del salón de baile.

Isabella dudó, pero después le siguió a regañadientes

Había un pequeño sofá a pocos pasos de la puerta de entrada. Fue allí donde la condujo, haciendo gestos para que se sentase. Su cara reflejaba una expresión de seriedad cuando se sentó a su lado, lo suficientemente cerca pero sin llegar a tocarla.

—¡Isabella, por favor, dime que no está usted enamorada de él!

Isabella parpadeó. Era lo último que esperaba oír de él.

—¿Perdone?

—Les vi juntos anoche. ¡La vi con él!

Isabella tomó aliento.

—¿Quiere decir Edward Masen?

—Sí. Usted sabe lo que es, ¿no? Un sinvergüenza. Un mujeriego sin escrúpulos. Mantiene a media docena de amantes a la vez. Isabella... —Jared la miró suplicante—. Le romperá el corazón si le deja.

Isabella no pudo evitar reírse. Por el amor de Dios. ¡Antes Angela, y ahora, también Jared!

—Quédese tranquilo, Jared. Y créame, soy inmune a los encantos de ese tipo de hombres.

—No se imagina lo que me agrada oírle decir eso. —La tomó de la mano suavemente—. Isabella, yo la adoro, la idolatro...

—Jared, por favor. —Sabía lo que venía a continuación, lo sabía muy bien...

—Cásese conmigo, Isabella. Cásese conmigo. Se lo prometo, me romperá el corazón si no lo hace.

Isabella suspiró. No estaba segura de si debía reír o llorar.

—Jared, por favor, no siga...

La expresión de Jared le partió el alma. Dios mío, pensó medio histérica, debía de saber ya cómo decir aquello.

Pero no lo sabía. Empezó a balbucear, intentando no hacerle demasiado daño:

—Jared, tiene que entenderlo. Le tengo en una gran estima. Se lo aseguro. —Claro que le estimaba, y se llevaban bien, por no decir muy bien... pero sabía que nunca podría tener sentimientos amorosos hacia él. Y eso era lo más duro. Cuando se casara, si alguna vez lo hacía, quería sentir pasión y excitación, y... nunca encontraría todas esas cosas con Jared. Pero ¿cómo le diría todo esto sin herirle?

—Usted es un hombre bueno y dulce —continuó—, y me siento muy alagada de que haya pensado en mí de esa manera. De hecho, presiento que algún día será un excelente marido. —Se detuvo, esperando que fuera suficiente, ¡rogando que fuera suficiente!

Jared abrió la boca, para volver a cerrarla un momento después.

—Isabella —dijo con voz temblorosa—, ¿qué es lo que intenta decirme? Yo la quiero. Y pensé que usted también me quería...

—Pero no de esa manera. Jared, escúcheme. No puedo ser su esposa.

Que Dios la ayudase, Jared parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. Ella era de las que se emocionaban por todo lo que veía, y le desgarraba el alma ver cómo le estaba hiriendo.

—Jared, por favor. Entienda lo difícil que es esto para mí. Me hice una promesa a mí misma hace mucho tiempo, prometí que cuando me casara lo haría únicamente por amor.

Jared tragó saliva.

—¿No me ama?

—Me temo que no —dijo con suavidad—. Y con el tiempo, creo que se dará cuenta de que usted tampoco me ama a mí.

El silencio fue terrible. Se quedó mirándola, con una expresión de profundo abatimiento.

—Jared, lo siento —dijo sin mucha convicción—, pero es lo mejor. De verdad. —Deslizando una mano bajo su codo, se levantó y le condujo a la puerta, que había quedado abierta.

Antes de salir, Jared se detuvo a mirarla. Isabella se estremeció.

—Puedo mandar a buscar su carruaje si lo desea.

Él negó con la cabeza:

—No es necesario. —Finalmente se volvió y caminó de vuelta al salón de baile, con los hombros tan caídos que parecía que llevase el peso de toda la humanidad sobre ellos.

Con ansiedad, Isabella observó cómo cruzaba la habitación y hablaba con el mayordomo que había junto a la escalera. Bien, no parecía que fuese a hacer una escena. No es que hubiese pensado que iba a hacerla, pero aún así, se sintió aliviada. Dudaba bastante que Jared hiciera público que había pedido su mano para ser rechazado. Porque, si llegara a saberse que había declinado otra proposición, el _ton_ no dejaría ya nunca de hablar de ella.

Alisándose la muselina amarilla de su vestido, se preparó para unirse de nuevo a la fiesta.

Fue entonces cuando oyó algo... detrás de ella. Alguien estaba aplaudiendo.

Se quedó helada. Con la piel de gallina. Y entonces supo, incluso antes de darse la vuelta, quién estaba a sus espaldas.

—Un pretendiente más a su lista de rechazados —observó Edward—. Debí imaginar que pronto todos ellos podrán formar su propio club.

Isabella no respondió. Se había asustado.

—Fue muy amable al declinar su oferta tan gentilmente —se burló—. Me pregunto si los demás fueron igual de afortunados.

Su silencio no duró mucho. Tampoco es que él esperase que así fuera.

—Estaba usted oyendo detrás de la puerta, ¿verdad? —le acusó—. Espiándome.

—No. Yo estaba con lord Bennington en su estudio. Me había ofrecido un brandy que acababa de adquirir, algo que sin duda no viene al caso. Pero te recomiendo una cosa, Isabella. Si quieres mantener conversaciones en privado, lo mejor será que cierres la puerta.

—No le he dado ningún permiso para que me tutee. —La formalidad de su tono estaba en completo desacuerdo con la mirada salvaje de sus ojos chocolate—. Usted debería haber hecho notar su presencia.

—Por favor, dígame cuál hubiese sido el momento más propicio para hacerlo. ¿En medio del «La quiero» o en el de «La idolatro»?

Si era posible, el fulgor de sus ojos se hizo más intenso. Pero, en realidad, se sorprendió Edward, se estaba controlando bastante bien. ¿Dónde estaba la explosión que él había esperado?

—Obviamente, si él hubiese estado al corriente de nuestra vieja amistad, no hubiese pensado que está enamorada de mí.

Isabella le miró levemente.

—Es usted un sinvergüenza —le espetó.

—Ah, pero creo que soy yo el que debe ofenderse. No le ha hablado muy bien de mí que digamos. Sin embargo, me veo obligado a informarle de que ese rumor de la media docena de amantes que mantengo es un poco exagerado. —Se encogió de hombros—. No es que no me gustase tenerlas, lo admito. Pero mi economía no me lo permite, me temo.

Ella levantó la barbilla.

—No tiene decencia, ¿verdad? ¿Qué tipo de hombre diría una cosa parecida a una dama?

Edward sabía muy bien que su temperamento casaba a la perfección con los reflejos de su pelo. Al parecer estaba picando el anzuelo y él se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con ello.

—Vamos, señorita Swan. Acaba de dar un admirable espectáculo de mujer compasiva y preocupada. Debería recomendarla, usted podría trabajar en un escenario.

Sus esfuerzos empezaron a dar frutos. Se estaba poniendo cada vez más alterada.

—¿Cree que a mí me divierte esto?

—¿Ah, no?

Elevó la barbilla.

—Yo no soy como usted—dijo fríamente—, me preocupan sus sentimientos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no se casa con él? —Ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad de contestar—. Ah, sí. Porque usted quiere casarse sólo por amor.

Le envió una mirada de asombro.

—¿Tan difícil le resulta creerlo?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—He oído decir que su hermano se casó por amor —le recordó.

—Pero no lo pretendía. Él empezó a buscar una mujer que se ajustase a lo que él entendía que debía ser una buena esposa. Sin embargo, tuvo suerte de encontrar el amor en el camino. —Una vez más, no dejó que ella respondiera—. Pero nos estamos desviando del tema. Lo que encuentro difícil de creer es que usted sea capaz de ese tipo de emociones.

Sus labios se contrajeron. Estaba a punto de saltar, rabiosa por lanzar alguno de sus dardos.

Y él encontró la idea bastante sugerente.

—¿Qué es lo que está pensando, Isabella?

Entornó los ojos.

—Créame —le dijo con forzada cortesía—, no creo que quiera saberlo.

—¿Y si le digo que sí quiero saberlo?

—Hierba antes del anochecer —dijo entre dientes—. ¿Le da eso alguna pista?

—Un duelo —dijo, alargando las palabras—. Qué delicia. Ah, pero tenía que haber sabido que estaba buscando la manera de atacarme.

Así era, pensó divertido, su mirada no le dejó ninguna duda de que ella estaba cavilando la mejor forma. Si fuera una predadora, le hubiese comido hasta los huesos.

—Perdóneme, pero ¿no acaba ahora mismo de aclararme que es una tierna damisela? ¿O es que sólo se puso la piel de cordero mientras Jared podía verla?

—Dios mío. —Isabella apretó los dientes—. Si tuviera una pistola, creo que le dispararía aquí mismo.

—¡Ay! Creo que estoy desperdiciando mi encanto con usted.

—No tiene ningún encanto.

—¡Isabella! —Fingió sentirse escandalizado—. ¿Acaso es ésa la manera de hablar a un caballero?

—¡Usted, señor, no es ningún caballero!

¡Hablaba como un muchachote! Tan impetuosa y obstinada como siempre, sospechó. Y aún así, el encuentro de la noche pasada y el de esta noche le habían proporcionado una diversión que no había tenido en mucho tiempo. Le divertían su sagacidad y sus rabietas, al margen de esa estúpida y desconsiderada apuesta con Jasper. En su subconsciente, apuntó que debía mencionárselo la próxima vez que lo viera...

Era extraño, pero se sintió de repente optimista. Vivo como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo.

—Hizo bien en rechazar al pobre Jared —dijo con suavidad—. Está clarísimo que no está a la altura del estoque de su lengua. Pero se lo prometo, encontrará en mí a un oponente mucho más interesante.

Sus ojos se cerraron.

—¿Qué demonios significa eso? Y ¿por qué sonríe de esa manera lobuna, como si hubiese algo que usted sabe y yo no?

Ella era directa, de eso no le cabía la menor duda.

—No lo sé. Ciertamente, no puede ser la compañía.

—Prefiero ignorar eso —anunció—. Ahora dígame. Me gustaría que hablásemos de por qué me estaba espiando...

—No la estaba espiando. Creí que eso ya estaba aclarado.

—No. Pero ¿puedo confiar en que no revelará la naturaleza de lo que acaba de oír?

—¿Por qué?

—Porque aborrezco los cotilleos, por eso.

Edward arqueó sus cejas.

—¿Quiere decir que no disfruta de su reinado como la Inalcanzable?

—No —murmuró—. Y si alguien más vuelve a llamarme así hoy, le juro que gritaré.

—Eso ayudaría a acallar los cotilleos.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de él.

—¿Puedo estar segura de que no dirá nada? —le preguntó.

—Bueno —murmuró—, podría llegar a convencerme.

—¿Cómo?

_«Con un beso»,_ estuvo a punto de decir. En realidad, fue sólo en el último instante cuando consiguió reprimir el impulso.

Se sintió de repente enfadado consigo mismo. Un beso de la señorita Isabella Swan... ¿cómo demonios había podido su mente maquinar algo tan ridículo?

El pensamiento le cogió desprevenido, teniendo en cuenta que ella era la mujer más enojosa que había conocido nunca.

Sí, pensándolo bien, la idea no era ni inesperada ni ridícula.

Su mirada había descendido hasta los labios de ella. Tenía una boca destinada a la risa, pensó.

Una boca diseñada para dar placer a un hombre, exuberante y rosada como el resto de su cuerpo. Él había ya mentalmente aprobado la elección del vestido: el amarillo claro hacía brillar su piel.

Edward encontraba la posibilidad de besarla... muy sugerente. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? En su entusiasmo, Isabella se había acercado a él. Esto no ayudaba. Ni tampoco la sinceridad de su mirada. Le miraba intensamente, esperando una respuesta de su parte, con los labios abiertos, ofreciendo un destello de sus pequeños dientes blancos. ¡Santo cielo!, ¿cómo sabrían?

—No me ha contestado. No lo hará, ¿verdad?

Un granuja, eso era lo que era. Un granuja por solo pensarlo.

La música había comenzado. Al oírla, movió una ceja.

—Baile conmigo —fue todo lo que dijo—, y puede que considere el asunto.

Y la llevó en volandas hasta el centro de la pista.

* * *

_**Parece que Bella Tenía motivos para pegarle en su juventud ¿no creen? jejejeje... bueno y que me dicen de Jared... que lastima... jejeje. Parece que Edward no se rinde... pero caerá Isabella en sus garras¿?... **_

_**muchas gracias a todas por sus animos para que me recupere, son un encanto... hoy estoy algo mejor, así que esta noche subire otro cap. de esta historia. un besote bien grande a todas.  
**_


	6. Celos

_**Celos ¿eh?**_

.

.

.

Giraban tan rápido que ella se tuvo que apretar contra su hombro.

—¡Edward! —El nombre sonó con una voz de total consternación. Sólo después se dio cuenta de que le había llamado por su nombre de pila—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Debí haber pensado que sería obvio.

Siguieron girando y pasaron al lado de las señoritas willmington, Jessica y Lauren, quienes les miraron con los ojos abiertos de admiración. Edward inclinó la cabeza y les dedicó su sonrisa más devastadora. Jessica sonreía tontamente cubriéndose con el abanico, mientras Lauren le pestañeaba abiertamente.

La mandíbula de Isabella se contrajo.

—¿Es que nadie te ha dicho que es de mala educación bailar con una mujer y estar mirando a las demás al mismo tiempo?

—Celosa estamos, ¿eh?

—¡De eso nada!

Él echó hacia atrás la cabeza y se rió con ganas.

—Isabella, te aseguro que eres deliciosa.

No quería decir eso, por supuesto. De hecho, ella sabía que había querido decir justamente lo contrario.

—No te he perdonado, ¿sabes? —le dijo resuelta.

—¿El qué?

Isabella enseñó los dientes.

—Querida, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Es que tienes miedo de que se te haya quedado un resto de comida en la boca? Relájate, no tienes nada.

Isabella tomó aire hasta llenar completamente sus pulmones. Se vio forzada a susurrar.

—Estás vengándote de mí, ¿no es cierto? Es la manera que tienes de devolverme la broma que te gasté cuando era una niña.

—Cielo santo, ¡sí que eres suspicaz! ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Porque pensé que intentarías evitarme como a la plaga.

—¿Por qué querría yo evitarte? Eso implicaría que te tengo miedo.

—Y tú, por supuesto, no temes nada, mucho menos a una simple mujer.

Sus ojos se encontraron. En los de él brillaba una luz... algo que no pudo descifrar. Sólo supo que fuera lo que fuese, no podía confiar en él.

—¿Es que tienes que mirarme así?

—Lo siento —dijo suavemente—. No era mi intención. Lo que ocurre es que hasta ahora no me había fijado en tus pecas.

Sin duda, la estaba comparando con las sofisticadas y elegantes mujeres que él estaba acostumbrado a frecuentar. Isabella no había odiado nunca tanto sus pecas como en ese preciso momento. Cuando era una niña, solía frotarse la cara hasta que su piel se volvía roja y áspera.

Ya de mayor, utilizaba la famosa loción Gowland cada noche, sin que tampoco eso hubiese servido de mucho.

Fue la primera en apartar la vista y guardar silencio. Señor, todo esto era muy raro. A ella no le gustaba bailar. Para ser más precisos, no le gustaba bailar con él. En primer lugar, porque era diabólicamente atractivo. Le molestaba admitir que no podía permanecer ajena a su presencia.

Dios mío, era una tarea que ninguna mujer en su sano juicio podía llevar a cabo. Podía sentir con perfecta claridad el peso de una mano en su muñeca. Pensó que le iba a arder la piel. Y la otra mano la rodeaba, grande, morena y fuerte... Una sensación extraña le golpeó las entrañas.

Volvió a hacerle dar vueltas. Isabella se tambaleó y se vio obligada a sujetarse fuerte a él.

—¡Edward, deja de hacer eso! —le gritó al oído. Sus piernas parecían zancos, y debía tener el rostro acalorado, se dijo avergonzada.

—Querida, ¿de qué otra forma podemos bailar si no?

—¡Me estás sujetando demasiado fuerte!

—¿Ah, sí?

La pregunta fue inocente, pero no la mirada. ¿Qué era lo que le había dicho la otra noche? _«Se me conoce por comer a las niñas pequeñas como usted.»_

Isabella estaba realmente enfadada consigo misma. Parecía como si hubiese estado corriendo. A decir verdad, la falta de aire no tenía nada que ver con la fuerza del brazo que agarraba su muñeca. No, tenía mucho más que ver con la proximidad de sus labios, tan cerca que casi podía sentir su aliento cálido en el rostro. Y la altura... desconcertante... conseguía que se sintiera pequeña y delicada, una proeza digna de destacar. Y... ¡ay, cómo le gustaba! A pesar de todo, ¡le gustaba!

Pero se trataba de Edward Masen. El más bribón de todos los bribones. Un canalla entre los canallas.

Confundida por la reacción que provocaba en ella, perturbada por su proximidad, recuperó sus defensas, se puso erguida... y, accidentalmente, le pisó un pie en el proceso.

Edward gruñó.

—Había oído que bailar no era una de tus virtudes. Pero esto lo hiciste a propósito, ¿verdad?

—No —se apresuró a decir con un deje de resentimiento. El nudo de su mano en las suyas se hizo más fuerte.

—¡Edward, por el amor de Dios...!

—¿Sabes que es la tercera vez que pronuncias mi nombre en sólo unos minutos? Debo estar ganando posiciones ante tus ojos.

—No estaba contando —masculló entre dientes—. Ahora, afloja el apretón, si eres tan amable.

Él siguió sin inmutarse.

—El vals no ha terminado todavía.

—Edward...

—Cuatro —entonó tiernamente.

Isabella elevó la cabeza tan repentinamente que estuvo a punto de golpearse la barbilla. La mirada que le dedicó hubiese hecho correr a más de un hombre. Pero claro, ¡a él no! Edward Masen seguía mirándola con un atisbo de sonrisa en los labios.

—Ahora, escúchame. —Hizo lo posible para parecer severa—. No quiero provocar ningún escándalo. Y seguro que tú tampoco...

Su compañero se rió a gusto.

Isabella abrió los ojos de forma exagerada.

—¿Por qué lo encuentras tan divertido?

—Porque es divertido. ¿Escándalo? Querida, has pasado demasiado tiempo lejos del país con tus padres. El nombre de la familia Masen es sinónimo de escándalo. ¿No lo has oído?

—Pensé que era sólo tu nombre —se atrevió a decir.

—Si lo que quieres es herirme, Isabella, tendrás que intentar otra cosa.

¡Sin duda tenía una respuesta para todo! Ella decidió que la mejor defensa era el silencio.

Edward dio un giro. Isabella se tambaleó, a punto de caer sobre un enorme florero.

—Si pudieras relajarte y seguirme, esto dejaría de ser una terrible experiencia para ti —suspiró Edward—. Soy un excelente bailarín.

Isabella se mordió el labio. Desde luego que lo era. Era ligero y diestro con los pasos. ¿Qué otra cosa podía esperarse de un hombre tan perfecto como él?

Una vez más le pisó un pie.

—Dios mío —murmuró—, ¿es que te has propuesto que no vuelva a caminar de nuevo?

Isabella enrojeció. No apreció en absoluto que se lo recordara.

La música terminó poco después. Antes de que tuviera ocasión de recuperar el aliento, un hombre apareció detrás de ellos. De pelo rubio y mejillas sonrosadas, era casi tan alto y fuerte como Edward. Isabella le miró con curiosidad, advirtiendo cierta arrogancia en la manera en que inclinaba la barbilla hacia Edward.

—Masen —saludó—. Me alegro de verte.

Isabella reparó en su acento escocés. Edward contestó a su saludo con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Newton.

El hombre que se hacía llamar Newton dirigió la mirada hacia Isabella.

—Creo que no tengo el placer de conocer a tu pareja de baile. Tal vez tengas la amabilidad de presentamos.

—Desde luego. Señorita Swan, lord Mike Newton. Newton, la señorita Isabella Swan.

Extraño, pero Edward no parecía muy complacido. Newton se inclinó en una reverencia.

—Encantado, se lo aseguro.

Isabella sonrió e hizo a su vez una pequeña reverencia.

—Es un placer conocerle, milord.

Detrás de ellos, los músicos hicieron sonar unos acordes. Newton se volvió hacia ella.

—Señorita Swan, me concede este... —Nunca pudo terminar.

—Lo siento, viejo amigo —le cortó amablemente Edward—, pero la señorita Swan me había prometido ya esta pieza.

Isabella no tuvo más remedio que seguirle, porque prácticamente la arrastró al centro de la pista.

Sin apenas creérselo, le miró boquiabierta.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? Tal vez yo tenía ganas de bailar con él.

—Confía en mí —su tono era serio—, no las tenías.

Isabella tomó prestada la frase que él había pronunciado un momento antes.

—Ah, ¿celoso estamos?

La sorprendió que no lo negara tan vehementemente como era de esperar. Seguía preguntándose por qué no lo hacía, cuando sintió sus ojos clavados en los suyos.

—Deja que te lo diga de esta forma, Isabella. Es mejor que bailes conmigo que con él.

—Creo que soy yo quien debe juzgar eso.

Edward frunció el ceño. Sus labios eran de una finura inquietante, la línea de su mandíbula, severa. ¿Por qué demonios se había puesto repentinamente de tan mal humor?

—En lo que respecta a jóvenes doncellas inocentes —dijo bruscamente—, es peligroso.

—¿Cómo? ¿Más que tú? —preguntó con audacia. El giro que había dado la conversación era inquietante. Más tarde se preguntaría cómo había podido atreverse, pero por el momento, no lo pensó.

—Eso no es algo que debas saber. —Puso su cara junto a la de ella—. Dado que eres una doncella inocente, ¿no es cierto?

Isabella jadeó.

—Eso, señor, ¡no es de su incumbencia!

De repente, sonrió. Había recuperado el buen humor. Aunque claro, ¡a su costa!

Siguieron bailando en silencio hasta el final de la pieza. Edward inclinó la cabeza.

—Así ha estado mucho mejor —murmuró, rozando con el aliento su oreja—. Al menos, no has puesto ni una vez tus pies sobre los míos.

La condujo a un lado de la pista, reteniendo su mano enguantada. Ella hubiese querido retirarla, pero no se atrevió, recordando la impertinencia de la noche anterior.

—¡No te atrevas a morderme otra vez! —murmuró entre dientes—. Te prometo que si lo haces, te devolveré el muerdo.

Unos ojos verdes sonrientes se encontraron con los suyos.

—Eso sí que me gustaría verlo.

Inclinó su cobriza cabeza... y, ciertamente, no fue para morderla. En el último instante, giró la palma de su mano hacia arriba. Con el pulgar rozó la parte interior de su muñeca, justo donde terminaba el guante y la piel quedaba desnuda. Entonces, sintió la humedad cálida de su lengua trazando el mismo camino...

Isabella se quedó muda. ¡Santo cielo, en lugar de morderla, había tenido la osadía de lamerla!

.

.

Al llegar a casa, Isabella arrojó los guantes al fondo del armario, prometiéndose que no volvería a utilizarlos. Después, se dirigió al lavamanos y frotó su ofendida mano tan fuertemente como una vez lo había hecho con sus pecas. ¡Si no volvía a ver a ese hombre en su vida, mucho mejor!

Con suerte, pensó con malicia, volvería al continente, o a donde quiera que hubiese estado.

Aunque por supuesto, era bastante improbable...

Le había visto dos veces seguidas en mucho tiempo. Dos veces. ¿Tendría tan mala suerte de encontrarle una tercera vez? No sería fácil evitarle durante el resto de la temporada.

Pero a Isabella no le hacía gracia la idea de ver a Edward otra vez. De hecho, le preocupaba la fiesta de disfraces que daba lady Melville el día siguiente, y que tendría lugar en los jardines de Vauxhall. A tía Esme le había hecho muchísima ilusión que las invitaran. Según ella, se rumoreaba que habían invitado a un centenar de personas. Isabella había estado entusiasmada con la idea también: había tenido ocasión de admirar el ascenso de un globo desde Vauxhall no hacía mucho y se preguntaba cómo serían las noches en ese hermoso lugar.

Pero esto fue antes de que Edward volviese.

Ahora, lamentaba el compromiso. ¿Estaría él allí? Esperaba que no, rezaba para que así fuera.

La idea de verlo de nuevo, de no saber qué es lo que haría después, la atormentaba. Bailar con él fue... No mentiría. Había resultado ser un excelente bailarín, y a su lado, ¡ella se había sentido como un pato! La había atraído hacia él demasiado cerca. Recordaba claramente el sentimiento de su mano en su muñeca, el sudor y la calidez, una calidez que se había extendido hasta sus entrañas. Y en cuanto al lametón..., ¡Dios bendito, su lengua! ¡Era a la vez tan guapo y tan desvergonzado! Y lo que es más, ¡tan impredecible!

Isabella no confiaba en él. Tenía la sensación de que se divertía atormentándola. De que encontraba un gran placer burlándose de ella.

No, definitivamente, no tenía ningún deseo de verle otra vez. Para ser más exacta, prácticamente le repugnaba la idea. Y sin embargo, no podía apartarlo de su mente, ¡esto era lo más insoportable de todo!

.

.

Unas horas más tarde, tía Esme se quedó mirando a Isabella desde la puerta, quien, sentada junto a la ventana, miraba distraída en dirección al jardín.

—Debo decirte, querida, que pareces de lo más descontenta.

Isabella la miró.

—¡Tía! No sabía que hubieses vuelto. —Tía Esme se había ido de compras con algunas amigas.

Isabella la invitó a sentarse junto a ella dando una palmadita en los cojines del sillón.

La mujer se unió a ella, colocando la falda del vestido sobre sus piernas.

—Querida, te he visto fruncir el ceño, preocupada, y he visto también que no has parado de moverte por la habitación, en estos últimos cinco minutos. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

—Nada —suspiró Isabella.

Su tía la estudió por un momento, después apretó los labios.

—¿Algún caballero ha venido a visitarte esta tarde?

Isabella negó con la cabeza.

Sus ojos verdes se suavizaron.

—Ah, entonces es por eso...

—No, ¡no es nada de eso! En realidad, he podido estar un rato a solas, por lo que he disfrutado cada segundo. —Cada segundo en el que no había estado pensando en Edward Masen, desde luego.

Tía Esme se sorprendió de tanta vehemencia.

—No me había dado cuenta de que eras tan infeliz, querida.

—¡Ah, pero no soy infeliz! —se apresuró a decir Isabella—. Me encanta estar aquí contigo y con tío Carlisle. Y me encanta Londres, la alegría y las fiestas. Pero todo este asunto de ser considerada la Inalcanzable... bueno, no lo quiero. No lo quiero. Me contentaría con estar al margen.

Su tía la miró, con la cabeza inclinada a un lado.

—Eso puede ser muy difícil de conseguir, querida, te lo aseguro. El _ton_ es voluble. Pero por el momento, eres el centro de atención de la temporada, y como ya te he dicho, seguirás siéndolo mientras te niegues a elegir marido.

Isabella no pudo evitarlo.

—Tía Esme, si no vuelvo a ser cortejada por ningún otro hombre este año, me sentiré de lo más afortunada.

—Querida, lo que pasa es que todo esto te está superando.

Isabella le dedicó una sonrisa lánguida.

—¿Sabes? En nuestros días, tu madre y yo teníamos a los caballeros haciendo cola en nuestra puerta. ¡Tu abuelo solía quejarse de que su casa había dejado de pertenecerle! —Su tía se reía con el recuerdo—. Y pasó lo mismo con tus primas, ¿lo sabías? Así que yo creo que te viene de familia.

Isabella no pudo evitar sonreír. No le cabía ninguna duda de que su tía había sido una belleza en su día. De hecho, sus mejillas mantenían todavía el color y la frescura, y sus ojos brillaban llenos de vida. Cuando sonreía, unos hoyuelos imprimían a su rostro una juventud radiante que era casi contagiosa.

—Los años te han tratado bien, tía Esme. Aún eres una mujer capaz de quitar el hipo a cualquiera.

Su tía le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento.

—Gracias, niña. Eso ha sido muy gentil de tu parte. Pero ven, ¿no vas al menos a admitir que es bastante halagador tener a todos esos caballeros besando el suelo que pisas?

Isabella se mordió el labio.

—Está bien —admitió—, quizás.

—Sí, sí, lo sabía. Pero volvamos a ese asunto de buscar marido.

Isabella se deshizo en un suspiro.

—Tía Esme —empezó con cuidado—, no sé muy bien cómo decir esto, pero...

—Creo que sé lo que te pasa, criatura. —Tía Esme había recuperado su energía—. Tal vez te he insistido demasiado y he sido persistente con lo de que debes elegir marido. Tal vez, demasiado persistente.

Isabella se relajó.

—Lo admito, me he excedido. Es sólo que disfruto mucho planeando las bodas. Han pasado ya dos años desde que se casó tu prima Kate, ¿sabes? Sin embargo, presiento que tú serás como tu madre y elegirás tú misma la forma. Y en lo que se refiere a tu futuro esposo, te lo prometo, querida, me comprometo a no decirte nada más.

Isabella no dijo nada. Sentía una agitación en el pecho que no acababa de comprender, era como si de repente todo en su interior se revolviera...

No tuvo el valor de informar a su tía de que había bastantes probabilidades de que no tuviera que planear la boda, ya que su sobrina bien podía no llegar a casarse nunca. Ella no era tan guapa ni tan apropiada como sus primas. Ella era... diferente. Sabía por instinto que no se contentaría con la vida de misionera, como lo habían hecho sus padres. Ella no era una intelectual ni una altruista. Y tampoco quería ser como un albatros, revoloteando alrededor de sus padres.

No sabía lo que quería, ni siquiera sabía para lo que podía servir. Sólo parecía saber lo que no quería...

Pero tenía suerte, pensó con un nudo en el estómago. Suerte por haber sido amada toda su vida por todos los que la rodeaban. Y de repente, recordó por qué siempre había disfrutado tanto el tiempo que había pasado con su tía. Nunca la había amado tanto como la amaba en estos momentos.

De forma impulsiva, tomó las manos de su tía entre las suyas.

—¿Sabes?, cuando era pequeña e iba al colegio, y mamá y papá estaban fuera, les echaba mucho de menos. —Un torrente de emociones le picaba en el pecho, tan fuerte que apenas podía hablar. De repente, dejó que todo saliera, y ya no pudo parado—. Pero entonces pensaba en ti, y ya no me dolía tanto. No me sentía tan sola, porque te tenía a ti, tía Esme. Porque tú estabas allí para abrazarme y apoyarme, y hacer de madre cuando mi verdadera madre no estaba. Nunca te he dicho lo mucho que esto significaba para mí.

Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por las mejillas de su tía, y al poco tiempo, también por las suyas. Esme tendió una mano hacia su sobrina para apartarle con cariño un mechón de cabello de la cara.

—¡Isabella, ay, Isabella! No te imaginas lo feliz que me hace oírte decir eso. Siempre estaré aquí para ti, siempre que me necesites. Porque te quiero como si fueras mi propia hija. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Sí, tía. ¡Claro que sí! —Llevadas por la emoción, se fundieron en un abrazo.

Tía Esme se apartó, dándole una palmadita en la mejilla.

—Pero debes prometerme, querida Isabella, que no te preocuparás más. Que no dejarás que nada te perturbe. Tienes una edad en la que debes estar feliz y contenta... ah, sé que tal vez éste no sea el mejor momento para decir esto, sobre todo cuando prometí no hablarte de maridos nunca más. Pero ya me conoces, y me temo que es mi deber. Sabrás cuándo el hombre verdadero ha llegado a tu vida. Lo sabrás como existe un sol en el cielo. —Puso la mano en el pecho y sonrió—. Como tu madre y yo lo supimos.

Isabella parpadeó.

—Pero tú y tío Carlisle... siempre pensé que vuestro matrimonio fue preparado.

—¡Ah, nada de eso! Fue un matrimonio de amor, querida. —Los ojos de Esme brillaron una vez más—. Lo confieso, yo fui la que le conquistó y le tendió la trampa del matrimonio. Él tuvo que luchar por mi amor, pero una vez lo tuvo...

Isabella la miró boquiabierta. ¡Tía Esme se había sonrojado! Esme se aclaró la garganta.

—Lo que importa aquí es que yo supe casi al instante que él era el único. —Se levantó y sacudió las arrugas de su falda. El hoyuelo de su barbilla se hizo más profundo—. ¡Ay!, pero era un granuja muy apuesto, tu tío.

Isabella se quedó pasmada. Tío Carlisle disfrutaba de una distinguida reputación fuera de la familia, por lo que le resultaba difícil imaginarlo como a un granuja. En lugar de eso, su mente voló directamente hasta Edward Masen.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo que su tía se encaminaba hacia la puerta, por lo que se dispuso a seguirla. A medio camino, se detuvo:

—No habrás olvidado la fiesta de disfraces de esta noche, ¿verdad, querida?

—Claro que no.

—Excelente. Le diré a Annie que te prepare el baño. No podemos llegar tarde a semejante acontecimiento.

Dio tres pasos y después se paró para mirarla por encima del hombro.

—En cualquier caso, querida, te vi bailando el vals con Edward Masen la otra noche.

Isabella reprimió un suspiro.

—¿Qué? —dijo débilmente. ¿Es que había pronunciado el nombre de Edward en voz alta?—. Ah, sí, tía, lo sé. Tal vez debería reanudar mis clases de baile.

—En realidad, lo que iba a decir, querida, es que parecíais congeniar bastante bien, los dos juntos. Me atrevería a decir que no fui la única que se dio cuenta. La viuda duquesa de Carrington estuvo de acuerdo conmigo. Su piel morena casa perfectamente bien con una mujer de tu colorido.

Isabella no sabía qué decir. Angela había dicho exactamente lo mismo. Y ahora su tía...

—Crucé unas palabras con él anoche. No olvides que conocemos a su hermano el marqués desde hace muchos años. De hecho, el marqués va a dar una fiesta en su casa la próxima semana. En cuanto a Edward, bueno... desde luego es un hombre encantador.

—Tía Esme, ¡Es un réprobo! Su reputación es...

—Sí, sí, lo sé, es bastante escandalosa. Pero debes admitirlo, ¿acaso no te parece el hombre más increíblemente guapo que hayas visto nunca?

—¡Tía Esme! —carraspeó.

Su tía arqueó una ceja divertida.

—Vamos, criatura. Puede que esté chocheando, pero la vista aún no me falla. —Le guiñó un ojo—. Tengo que decir que me recordó a tu tío hace treinta años.

La mujer continuó bromeando al tiempo que salía animosa por la puerta. Isabella, sin embargo, necesitó algún tiempo para recuperarse. La miraba aún boquiabierta, cuando cerró la puerta.

Atónita, se dejó caer en una silla.

No sabía si reírse descontroladamente o hundir la cabeza entre las manos y llorar.

Primero Angela, y ahora su tía. Incluso la duquesa viuda de Carrington, una mujer de lo más impresionante, que hacía temblar a Isabella con sólo mirarla... Joven o anciana, parecía no importar. ¿Qué tipo de sortilegio utilizaba Edward Masen? ¿Por el amor de Dios, es que no había en el mundo una mujer que permaneciera ajena a sus encantos? Al parecer ella era la única inmune. La única que no sucumbiría.

* * *

_**jejeje, creo que estos dos son tal para cual... y tia Esme esta un pelin salidilla jejejejej... les gusto el punto de los celos de la pareja¿?, casi muerden... jejejeje. un besote amores y nos leemos mañana. muakis.**_


	7. Malas compañias

**Malas compañías**

**.**

**.  
**

De camino a la escalinata, Isabella se detuvo un momento delante de la puerta de tía Esme.

Quería librarse de la fiesta, decir que le dolía la cabeza. Podía decir simplemente que necesitaba una noche entera para estar a solas.

Pero una vez en el baño, vio las cosas de otra manera. Si por casualidad se encontraba con Edward, no temblaría ante él. No permitiría que se riera de ella. Tenía cabeza suficiente como para no dejarse acobardar.

Y tampoco iba a dejar que la convirtiera en una reclusa. Eso le habría causado demasiada satisfacción.

Una vez en Vauxhall, Isabella pensó que no hubiese querido perdérselo por nada del mundo.

Llegaron justo a tiempo para el gran desfile. No hacía mucho que la orquesta había empezado a tocar in crescendo. La noche refulgía en todo su esplendor. Escondidas entre los árboles, se habían colocado luces de vivos colores, a la sombra de un cielo lleno de estrellas y medias lunas. Isabella exclamó extasiada que era un espectáculo inigualable.

A pesar de esa primera resolución, había tenido los nervios de punta mientras esperaban para entrar en los jardines. Pero a partir de este momento, su humor había cambiado. Y no había ni rastro de Edward, algo que le permitiría disfrutar plenamente de la velada.

La mayoría de los invitados llevaban máscaras y habían elegido con cuidado sus disfraces. Era muy entretenido tratar de adivinar quién era quién. Había una joven beldad esbelta vestida de diosa griega, una pareja que venían de Romeo y Julieta... En cuanto a su disfraz, Isabella había elegido un vestido de gasa con capas de seda al estilo español. Una mantilla finamente bordada cubría los rizos de su cabeza.

Al terminar un baile campestre, sonrió a un descarado pirata que le lanzó un beso desde el otro lado de la pista de baile, cerca de la plaza central. Sabía que no era Edward porque carecía de su altura y gallardía. Con el corazón palpitándole por el esfuerzo, se dirigió hasta un templo en miniatura que estaba a poca distancia de los invitados.

Dentro había un pequeño banco invitándola a sentarse.

Pensó que era el lugar perfecto para descansar y recuperar el aliento. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y escuchó el sonido de una cascada cercana.

Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando un murmullo de voces femeninas captó su atención.

—Ya sabes que no estará mucho tiempo sin amante —dijo una.

—Nunca lo está —asintió otra—. Pero me pregunto quién será la afortunada esta vez.

Isabella se quedó helada. Se habían detenido justo detrás de ella.

—Tiene predilección por las amantes. Juraría, y no sería ninguna estupidez decirlo, que se ha acostado con más de la mitad de las mujeres que están aquí esta noche, ¿no te parece?

Más risas. Los labios de Isabella se cerraron, pero no se atrevió a moverse. No quería que pensasen que les estaba espiando.

—Ah, sí, y ha dejado toda una estela de corazones rotos a su paso.

—Y los vuestros entre ellos —dijo la primera mujer.

—Bueno, pero los corazones se arreglan, ¿no? Tal vez deberías volver a intentar conquistarlo, ¿no crees?

—No me importaría, si supiera que pudiese tener alguna opción —dijo la segunda mujer con melancolía—. Pero me temo que Jane ha vuelto a poner sus ojos en él. Fueron amantes hace algunos años, si lo recordáis, justo después de casarse con Dunsbrook. Pero ¿a cuántos ha visto desde entonces? ¿A una docena?

—Ah, pero lo mismo que él. ¡Seguramente triplica la cantidad!

A Isabella le ardía todo el cuerpo. ¿Cómo podían hablar con tanta ligereza de infidelidades y escarceos, indiscreciones y amoríos? ¿Cómo podían hablar tan frívolamente de amor y amantes?

¡No hacían sino reírse de todo!

El suyo era un mundo que Isabella nunca podría llegar a comprender, un mundo que despreciaba con todas sus fuerzas. Y el caballero en cuestión (ah, sin duda estaba utilizando el término más generoso para él), bueno, ¡él era el peor de todos!

El amor significaba confianza y fidelidad. El amor era lo que sus padres compartían. Y, sobre todo, después de la conversación con tía Esme, estaba completamente segura de que el amor era lo que sus tíos compartían.

—Sí, recuerdo la manera en la que Jane lo conquistó. Todavía recuerdo lo celosa que se puso cuando descubrió que él estaba con lady Anne (¡qué mujer tan nerviosa!). Parecía que fuese su único y primer amor. No negaré que Edward Masen es un amante de excelente finura, pero no creo que sea el único nombre con semejante... atributo.

El hombre del que estaban hablando era Edward. ¡Ay, pero debería haberlo imaginado!

—Bueno —dijo la primera voz maliciosamente—, lo que sí sabemos es quién no será su próxima amante, ¿verdad?

—Ah, sí, la Inalcanzable.

—Esa misma.

—¡Por Dios, sí! ¿No la visteis en casa de los Bennington la otra noche, moviéndose pesadamente como... un caballo? Estoy segura de que sólo baila con ella por pena, aunque no puedo imaginar por qué.

La segunda, exclamó con cursilería:

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Dios sabe qué habrán visto los hombres en ella. ¡Lo que yo creo es que es todo una gran broma, que se están riendo de ella!

Dios mío. En sólo un segundo, toda la alegría de Isabella esa noche se había esfumado. Su felicidad hecha añicos, como una pieza de porcelana china que es arrojada al suelo. Estaba horrorizada, enferma en lo más profundo de su alma. No pudo evitar recordar lo que le había dicho tía Esme esa tarde sobre la volubilidad del _ton_.

La atracción de la temporada, en realidad. Aunque ella podría terminar muy bien convirtiéndose en el hazmerreír del año.

No pudo soportarlo ni un minuto más. Se levantó medio consciente. Caminó a ciegas, con pasos temblorosos. Entonces, de repente, empezó a correr a toda velocidad por el sendero, girando a un lado y a otro.

Cuando por fin se detuvo, su corazón latía a mil por hora. Las luces de la plaza habían quedado lejos, su vuelo la había llevado al interior del bosque. Miró a su alrededor con tristeza y tal vez un poco de temor. Se había alejado considerablemente de la fiesta. Había oído inquietantes historias sobre ladrones que acechaban a las jóvenes incautas, y no le cabía ninguna duda de que eran ciertas. ¡Ah, por qué se habría alejado tanto!

El sonido de unos pasos sobre el suelo de arenisca llamó su atención. Intentó escudriñar con los ojos a través de las sombras. Se agarró la falda, lista para salir corriendo. De repente, se vio rodeada por unos fuertes dedos. Una sombra oscura y difusa apareció frente a ella. Asustada, abrió la boca.

—¡Diablos! —entonó una voz irritada— no grites, soy yo. El hombre se quitó la máscara de la cara. Isabella se quedó sin respiración. Abrió los ojos y vio una larga y elegante nariz flanqueada por unos hermosos ojos verdes.

—¡Razón de más para que grite!

La miró, serio.

—¿Qué estás haciendo tan lejos de los demás? Hay ladrones y asaltantes...

—¿Y granujas y sinvergüenzas? —preguntó desafiante. Edward no respondió, pero sus labios se hicieron más finos.

—Me estás siguiendo, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo demonios me has reconocido?

—Mi querida Isabella —dijo, alargando las palabras—, disfrazada o no, no hay nada que pueda quitarte —volvió sus ojos juguetones hacia ella, deteniéndose en su pelo— la distinción.

Isabella sintió una punzada. Sabía muy bien a qué se refería. Su altura. Su pelo. Edward Masen, con su apariencia perfecta e impecable, no tenía ni idea de lo que ella había tenido que soportar a lo largo de su vida. Era imposible que supiese lo que dolía que se burlaran de uno, que hablasen a sus espaldas.

Se sentía como una atracción de feria, sobre todo en estos momentos. La mantilla le había caído por los hombros. Volvió a ponerla sobre sus rizos sujetos con una teja española. Enfadada, un dolor amargo se arremolinaba en su garganta.

—¿Es que tienes que insultarme? —gritó.

—Santo cielos, no era ésa mi intención.

—¡Pues lo hiciste! Yo... yo no necesito que me recuerden los defectos. Ya sé que mi pelo es poco atractivo, pero no hay nada que yo pueda...

—¡Poco atractivo! Pero si es todo lo contrario. —Fue una afirmación del todo inesperada... ¿no es cierto? Edward no estaba seguro. Él sólo sabía que había venido aquí esa noche con el ánimo de encontrarla. Había resultado ser una mujer inteligente e ingeniosa, un rival a su altura. En su primer encuentro, así como en el segundo, le había impresionado. ¿Era preocupante que estuviera deseando tener un tercer encuentro?—. Es... bueno, eso es lo que te hace... más tú.

Señor, era patético. Él, el maestro de la seducción, el hombre que había cortejado y ganado la alcoba de más mujeres de las que pudiese recordar, se encontraba ahora sin saber qué decir. ¿Dónde estaba su galantería, la elocuencia que le caracterizaba?

No es que le sorprendiera demasiado, pero ella no parecía impresionada. Con los ojos brillantes, elevó la barbilla.

—Déjame pasar —dijo con calma.

—Todavía no. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar.

—¿Ah, no? Si lo recuerdas, tenemos un asunto pendiente, tú y yo.

—¿Qué asunto? —preguntó cortante.

—¿Tan pronto lo has olvidado? Acordamos anoche establecer el precio de mi silencio sobre tu _cher amour_ Jared.

—Él no es mi amor, y lo sabes.

Edward se limitó a devolverle una sonrisa pícara.

—Has decidido atormentarme, ¿verdad, Edward? Es tu venganza por la broma que te gasté cuando era pequeña.

—Estás de humor hoy, ¿no?

Isabella no respondió y bajó la cabeza. Él se acercó a ella, hasta que ya no les separó más de un palmo.

—¿Isabella?

Su proximidad la desarmaba. Su masculinidad la perturbaba y distraía. ¡Se sentía indefensa ante él! Incapaz de pensar. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar.

—No irás a marearte, ¿verdad?

La burla en su tono le devolvió el sentido.

—Yo nunca me mareo —se apresuró a decir.

—No, imagino que no. —La miró, su tono se había vuelto serio—. ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?

—¿Cómo te miro?

—Como si fueras a herirme. Cuando me miras, no veo sino desprecio en tus ojos. —Había un deje en su tono que no presagiaba nada bueno.

—Nuestro desprecio es mutuo —dijo Isabella con franqueza—. No tenemos por qué fingir lo contrario.

Sus ojos se entornaron.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta.

—Ni lo haré.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Eres una cobarde, Isabella?

—¡No!

—Entonces, ¿por qué te niegas a responder?

—¿Y por qué no puedes dejar las cosas como están? Si alguien te hubiese visto venir detrás de mí...

—¿Y qué si así fuera?

Isabella contrajo los labios. ¡Cómo si hubiera alguna necesidad de preguntarlo! Sabía que él sólo quería atormentarla. Pero si quería oírselo decir, entonces de acuerdo.

—Porque no tengo ningún deseo de que mi nombre se relacione con el tuyo.

Sus ojos parecieron helarse.

—¿En serio?

—En serio.

—¿Por qué, Isabella?

—Simplemente, ¡por ser quién eres! ¡Por ser lo que eres!

—Te refieres a mi reputación.

Más tarde, se preguntaría que fue lo que la poseyó para atreverse a decir lo que dijo.

—Sí. Desprecio a los hombres como tú.

—Isabella, creo que estás difamando sobre mi carácter.

—¿Carácter? —Su mirada fue fulminante—. ¡Tú no tienes carácter!

—Ah, vamos. ¿Acaso no soy un hombre de impecable distinción?

Ahora se estaba burlando no sólo de ella, sino de él mismo.

—En todo caso, un hombre de impecable prepotencia —murmuró.

Edward ladeó la cabeza.

—Vaya, esto se pone interesante. De verdad, ¿qué es lo que piensas de mí?

—Creo que preferirías no saberlo.

—Ah, vamos. Suéltalo.

Isabella le miró.

—Eres un granuja.

Apenas movió las cejas.

—¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Es por eso por lo que no te gusto?

Otra mirada, esta vez más odiosa que la primera.

—Es lo que pensaba. Por favor, continúa.

Sus ojos se entornaron.

—Sé lo que eres, Edward Masen.

—Aseguras saber muchas cosas de mí. Pero ¿qué es exactamente lo que sabes?

—¡Todo lo que necesito saber!

—¿Como qué?

—Eres un despilfarrador —dijo.

—¿Y?

—Un canalla. Un hedonista.

Sonrió lentamente.

—Vamos, estoy seguro de que puedes mejorarlo.

—¿Crees que no he oído lo que se cuenta sobre tus escapadas con esas amiguitas tuyas?

—Está claro que eso te molesta.

Ah, ¡este hombre era odioso! Totalmente insoportable.

Isabella pensó en la manera en que la pobre Heidi Winslow lloraba desconsolada. ¿Cómo podía ser tan despiadado?

—No tienes escrúpulos, eres un embaucador.

Arqueó las cejas.

—Nunca he prestado atención a una mujer que no me lo pidiera.

—Sin duda, un logro magistral a tus ojos. —Isabella elevó la barbilla bien alto, con un aplomo que ponía de manifiesto su temperamento—. Tú, mi lord Vicio...

—¿Lord Vicio? Ah, ésa es buena viniendo de ti, ¡lady _Vicaria_! —Dirigió los ojos al cielo—. ¿Has terminado?

—¡Aún no!

—Bien, entonces te ruego que continúes.

—Eres despreciable.

—Estoy seguro de que puedes mejorarlo.

Isabella respiró hondo.

—Eres despreciable...

—Te repites, querida.

—Despreciable y odioso. Te encuentro profundamente detestable. Totalmente desagradable...

—Qué raro —la cortó—, parece que sólo tengo ese problema contigo.

Isabella hizo un sonido estridente.

—Eres cruel. Grosero...

—Nunca delante de una mujer.

—Por supuesto, encuentras todo esto muy divertido. Pero quiero que sepas, que a diferencia de las demás señoritingas que se ríen tontamente tras sus abanicos mientras te miran, yo sé lo que eres. Ninguna mujer decente te querrá. Porque dudo mucho que exista una mujer que pueda entrar en tu... —Hizo un gesto en dirección a su corazón.

—¿Corazón? —la ayudó.

—¿Cómo? ¿Tienes corazón?

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó fríamente—. ¿Me detestas porque tengo predilección por las mujeres bonitas?

—Tu reputación es totalmente reprochable y lo sabes.

—Me aprovecho de los placeres que se cruzan en mi camino, aunque debo admitir que la reputación que me acompaña es seguramente la que yo he cultivado.

—Eres un mujeriego y un despilfarrador, Edward Masen. Además, ¡no me gustas en absoluto! Así que dejémoslo así, ¿de acuerdo? —intentó alejarse de él.

Pero él no se lo permitió. La agarró con su largo brazo.

—Suéltame —le dijo con determinación.

—No creo.

Isabella volvió la cabeza. Un escalofrío atravesó su espina dorsal. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que su sonrisa había dejado de ser limpia. Sus ojos se habían vuelto profundamente fríos.

—¿Qué demonios haces?

—Pensé que sería obvio, querida. —Una sonrisa desagradable cruzaba sus labios.

No tuvo posibilidad de contestar. Antes de que pudiera moverse, antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, él retiró la mantilla de su pelo.

Se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

—¡Edward! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—Digamos que es una prueba de tu amor.

Él se dio la vuelta de forma que se encontraron cara a cara.

Con el brazo que le quedaba libre, la apretó contra él. La respiración de Isabella se aceleró, al tiempo que miraba sus oscuras facciones. Él devolvió la mirada. Ella reconoció demasiado tarde su imprudencia, y demasiado tarde se arrepintió. Le había desafiado, y un hombre como él no tomaría eso tan a la ligera. Sincera o no, había sido bastante estúpida al tentarle.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de un calor frenético, junto con algo que Isabella no pudo muy bien descifrar. ¿Ira? Seguramente. ¿Deseo? No, pensó. Estaba segura de que no era deseo. Y sin embargo...

—Devuélvemela —dijo levemente.

—No estás en situación de pedir nada, Isabella.

Así era, pensó furiosa, ¡estaba en una situación en la que jamás pensó que llegaría a encontrarse! Su proximidad la superaba. Podía sentir el movimiento respiratorio de su pecho contra el suyo. Era duro como una piedra, y grande. Una vez más, reparó en lo pequeña y femenina que se sentía a su lado.

—Deja que me vaya —intentó simular desdén. Sin saber por qué, vio que lo único que conseguía era parecer desesperada—. Sé lo que intentas hacer, Edward.

—Dímelo —fue su irónica invitación.

Mojó sus labios nerviosa, aparentando una valentía que estaba lejos de sentir.

—Estás tratando de asustarme.

—¿Y lo estoy consiguiendo?

—¡No! —mintió.

Y él lo sabía. Lo sabía por la manera en que le sonreía y por el brillo verde esmeralda de sus ojos que ardían en la noche.

—Pues deberías tener miedo —dijo en un tono mucho más letal por cuanto fue dicho con voz aterciopelada—. Ah, sí, deberías...

La traspasó con la mirada, que se detuvo largamente en la línea de sus pechos. El corazón de Isabella se agitó, sintió cómo el estómago le llegaba hasta el suelo.

—No —vaciló—, utilizas a las mujeres, Edward. Te deshaces de ellas como de los zapatos viejos, sin pensártelo dos veces. Pero no dejaré que hagas lo mismo conmigo.

—Querida, no podrías detenerme.

—¡No digas eso!

—¿Acaso debo recordarte tus propias palabras? Soy un sinvergüenza. Un inmoral. Así que no juegues con fuego. ¡No juegues conmigo! ¿Qué reputación se vería dañada si se relacionasen nuestros nombres, si se supiera que estuviste aquí conmigo en la oscuridad, en el Camino de los Amantes, aquí en mis brazos? ¡Te aseguro que no sería la mía! La tuya, sin embargo... —dejó la frase en el aire.

Dios mío, ¿qué era lo que había hecho? Había destapado algo en él, algo salvaje y primitivo, algo que escapaba a su experiencia... algo que estaba muy lejos de poder controlar. Era como un animal a la caza, pensó desesperada.

—No lo harías —susurró.

—¿Que no? —El sesgo de su sonrisa era cruel—. Sí, Isabella, ahora veo que lo has entendido. Podría hacer que tus esperanzas de matrimonio terminaran aquí esta misma noche. Dijiste que ninguna mujer decente me querría nunca. Tienes razón, no lo niego. Pero, te lo prometo, ningún hombre decente te querría a ti. Ni siquiera el pobre y enamorado Jared.

Sus ojos se encontraron violentamente. La tensión crecía entre los dos. La cara de Edward era una máscara siniestra y cada una de sus palabras, una bofetada.

Pero, que Dios la ayudase, era cierto. Sería por siempre deshonrada. Por siempre rechazada.

Entonces se dio cuenta de hasta qué punto se había equivocado. De alguna forma, siempre había sabido que Edward era peligroso. Lo que no había sabido ver era hasta qué punto, o de qué manera podía utilizar esa maldad con ella.

Se estremeció. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. Sus ojos buscaron los suyos, y después se apartaron.

—¡No! —dijo en un grito entrecortado—. Por favor, no arruines mi vida.

Le hubiese gustado hacerlo, pensó Edward. Su lado más siniestro quería salir a la luz. Quería herirla. Arremeter contra ella y castigarla por decir que ninguna mujer decente le querría.

Su padre había dicho eso también. La misma noche en que murió. La noche en que él, Edward, le mató.

¡Al diablo con ella!, pensó furioso. Al diablo con su valentía, al diablo con su arrogancia y sus remilgos. Se lo merecía por ser tan temperamental, tan obstinadamente desafiante e impetuosa.

Maldecía también sus desprecios y su lengua afilada.

Rodeó su espalda con más fuerza. Ella se puso rígida, pero no opuso ninguna resistencia. Edward quería ceder a la maldad que había dentro de él, la imperiosa necesidad que hacía rugir la cabeza, su sangre y su temperamento. Un calor animal se apoderó de él. Ella le excitaba, removía su ira, y la crueldad de su interior le pedía echarla al suelo y explorar la calidez de su boca.

Le pedía que olvidase su inocencia, que olvidase su propia conciencia. Quería adentrarse por sus caderas una y otra vez hasta que el mundo explotase en una bruma carmesí de deseo.

¡Señor, cómo podía ser tan perverso!

—Mírame —le pidió.

Lentamente, Isabella levantó la cabeza. No evitó su cara, aunque él supo que quería hacerlo. Vio cómo tragaba de forma compulsiva, vio la humedad en sus ojos, el intento por controlar sus emociones.

Algo dentro de él le dijo lo difícil que era para ella estar allí de pie frente a él, al límite del llanto. Y sin saber por qué, ese mismo sentimiento le dijo que ella era la última persona en el mundo a la que quería hacer llorar... y, sin embargo, ¿qué era lo que había hecho?

—Por favor —susurró, tan bajo que apenas pudo oírla—, por favor, no me desgracies. Eso... eso mataría a mi tía Esme.

La maldijo en aquel instante, de la misma manera en que se maldijo a sí mismo. Había querido intimidarla, golpearla... y lo había conseguido.

Bruscamente, la liberó.

—Vete —dijo duramente—, vete antes de que cambie de idea.

No necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces. Agarrándose el vestido, echó a correr en dirección a la plaza.

Ni una vez se volvió para mirarle.

* * *

_**OMG, parece que Edward estuvo a punto de perder la paciencia y viol... nooooo, nuestro Edward no podía hacer algo así, solo es que Bella, sabe dar en el punto que más duede, cierto¿?, jejejeje... bueno, cap. intenso, creo yo... el prox. cap. se titula "corre para que no pueda alcanzarte" jejeje, ya se inmaginarán, jejeje. un besote enorme hermosas, nos leemos mañana.**_


	8. Corre para que no pueda alcanzarte

_**Corre para que no pueda alcanzarte**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

Una vez en casa, Edward terminó con una botella entera de brandy. Con los ojos cansados y apenas consciente, se encaminó torpemente a las escaleras que le conducían a su habitación. Ya allí, se dejó caer vestido sobre la cama.

Por la mañana, se levantó con cientos de martillos golpeándole la cabeza... y con la suavidad de la mantilla de Isabella todavía en la palma de la mano.

Giró en la cama con un gruñido, con un dolor retorciéndole las entrañas. Dios, se había comportado como un bastardo. Se tambaleó levantándose de la cama para alcanzar la botella de nuevo. Quizás algún día, pensó amargamente, aprendería que la bebida no podía cambiar lo que era... ni lo que había hecho.

En cuanto a Isabella, bueno, la Inalcanzable había conseguido lo impensable. Le había herido en su orgullo. De alguna manera, la criatura había conseguido penetrarle. Nunca antes se había reprochado tanto lo que era o lo que hacía. No abrigaba ilusión alguna en cuanto a su condición de ser el peor granuja del mundo. Para él era una regla vital el no volver la vista atrás. Pero Isabella había conseguido que se odiase a sí mismo, algo que ni siquiera Emmett había conseguido hacer.

Y no le estaba agradecido por ello.

Durante los días siguientes trató de olvidar el incidente (¡y a ella!) y borrarlo de su mente.

Tarea imposible.

Una tarde, irritado consigo mismo y cansado de su propia compañía, hizo llamar a su carruaje y se dirigió a White. Allí fue directamente a la mesa de juegos. No pasó mucho tiempo sin que Jasper se dejara caer a su lado. Edward le recibió con un gruñido.

—Vaya, vaya... ¡dichosos los ojos que te ven!

Con un humor de perros, Edward le dirigió la más negra de sus miradas.

—¿Qué hay de nuevo?

Jasper hizo un gesto en dirección al dado.

—Odiaría ver cómo pierdes tu fortuna. Después de todo, estoy deseando que una buena parte de ella se cruce en mi camino.

Edward le miró sin comprender. Llevaba dos días en el estupor del alcohol (¿o habían sido tres?) y le costaba poner orden en su cerebro.

—¿De qué demonios hablas?

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—De hecho, dice mucho en mi favor que estés aquí y no bailando con cierta damisela que acabo de ver en la gala de los Barrington. Me imagino que ya lo sabes, en tu ausencia, tus competidores han ido avanzando posiciones. Se rumorea que tuvo una larga fila de pretendientes llamando a su puerta tanto ayer como hoy.

Con el ceño fruncido, Edward agarró a Jasper por el codo y lo llevó hasta la esquina. No era un borracho agradable. Nunca lo había sido y nunca lo sería.

—Nuestra apuesta ha terminado —le avisó con firmeza—. Nunca debí haber aceptado.

Jasper no se echó atrás.

—Es demasiado tarde para eso, amigo mío. No te retirarás tan fácilmente.

Edward suspiró.

—Maldita sea, Jasper...

—¿Es que tengo que recordarte que una apuesta es una apuesta? No dejaré que faltes a tu palabra.

—Y no tengo intención de hacerlo —respondió Edward cortante—. Te haré enviar un giro por la mañana.

Jasper, al parecer, tenía otras intenciones.

—Nuestros términos eran los siguientes —le recordó Jasper—: sería tuya en un mes, eso fue lo que dijimos. Soy un buen deportista —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Lo único que siento es que estaré en París todo el mes próximo, por lo que voy a perderme tus progresos, o la falta de ellos, si es el caso.

Edward tensó la mandíbula. Se mantuvo en silencio a propósito, consciente de la curiosidad que despertaba en Jasper.

—¿Qué? Te arrepientes, ¿no? ¿Es la dama tan opuesta a tus gustos? Ay, me temo que estás perdiendo ese toque de oro tuyo...

La sonrisa de Jasper no le sentó nada bien. Isabella iba a odiarle para siempre. Sobre todo después de la última noche con ella. Pero no estaba dispuesto a revelar semejante información a Jasper.

—Eso no te incumbe —dijo secamente.

Al menos, el hombre sabía cuándo debía retirarse. Jasper inclinó la cabeza.

—Adieu, entonces. Estaré deseando verte a mi regreso.

Edward volvió con pasos airados a la mesa de juego, donde perdió una cantidad de dinero considerable. Se dijo que le importaba un pimiento con quién saliese la imbécil de Isabella, cuándo o por qué. No era asunto suyo.

Apenas una hora más tarde, sin embargo, estaba de pie en los laterales de la sala de baile de los Barrington, saludando al señor Barrington.

Y allí estaba ella...

Se encontraba no muy lejos de la mesa de bebidas. Llevaba un vestido verde de escote cuadrado que dejaba entrever la redondez de sus pechos. El pelo, recogido, y enrollado descuidadamente en lo alto. Él aprobó el estilo, que resaltaba la perfección delgada y esbelta de su cuello. Se preguntó cómo sería apartar los rizos errantes de su nuca y colocar su boca allí, en el hueco vulnerable que divide esa parte de la columna vertebral, la piel sería cálida y blanda, suavemente aterciopelada.

¡Santo cielo!, era patético. ¿Qué diablos le había impulsado a venir? ¿Por qué la perseguía como un estúpido y enamoradizo colegial? Él era un hombre de mundo, un hombre que se fijaba en mujeres con experiencia, mujeres que conocían las condiciones y no esperaban más de él de lo que él esperaba de ellas: una relación que se limitara a algo tan poco complicado como el placer mutuo. Por eso era por lo que siempre había evitado a las vírgenes como a la plaga.

Había dos hombres junto a ella. Jasper tenía razón, reconoció con tristeza. Eran dos de los que habían estado en el grupo de White: Garrett Mcarty y Benjamin Fitzroy. Los lobos habían empezado a achicar el círculo, en realidad... Algo salvaje le brotó del pecho. ¡Indeseables!. No era a ella a quien querían, ¡era esa condenada apuesta! La usarían, y después se desharían de ella tan despreocupadamente como... como él habría hecho, si hubiese sido cualquier otra mujer y no ella.

Tenía que advertirla. Ah, pero eso no saldría bien, le reprendió una voz burlona en su interior. Ella podría verlo como otro insulto.

Un mayordomo le ofreció vino. Lo aceptó, apurando hasta la última gota del vaso.

Cuando volvió la vista hacia donde estaba ella por segunda vez, otro hombre se había colocado justo al lado de su hombro derecho: James Volturi. Edward dejó el vaso en la mesa más cercana. Volturi estaba aprovechándose de su posición para mirar y desnudar bastante lascivamente el hueco que ofrecía un vestido que, en opinión de Edward, era demasiado insinuante. Había que reconocer que era una táctica que muchos hombres utilizaban, pero en esta ocasión, a Edward le hizo perder los estribos. También tuvo que reconocer que el vestido no hacía sino seguir los dictados de la moda, pero ¿qué importaba eso?

Lo único que él quería era borrar esa sonrisa de autosatisfacción en el rostro de Volturi.

Fue entonces cuando Edward sintió una punzada verdaderamente extraña. Iba creciendo en él como el peor de los venenos, emponzoñando su alma hasta que ya no pudo ver el mundo sino a través de una cortina de humo roja. Un rugido sordo le golpeaba los oídos. Quería cruzar la pista de baile como un animal al acecho y apartar hasta el último hombre que viese a su alrededor. Al principio, pensó que era el vino, había bebido demasiado hoy. Pero era un sentimiento tan ajeno a él que le llevó algún tiempo identificado.

Era el dolor punzante de los celos.

¡Ah, pero eso era imposible!, decidió desde alguna parte perdida y confusa de su mente. Estaba celoso. ¡Él, Edward Masen, el mujeriego más conocido de la ciudad, el que había disfrutado de las más exquisitas mujeres! Para ser más exactos, se sentía insanamente celoso.

¿Cómo demonios había ocurrido? ¿Y por qué Isabella? ¿Cómo había podido ella, una verdadera y respetable inocente, cautivarle de esa manera? ¿Cómo era posible que una irreverente de pelo castaño con reflejos rojizos hubiese conseguido semejante hazaña? Las mujeres más tentadoras y fascinantes de Europa habían intentado ponerle celoso. Ninguna lo había conseguido. Ninguna... excepto Isabella.

La deseaba. La deseaba violentamente. De la manera en que la había deseado aquella noche en los jardines de Vauxhall, un hambre cada vez mayor y descontrolado que le quemaba el alma como si fuera fuego. La deseaba tan desesperadamente que tenía que morderse los puños para contenerse. Y si se quedaba aquí más tiempo, la violenta necesidad de sus entrañas sería obvia para el resto de los invitados también.

Si hubiese sido cualquier otra mujer, la habría tomado allí mismo. La habría cercado con determinación hasta llevarla a donde él quisiese, allí donde pudiese hacerla desvanecer de placer. Pero reprimir el deseo por una mujer no era algo a lo que Edward estuviese acostumbrado. No era algo que hubiese tenido que hacer nunca. No eran la avaricia o la arrogancia las que aseguraban su éxito. Simplemente sucedía así.

Pero se trataba de Isabella. Isabella. Y ella ni siquiera soportaba su presencia.

Un dolor oscuro se apoderó de él. Había sido un estúpido viniendo aquí esta noche. Si se marchaba ahora, ella no sabría nunca que había estado aquí. Pero sabía que no se marcharía. Aún no. Quizás ésta era su forma particular de castigarse (¡porque sólo Dios sabía cuánto se lo merecía!), soportar cómo ella se deshacía en atenciones con sus admiradores, ¡por muy ruines que fueran! La cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle. El último vaso de vino le había hecho...

El aire del salón de baile se había enrarecido de repente.

Sin decir una palabra a nadie, se dio media vuelta y encaminó sus pasos en dirección a la terraza.

.

.

Isabella supo el momento exacto en el que Edward entró en el salón. Ocurrió de la manera más extraña. En primer lugar, su corazón aceleró el bombeo de su sangre. Después, un escalofrío le traspasó la nuca, como si alguien la hubiese tocado...

Entonces lo supo... supo que Edward estaba allí.

Y así era, allí estaba hablando con lord Barrington. Alto, esbelto, vestido de fiesta, una espuma de encajes blancos en sus muñecas. Ningún hombre tenía derecho a ser tan viril, un pensamiento que a Isabella se le antojó perturbador.

Desvió la mirada. Uno de los caballeros le preguntó algo.

Se oyó así misma respondiendo, pero por su vida, que no podría repetir ni la respuesta ni la pregunta que habían intercambiado. Las caras que tenía frente a ella no eran más que una nube difuminada. Estaba Benjastin... ¿o era Benjamin?, ofreciéndole otro vaso de vino. ¡Dios, era incapaz de recordar sus nombres!

Cuando se atrevió a mirar de nuevo en dirección a Edward, lo único que pudo ver fue su espalda. Se dirigía hacia la terraza, con esa gracia fluida y despreocupada que tanto le caracterizaba.

Su cuerpo se irguió.

—Por favor, discúlpenme.

—¡Señorita Swan!

—Le decía, esté donde esté...

Se volvió.

—Caballeros —dijo educadamente—. No quiero vino, ni limonada, ni nada para comer. Lo que de verdad me apetece es estar un momento a solas.

Les dejó en pie, al otro lado de la habitación. No tenía ni idea de lo que pensarían, pero tampoco le importaba. En realidad, no estaba segura de qué era lo que le pasaba. Sólo podía pensar en Edward. ¿Por qué no la había saludado? Una voz en su interior le reprendió. No era muy inteligente seguirle, no era inteligente en absoluto seguir al demonio. De todas formas, no hubiese habido poder sobre la tierra capaz de detenerla y hacer que se quedara donde estaba.

La terraza estaba desierta. Detrás de ella, los músicos habían comenzado con un vals. Guiada por el brillo de las luces del salón de baile, siguió un camino serpenteante que llevaba a un jardín bordeado por un alto muro de piedra. Allí, en la esquina más recóndita, pudo por fin verle. Estaba de pie junto a una burbujeante fuente, mirando el cielo como si hubiese sido hechizado.

Hechizada. Así era exactamente como se sentía. ¿Qué locura la había poseído para seguirle hasta aquí? Su visión la hizo estremecerse, hizo que le temblaran las piernas.

Aún así, intentó que su voz sonara tranquila y natural.

—Hola, Edward.

—Vaya, si se trata de lady _Vicaria_.

_Lady Vicaria_. Isabella se sonrojó.

Edward le dio deliberadamente la espalda. Isabella se quedó dónde estaba, vacilante e insegura. Al parecer él había decidido ignorarla. No podía culparle y, sin embargo, dolía.

—¿Qué? ¿Aún sigues ahí? —La miró por encima del hombro. Sintió cómo se le secaba la boca, incapaz de decir nada.

—Yo... es sólo que... no te he visto desde hace días. ¿Has estado enfermo?

—No.

Se volvió para mirarla.

Tuvo que echar mano de cada gramo de coraje que poseía para no moverse de donde estaba.

—Te vi dentro —terminó por balbucir—. ¿Ibas a marcharte sin decirme nada?

—Sí.

Al menos, era sincero.

—Mírame, Edward. Sospecho que va a ser muy difícil que no nos veamos. Por lo que vamos a tener simplemente que llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo. Debemos comportarnos como personas civilizadas, por lo menos.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Así que si has venido a regocijarte, déjalo. O si lo que has venido es a provocar otra de tus discusiones, no te molestes. Considérame debidamente castigado.

Sus maneras eran cautelosas, su tono frío. Un sentimiento de culpa empezó a carcomerle Él no podía saber cómo se arrepentía de lo que le había dicho la otra noche.

—Edward —dijo, en voz muy baja—, la otra noche... Hablé demasiado...

—Dijiste lo que pensabas.

—Pero no quería decir...

—Sí, claro que sí —la cortó—. Los dos lo sabemos.

Ella le miró fijamente. Sus hombros estaban agarrotados. Podía creer que...

—No me digas que te afectó... —Se detuvo, mirándole. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? Su voz sonaba rara. Había algo extraño en sus ojos, y no podía mantenerse del todo firme... ¡Cielo santo, estaba borracho! Y al parecer, no había terminado.

—¿Te sorprende, Isabella? ¿Te asusta? Veo que sí. Un granuja como yo, y tengo sentimientos. Porque al contrario de lo que piensas, tengo corazón.

Isabella estaba demasiado sorprendida para responder.

—Creo que me merezco una explicación. Debe de haber alguna razón para que me desprecies tanto. Desde el principio, te he desagradado. ¡Incluso cuando eras una niña ya me despreciabas! Y sin embargo, nunca te he hecho nada.

—No, a mí no, pero...

Se detuvo. Lo último que quería ahora era discutir con él, sobre todo en ese estado.

—Edward —dijo con un gesto de impotencia—, no es que no me gustes...

—Entonces, ¿por qué me dijiste lo que me dijiste? —Su tono fue casi acusador.

Dio un paso para acercarse a ella. Un aroma fuerte a vino y alcohol la golpeó. ¡Dios mío, era un milagro que ella no estuviera ebria también!

—¿Y qué si te digo que me gustas? —continuó—, ¿si te digo que me atraes?

—¡A ti te atraen todas las mujeres!

—No es cierto. Todo el mundo sabe que mis gustos son exigentes. Si no, no hubiese bailado contigo la primera noche. O la segunda. Dios, no estaría aquí contigo ahora mismo.

Isabella le miró boquiabierta. No pudo evitarlo, se sentía confundida. ¿Qué se supone que debía decir a eso? Dios santo, ¿de qué forma tenía que interpretarlo? Ella había venido aquí a disculparse. Se había preparado para sus burlas, para sus palabras hirientes, su arrogancia. Para todo excepto esto...

Una docena de emociones diferentes le sobrevinieron simultáneamente: consternación, alarma. Se sentía hechizada, muy a su pesar. Halagada, cuando sabía que no debía estarlo. ¿Era así como él conseguía sus conquistas? ¿Cogiéndolas desprevenidas y vulnerables? Ah, ¡qué pregunta tan estúpida, esa! Un hombre tan atractivo no tenía necesidad de obligar o engatusar a una mujer para llevarla a la cama.

—¿Qué si te digo que quiero besarte?

Las cosas iban de mal en peor.

Su corazón vaciló, lo mismo que su respiración. Tal vez no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo.

—Edward —le preguntó—, ¿cuánto has bebido esta noche?

—Demasiado —respondió como si le hubiesen preguntado sobre el tiempo—, pero no has contestado a mi pregunta.

—¡No tengo ninguna intención de contestarte!

—¿Por qué no? ¿No quieres besarme?

—No, estás borracho. —Que los hombres bebieran de esa manera, era algo que nunca había podido comprender.

—Pero yo soy el hombre más guapo de toda Inglaterra.

Ella fingió desagrado.

—Ahora mismo, eres el hombre más desagradable de toda Inglaterra. —Como si eso pudiera ser cierto.

—Ah, vamos. Se dice que...

—¡Te lo ruego, no seas presumido, Edward! Sé muy bien lo que se dice de ti. Crees que sólo tienes que entrar en una habitación para que todos los ojos se fijen en ti... —Por supuesto, era así, pero no había necesidad de darle ánimos.

—¿Y tú, Isabella?

—¿Yo qué?

—¿Te has fijado en mí?

Isabella se puso blanca. La estaba provocando. Le palpitaba hasta el estómago.

—Otras mujeres... —comenzó.

—No me importan las otras mujeres. Me importas tú. Lo que tú pienses de mí.

Ella se apartó, sólo para descubrir que estaba atrapada en la esquina. Edward estaba de pie frente a ella. Alto, fuerte, poderoso. No había escapatoria posible.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Él sonrió, después levantó la mano.

Asustada, sintió cómo las puntas de sus dedos recorrían lentamente el camino que iba desde sus muñecas hasta el codo. Un camino cada vez más ardiente.

Isabella cerró los puños, clavándose las uñas en las palmas.

Incluso bebido, resultaba diabólicamente encantador.

—Deja de hacer eso —dijo vacilante.

No lo hizo. Levantó la mirada a la altura de su cara. Ebrio o no, parecía que sabía muy bien la atracción que ejercía sobre ella. Estuvo segura de eso cuando le preguntó con suavidad:

—¿Te has preguntado alguna vez cómo sería ser besada por mí?

_«Me he preguntado cómo sería ser besada por cualquier hombre_», estuvo a punto de decir.

—¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar que dejaré que me beses? —se escuchó decir. ¿Era una súplica? ¿Una provocación? ¡Qué Dios la ayudase, no lo sabía!

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo haría de todas formas?

¡Maldición, tenía una respuesta para todo!

—Eres un hombre de... apetitos indecorosos.

—Y tú eres una mujer de intachable reputación. —Con un dedo bajo su barbilla la invitó a mirarle. Isabella tragó saliva. No podía apartar la vista de la belleza esculpida de su boca. Él dobló la cabeza de manera que sus labios apenas se tocasen. Casi, pero no del todo.

Cada fibra de su cuerpo parecía gritar. El corazón le martilleaba atrapado en el pecho. No hubiera podido moverse aunque hubiese querido. ¡Y lo más inquietante era que no quería hacerlo!

—La verdad, ahora, Isabella. No te han besado nunca, ¿verdad?

Negó con la cabeza, silenciosamente.

Sus ojos se hicieron más oscuros.

—Entonces, quizás es tiempo de que alguien lo haga —susurró.

No hubo tiempo para pensar. No hubo tiempo para razonar.

Su boca se cerró contra la suya, caliente y lenta, un beso de placentera exploración. Sus músculos se volvieron como de cera, y estuvo segura de que si él no la hubiese sujetado con sus brazos, se habría derretido allí mismo.

Porque el beso no fue como ella esperaba y, sin embargo, fue todo lo que ella había deseado. Todo lo que nunca había sabido que deseaba. Se sintió resbalar. Se sintió caer a un lugar donde no existía nada que no fuera el exquisito placer de la boca de Edward atrapando la suya. Un beso que fue emocionante y potente. De repente, se sintió como si hubiese sido la única capaz de beber con tanta libertad.

Él murmuró algo ininteligible. Tembló cuando su lengua se enroscó alrededor de la suya. Ella no se apartó, no quería hacerlo. Se sintió... ah, ¡ah, qué Dios la ayudase! Tal vez fuese fascinación. Fuera lo que fuese, no era nada que hubiese experimentado nunca antes. Era como si hubieran prendido fuego a sus venas y ahí, en las puntas de sus pechos... especialmente ahí.

Respondiendo a la insistencia de sus labios, los de ella se partieron aún más. Por un segundo, pudo notar una extraña impaciencia en él. Desconocía lo que significaba, como desconocía la demanda apremiante de su estómago. Deseaba casi con desesperación alargar los brazos para rodear su cuello, poniéndose de puntillas. Quería apretarse contra él y gozar de su altura. Pero la cobardía la detuvo. Y justo cuando sintió que se encontraban a las puertas de algo... aunque, no sabía muy bien de qué se trataba, sólo que era algo... algo más, él levantó la cabeza.

Isabella protestó con un gruñido sordo. ¿Es que se iba a acabar tan pronto?

—¿Isabella?

Todavía medio mareada, abrió los ojos. Edward le rozó la nariz.

—Un consejo, mi querida lady _Vicaria_. Te vi hoy con tus pretendientes, flirteando y riendo. No confíes en ellos, en ninguno de ellos. Todo lo que quieren es tu virtud.

Isabella parpadeó.

—Y la próxima vez que intente besarte...

—¿Sí? —dijo sin respiración.

—Corre, mi amor. Corre tan lejos y tan rápido como puedas... para que no pueda alcanzarte.

* * *

_**yo si fuera Bella... os puedo asegurar que no saldría corriendo...jejejeje... veo que les gusta esta historia... ;) no tardaré mucho en subir otra de tiras y aflojas... les gusta la idea de un Edward y Bella, ellos son los mejores amigos... pero Bella es una mas de la pandilla... un chicarron más... hasta que una apuesta absurda, hace que ella se transorme (en plan patito feo) celos, risas,... que les parece¿?, aunque es contemporánea, creo que les gustará... un besote nos leemos mañana**_...


	9. Mariposas

_**Mariposas**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

—¿Isabella? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa esta mañana?

La voz de su tía parecía venir de algún lugar muy lejano. Isabella le dirigió la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—¿Sí, tía?

Tía Esme hizo un gesto en dirección a su plato.

—Querida, primero pones una cantidad indecente de mermelada de naranja en la tostada. Después, la mezclas con la de arándanos, que no digo que Cook no la haga maravillosamente, pero... Y por si eso no fuera poco, has vuelto a untar todo ello con mermelada una tercera vez.

Isabella miró su plato. Casi le dieron arcadas. Su tostada era una revoltina de...

Exactamente como se sintió cuando Edward la besó.

—Además, creo que has puesto una montaña de azúcar en el chocolate.

—¡Ay, tía, estoy segura de que no! —Isabella bebió un sorbo y casi tuvo que escupirlo. Estaba dulce como el arrope.

Se encontraban en la sala para el desayuno. Incluso tío Carlisle, que solía esconderse por las mañanas tras su ejemplar del Times, había apartado la vista de su lectura para mirarla asombrado.

—Isabella —preguntó—, ¿te pasa algo?

—No, tío —se apresuró a negar—. No dormí muy bien anoche, me temo.

Eso, al menos, era cierto.

Había pasado la noche dando vueltas en la cama. Media docena de veces se había incorporado de golpe, incapaz de creer lo que le había pasado.

Su primer beso, y no había sido del hombre que sería su marido. Esa maravillosa primera vez con la que todas las mujeres soñaban, y había tenido que ser con el mujeriego más conocido de Londres.

¿Cómo diablos había podido ocurrir? Debía haberse sentido horrorizada. Por todos los santos, debía haber tenido en mente la idea de detenerlo. ¡Debería haberlo impedido desde el principio! Y para ser sincera, le molestaba admitir que no había sido su fuerza de voluntad la que había prevalecido al final, sino la de Edward. Porque, si hubiese sido por ella, le habría dejado que la besara para siempre. Ah, si él supiera los escandalosos e impuros pensamientos que todavía ahora pasaban por su cabeza... La exquisita calidez de su boca sellando la suya, era algo tan deliciosamente impío...

Toda ella, lady _Vicaria._

Su mente revivía ese momento tan claramente que le ardían las mejillas. La había hechizado. Embrujado. Después de todo, había habido luna llena la noche anterior. Si hubiese creído esas supersticiones, habría tenido al menos una explicación para su escandaloso comportamiento.

En lugar de eso, pensó tristemente, sólo tenía una creencia.

Le había gustado. El sentimiento de su boca en la suya, ¡el sentimiento de él!, tan fuerte y cálido, tan puramente masculino. Era irremediablemente seductor. Nunca hubiese podido imaginar que un simple beso pudiera intoxicar a alguien de esa manera. Era casi adictivo. Le había gustado tanto que deseaba que la besase una vez más...

Buscó con los dedos la servilleta que llevaba en el regazo.

Eso nunca ocurriría, se dijo amargamente. Sólo la había besado porque estaba borracho.

Borracho o no, no le hacía mucha gracia encontrarse con él de nuevo. Sin duda, lo vería como una especia de victoria. ¿Se reiría de ella? ¿Se reiría de su debilidad de esa manera arrogante e insultante que tanto la irritaba?

Había sucumbido. ¡Ella, que se había creído muy superior a esas estúpidas damiselas que movían las pestañas y se echaban a sus brazos sin pensárselo dos veces!

Y él encontraría un gran placer en recordárselo.

Para él, era nada. Edward Masen era un hombre que había besado sin duda a cientos de mujeres en su vida. Pero para Isabella... había sentido el beso en el centro mismo del alma. Incluso ahora, una mañana después, recordaba cada detalle de ese momento. La llamativa amplitud de su pecho, la manera en que su respiración vacilaba en el fondo de su garganta cuando le ofreció los labios.

Estos pensamientos podían acabar delatándola. Tío Carlisle había reanudado la lectura del periódico, pero tía Esme la miraba todavía con ojos acechantes.

—Isabella —la reprendió—, ¿has estado otra vez en el jardín sin tu sombrero?

_«¡No!, pero he estado en el jardín con Edward.»_

Sentía una necesidad imperiosa de contarlo todo. En vez de hacerlo, se limitó a decir inocentemente:

—No, tía.

—Pareces bastante sofocada, querida. Y no has comido nada. —Tía Esme parecía preocupada—. No tendrás fiebre, ¿verdad? —Le puso una mano en la frente—. No, fiebre no tienes, gracias a Dios. No podríamos, ¿sabes? Debemos partir mañana por la mañana, ¿lo recuerdas?

Isabella la miró.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó alegremente. Ah, quizás iban a Bath, pensó esperanzada. En silencio, dirigió una plegaria al cielo. Adoraba Bath. Sus tíos tenían una preciosa casa allí, y no había nada que le gustase más que dar largos paseos por las colinas circundantes. Sin duda era el lugar perfecto para darse un respiro y poner orden en su mente.

Pero, sobre todo, estaría lejos, muy lejos de Edward Masen.

No habría más encuentros (ni casuales ni provocados), algo que le complacía infinitamente. En su interior, ignoró la persistente vocecita que le decía que había sido ella la que le había buscado la noche anterior.

—Sí, querida —decía su tía—. Nos marcharemos temprano.

Isabella sonrió, la primera sonrisa verdadera del día.

—¿Dónde vamos, tía?

Tía Esme terminó lo que le quedaba del té.

—El marqués de Cullen y su esposa dan una fiesta, ¿lo recuerdas? Vamos a Cullen Hall, su casa de campo.

—¿Qué? —Su mente se resistía a creerlo. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no gritar de desesperación. Claro que conocía al marqués de Cullen. Era el hermano mayor de Edward, Emmett. Por el amor de Dios...

—Sí, querida. —Tía Esme retiró su silla de la mesa—. Nos invitaron la semana pasada. Estoy segura de que te lo dije. Se te debe de haber pasado —sonaba casi alegre—. Una semana en Cullen Hall... es un lugar delicioso, querida. Te confieso que yo estoy deseando ir.

No así Isabella. Mucho después de que tía Esme dejase la mesa, Isabella siguió aún sin moverse de donde estaba. Su tía tenía razón. Se le había pasado, había olvidado por completo dicha invitación. Finalmente, se puso en pie con un largo y lastimero suspiro.

¿Sería demasiado esperar que Edward no estuviera allí?

Se burló de su propia pregunta. Podía firmar por ello ahora mismo: Edward estaría allí, más apuesto y peligroso que nunca.

La vocecita de su cerebro arremetió de nuevo contra ella recordándole las palabras de la noche anterior...

_«Sospecho que va a ser muy difícil que no nos veamos. Por lo que vamos a tener simplemente que llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo. Debemos comportamos como personas civilizadas, por lo menos.»_

¿En qué estaba pensando para decir tantas tonterías? ¿Por qué tenía la impresión de que esas palabras se volverían contra ella?

No tenía duda de que él encontraría alguna otra forma para atormentarla.

De acuerdo. Al menos una cosa era segura: no tendría que preocuparse de que fuera a besarla de nuevo. No había ninguna posibilidad de que eso volviera a ocurrir nunca.

Quizás algún día, si alguna vez se casaba, podría contar a sus nietos que había sido besada por el hombre más guapo de toda Inglaterra...

Nunca lo creerían. ¿Cómo iban a creerla, si incluso a ella le costaba?

.

.

El carruaje de los Burwell había sido diseñado admirablemente para viajar y tía Esme no paraba de repetirlo, una vez hubieron dejado atrás el bullicio de Londres. Isabella y tío Carlisle la escuchaban sólo a medias. A la hora del almuerzo, se detuvieron brevemente en un restaurante del camino, para proseguir después su viaje.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sus tíos se quedaran dormidos. Isabella sonrió ante el espectáculo que ofrecían. Tía Esme roncaba ligeramente, con la boca abierta y la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de tío Carlisle. Su tío se había echado hacia delante el sombrero para cubrirse de la luz del sol. Tía Esme se movió. Él la tomó de la mano y apretó sus pequeños dedos.

¡Ah, cómo había podido estar tan ciega! Por supuesto, siempre había sabido que sus tíos se querían. Pero había asumido que ese amor había llegado después de la boda. En estos últimos días, sin embargo, había observado cosas que nunca había visto antes. Una caricia aquí, una mirada allá, un susurro, una inclinación ligera de cabeza, el intercambio cómplice de sonrisas... Todos ellos signos de amor; señales de que se sentían confortables en ese amor y de que no les importaba que los demás lo vieran.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta. Sus padres eran así también, a pesar de ser tan diferentes: su madre era pequeña y rubia, su padre un gigante, un enorme gigante. Y, sin embargo, no había dos personas más en sintonía que ellos. Era casi como sí uno fuera la extensión del otro. ¿Cuántas veces había empezado su madre una frase y su padre la había terminado? Para echarse después los dos a reír y mirarse de una forma que la hacía sentir como si se hubiesen olvidado momentáneamente de ella. Aunque su corazón se llenaba de amor, a veces no podía evitar una pequeña punzada de dolor. ¡Ah, desde luego que sabía que la querían! Se había criado sintiéndose muy, muy querida. Ni una vez lo había dudado. Pero, no podía evitar sentirse algunas veces... sola. Sola y melancólica, envidiosa de lo que compartían...

¡Ah, maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué era esa melancólica tristeza que oprimía su corazón? No lo sabía. Sólo deseaba que cesase pronto.

Determinada a apartarla de su pensamiento, centró la vista en el paisaje que se apreciaba desde la ventana: los campos del norte de Londres. Los molinos perfilaban el horizonte y las flores rebosaban las praderas con indecente profusión.

La siguiente cosa que vio fue a tía Esme intentando despertarla.

—Isabella —le llegó la voz de su tía en un susurro—, hemos llegado, querida.

Isabella levantó la vista. Sus ojos se abrieron, con admiración. Imponentes, unas altas columnas blancas dominaban la fachada de Cullen Hall. Era, sin duda, una visión abrumadora.

Un mayordomo uniformado de rojo y oro les ayudó a descender y les condujo a la casa. Nada más entrar, el marqués salió a recibirles a la entrada. Emmett Masen se acercó a ellos a grandes zancadas, con una gracia que contradecía su gran tamaño.

—Carlisle, Esme. ¡Bienvenidos a Cullen Hall!

—Me alegro de verte de nuevo, Emmett. —Los dos hombres se dieron la mano y Emmett se dirigió a Esme.

—Esme, tan encantadora como siempre. —Después miró a Isabella y le cogió la mano—. ¡Isabella! Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?

Isabella sonrió. Siempre había admirado su serenidad, sus modales educados, incluso cuando era una niña.

—Hola, milord.

—No tienes por qué guardar las formas aquí. Llámame Emmett.

—Emmett, entonces —murmuró.

—He oído que eres la admiración de la ciudad. ¿Lo sabías? Yo predije hace algunos años que revolucionarías el _ton_.

—Desde luego que lo ha hecho —afirmó tía Esme—. ¿Sabes que ha tenido ya tres proposiciones?

Su tía estaba prácticamente jactándose. Isabella contuvo un gemido al pensar en Jared. ¿Qué haría si supiese que el número verdadero era el cuatro?

Emmett se rió.

—Una mujer con discernimiento, entonces. Algo que aprecio.

En ese momento, una mujer emergió de una de las habitaciones que daban a la entrada. Era pequeña, de pelo brillante y dorado como la luz del sol. Sus ojos, advirtió Isabella, eran casi del mismo color que su pelo.

—¡Esme, Carlisle! —canturreó—. ¡Qué maravilla veros de nuevo! —Extendiendo sus manos, les dio la bienvenida calurosamente, y después pasó un brazo por el de su esposo, sonriendo a Isabella—. ¿Quién es esta encantadora criatura?

Emmett las presentó.

—Isabella, mi esposa Rosalie. Rosalie, la señorita Isabella Swan. Su madre Renée es la hermana pequeña de Esme.

Los ojos de Rosalie se abrieron con admiración.

—¡Isabella! —exclamó—. ¿Es la misma Isabella que dio a Edward su merecido hace años?

Isabella se mordió el labio y miró a su tía. Ésta era probablemente la única de sus travesuras de infancia que su tía desconocía.

—Una mujer que sacó lo mejor de Edward. —Rosalie estaba casi chillando, con los ojos encendidos de picardía—. Ah, lo que hubiese dado por estar allí. Me parece que tú y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien.

Isabella no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Apreciaba enormemente la calidez y la franqueza de Rosalie. Pero tenía la sensación de que tía Esme tendría unas cuantas preguntas que hacerle después de aquello...

Por el momento, Esme centró su atención en Rosalie.

—Apenas te hemos visto por Londres desde que los pequeños nacieron —dijo Esme.

—Es que apenas hemos ido para allá desde su nacimiento. Y no lo echamos de menos. Nos encanta estar aquí en el campo —se limitó a decir Rosalie—. Queremos que los mellizos crezcan aquí.

Isabella carraspeó, no pudo evitarlo.

—¿Tenéis mellizos? —dijo incrédula. Miró de arriba abajo el cuerpo diminuto de Rosalie—. Santo cielo, ¿cómo...? —Se detuvo, avergonzada—. Perdóname, no quería ofender.

—Y no lo has hecho —respondió Rosalie, riéndose—. Créeme, me puse tan gorda como una vaca.

—No exageres —le dijo su marido con una sonrisa, cubriendo su mano con la suya—. Lo hiciste maravillosamente. —Al hablar, la miraba con unos ojos que brillaban con una luz inconfundible. Rosalie le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante como respuesta.

Isabella hizo una mueca. Otra pareja obscenamente feliz. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?

Iba a aclararse la garganta cuando Rosalie dejó de mirar a su esposo para dirigirse a ella.

—Haré que Jane os muestre vuestras habitaciones —dijo la marquesa—. Cenaremos a las ocho y media. De esa forma, todos los invitados tendrán tiempo para descansar. Es un viaje cansado desde Londres,¿verdad?

A decir verdad, tía Esme estaba ya bostezando.

—Una siesta parece ser lo más conveniente, ¿verdad, Isabella?

Isabella no estaba de acuerdo, pero se cuidó de contradecirla. No estaba en absoluto cansada, pero tampoco le importaba retirarse a su habitación hasta la hora de la cena. Cuanto más tiempo retrasase el encuentro con «la bestia», mejor. Quizás, decidió prudentemente, la suerte la acompañase después de todo, y Edward hubiese decidido no unirse a la fiesta de su hermano.

No pudo advertir la mirada de Rosalie que la seguía al subir la escalera.

—Cariño, estás planeando algo —dijo Emmett con seriedad—. Conozco esa mirada.

—¡No, claro que no! Sólo estaba pensando en la joven Isabella. Parece ser de las que tienen carácter.

Emmett arqueó una ceja.

—¿Joven Isabella? —se apresuró a decir—. Probablemente no es mucho más joven que tú, amor mío. Pero sí, definitivamente, es una mujer con carácter.

Rosalie sonrió de una manera muy familiar para su esposo.

Emmett respiró.

—Rosalie, ¿qué estás pensando? Sus ojos se abrieron asombrados.

—¡Emmett! No me mires de esa manera. Sólo estaba pensando...

—¿Sí?

—... que Edward ha encontrado tal vez una rival a su altura.

—Rosalie —dijo secamente—, tú no lo entiendes. Cuando te dije lo divertida que había sido la broma que Isabella gastó a nuestro querido Edward, no te dije que para Edward no lo fue en absoluto. Él siempre ha dicho que _«la hija del vicario es el mismo diablo»_. Y si hubieras visto su ceño fruncido cuando...

—Pero ella ya no es una niña, Emmett. Tú mismo te has dado cuenta.

—Aún así, créeme. Isabella Swan es la última mujer de la tierra que Edward...

—Precisamente por eso, ella podría ser la adecuada. —Unos ojos traviesos le miraron—. Míranos a nosotros dos.

Emmett entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Aún no ha llegado la duquesa? —preguntó de repente. Se refería a la duquesa viuda de Carrington.

—Desde luego que sí —confirmó Rosalie.

—Y las dos os habéis ya puesto a maquinar juntas, ¿no es cierto?

—¿Por qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Me refiero a que yo sé muy bien lo mucho que a ella le gusta hacer de casamentera, y creo que tú vas por el mismo camino.

—¡Ah, vamos! —protestó Rosalie—. Llevamos casados dos años ya y todavía tengo que conseguir que tus hermanos lo hagan.

—Bueno, los dos conocemos cuál es la opinión de Alice respecto al matrimonio. Y en cuanto a Edward e Isabella... —movió la cabeza—. Rosalie, él siempre la ha visto como una auténtica pesadilla.

Rosalie se encogió de hombros.

—Precisamente el término que yo utilizaría para describir a tu hermano.

—Es cierto, pero...

Se cayó cuando su esposa se arremangó las faldas y dio media vuelta alejándose de él.

Ahora fue él quien tuvo que gritar.

—¿Dónde demonios vas? —Salió detrás de ella.

Se volvió para mirarle con una expresión de lo más inocente, lo que le hizo desconfiar aún más.

—A ver la colocación de los invitados para la cena.

—¡Pero si eso ya lo hiciste hace días!

Le lanzó un beso.

—Lo sé —dijo melosa.

.

.

Isabella intentó dormir después de todo, pero sin conseguirlo. Estaba demasiado inquieta. Era como si un centenar de mariposas hubiesen decidido anidar en su estómago. Una hora antes de la cena, su sirvienta vino a vestirla. Pero para entonces, ella ya estaba prácticamente lista. Lo único que le faltaba era recogerse el pelo, anudarse el corsé y abrocharse la hilera de botones del vestido.

De pie, frente al espejo de la habitación que le habían concedido, Isabella miró sin ninguna ilusión el reflejo de su figura. Supuso que estaba bien: el vestido era de gasa melocotón, un color que suavizaba el brillo de su pelo. El corte era sencillo y suelto, ribeteado con una cinta tornasol en los bordes del cuello y en la parte alta de la cintura. Lo eligió a propósito, porque era uno de sus favoritos. Necesitaba sentirse cómoda, necesitaba todo el coraje del mundo, todo serviría para defenderse del enemigo.

Al salir de su habitación, miró primero a la derecha y después a la izquierda, con un gesto de consternación. Al otro lado del recibidor se abrió una puerta.

—¡Ah, hola! —dijo una voz musical y cantarina.

Isabella vio a una mujer impresionante de cabello castaño de pie junto a ella.

—Hola —respondió—. Eres Alice, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Y tú eres... Isabella, ¿a qué sí?

Isabella asintió. Como la marquesa, Alice era menuda.

Isabella notó con consternación que apenas le llegaba a la barbilla. Sus ojos eran tan vívidos como los de Edward, pero de color azul (y sin su penetrante y fría mirada).

—Eso pensé. Te reconocí por...

—Sí, lo sé. Mi pelo. Nadie me olvida nunca.

—En realidad, lo que iba a decir es que te recuerdo de hace mas. —Los ojos de Alice brillaron juguetones—. De un particular incidente con mi hermano Edward...

—¡Ay, querida! —Isabella no pudo evitar sonreír—. Me temo que soy bastante impopular en esta casa.

—Sí, bueno, Edward puede ser un verdadero zoquete a veces. ¡Estuvo dando zapatazos durante días, mientras Emmett y yo no paramos de reímos en mucho tiempo! —Alice echó la cabeza a un lado—. ¿Te parece que nos unamos a los demás?

—Sí, gracias. —Isabella aceptó agradecida la oferta. Si hubiese tenido que hacerlo por sus propios medios, se habría sentido bastante desorientada. Habían girado a la izquierda y ahora atravesaban un corredor que parecía llegar hasta el fin del mundo.

—¡Caray! —dijo—. ¿Cómo es de grande esta casa?

Alice dejó escapar una carcajada, tan fresca como cientos de campanillas al viento.

—Ciento dos habitaciones. Es monstruosa, ¿verdad? Yo prefiero mi casita de Londres.

Isabella no escondió su curiosidad.

—¿Vives sola? —La pregunta le sobrevino sin pensar, pero a Alice no pareció importarle su franqueza.

—Sí. Emmett, Edward y yo vivíamos juntos hasta que Emmett se casó con Rosalie. En realidad, era tiempo de que Edward y yo nos estableciésemos por nuestra cuenta. Yo soy, según las malas lenguas, una solterona. —Sus hermosos ojos se oscurecieron—. No es culpa mía que, desde que una mujer pasa los veintiuno, se quede fuera del mercado. Un hombre, sin embargo, se convierte en un «soltero de oro», y nadie ve nada malo en ello. El que haya elegido no casarme es algo que sólo me incumbe a mí. ¿Por qué debo hacer lo que los demás quieren? ¿Por qué debes hacerlo tú o cualquier otra?

Isabella pestañeó. La vehemencia de Alice llamaba la atención.

—Por favor, perdóname. No quería darte ningún sermón.

—Y no creo que lo hayas hecho —aseguró Isabella, sonriendo—. Francamente, es reparador encontrar a una mujer que no tiene miedo a decir lo que piensa. Me temo que yo nunca he sido capaz de sujetar mi lengua cuando debía haberlo hecho por lo que me he ganado la reputación de ser «_de las que opinan_», por eso es tan... —Como siempre, sus manos empezaron a agitarse.

—... es tan injusto —sentenció Alice—, ¡Y tan denigrante!

—¡Sí, sí! Como si nuestro único objetivo en la vida fuera casarnos y tener hijos... no es que encuentre nada malo en ello, pero me gustaría tomar mis propias decisiones sin que la sociedad me vigile o juzgue por ello.

—¡Ah! —declaró Alice—, ¡qué bendición, encontrar a otra mujer con mis mismas ideas! Imagino que todo ese asunto de ser llamada la...

Isabella levantó una mano para detenerla.

—¡Te lo suplico, no lo digas!

Para cuando llegaron al salón de invitados, parloteaban ya como si fueran amigas desde siempre. Gracias a eso, algo de su nerviosismo desapareció, y por primera vez en dos días, se sintió optimista pensando que, después de todo, esta fiesta no iba a ser tan desagradable, sobre todo en cuanto vio que Angela y sus padres también estaban presentes. Hizo señas a su amiga, que estaba al otro lado de la habitación.

El rostro de Angela se iluminó al verla.

—¡Isabella! ¡Qué alegría ver que has venido! Tengo que confesar que pensé que no aparecerías... —Se cayó al ver la mirada reprobatoria de su amiga—. Pero debo haber olvidado mis buenos modales. ¿Quién es tu amiga, Isabella?

Angela sonrió a Alice.

Isabella hizo las presentaciones.

—Angela Weber, lady Alice Masen.

Angela se inclinó en una reverencia.

—Lady Alice, es un placer conocerla —dijo apresuradamente.

Pero la mirada que se habían entrecruzado Angela e Isabella no pasó inadvertida a los ojos de Alice.

—Espero que tu reticencia a venir no te impida disfrutar de la fiesta.

—No es que estuviera reticente —dijo Isabella de forma poco convincente—, simplemente olvidé la invitación hasta que tía Esme me lo recordó ayer por la mañana.

En la boca de Alice apareció un hoyuelo encantador.

—Bien. Porque hubiese odiado pensar que no querías venir. O que tiene algo que ver con mi hermano Edward. Su comportamiento puede ser horrible a veces, ¿sabes? Espero que no se haya portado mal con ninguna de vosotras.

—Ah, él ha sido encantador conmigo —dijo Angela alegremente.

Isabella la hubiese estrangulado allí mismo. Se quedó callada.

La mirada interrogante de Alice no se apartó de Isabella.

—¡Ahí querida! —murmuró Alice—. Isabella, prométeme que no ha sido maleducado contigo.

_«Ah si tú supieras..._ » Todo lo que pudo hacer fue llevarse la mano a los labios, que le hormigueaban por el recuerdo de su beso.

—Bueno —dijo sin pensar— no lo volverá a hacer, eso seguro.

Alice se rió.

—Eso es lo que quería oír. Sea lo que sea lo que te haya hecho, espero que no haya sido tan espantoso. Tú no eres ninguna cobarde, gracias a Dios. En realidad, sospecho que eres la única mujer capaz de ponerle en su lugar.

En ese momento, Alice hizo una seña a alguien que estaba al otro lado de la habitación. Levantó la mano y volvió a mirar a Isabella y Angela.

—La duquesa viuda de Carrington me llama. Será mejor que acuda. —Dirigió una sonrisa a las dos—. Señoras, un placer conocerlas. Bienvenidas a Cullen Hall, y espero que disfruten de su estancia.

Alice partió, y las dos amigas se miraron.

—Me gusta —anunciaron al unísono. Y después se rieron a gusto.

—Me pregunto por qué no se ha casado —dijo Angela, pensativa.

El mismo pensamiento le había asaltado a Isabella.

—Bajamos juntas —murmuró Isabella— y me dijo con toda franqueza que se la considera ya una solterona. Parece ser de las independientes, ¿verdad? Me contó que tiene una casa propia en Londres. —Se detuvo, para continuar después—. No quiero parecer curiosa, pero ¿qué edad crees que tendrá?

—Veinticinco o veintiséis, imagino. Es tan encantadora... es un misterio el que no se haya casado... Estoy segura de que tuvo que recibir un gran número de proposiciones en su primera temporada.

Isabella se mordió el labio.

—Me dijo muy convencida que había sido ella la que había elegido no casarse, y que ése era un asunto que sólo le incumbía a ella.

La expresión de Angela fue de extrañeza.

—¿Qué ocurre, Angela?

—Lo cierto es que escuché a mis padres mencionar su nombre cuando ellos pensaban que estaba durmiendo —admitió Angela, bajando la voz—. Papá dijo que era una pena lo que le había ocurrido. Mamá aseguró que la habían desgraciado para siempre.

Algo cruzó por la mente de Isabella. La noche de la gala de los Bennington, Edward se había reído y había dicho algo acerca de que el nombre de su familia era sinónimo de escándalo (sí, así era, pero ¿por que...?)

Se sintió de repente asqueada de ella misma.

—¡Míranos! —exclamó—. Las dos odiamos los cotilleos y sin embargo, aquí estamos...

—Tienes razón. Nuestro comportamiento es del todo intolerable.

La conversación derivó entonces a otras cosas y, mientras hablaban, Isabella se dedicó a inspeccionar la habitación.

El grupo de personas reunidas no era muy grande. Calculo que podía haber unas treinta. A la mayoría, los conocía de Londres. Al otro lado de la habitación, un hombre rubio, alto y musculoso le dirigió un saludo. Ella frunció el ceño. Le conocía, pensó vagamente. Ah, Mike Newton, el hombre que le había pedido un baile en la gala Bennington. Inclinó la cabeza ligeramente como contestación y después se volvió a Angela.

Entonces le vio.

Edward.

Y si antes había sentido cientos de mariposas en su anterior encuentro, el número se incrementó de repente a millones.

Estaba allí de pie, junto a su hermano. Eran de la misma altura, pero el cuerpo de Edward era más esbelto. A pesar de ser tan ruin como era, no podía negársele su elegancia. Iba vestido con un traje de noche, y el corte era tan ceñido que dibujaba cada músculo de su espalda y hombros. Reía, y su risa era una luz blanca que contrastaba con el bronceado de su piel.

Sus ojos se encontraron... ¡ah, pero apenas fue un segundo! Isabella tragó saliva. Su mirada fue sutil, pero aún así, la conciencia de que estaba examinándola fue penetrante. Todo en su interior la delataba. El corazón, el pulso acelerado... pero ¿qué sin propósito era éste? ¡Iba a pensar que había estado buscándole deliberadamente, el muy granuja!

_«Una niña estúpida —le dijo una voz en su interior—. Eso es lo que eres.»_

Edward dijo algo a Emmett, y después empezó a atravesar la habitación.

Al momento, estuvo de pie junto a ella.

—Señorita Weber, qué agradable verla otra vez. Y señorita Swan, deslumbrante como siempre.

¿Era eso una calumnia? Conociéndole, seguro que lo era.

Rezando para que no descubriese el torbellino que se movía en su interior, levantó la cara. Incluso trató de sonreír. Lo que hubiese dicho, nunca lo sabría, porque en ese momento sonó la campana para la cena.

—Señorita Swan, por favor, hágame el honor de conducirla hasta su puesto en la mesa.

Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, su mano fue introducida en el hueco de su brazo, sus dedos atrapados bajo su codo.

Isabella se quedó sin habla. Él no le preguntó, simplemente asumió que ella aceptaría. Si hubiese podido negarse, lo habría hecho. Pero no iba a hacer una escena.

Furiosa, no tuvo más remedio que acompañarle al comedor.

* * *

_**Y otra vez a la carga...jajajajaja... un besote amores esta noche subiré otro cap. de esta historia y mañana comenzaré la de los celos...jejejeje.**_


	10. Encerrona

_**Encerrona**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

Con toda honestidad, Edward no supo hasta el último momento que se sentaría junto a Isabella en la cena. Mientras los otros estaban aún entrando al comedor, ella le hizo saber con bastante claridad, que le consideraba culpable de semejante despropósito.

Echó la cabeza a un lado y dijo en un suspiro.

—Tú preparaste esto, ¿verdad? Para molestarme, imagino. Pues sí, has dado en el blanco, lord _Vicio_, varias veces además.

—Mi querida lady _Vicaria_, sospecho que es a mi cuñada Rosalie a quien tenemos que agradecer el que nos hayan sentado juntos. Ella tiene la romántica y pervertida idea de que sólo una esposa podrá amansar mi espíritu rebelde y pendenciero.

—¡Ninguna mujer respetable te querrá!

Ella le detestaba. No podía ser más evidente. Podía hasta oír cómo le rechinaban los dientes.

Hizo un esfuerzo por contener su enfado.

—Sí —replicó tranquilamente—, creo que ya expresaste con bastante claridad tu opinión al respecto.

Pero en su interior se sentía dolido. Su desdén le llegaba al alma. Y ahora que se habían tirado los dados, la suerte estaba echada. Ella no ofrecería clemencia... y él, tampoco.

Su comportamiento fue de lo más indecoroso, sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que estaba en la mesa. Mientras alrededor se hablaba del teatro, del tiempo, de la condición lamentable del camino que llegaba aquí desde Londres, él permitió que sus muslos se tocaran. Varias veces, además. Le divertía ver cómo ella se ponía rígida. Cuando pedía vino, se lo servía él esperando a que sus manos rozaran las suyas. Al hacerlo, pasaba deliberadamente un dedo por sus nudillos.

Por el rabillo del ojo, notó el rubor en sus mejillas. De lo más encantadora, pensó ensimismado, con un color que era casi idéntico al de su vestido. Éste también lo había admirado complacido al verla aparecer junto a Alice. El corte conseguía resaltar sus pechos y dibujaba suavemente su figura.

No fue el único en darse cuenta. Un sentimiento posesivo se apoderó de él cuando vio que los ojos de Mike Newton se iluminaban mirándola. Ahora, Newton estaba sentado a cierta distancia en la mesa, del mismo lado que Isabella y él. No podía verles, como tampoco ellos podían verle, para consuelo de Edward.

Se había puesto furioso al ver aparecer a Newton en su carruaje esa mañana. Era una pérdida de tiempo discutir con Emmett sobre este asunto. Al parecer, su hermano había dirigido en un principio la invitación al padre de Newton.

—Se encontraban en medio de un negocio, que él esperaba cerrar en esta reunión. El muy canalla había devuelto la invitación diciendo que él tenía otros planes para la semana, pero que enviaba a su hijo Mike en su lugar. Emmett había accedido, sólo porque sabía por experiencia que Mike Newton era la carta de presentación que Newton ponía en la sociedad.

Newton podía engañar a los demás con sus maneras afables y su rostro agradable, pero había en él un lado oscuro que Edward detestaba. Su lengua podía ser ordinaria y vulgar. Tenía una vena cruel que Edward había comprobado de primera mano en una competición de boxeo hacía unos meses. Newton había prácticamente machacado a su oponente, e incluso cuando el otro hombre yacía en el suelo ensangrentado, tuvo que ser retirado para que dejara de golpearle.

Pero al menos de momento, Newton estaba lejos, al final de la mesa, y Edward podía concentrarse en la belleza que tenía al lado.

Entre el tercer plato y el cuarto, Isabella dejó caer la servilleta. Él la recogió deslizando la mano por su regazo. ¿Se estaba poniendo colorada? Eso esperaba.

Lo supo con seguridad cuando inclinó la cabeza hacia ella, como para confiarle algún secreto al oído. Casi se cae de la silla.

Giró la cabeza y le miró fríamente.

—Si intentas aprovecharte de mí...

Él le dedicó la más mundana de las sonrisas. Sus labios se acercaron al oído de ella:

—Querida —susurró—, si estuviera aprovechándome de ti, lo sabrías...

Él vio, y oyó también, la manera en la que respiró. Bajó la cabeza aún más, hasta que su boca rozó la piel de su frente.

—¿O me equivoco? Tal vez seas tú la que intenta aprovecharse de mí.

—¡Desde luego que no! —Su barbilla se elevó—. ¿Ha oído hablar de escrúpulos, señor?

—Desde luego que no —la imitó.

—Imaginaba que no. —Con los ojos chispeantes, volvió a centrar la atención en su plato.

La fiereza del intercambio encendió la sangre de Edward. Le alegró el espíritu. ¡Dios, había temido esta fiesta! Cullen Hall era el orgullo y la alegría de Emmett, y la pesadilla de Edward. Odiaba esta casa. Acudía a ella sólo cuando la familia se lo requería y se marchaba lo más pronto posible. Hall le hacía revivir... demasiadas cosas sobre las que se sentía incapaz de reflexionar. Demasiada ira y resentimiento, y otras muchas emociones que él había preferido enterrar en el pasado. Pero con Isabella aquí, al menos no se aburriría. Demonios, podía incluso ser soportable.

Estaba comportándose como un bruto al atormentarla de esa manera. La había asustado la noche de la fiesta de disfraces, y después había sido él el único que había tenido miedo. Pero, claramente, Isabella no era de las que se daban por vencida. Decía todo lo que pasaba por su mente, que era bastante, decidió divertido. En honor a la verdad, admiraba su resistencia, su coraje.

Y por encima de todo, su sola visión le hacía perder el aliento. Cuando la vio entrar en el salón de invitados, fue como si le hubiesen prendido fuego en las entrañas. Resplandecía, con un color y una calidez que contrastaba con la palidez de las demás señoras del _ton._ Bajo sus maneras remilgadas y educadas se escondía una criatura sensual y sencilla, de una rebeldía que se ajustaba perfectamente a la suya. Había podido comprobarlo, sólo apenas, la otra noche.

Al terminar la cena, Emmett se levantó y anunció que habría música en el salón del piano.

—Quédense tranquilos —dijo, dirigiendo una cariñosa sonrisa a su esposa—, mi esposa no cantará.

Rosalie arrugó la nariz, coqueta.

Isabella se levantó al mismo tiempo que Edward.

—Creo que iré a buscar mi chal —dijo fríamente—. Hace frío aquí.

Se dispuso a salir precipitadamente. Edward se quedó aún un rato donde estaba, observándola mientras salía del comedor. Ella no se deslizaba al caminar como hacían las mujeres educadas. No, ella caminaba con el paso firme y la cabeza orgullosamente erguida. Algo que le complacía enormemente. No podía esconder su altura y por tanto, la utilizaba en su favor.

Se detuvo a hablar con su tía. La luz de la lámpara se reflejaba en la pared, detrás de ella. ¡Ah, si supiera la imagen que ofrecía! La gasa de su vestido parecía papel de seda, lo que permitía entrever unas piernas largas y esbeltas. Imaginó esas piernas rodeando sus caderas con fuerza a la altura de la cintura. Ah, su altura se ajustaba a la suya a la perfección...

¡Santo cielo!, ¿qué clase de locura era ésta? ¡Fantasear así con Isabella!

Aun así, esa visión prohibida se mantuvo vívidamente en su mente, con sus rizos desparramados desordenadamente sobre la almohada, sus ojos medio abiertos, en lujuriosa promesa, sus brazos que le buscaban...

Isabella... ¿buscándole a él? Ahora sí estaba fantaseando.

Torció la boca con tristeza, se levantó y se dirigió al salón de música.

.

.

Fue un milagro que Isabella consiguiera encontrar su habitación entre tanto pasillo y puertas desconocidas. Una vez en ella, descansó por un momento, tocándose con las manos las mejillas aún cálidas por el rubor. Ni tenía frío, ni necesitaba el chal. Lo único que quería era un momento de reposo para recuperar la compostura. ¡Ay, Edward era incorregible, el muy descarado Se había dado la vuelta para mirarle distraídamente antes de salir, y había tenido la extraña convicción de que podía verla a través de su vestido. ¿Y cómo podía siquiera insinuar que estaba flirteando con él? ¡Esa idea era del todo ridícula!

Como si tuviera la más mínima oportunidad con semejante bribón...

Como si alguna vez hubiese querido tenerla.

Daba igual que una voz en su interior le dijese que era el hombre más impresionante que había alguna vez existido en la tierra.

En ese instante peligroso en el que se había inclinado sobre ella, había cruzado por su mente la peligrosa idea de que iba a besarla. Olvidó por completo donde estaban, olvidó que estaban rodeados de una multitud de personas. Olvidó todo. Que era un granuja, un mujeriego. Se olvidó de todo, excepto del halo caliente que le llegaba de su boca. Una parte de ella susurraba que sería suficiente un pequeño movimiento para... Gracias a Dios, la ira vino a rescatarla.

Recorrió de un lado a otro la habitación, intentando callarse. Cuando él estaba cerca, no sabía qué hacer, ni qué decir, ni qué pensar. ¿Qué tenía él para que la distrajera tanto? Sin embargo nunca podría hacerle saber lo que le pasaba. Nunca. Fuera como fuese, debía aprender a ignorarle. Él disfrutaba torturándola, estaba segura de ello. Y aún así, ¡siempre acababa en sus brazos!

Apretó los dientes y cogió uno de sus chales. La próxima vez, se prometió, sería diferente. No dejaría que la perturbase, por muy fuerte que fuera la provocación.

Con este pensamiento, abandonó la habitación y volvió a la fiesta por donde había venido.

El salón en el que se había servido la cena estaba vacío. Se había demorado demasiado, pensó, y se había olvidado de preguntar dónde estaba el salón de música. Dirigió sus pasos a la entrada, mirando primero a un lado y luego a otro. Un débil sonido de risas llegó a sus oídos, pero con la amplitud de la entrada, no fue sino un eco que se repetía en las cuatro paredes.

—¿Busca algo? —le preguntó una voz masculina a la espalda.

Isabella se volvió.

—Señor, me ha asustado.

Extendió sus manos.

—Mis disculpas, entonces.

Isabella forzó una sonrisa.

—¿Sabe usted dónde está el salón de música? ¿O está tan perdido como yo?

Dio un paso hacia ella y le cogió el hombro.

—Permítame —dijo dulcemente. La condujo a través de la entrada, y después, por un pasillo a la derecha, donde abrió una puerta.

—Después de usted —murmuró cortés.

Isabella entró donde le decían. Inspeccionó con la mirada una habitación grande, oscura y... vacía.

—Me temo que se equivoca. Esto no es...

Detrás de ella, oyó como cerraban la puerta.

Isabella se dio la vuelta. Mike Newton se apoyaba, con los brazos cruzados, junto a una gran puerta de caoba.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó.

—Es muy difícil estar contigo a solas —dijo con una sonrisa fácil en el rostro—, pero no creo que nadie nos eche de menos.

Dio un paso hacia ella.

Isabella se hizo atrás. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Entonces recordó, demasiado tarde, lo que Edward le había dicho la noche en casa de los Benningtons.

_«En lo que respecta a jóvenes doncellas inocentes, es peligroso.»_

No parecía peligroso. Pero le desagradaba el brillo de sus ojos. De hecho, la disgustaba, eso era todo.

—Mi querida Isabella, sólo la he traído aquí para declararme...

—¿Declararse? ¿Qué? ¿Su locura? ¡Porque eso es lo que es usted!

—Vamos, ¿no te sientes ni siquiera un poco atraída por mí?

—¿Atraída por...? —Pero bueno, el bruto era incluso más vanidoso que Edward. Su pulso se aceleró. Debía haber sido más precavida, porque el canalla la había alejado de los demás. Había sido una estúpida por no darse cuenta de la estratagema.

Echó un vistazo a la puerta. No estaba cerrada. Con un movimiento rápido, intentó esquivar su hombro y alcanzarla.

Pero él la atrapó con el brazo en un apretón de hierro.

—No tenemos prisa, amor. Un beso, es lo único que pido —emitió una áspera risotada—. Bueno, un beso y quizás algo más.

Isabella dio un grito ahogado y trató de liberarse.

—¡Déjame en paz, animal!

—¿Es ésa la manera de hablar a uno de tus más fervientes admiradores?

La estampó contra la pared, junto a la puerta. Isabella forcejeó con él. Aunque era más fuerte que la mayoría de las mujeres, no fue suficiente. El pánico se apoderó de ella, no podía ni moverle a él ni moverse ella. Por primera vez, se alarmó de verdad.

—¡Deja que me vaya! —Intentó subir las manos, pero él la cogió y tiró de ellas poniéndoselas a la espalda. El peso de su cuerpo le impedía ningún movimiento.

Fue imposible evitar el vaho húmedo de sus labios. Le vino a la mente el beso de Edward, que en nada tenía que ver con éste. El de Edward había sido un beso mágico, como la miel. Ahora no sintió sino una profunda revulsión al notar cómo una lengua intentaba penetrar con insistencia a través de sus labios sellados.

Isabella tuvo una arcada y le mordió como respuesta, lo más fuerte que pudo.

Él la empujó, maldiciéndola.

—¡Pequeña puta!

Trató de cogerla una vez más, pero Isabella ya había encontrado el espacio que necesitaba. Levantó su rodilla y le golpeó con fuerza en la entrepierna.

Newton se dobló del dolor con un alarido. Isabella esquivó su brazo y abrió la puerta con gran esfuerzo.

Dándose de bruces contra unos corpulentos hombros.

* * *

_**Creo que Bella le dio donde más duele, jejeje... pero falta algo no creen¿?, que tal si aparece Edward¿?... jejejeje... no se impacienten mañana lo veremos... muakis, guapisimas. hasta mañana.**_


	11. Alcohol

Unas manos fuertes descendieron por sus hombros, sujetándola con firmeza incluso cuando ella se echó sobre él. Edward no necesitó más de un instante para darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. Primero miró la cara de desesperación de Isabella y después volvió la vista a Newton. El hombre seguía encorvado, tapándose con una mano el labio sangrante y con la otra la entrepierna.

—¡Esta mujer está loca! —gritó Newton—. ¡Mira lo que me ha hecho!

La expresión de Edward se endureció.

—Coge tus cosas y sal de esta casa —le dijo, apretando los dientes—. ¡Ahora!

Newton intentó ponerse erguido.

—No lo haré —gruñó—. A mí me invitó tu hermano.

—Y esa invitación acaba de ser retirada. —Emmett entró en la habitación, con unos ojos grises y fríos. Agarrándole de la solapa de la chaqueta, sacó a Newton de la habitación como el sinvergüenza que era.

Emmett se detuvo en el umbral.

—Confío en que cuidarás de la dama.

—Lo haré —dijo Edward gravemente—. Pero después del recital, sugiero que informes a su tía de que decidió retirarse.

Al oír que se cerraba la puerta, Isabella movió ligeramente la cabeza.

—¿Se ha ido? —Su voz sonó distorsionada contra su pecho. Sus dedos seguían agarrados al borde de su chaleco.

Edward asintió. Estaba tan furioso que apenas podía ver con claridad. Isabella, sin embargo, levantó los ojos para ver solamente la fiereza de su mandíbula.

—¿Por qué te enfadas? No fue culpa mía. Él... ¡él trató de besarme!

Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron. No estaba culpándola.

Había infravalorado a Newton. Nunca hubiese imaginado que ese hombre sería capaz de acercarse a Isabella en su propia casa. Edward se había sentado en la última fila de sillas esperando a que Isabella volviese. Alice acababa de empezar a cantar cuando se dio cuenta de que Newton no se encontraba entre el público. Emmett le había visto salir y le había seguido. Después, se encontró con ese temor frenético en su rostro...

Isabella intentaba separarse, pero él no se lo permitía. La tenía encerrada entre sus brazos, atrapada, aunque de una manera reconfortante.

—No te culpo, Isabella, claro que no —subrayó. La cogió aún más fuerte, acariciando la curva de su espina dorsal hasta sentir que parte de la tensión cedía.

Rodeó la barbilla con sus dedos y atrajo sus ojos hacia él, buscando lentamente su rostro. Con el pulgar, rozó la curva de su mejilla.

—¿Te ha hecho daño? —preguntó en voz muy baja. Isabella emitió un profundo y vacilante suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

—No tuvo oportunidad —admitió—. Le mordí, y luego... —Se puso colorada.

Edward observó con alivio que la pesadumbre iba desapareciendo de sus hermosos ojos chocolate. Al hablar, una esquina de su boca se elevó. Rememoró en su mente la postura de Newton cuando ellos entraron. ¡El muy canalla se lo pensaría dos veces antes de volver a abordar a alguna otra jovencita!

—Debo decir —murmuró Edward con ironía—, que empiezo a saber por qué te llaman la Inalcanzable.

Ella estalló.

—¡Ah! —gritó—. ¡Eres insufrible! ¿Es que no hay nada que puedas tomarte en serio?

—Calla, Isabella. Calla. Has sido muy valiente.

Isabella movió la cabeza y le miró fijamente, extrañada, y fue cuando advirtió que estaba canturreando.

Después de un momento, sintió como ella se apartaba. Él retiró sus brazos.

—¿Qué habitación es ésta? —preguntó.

—El estudio de mi pa... —Se dio cuenta justo a tiempo—. El estudio de Emmett —concluyó. Una desagradable tensión le subió por el pecho, y pensó que iba a asfixiarse. Fue justamente fuera de esta habitación, a sólo unos pasos, donde...

Alejó abruptamente este pensamiento. No volvería allí. No lo haría. Ya era suficiente con tener que estar en Cullen Hall sin recordar toda la ira y el dolor. Dios le había dado su castigo relegándole a su propio infierno. Pero doce años de culpa no parecían ser suficientes, ¿verdad?

Sólo lo que dura una vida lo sería.

La luz de la luna entraba en cascadas por la ventana. Las cortinas estaban descorridas. Isabella se acercó a una de ellas. Edward encendió varias velas, y después se volvió para mirarla.

—Isabella —dijo.

Ella se volvió, acariciando con una mano la pesada tela carmesí.

—Hay algo que deberías saber —le dijo serio—. Hay una razón que explica lo que hizo Newton esta noche.

Sus ojos se encendieron.

—Sí, ya sé. Él es obviamente un sinvergüenza.

—Es más que eso.

—¿Cómo puede ser más que...? —Se detuvo al ver como él sacudía la cabeza.

—La noche del baile de Farthingale, cinco hombres hicieron una apuesta en White, una apuesta que tenía que ver contigo. Newton era uno de esos hombres.

Su mirada no se apartaba de su cara, aunque era lejana.

—¿Qué tipo de apuesta?

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije esa noche en el baile de los Barrington? ¿Acerca de tus pretendientes?

—Fitzroy estaba allí. Y Volturi, y Mcarty —dijo lentamente. Edward se dio cuenta del preciso momento en el que ella lo comprendió todo—. Dijiste... que no confiara en ellos, en ninguno de ellos —se sonrojó—, porque ellos iban sólo detrás de mí...

—Tu virtud —concluyó Edward—. La apuesta, Isabella, se fijó en tres mil libras para el hombre que consiguiera a la Inalcanzable.

Sus ojos se habían vuelto enormes y su cara, del color de la cera.

—¿Me estas diciendo...?

—Sí —la cortó abruptamente.

Una capa de silencio cubrió el aire, y después sus ojos encontraron los de él.

—Eso hacen sólo cuatro —dijo débilmente—. ¿Qué pasa con el quinto hombre, Edward? ¿Es por eso por lo que tú viniste al baile de los Farthingale esa noche? ¿Para ver el trofeo? ¿Para ver a la Inalcanzable? —Estaba de pie detrás de una silla. Sujetaba el respaldo con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Su voz se había vuelto helada—. ¿Eres tú el quinto?

Se le endureció la mandíbula. Un sentimiento oscuro y amargo se apoderó de él. Sí... No. ¡Ay, Dios! No podía decirle lo de la otra apuesta, esa estúpida y despiadada apuesta con Jasper. ¡Cómo podía ser tan bastardo! No, no podía. Se había acercado a ella de una manera en la que jamás hubiese soñado que podría hacerlo. ¡Qué irónico, el pecador y la santa! Era egoísta, pero no podía ser de otra manera. Si se lo decía, le odiaría aún más, un pensamiento que no podía soportar.

Ella tenía razón. No tenía escrúpulos. Porque incluso ahora, en lo único en lo que pensaba era en protegerse.

—No —se oyó decir—. Era Eric Yorkie.

—Yorkie. Claro, por supuesto. Él me llamó dos veces esta semana.

Vio cómo levantaba la barbilla, y le daba la espalda.

—¿Isabella? —Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

—¿Sí? —Sonó perfectamente normal. Había que admitir que lo estaba encajando bastante bien, sobre todo después del incidente con Newton.

—¿No vas a decir nada?

—¿Qué esperas que diga?

Se volvió para mirarle. La manera en la que se agarraba las manos le hacía parecer un poco fuera de sí, pero al hablar, su voz parecía completamente en calma.

—Parece que debo estarte agradecida por guardar mi virtud. Después de todo, es mucho dinero, ¿no? Te aseguro que eres el último hombre en el mundo de quien hubiese esperado algo así, considerando tus sentimientos para las demás. Aunque, quizás, no se trate sino de otra de tus bromas.

Edward reprimió, impaciente, un suspiro. ¿De verdad le tenía en tan poca consideración?

—Sólo te lo he dicho para que tengas cuidado. Desde luego, no era mi intención herirte.

—Desde luego que no. —Su tono era de lo más formal. Se acercó a una mesa donde había una licorera y dos vasos servidos en una bandeja de plata. Se detuvo, y después le miró—. ¿Puedo? —preguntó.

Edward arqueó una ceja.

—Desde luego.

—¿Querrás unirte a mí?

Rechazó la oferta.

—El whisky no es mi bebida favorita, me temo. Es demasiado potente. Yo prefiero el brandy.

Pensó que de esta forma la desanimaría. Pero no fue así. En lugar de eso, volcó el cuello de la licorera en el vaso. Una cantidad considerable se estrelló en el fondo. Como si se tratara de una taza de té, se llevó finamente el vaso a los labios.

Apuró su contenido de un solo trago. Después presionó la palma de la mano contra su boca. Se le aguaron los ojos, pero para su sorpresa, ni tosió ni escupió. Con razón era de la mejor calidad. Emmett sólo bebía lo mejor.

Se dispuso a servirse otro. Las cejas de Edward se arquearon aún más.

—Vaya, vaya —murmuró—, lady _Vicaria _tiene un vicio.

Le miró con los ojos encendidos.

—¡No te atrevas a reírte de mí, Edward Masen!

Levantó las dos manos en un gesto de rendición.

—No me atrevería a negarte ninguno de tus placeres.

Isabella se sentó junto a la ventana, mirando a la noche cerrada. Edward la observó, en silenciosa vigilia. Su estado de ánimo era extraño. Y él se sentía igual de extraño, como fuera de lugar. Podía sentir su dolor, y también que no era él la mejor persona para aliviarlo. Le dolía el pecho. Por Dios, pensó con tristeza, ¿quién era él para dar consejos? Además, ella no los aceptaría. No de él. Pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarla sola tampoco.

—¿Edward?

—¿Sí?

Le pasó el vaso de cristal.

—¿Puedes servirme otro?

Edward miró la licorera. ¡Estaba medio vacía! Y Emmett le culparía a él.

—Creo que has bebido suficiente, Isabella.

—Está bien —dijo irritada—, lo haré yo misma.

Edward vigiló sus movimientos, con las manos apoyadas en la cadera. Su equilibrio, observó, empezaba a no ser bueno.

Se colocó delante de la mesa. Cuando intentó rodearle, él le quitó el vaso, sólo para descubrir que Isabella no iba a rendirse fácilmente. Edward se vio obligado a forcejear con ella.

—Quiero otro.

—No.

Le miró desafiante.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque las damas no beben —dijo con seriedad.

—Tú bebes —le acusó—. Fuiste bebido a la fiesta de los Barrington.

—Yo soy un hombre.

—¿Y? —resopló.

—Con los hombres es diferente.

—¿Por qué los hombres pueden hacer lo que las mujeres no pueden? —preguntó—. ¡Es verdaderamente injusto que haya reglas tan diferentes para los hombres y las mujeres! Alice y yo llegamos a esa conclusión en nuestro camino al comedor.

Alice. Casi dio un gruñido. Con todo lo frágil que parecía, su hermana podía ser a veces de lo más testaruda e imprudente.

Ella guiñó los ojos, tratando de enfocar, sospechó Edward. De repente, levantó la mano.

—Tienes la boca torcida —anunció divertida—. No eres el hombre más guapo de Inglaterra después de todo, ¿verdad, Edward?

Al tocarle, Edward se quedó paralizado. Su primera reacción fue retirarle la mano inmediatamente. No podía soportar que nadie le tocara la cara. Nunca. Nunca había... Pero rechazó ese impulso.

—Cariño, ésa no es mi boca, es mi nariz.

Retiró los dedos y le miró con furia.

—¿«Cariño»? ¿Por qué me llamas así? Me llamaste así antes, ¿sabes? ¿Es que llamas «cariño» a todas tus mujeres? Bueno, pues yo no soy una de tus gatitas, Edward Masen.

No, pensó. Por su vida que no.

Isabella se balanceó peligrosamente. Él la cogió por la cintura.

—Déjame —protestó—, no soy una mujer indefensa. Nunca me he desvanecido en mi vida. Además, desprecio a las mujeres que lo hacen.

No se desvanecía, no se tambaleaba. ¡Isabella, la hija del vicario, estaba borracha! Y, al parecer, era de las borrachas violentas. Una sonrisa seca cruzó su rostro. Por primera vez empezó a apreciar lo que Emmett había tenido que soportar cuidando de él en tantas ocasiones.

Ella fijó la mirada en la puerta.

—¿Dónde están los otros?

—Están en la sala de música.

La fiesta estaba en su momento álgido. Alguien tocaba el pianoforte. Edward pensó que duraría al menos unas cuantas horas más.

—Me temo, Isabella, que no estás en condiciones de ir a ninguna fiesta.

Le sorprendió al darle la razón.

—No, supongo que no. —Sus ojos volvieron a mirarle—. ¿Es así como uno se siente cuando está ebrio?

—Sí, cariño —dijo dulcemente—. Y creo que es hora de que te vayas a tu cuarto. ¿Estás en el tercer piso?

Asintió.

—Al otro lado del pasillo de tu hermana —su voz empezaba a ser difusa.

—Tenemos que pasar por delante de la sala de música. Debemos mantenernos callados, ¿de acuerdo?

Una sombra pasó por su cara. Sintió su cambio de humor, su desconfianza.

Con el brazo rodeándole la cintura, la condujo por el pasillo. Ella se mantuvo erguida a su lado, muy cerca de él. Las escaleras podían ser problemáticas, Edward tenía miedo de que se tropezara y se lesionara un tobillo. Con suavidad, deslizó un brazo por sus rodillas y la cogió en brazos.

Ella gruñó y se resistió lo que pudo.

—Bájame. Es imposible que puedas llevarme todo el camino en brazos.

—Tonterías. —Ella le había agarrado del cuello—. Sin embargo, corro el peligro de ser estrangulado.

—¡Ay! —dijo débilmente, y soltó ligeramente el apretón del cuello.

Cargó sin problemas con ella hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación. Allí, se detuvo, buscando el picaporte.

—Edward, espera.

—¿Qué pasa?

Escondió su cara junto a su cuello.

—Mi sirvienta —dijo en voz baja—, Annie. Debe de estar esperándome. No quiero que me vea así.

—Me ocuparé de eso.

En realidad, la sirvienta se levantó de la silla cuando se abrió la puerta.

—Tu señora está indispuesta —dijo Edward—, pero puedes retirarte. Alguien vendrá en breve a atenderla.

La sirvienta hizo una reverencia y salió.

La luz de las velas parpadeaba en los candelabros de las paredes. Edward atravesó la habitación y la colocó de pie junto a la cama. Se sentó, calculando a tientas con la mano la altura de la cama.

En su rostro se adivinaba una expresión de profunda consternación. Edward se sentó junto a ella.

—¿Qué ocurre?, ¿qué tienes?

Le miró, tenía la piel blanca.

—No se lo digas a nadie, Edward. Por favor, no digas a nadie lo de Newton. Esa horrible apuesta... —Estaba temblando—. Todos se reirían.

—Isabella —dijo en un gesto de impotencia— imagino cómo debes sentirte.

—¡No, no lo sabes! —explotó—. ¿Cómo podrías? Nadie se ha reído nunca de ti. ¡Tú, tú eres perfecto!

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y empezó a llorar.

Edward se quedó paralizado. Le rodeó los hombros con el brazo.

—Isabella, ¿qué tonterías estás diciendo? Eres lo mejor del _ton_. Nadie se ha reído de ti...

—¡Claro que sí! —gritó—. Siempre lo hacen, ¡Y siempre lo harán! He oído cómo hablaban, cómo cuchicheaban. Toda mi vida. ¿Acaso no te parece suficiente motivo el que tenga este horrible pelo con reflejos rojizos que no puedo esconder? ¿O que sea tan alta como un hombre? Siempre ha sido así, siempre. He pretendido no darme cuenta, no preocuparme de si la gente me miraba como si... ¡como si fuera un bicho raro! Y ahora, todo el mundo cuchichea a mis espaldas y me llaman de esa horrible manera: la Inalcanzable. —Dio un sollozo seco y roto, un sollozo que se clavó en el pecho de Edward como una espada—... toda mi vida he querido ser como las demás, parecerme a las demás. ¿Sabes lo que es mirarse al espejo y horrorizarse? ¿Odiar lo que ves y saber que no hay nada que puedas hacer por cambiarlo?

Los músculos de su garganta se cerraron con fuerza. ¡Qué Dios le ayudase, claro que lo sabía! Pero no en la manera en que le ocurría a Isabella...

Sus brazos se pusieron rígidos, sus sollozos le quemaban el corazón.

Era el whisky el que hacía aflorar sus emociones de esa manera combinado con el incidente de Newton y el conocimiento de la apuesta. ¡Demonios, era todo eso!

La sostuvo en sus brazos con fuerza, sintiendo su dolor y su amargura. Sabía que de no ser por eso, su orgullo nunca le hubiese permitido exponerse de esa manera. Había podido acercarse a una parte de ella que nunca hubiese creído que podía existir, la parte más vulnerable, la que tenía mejor guardada a los demás.

Le dolía. Le dolía de una forma que nunca le había dolido antes.

—Escúchame, Isabella. Eres hermosa. Sí, eres diferente, pero ¿es que no te das cuenta? Eso es lo que te hace más atractiva. Eso es lo que hace que cuando entras en una habitación no haya hombre que pueda quitarte los ojos de encima. Eres como una flor exótica y brillante.

Dejó descansar la cabeza en el hueco formado por su cuello y sus hombros.

—No digas cosas que no crees.

Su resistencia le hizo sonreír. Incluso ahora, discutía con él.

Pero eso era parte de su encanto.

Y al menos, había dejado de llorar. Edward la besó levemente en la frente.

—Cariño, estate tranquila, no soy de los que dicen cosas a una mujer que no piensa.

—Por el amor de Dios —gruñó— deja de llamarme así —presionó con sus dedos los labios de Edward—. No me siento muy bien. —Se dejó caer hasta terminar de rodillas junto a la cama.

—¡Creo que voy a vomitar! —Elevó los ojos hacia él, arrodillada ya en el suelo.

—No, no vas a vomitar —dijo firmemente—. Respira profundamente y no pienses en ello, mucho menos vuelvas a decirlo... Eso es, cariño. Un poco más, así... —Después de un momento, le pasó la mano bajo la barbilla—. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora? —murmuró—. ¿Puedes levantarte?

Los ojos de Isabella se abrieron alarmados. Sacudió con vehemencia la cabeza, todavía un poco mareada. Edward se sentó junto a ella, apoyando la espalda en la cama, y colocó la cabeza de Isabella en su regazo.

Hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Me duele la cabeza —gimió.

—Son todas estas malditas horquillas.

Una a una, fue quitándoselas del pelo y poniéndolas en un montón en el suelo. Cuando ya no quedó ninguna en su cabeza deslizó sus dedos por la larga cabellera y desenredó gentilmente el peinado, con movimientos suaves y monótonos.

—¿Mejor? —murmuró.

—Sí, gracias. —Se recostó sobre él lánguidamente, sus labios ligeramente abiertos.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al mirarla. Su pelo era increíblemente largo y sedoso, se expandía por sus piernas y el suelo, como una cascada luminosa de hilos castaños y rojizos. En contra de su deseo, en contra de lo que estimaba correcto, su miembro se endureció. El deseo le golpeó, veloz e implacable, como una flecha en sus entrañas. Era como si su cuerpo fuera independiente de su cerebro. Contuvo el aliento cuando ella movió la cabeza. Arrugó la frente y colocó la mejilla justo en el centro de algo ciertamente duro. Que Dios le ayudase, ahora su boca estaba peligrosamente cerca de la cabeza de su...

Isabella suspiró. Incluso con los pantalones, él podía sentir su aliento, su calidez y... Edward emitió un tembloroso suspiro. Cada segundo que pasaba, podía sentir el pulso, el pulso que le llegaba al corazón. ¡Ay, Dios! Dios. Era más de lo que podía soportar.

—Isabella. Isabella, necesito llevarte a la cama —explotó por fin, suprimiendo un gemido.

—No. No quiero, Edward. No puedo moverme.

—Tenemos que hacerlo, Isabella. No sería bueno que me sorprendiera la mañana en tu habitación, ¿lo entiendes? Venga te ayudaré.

—Todo me da vueltas.

—Lo sé, cariño. Tengo mucha experiencia en esto, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Sí, imagino que sí. ¿Desaparecerá pronto?

—Sí —mintió. En cualquier caso, ella nunca lo recordaría. Estaba floja como una bayeta mojada, pero consiguió ponerla en pie. No sin esfuerzo, consiguió desabrochar los botones de la espalda de su vestido y desanudar el corsé, poniendo los dos a los pies de la cama. Allí estaba ella, de pie, cubierta solo por la combinación.

—Necesito mi camisón —se apuró.

—No, cariño, no lo necesitas. Sólo por esta noche, puedes dormir así. —Había tentado su voluntad al máximo... o eso pensaba.

La giró en sus brazos. La combinación que llevaba no era una verdadera barrera después de todo, era casi como si estuviese desnuda. A su espalda, la luz de las velas la iluminaba revelando las curvas exuberantes de su cuerpo. Sus pechos eran redondos como manzanas, deliciosamente maduros. Los discos de sus pezones empujaban la tela de seda, voluminosos y oscuros. Él quería arrancar esa estúpida combinación y desnudarla completamente. Quería enrollar su lengua haciendo círculos por sus pezones, convencido de que serían de pura y cálida miel

—Venga —dijo con brusquedad—, a la cama.

La tendió en el colchón, quitándole las zapatillas y las medias, y la arropó con las sábanas.

Inmediatamente, ella las retiró hasta la altura de la cintura.

—Tengo calor —se quejó—, y me siento rara sin mi camisón.

—Te acostumbrarás, Isabella. Es sólo por esta noche.

—No lo haré. —Hizo un puchero—. ¿No te sentirías tú extraño acostándote sin pijama?

—Yo no duermo con pijama.

—¿Con qué duermes entonces?

—Con nada.

Le miró boquiabierta.

—¿Cómo? —dijo incrédula—. ¿Quieres decir que duermes... desnudo? —Como si fuera una maldición...

—Sí, querida —dijo afablemente—, duermo desnudo.

—¡Ah, eso es perverso, Edward!

Quería reírse por su censura. Pero por alguna razón no podía. En vez de eso, suspiró lastimeramente. Nunca en su vida había metido a una mujer en la cama de manera tan casta como acababa de hacerlo. ¡Ah, cómo se reirían los del _ton_ si lo supieran!

Tuvo que utilizar toda su fuerza de voluntad para reprimir la necesidad que se agitaba en sus entrañas. Nunca antes se había sentido tan incómodo ante la presencia de una mujer, nunca antes había querido tanto a una mujer como quería a ésta (¡la única mujer que no podía tener!). ¿No era irónico? ¿Era simplemente porque se trataba de la única mujer que se le resistía?

—¿Edward?

—¿Sí, cariño?

—Dijiste que no contarías a nadie lo de Newton. No lo harás, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no.

—No me lo prometiste.

Suspiró. Estaba balbuciendo, era del todo adorable.

—Te lo prometo —dijo gravemente.

—Y Jared. Nunca me prometiste que no dirías a nadie lo de su proposición.

—Te lo prometo ahora. No le diré a nadie lo de Jared.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que puedo confiar en ti? —dijo suspicaz—. Probablemente no debería, ¿sabes? Una no puede nunca confiar en un bribón.

—Tienes razón, Isabella. No deberías. Pero te lo juro, guardaré tus secretos.

Esto pareció satisfacerla. Se recostó sobre la almohada. Él la cogió de la mano, jugando distraído con sus dedos. Muy pronto sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse, pero de repente, volvió a abrirlos.

—Me preguntaste el porqué —dijo de repente.

—¿Por que... el qué?

—La noche de la fiesta de disfraces. Me preguntaste que por qué no me gustabas.

Edward aguardó en silencio.

—¿Por qué no te gusto? —Dios, casi le dolía decirlo en alto.

—Es por Heidi Winslow.

—¿Heidi Winslow? —Se quedó bloqueado. ¿Quién diablos era Heidi Winslow?

Sacudió la cabeza arriba y abajo.

—Aquel día en la casa de campo de la viuda duquesa de Carrington cuando gateé debajo de tu silla y te clavé una horquilla. Yo os oí a los dos en la casa. Le dijiste que había otras mujeres tan atractivas como ella. Para ser más exactos, ¡dijiste que ella no era sino una perla entre otras y que tu intención era probarlas todas! La hiciste llorar, Edward. ¡Fuiste tan despiadado! Te fuiste y... la dejaste allí llorando.

Ahora comprendió todo. Por un momento, Edward fue incapaz de moverse. Su mente rememoró todo aquello con rapidez. De repente, entendió muchas cosas.

—Pero ya no me desagradas —le confió sincera. Le miró esperando una reacción en su cara—. No te importa, ¿verdad?

—No —dijo con voz ronca. Por su vida que era todo lo que podía decir.

—Bien. ¿Te quedarás hasta que me duerma?

Asintió, observando sus dedos, que jugaban con los suyos. Cerró los ojos y recogió sus manos unidas para dejarlas descansar sobre su estómago.

Él se quedó allí mirándola fijamente, hasta que sus ojos se quedaron secos y la luna estuvo alta en el cielo. Y durante todo este rato, un millar de sentimientos se arremolinaron en su pecho.

Algo estaba cambiando entre ellos. Todo estaba cambiando. ¡No sabía lo qué era y a él no le gustaba no saber, no saber qué diablos ocurría. Pero no podía detenerlo.

Y esto le horrorizaba. Le horrorizaba como nada ni nadie había horrorizado nunca antes.

* * *

_**Me encanta los efectos que tiene el alcohol en Bella... pobre Edward con lo mujeriego que es y resistiendo...jejejeje. nos leemos esta noche guapetonas... besotes**_


	12. Diablillo

_**Diablillo**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

Cuando Isabella se despertó a la mañana siguiente era ya bastante tarde. El sol entraba a raudales por las cortinas. Con un gemido, se dio media vuelta, tratando de evitar la luz. Incluso con los ojos cerrados, tanta luminosidad parecía quemarla. Sentía la boca como si se la hubiesen disecado con muselina. Tenía la garganta seca como las dunas del Sahara, y la cabeza... la cabeza le palpitaba como si un herrero hubiese decidido hacer de ella su lugar de trabajo. Quería cubrírsela con la almohada y volver a dormir. Pero un sonido persistente se lo impedía.

Empezó entonces a recuperar algunos momentos en su memoria. Newton. La aparición de Edward en el estudio... y el resto era vago. Recordaba haber estado sentada en la ventana, con un vaso de cristal finamente labrado en la mano...

¡Ay, señor! Por eso se sentía tan mal. Nunca más, se prometió Isabella, volvería a beber tanto. En realidad, nunca más volvería a beber en su vida, ningún tipo de alcohol.

En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Entre. —La voz le salió ronca.

Era tía Esme, con los ojos brillantes y animados.

—Buenos días, Isabella —canturreó—. Te traigo un tazón de chocolate con algunas pastas, para que desayunes. —Tía Esme depositó una bandeja en la mesilla de noche, y se sentó en la cama—. ¿Cómo te encuentras esta mañana?

Isabella hizo un esfuerzo por ponerse erguida y dedicar a su tía una tenue sonrisa.

—Bien —murmuró.

—No pareces estar bien. Tienes un aspecto horrible. —Tía Esme le ofreció una delicada taza china—. Siento mucho que te sientas tan mal, amor. Tal vez fue algo que comiste.

Ah, si ella supiera...

—Desgraciadamente, no fuiste la única que se puso enferma. Mike Newton tuvo que marcharse de forma repentina también. Quizás se trate de la misma enfermedad.

¡Newton! Sólo pensar en él le hacía marearse. Dijo en voz alta:

—Siento haberme perdido la fiesta.

Tía Esme le dio palmaditas en la mano.

—Bueno, lo importante es que estés mejor. Así que descansa, querida, y quizás por la tarde te sientas restablecida y puedas unirte a la cena.

Isabella sonrió agradecida.

—Gracias, tía. ¿Podrás disculparte por mí ante el marqués y su esposa? Espero no haber estropeado ninguno de sus planes.

—Claro que no, querida. Acabo de hablar ahora con Rosalie y me ha pedido que te transmitiera su preocupación.

—Es muy amable de su parte —murmuró Isabella—. ¿Te importaría correr las cortinas un poco al salir? La luz me está molestando.

—Eso está hecho, querida. —En la ventana, tía Esme hizo como se le pidió—. Llovió muchísimo anoche. ¿Lo oíste?

—No, me temo que no estaba en condiciones de oír nada. —¿Acaso no era ésa la verdad?

—Nunca lo hubieses dicho, a juzgar por el día que hace hoy. Hace un día gloriosamente cálido y soleado. —Tía Esme se detuvo junto a su sobrina para darle un beso en la frente—. Espero que te mejores pronto, querida. —De repente, arrugó el entrecejo—. ¿Es que Annie olvidó sacar tu camisón?

Isabella se quedó helada. Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de que llevaba solo la combinación. Los recuerdos volvieron a asaltarla. Recuerdos de unas manos masculinas deslizándose por la piel desnuda de su espalda... Las manos de Edward. Recordó la eficiencia con la que había desabrochado su vestido. Lo que era bastante lógico, por otro lado, ya que había desvestido a muchas mujeres en su vida.

Pero tía Esme seguía esperando una respuesta...

—Ah, no, tía. Es sólo que... no me sentía muy bien como para molestarla. —Se estremeció. ¡Qué excusa tan lamentable!

Tía Esme se limitó a asentir, y después salió de la habitación. Sola, Isabella se hundió entre las mantas, mortificada por los recuerdos de la víspera. Esta vez, sí hundió la almohada sobre su cabeza. No sabía si reír o llorar. Edward la había metido en la cama. Edward. ¿Llegaría el día en que no temiera verle de nuevo?

Estaba resignada a pensar que no.

No tenía intención de quedarse en la cama todo el día. A pesar de lo que su tía le había asegurado, ella consideraba que sería muy descortés, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que era una invitada en una casa ajena. Aún así, milagrosamente, se volvió a quedar dormida.

Al despertar, era más de medio día. Con cuidado, levantó la cabeza de la almohada. El dolor de cabeza había desaparecido, gracias a Dios. Después de comerse las pastas que su tía le había dejado se sintió mucho mejor. Se lavó rápidamente, se cepilló el pelo y se puso su vestido de muselina azul espigado.

La casa parecía estar vacía. Al preguntar a una sirvienta, comprobó que los demás estaban fuera montando a caballo. El té, le dijo, se serviría fuera, cerca del jardín de las rosas.

Isabella pensó que no estaría mal dar una vuelta de exploración. La idea de volver a su habitación a por sus guantes y sombrero le horrorizaba, pero pensó que si salía sin ellos, su tía no se lo perdonaría. Así que volvió sobre sus pasos y cogió un sombrero del baúl, despreció los guantes y se aventuró al exterior.

Tía Esme tenía razón. Hacía un día precioso, mucho más cálido que en días anteriores. El terreno que rodeaba Cullen Hall también era maravilloso. Vagabundeó a voluntad, dejando que sus pasos la llevasen donde quisiesen, subiendo una colina o bajando otra. El sol caía a plomo. No pensó que fuese a hacer tanto calor. Después de bajar penosamente la ladera de una colina, llegó a un lugar donde un pequeño arroyo se precipitaba entre los árboles antes de desaparecer por un recodo.

Los haces de luz, perezosos, se reflejaban en la copa de los árboles, entretejiendo una red dorada que lo envolvía todo. Isabella se detuvo. Unas pequeñas gotas de sudor le caían por la frente, por lo que se dispuso a secárselas con el revés de la mano.

Mordiéndose el labio, dirigió una rápida mirada alrededor. Se había alejado bastante de la casa. No había nadie cerca. La tentación era demasiado fuerte... el placer irresistible. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se quitó el sombrero y lo tiró sobre la hierba. Después fueron los zapatos, las medias y los ligueros. Se inclinó para recoger la parte baja de la falda y anudarla a la cintura, dejando al descubierto las piernas hasta las rodillas.

Sin dudarlo un momento, metió los pies en el arroyo. El agua estaba fría, deliciosamente fría. Se paró a ver con fascinación cómo la corriente se precipitaba sorteando las piedras. ¡Ay! Se suponía que era una señorita. Y sin embargo, era del todo impropio chapotear de esa manera en un arroyo, con las piernas al aire...

Ese pensamiento la condujo a otro. Una sonrisa juguetona se dibujó en su cara. Recordó uno de los veranos que había pasado en África con sus padres. Tendría como quince años en aquella época, y el calor era insoportable. Una noche, había salido huyendo de la cabaña en busca de la frescura del arroyo. Sin nadie allí que pudiera verla, se había quitado la ropa...

Y había nadado desnuda.

¿Qué pensaría la sociedad si supiera que ella, Isabella Swan, la hija del vicario, había chapoteado y nadado desnuda para su propia diversión... y que además ésa no había sido sino la primera de otras muchas veces? La pobre tía Esme, de eso estaba segura, habría sido la más escandalizada. ¡De hecho, su tía se escandalizaría incluso ahora, viéndola descalza en el río.

Echó atrás la cabeza y rió con ganas, una carcajada potente y fresca que no pudo contener.

Y fue entonces, en ese preciso momento, cuando supo... que no estaba sola.

Se trataba de Edward, por supuesto. Por supuesto, repitió su mente. ¿Quién si no podía ser? Ah, ¡si pudiese pretender que no le había visto! Pero no, estaba allí sentado en el banco junto a su sombrero, sus medias y sus zapatos. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Iba vestido de manera informal con una camisa blanca suelta, pantalones bombachos de ante y botas. Tuvo que esforzarse por aminorar el ritmo de su corazón.

¡Diablos! Sonreía mientras recorría con sus ojos el camino que iba desde su cara hasta sus piernas desnudas. En ese momento, muchas ideas pasaron por su cabeza. La decencia recomendaba bajarse la falda inmediatamente y echar a correr. Pero si lo hacía, se empaparía al instante. Y al volver a casa, porque antes o después tendría que volver, ¿cómo demonios podría explicarlo?

Y él lo sabía. Ah, claro, él era perfectamente consciente de su aprieto, a juzgar por la inquietante sonrisa de su cara.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Ay, Isabella, es como si te estuviera leyendo el pensamiento...

—¿No me digas? ¿Y qué es lo que estoy pensando?

—Te preguntas si debes salir corriendo. O si, por el contrario, deberías bajarte el vestido y esconderte de mí.

—Me temo, señor, que no puedo hacer ninguna de las dos cosas.

Esa sonrisa que la ponía furiosa se hizo aún más evidente.

—Es verdad.

Las mejillas de Isabella enrojecieron de vergüenza.

—Me parece, señor, que usted tiene verdadera predilección por aparecer en los momentos más inconvenientes.

Ese tono remilgado hizo que Edward no pudiera reprimir una risotada. ¡Dios, era maravillosa!

—Qué raro que lo veas de esa manera —dijo pensativo—. Empezaba a considerarme tu salvador. ¿Acaso no aparezco siempre cuando más lo necesitas?

—¿Tú? —se horrorizó Isabella. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Me equivoco entonces?

—¡Desde luego que sí! Creo que has decidido que tu único propósito en la vida es atormentarme.

—Ahora, ¿por qué dices eso? —Se permitió echar un vistazo a su figura.

Isabella contorneó la boca, disgustada.

—¡Deja de mirarme así!

—¿Así cómo? —Le miró con ojos suplicantes y angustiados.

Ella tenía razón, pensó distraído. Estaba atormentándola. Pero... por amor de Dios, no podía resistir burlarse de ella sólo un poquito más.

—Mi querida Isabella, no puedes quedarte ahí para siempre. Sin embargo, si decides hacerlo, entonces me veré obligado a informarte de que yo también estoy dispuesto a continuar deleitándome con la vista que más complace a mis ojos.

—¡Ah! —Sus mejillas iban a salir ardiendo, como los reflejos de su pelo.

Por fin tuvo piedad de ella.

—Ahora, ven aquí. Sal antes de que cojas un resfriado.

Edward tenía razón. No podía quedarse allí para siempre.

Empezaba a tener los pies entumecidos por el frío.

—Vuélvete de espaldas —le pidió.

Para su sorpresa, no discutió la orden y dio media vuelta. Mordiéndose el labio, Isabella empezó a caminar hacia él.

Pero las rocas que tenía a sus pies eran muy resbaladizas. Se concentró en los pasos, caminando con cuidado, sin darse cuenta de que Edward la observaba por encima del hombro. Unos ávidos ojos verdes seguían sus progresos. Estaba a punto de llegar donde él estaba, cuando resbaló peligrosamente.

—¡Ahhhh! —gritó.

Un brazo largo y fuerte la sujetó por la cintura, elevándola por el aire. Lo siguiente que supo fue que había tierra seca bajo sus pies.

Una risa ronca resonó en sus oídos.

—Ya está, segura y sin una sola gota que moje tu precioso vestido. ¿Acaso no te alegras de que sea un caballero, después de todo?

En lo que fue solo un instante, sus dedos permanecieron agarrados a su camisa. Su cerebro registró una sensación de calidez, de masculina fortaleza que la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza.

Se recompuso con rapidez, retirando las manos.

—Eres un sinvergüenza —le acusó sin vacilar—, pero gracias de todas formas.

Se inclinó en una reverencia.

—Como siempre, su más ferviente y humilde servidor.

—¿Edward Masen, humilde? —sonrió—. Eso me gustaría verlo.

El granuja volvió claramente a aparecer.

—Y ésa es la sonrisa más encantadora que he visto en toda la temporada —declaró—. Más encantadora aún porque creo que es la primera que va dirigida directamente a mí.

Isabella arrugó la nariz. Se sentó en la hierba, cerca de sus zapatos y sus medias. Sus piernas seguían mojadas, observó ausente. Tendría que dejar que la brisa las secara antes de calzarse. Se le vino entonces a la mente que... una señorita nunca deja al descubierto sus manos ante un hombre, a menos que estén comiendo. Sin embargo, allí estaba ella, sin guantes, sentada descalza junto a Edward... y era como si lo hubiese hecho todos los días de su vida.

Le vio sentarse junto a ella.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas mirándome? —murmuró.

—Lo suficiente como para saber que daría una fortuna por descubrir qué diablos pasaba por tu mente en el momento antes de verme. Encontré tu expresión de lo más interesante, Isabella. Me recordaste a un diablillo dispuesto a cometer alguna de sus travesuras.

Isabella no pudo evitarlo. El rubor la traicionó. Podía sentir cómo la piel se le iba poniendo roja.

—Ah, te sonrojas —dijo suspicaz—. Me atrevería a decir que tus pensamientos eran de los que podrían escandalizarme.

—Dudo que haya algo que pueda escandalizarte —se apresuró a contestar.

—Seguramente sea cierto. —Se apoyó sobre un brazo—. Somos bastante parecidos, tú y yo.

Isabella emitió un grito ahogado.

—¡No, no lo somos!

Arrancó una brizna de hierba y se la llevó a la boca. Con una chispa en los ojos, la miró.

—¿Ah, no? —dijo, casi perezosamente. Isabella levantó la barbilla con firmeza.

—Supongo que te refieres a lo de anoche. —Apartó la mirada—. Ahora, atiende bien lo que voy a decirte, yo no suelo... no suelo beber.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, no estabas menos argumentativa de lo habitual.

—Bien, eso me tranquiliza —le espetó— y no te atrevas a reírte de mí.

—Ni siquiera se me pasaría por la cabeza. Pero tienes un lado salvaje, Isabella. Lo he visto. Lo siento. Somos... almas gemelas, si lo deseas.

Apretó los dientes.

—No, no lo somos.

—Te enfadas. Pero te conozco, pequeña. Chapoteabas en la corriente porque no había nadie alrededor, porque pensaste que nadie podía verte. —Sus ojos se iluminaron—. Supongo que fue una suerte que sólo te quitaras los zapatos y las medias. Si te hubiese visto nadando... desnuda... bueno, ¿qué habría pensado la sociedad de Isabella, la hija del vicario...?

Su boca se abrió y se cerró a un tiempo. Es como si hubiese oído sus pensamientos. ¿Tenía razón? ¿Era tan salvaje como él pensaba? Se estremeció recordando todos los líos en los que se había metido cuando era pequeña.

—Ah, creo que he conseguido lo imposible. Te he dejado sin habla, Isabella. Pero dime, ¿es porque tengo razón o es porque no la tengo?

—Me niego a dignificar esa pregunta con una respuesta —dijo con dureza.

—Siendo así, yo, al menos, soy honesto. Soy lo que soy. Todas esas cosas que me llamaste una vez. Un mujeriego, un sinvergüenza, un canalla.

—Habla en serio, Edward.

—Estoy hablando en serio.

Le miró levemente.

—Pero si sabes lo que eres, entonces estoy segura de que puedes cambiarlo.

—¿Cambiar yo? ¿Cambiar tú? Ay, Isabella, no lo creo. —Abatido, Edward pensó en las infidelidades de su madre. Un sentimiento amargo se apoderó de su corazón, y la oscuridad le golpeó. Deliberadamente, lo había mantenido a un lado.

Isabella negaba con la cabeza.

—Creo que te equivocas, Edward.

—¡Merced! —se burló—. Ten cuidado, Isabella. ¿O es que vas a intentar reformarme?

—No lo sé —dijo seria—. Quizás sí.

Él se acercó a ella. La luz que brillaba en sus ojos no era precisamente de beatitud. Valoró lo que tenía junto a él.

—Podría dejar que me persuadieras, ¿sabes?

Su tono fue bajo. Perezosamente seductor. Isabella sintió un nudo en el estómago. No podía dejar de mirarle. La brisa ondeaba su cabello cobrizo. Su belleza la impresionaba de una forma desconocida hasta ahora, ella, que se había creído inmune a sus encantos. Con los ojos recorrió el perfecto contorno de su rostro, la esbelta nariz, la forma en que su labio superior era más grueso que el inferior, la mandíbula oscurecida por la barba.

Lo tenía tan cerca que sus hombros se rozaban. ¿Qué era lo que tenía este hombre que la hacía temblar de pies a cabeza? ¿Que la hacía sentir impulsos prohibidos en cada parte de su cuerpo, a pesar de todo lo que sabía de él, a pesar de saber lo que hacía, todas las cosas malvadas que había hecho?

—Edward —le espetó—, has estado con muchas mujeres, ¿no es cierto?

Se dio cuenta de que le había pillado por sorpresa. Le dedicó una larga y lenta mirada.

—¿Por qué demonios preguntas ahora eso?

Se mojó los labios.

—La noche del baile de disfraces en los jardines Vauxhall, escuché a unas mujeres que hablaban de ti. Una dijo que tú eras un amante de... —ah, todo el cuerpo le ardía—, suprema finura.

Por un instante, la miró directamente a los ojos. Isabella tuvo la sensación de que se estaba preguntando si había oído bien. De hecho, ni ella misma podía creer el atrevimiento. Quizás, él tenía razón. Quizás había una parte salvaje y contradictoria en su interior.

—Entiendo —dijo, después de un momento—. ¿Y estás preguntándote si será cierto?

—Bueno... ¿si eres tan inmoral y depravado como dicen, por qué todas las mujeres te quieren? —Todo salió de su boca precipitadamente y, después, no supo cómo detenerse—. Las he visto, ¿sabes? Sus labios dicen una cosa, pero cuando te miran, es casi como si quisieran ser inmorales.

Era más de lo que Edward podía resistir sin reírse. La idea de que la remilgada y correcta Isabella se atreviese a abordar semejante tema le fascinaba. Cuando había decidido seguirla hasta aquí, nunca hubiese imaginado que los acontecimientos transcurriesen de semejante manera.

Y al parecer, aún no había terminado.

—¿Has hecho cosas indecentes? —le preguntó, tanteándole.

—¿Y si te dijera que sí?

—Entonces te preguntaría si... esas indecencias... son placenteras.

Elevó una ceja.

—¿Por qué me preguntas esto? Anoche me aseguraste que no estabas tratando de flirtear conmigo.

—Y es cierto. Es sólo que... —No sabía muy bien cómo decirlo.

—¿Curiosidad?

—Sí —dijo sin aliento—, y no conozco a nadie más a quien preguntar.

—Gracias —dijo con sequedad—, eso ha sido halagador.

—¿Vas a responderme?

—No. —Se puso en pie y le ofreció la mano.

Ella la tomó y se puso en pie con su ayuda.

—¿Por qué no?

Isabella apoyó la espalda en el árbol donde habían estado sentados. Edward colocó deliberadamente, primero una mano, y luego la otra, en el áspero corcho, junto a ella.

Isabella miró primero a uno de sus brazos y luego al otro, y después encontró los ojos de él.

Supo el momento exacto en el que descubrió que la habían atrapado. Adoptó su tono más desvergonzado.

—Mi querida Isabella —dijo suavemente—, estoy aquí a solas con una mujer hermosa. No hay nadie que pueda vernos. Tú quieres hablar de cosas indecentes, mientras yo... yo preferiría hacer cosas indecentes. —Según iba hablando, iba inclinándose más hacia ella.

Casi se le sale el corazón del pecho. Sin perdida de tiempo, se zafó de sus brazos. Él se volvió mientras Isabella recogía los zapatos y las medias, cargándolos junto a su pecho como si fueran un escudo. Su expresión, entre indignada e incrédula, le resultó de lo más cómica.

Levantó las cejas.

—¡Qué! ¿Pensaste que iba a besarte?

Isabella aspiró por la nariz.

—¡Cómo si yo fuera a dejarte! —A pesar de su bravuconería, se escondió al otro lado del árbol y empezó a calzarse.

—¿Has terminado? —dijo débilmente.

—Casi —resopló ella.

Edward sonrió.

—Quédate tranquila, Isabella, sean cuales sean las cosas indecentes que haya hecho, nunca ha sido con vírgenes inocentes como tú. —Miró en dirección a la casa—. Deberíamos volver. Es casi la hora del té.

Isabella aceptó el brazo que él le ofrecía, balanceando el sombrero en la mano. Empezaron a andar despacio en dirección a la casa.

—Para ser un hombre de tanta experiencia —remarcó—, eres bastante cerrado. Pensé que los hombres tenían predilección por pavonearse sobre esas cosas.

La ayudó a salvar un tronco caído en el suelo.

—Sobre todo ante los otros hombres. No ante...

—Sí, lo sé. No ante mujeres inocentes. Pero no soy joven, ¿sabes? Tengo casi veintiún años. Así que puedes estar tranquilo de que no me escandalizaré con lo que quieras contarme.

Rió suavemente.

—Confía en mí, Isabella. Podrían zumbarte esos delicados oídos que tienes. El humo se vería hasta en Londres.

—Siempre he sido una niña precoz. —No tenía ninguna dificultad en seguirle el paso. De repente, señaló algo—. ¡Ay, mira! ¿Qué es eso?

Edward siguió la dirección de su dedo.

—Es un cenador.

—¡Ah! —exclamó—. ¿Podemos detenemos aquí un momento? —Sin esperar una respuesta se recogió la falda y empezó a correr hacia la pequeña estructura blanca que se alzaba en la colina.

Edward aligeró el paso.

—¡Ay, es magnífico! —gritó Isabella. Sonriéndole, se inclinó para respirar el olor de las rosas que inundaban el camino de la entrada—. Me encantan las rosas.

Edward se detuvo en la parte baja de la escalera. No, pensó descuidadamente, ella era la encantadora. Encontraba ese desprecio suyo por las convenciones de lo más adorable. Las tiras del sombrero seguían enredadas en sus dedos. La agitación, o tal vez el sol, habían pintado sus mejillas de un color rosa delicioso. Tuvo que apartar la mirada de esos labios que parecían estar suplicando un beso. Dios, pero ¿por qué se sentía tan atraído hacia ella? Él no era hombre para ella. Pero aún así, la tarde que habían pasado juntos... santo cielo, se había sentido tan bien...

Se volvió hacia él. Desde donde estaba, en el primer escalón, sus ojos se encontraban al mismo nivel.

—Ahora —dijo enérgica—, ¿dónde estábamos? Ah, sí, ibas a contarme todos tus secretos.

—Estamos hablando de secretos, ¿entonces?

—En realidad, tú eres el guardián de todos mis secretos —farfulló—, o de aquellos que importan.

Edward sonrió.

—Eso te pone nerviosa, ¿no es así?

—Sí —murmuró—. Por eso creo que es justo que yo conozca alguno de los tuyos.

—¿Un secreto, digamos, de los indecentes?

—Bueno, sí... es lógico, ¿no? Indecente. Lascivo. Libertino. ¿Qué tienen todos esos adjetivos en común?

—A mí, supongo.

Sus ojos se cerraron.

—Muy inteligente —le elogió. Sonriendo abiertamente, anticipando la victoria, se detuvo al final de la escalera y, desde allí, le miró fijamente. ¡Ah, era tan engreído! Desde donde estaba, se sentía superior en altura, una superioridad que le permitiría hablar con total libertad.

Su victoria fue efímera.

—Sé lo que estás haciendo, Isabella, y no va a funcionar. —Cogiéndola de la cintura, la bajó del peldaño en el que estaba.

—Canalla —le acusó.

—Desvergonzada —le devolvió el cumplido—. Aunque debo admitir que estás ganando puntos por tu persistencia. Sin embargo, me veo obligado a decirte que, no importa lo mucho que lo intentes, no voy a decirte lo que quieres saber.

—¿Por qué no? Imagino que ahora es una cuestión de principios, ¿no?

—Los principios me importan un pimiento. No tengo intención de enredarme en tus ojos, así que mis labios están sellados. Además, empiezo a preguntarme si quizás estás insistiendo tanto porque en realidad hay algo más que curiosidad en tu pregunta.

Arrugó la cara.

—No sé lo que quieres decir.

Edward empezó a caminar.

—Tan simple como eso. ¿Estás acaso al corriente de cómo se realiza el acto de la procreación?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Mi madre me lo dijo, también mi tía Esme. Y... —Se detuvo bruscamente.

Edward se puso las manos en la cadera. Aquella muchacha tenía una expresión de culpabilidad en los ojos.

—¿Y? —la sonsacó.

Le ardía la cara de vergüenza.

—La noche antes de que mi prima Irina se casara, oí a tía Esme decirle que... —se mojó los labios con la lengua—, lo que le aguardaba en la cama de matrimonio.

Edward se deshizo en una sonora carcajada.

—¡Debí imaginármelo! Estabas otra vez espiando detrás de la puerta.

Isabella lo negó con el ceño fruncido.

—¡No estaba espiando!

Sólo consiguió que se riera más fuerte.

—¡El demonio, dijiste!

—Perdóneme por interrumpir su diversión, señor. —Hizo un gesto grandioso hacia el camino que tenían delante, donde la lluvia de la noche había formado un gran charco.

—¿Qué?

—Hay un charco —señaló.

Sonrió.

—Ya lo veo —concedió.

Su mirada se hizo más intensa.

—Un caballero, al ver que ese obstáculo es muy grande para que yo pueda salvarlo sola, y viendo que lleva botas cuando yo no llevo sino unos ligeros zapatos, se ofrecería a llevarme en brazos.

—Querida, me has llamado muchas cosas, pero nunca caballero. —Sonrió abiertamente—. Sin embargo, puesto que insistes...

Se inclinó y la elevó sobre su hombro, atravesando así el charco. Isabella seguía maldiciéndole cuando él la soltó al otro lado.

Su barbilla se mantuvo alta.

—Y ahora veo por qué —le informó fríamente—. Usted señor, no es un caballero, y nunca lo será.

Edward se rió durante un rato. Ésa era, pensó, la Isabella que él conocía...

* * *

_**me encanta la faceta divertida de estos dos...jejejeje... disculpen el retraso ;)... pero acabo de llegar de una cena que se alargo hasta ahora... nos leemos mañana... besotes guapisimas.**_


	13. Yo también te deseo

_**Yo también te deseo**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

El té acababa de servirse cuando llegaron junto a los demás. Isabella habló con Angela y Alice un momento, y después se sentó al lado de sus tíos. Finalmente, caminó un poco para alejarse del resto de los invitados. Un par de sillas colocadas a la sombra de un árbol llamaron su atención y fue hacia allí hacia donde dirigió sus pasos. Tío Carlisle había estado discutiendo de la pieza cazada con Emmett, mientras que su tía se dedicaba a revolotear de un invitado a otro.

En todo este tiempo, no hubo un solo momento en el que no tuviera constancia de la presencia de Edward: dónde estaba, con quién, todo lo relativo a él...

Era molesto, perturbador y de lo más desconcertante. Porque algo había cambiado la otra noche... y tenía la extraña sensación de que estaba sucumbiendo a él...

Lo que sería de lo más imprudente.

Para ser más exacto, sería una verdadera estupidez.

Y sin embargo, se encontró luchando, impotente, contra la sensación de que no podría resistirse. Mucho peor aún, se preguntó cómo sería ser querida, ser perseguida, por Edward Masen.

Excitante, eso seguro. Peligroso, sin lugar a dudas.

«Ha roto la mitad de los corazones de Londres —le advirtió una voz—. Si le dejas, romperá también el tuyo.»

Él era el tipo de hombre que ella siempre había detestado, la verdadera antítesis de todo lo que ella creía, de lo que valoraba.

Bastaba con verle sólo un momento para que perdiese el aliento. Un momento, y su pecho palpitaba de una manera extraña. Cuando quería, Edward podía ser de lo más atractivo y encantador. ¡Pero si hasta ella había sido encantada!

Arrugó la frente al pensar en lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Newton sobrepasándose con ella, ¡el muy cretino!, y el asunto ese de la apuesta. Sólo pensarlo la hacía temblar de nuevo.

Pero Edward no había sido desagradable ni mezquino con ella. Sabía, por alguna razón extraña que no acababa de comprender, que él había tratado de protegerla, algo que le resultaba de lo más extraño viniendo del tipo de hombre que ella pensaba que era.

No tenía ningún sentido que hubiese confiado en él como lo hizo. Los detalles se le escapaban, pero recordó que le abrió su corazón y le reveló sus miedos más profundos, sus defectos mientras lloriqueaba en su hombro.

¿Y qué había hecho él? No había sido desagradable ni horrible. Se había limitado a consolarla, de una manera que ella sintió como buena y confortable. Y... ¡ay!, hubiese deseado que la hubiera cogido de la misma manera esta tarde, en el arroyo. Que la hubiese besado como si no hubiera un mañana...

¡Ah, qué estúpida era! Él la había besado una vez, ¡una vez! y con toda seguridad, no volvería a ocurrir de nuevo. Todo el mundo sabía que no había mujer sobre la tierra que pudiera encerrar su corazón bajo llave.

Entonces, ¿por qué le había dicho que era guapa? ¿Lo había dicho de verdad? Claro que no. Su corazón se contrajo. Lo había oído de sus propios labios: era un mujeriego. Sin duda había sido por la costumbre, una orden aprendida por su lengua, de la misma manera que le llamaba «cariño».

Aún así, una absurda tristeza ahogaba su pecho. Ah, si solo... Una y otra vez, distintas emociones se agitaban en su interior. Pero él tenía razón en una cosa: era una salvaje, una descarada. ¡Señor, cómo podía ser tan hipócrita! Pensar que le había sermoneado de esa manera... Su conciencia le había jugado una mala pasada. Se sentía perturbada por su propia audacia, allí sentados junto al arroyo. ¿Por qué le había preguntado esas cosas?

Ella sabía que muchas de las historias que había oído sobre su escandaloso comportamiento eran ciertas. Así lo había admitido esa tarde. Nunca había pretendido ser algo distinto a lo que era. Un granuja y un sinvergüenza. Un mujeriego y un libertino.

Pero aún así... una parte de ella le decía que no era el hombre frío e insensible que pretendía ser, por mucho que los demás estuviesen convencidos de lo contrario.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio cómo besaba cariñosamente a Alice en la mejilla. La garganta se le secó de un manera extraña. Cuando él estaba con su familia, era... en cierto modo, diferente. Con ellos, era alegre y cuidadoso. No era nada de lo que ella había pensado en un primer momento: descuidado o insensible. La noche anterior, pensó temblorosa, había podido comprobarlo.

No sabía qué hacer con todo eso. No sabía qué hacer con él. Un chillido agudo atravesó el aire, seguido de otro. Los pequeños de Emmett y Rosalie correteaban tambaleándose por el césped tan deprisa como sus pequeñas y rechonchas piernas se lo permitían. De vez en cuando, miraban hacia atrás en busca de su perseguidor, Edward. Una mujer, que Isabella sospechó sería la niñera, les seguía de cerca. Isabella sacudió la cabeza como si así pudiera ver mejor la escena.

Cada vez que les miraba, le sorprendía con ellos, riendo, jugando con ellos, uno en cada brazo. Era una visión tan inesperada, tan diferente a la del hombre que ella pensó que conocía, que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no abrir la boca de estupefacción. En ese preciso instante, él levantó la cabeza.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Isabella no hubiese podido dejar de mirarle aunque la tierra se hubiese abierto bajo sus pies. De hecho, decidió ausente, así era como él la hacía sentir.

Unas largas piernas acortaron la distancia que les separaba.

Los pequeños seguían riendo, encantados, mientras él se acercaba a ella. Un atisbo de sonrisa merodeaba en sus labios, una sonrisa que sin saber muy bien cómo, la consternaba y la dejaba indefensa.

—Creo que no has tenido todavía el privilegio de conocer a mis sobrinos.

—Así es —dijo con voz entrecortada. ¿Se habría dado cuenta?

—Deja entonces que te presente a Seth Alan Masen y a su hermana Elisabeth Amelia, o Lissy, como la llamamos nosotros. —Dirigió la vista a la silla vacía que había junto a ella—. ¿Te importa si nos unimos?

—Desde luego que no.

Isabella sonrió a los niños. Eran preciosos, con sus mejillas rechonchas y coloradas y sus pequeñas naricillas.

—¡Mira qué angelitos! —Echó la cabeza a un lado y les miró—. Seth tiene el pelo de su padre y los ojos de su madre. Y Lissy tiene el pelo de su madre y los ojos de su padre. —Sacudió la cabeza—. ¡Son tan diferentes!, parece increíble que sean mellizos.

—Es lo que todo el mundo dice. —Edward se movió tratando de acomodarse en una silla que resultaba demasiado pequeña con los dos niños en brazos.

—Ven, déjame coger a uno de ellos —se ofreció Isabella, dándose palmadas en el regazo. El pequeño se apresuró a cambiarse de brazos. No así Lissy, que se agarró fuerte al cuello de Edward, negándose claramente a dejar la seguridad de los brazos de su tío.

—Tienen apenas un año —comentó Edward—, por lo que, por supuesto, no dicen mucho todavía, a excepción de «mamá, y «papá»... ,y «tío Edward», ¡por supuesto!

—Por supuesto —repitió Isabella, devolviéndole la sonrisa, burlona. Miró a Lissy, que se había metido la mano en la boca y la miraba con unos ojos grises enormes.

—Es adorable.

La sonrisa de Edward se hizo aún más grande. Miró a su sobrina:

—Te predigo, Lissy, que algún día serás una belleza y volverás loco al _ton_, de la misma manera que lo hace ahora lady _Vicaria_.

Isabella se mordió el labio y retiró la mirada. Ahí estaba otra vez, le había llamado guapa. Ella preferiría que no dijera cosas que no pensaba, cosas que no eran ciertas. Sin saber muy en lo qué responder, prefirió guardar silencio. No se percató de que Seth llevaba ya un rato jugando con los lazos de la parte delantera de su vestido. De repente, Edward se aclaró la garganta. Bajó la mirada y después, la apartó rápidamente. Fue entonces cuando Isabella comprobó que el pequeño le había deshecho el lazo. El escote de su vestido había empezado a ceder.

Carraspeó.

—¡Ay! —gritó avergonzada—. ¡Ay!

—Sólo un año —bromeó Edward—, y ya tiene predilección por las mujeres.

Apresuradamente, Isabella volvió a anudar los lazos. No era su intención reírse, pero no pudo evitarlo.

—¡Quizás le ha influido la compañía de su tío!

Edward se rió.

—Quizás. Ahora veamos si podemos encontrar otra diversión para este jovencito. —Se metió la mano en el bolsillo para sacarse el reloj y balancearlo delante de Seth, quien extendió inmediatamente la mano hacia él.

Entre tanto, las pestañas de la pequeña Lissy habían empezado a cerrarse. Un amigable silencio se cernió sobre ellos. Seth jugaba con su reloj, mientras Lissy se quedaba completamente dormida.

Edward rodeaba con el brazo, en un abrazo casi imperceptible, a la pequeña niña. ¿O es que la engañaban sus ojos? En el momento en que este pensamiento cruzaba por su mente, la besó en los rizos con suavidad. Viéndole así, con la niña en brazos, Isabella sintió una extraña punzada en el corazón. Él, tan moreno y fuerte, sujetando la cabeza dorada de Lissy con su barbilla, con la piernecita estirada sobre su regazo. Algo fuerte y brutal se rasgó en su interior.

Una semana antes, le había acusado de ser un sinvergüenza incapaz de la menor lealtad o devoción. Pero viéndole con la niña en brazos... El amor por sus sobrinos era evidente. Y que ellos le correspondían, también. Era una parte de él que nunca hubiese imaginado que existiera.

La cabeza le daba vueltas. ¿Se había equivocado con él? ¿Había algo más en él además de la fachada de libertino que mostraba al mundo? ¿Era posible que su arrogancia fuera sólo una máscara y su cinismo una armadura?

En fin, no hubo mucho tiempo para consideraciones. La viuda duquesa de Carrington se acercó a ellos. Movió su cabeza blanca como la nieve, primero a un lado y luego a otro, observándoles a los dos. Lentamente, sonrió. Antes de que Edward o Isabella pudieran decir nada, la duquesa empezó a hablar.

—Lo sabía. —Sus hombros huesudos se movieron por la risa bajo el rebozo—. Lo supe la primera noche que os vi bailando juntos en casa de los Farthingale.

Edward arqueó una ceja.

—¿Su Gracia? —murmuró.

La duquesa miraba a Isabella.

—Jared no era hombre para ti, querida. Te hubieses aburrido de él en solo un mes.

Isabella la miró boquiabierta.

La duquesa prosiguió, apoyada en el bastón.

—Pero tú y Edward... bueno, es tal y como le dije a tu tía. Los dos dan juntos una imagen espléndida. ¡Vaya, si casi puedo oír las campanas de boda! —Se reía tontamente, mientras miraba a Edward. Levantó su bastón y le golpeó con él divertida—. Ahora, lo único que nos queda es encontrar el hombre adecuado para Alice. Ah, porque sus ideas sobre el matrimonio creo que han ido ya demasiado lejos, ¿verdad?

Isabella se quedó sin habla viendo como se alejaba la duquesa. Para su sorpresa, al volver la mirada a Edward, encontró en él una expresión divertida. Pero ¿cómo podía atreverse? Es más, ¿cómo tenía ganas de reírse, después de escuchar lo que había dicho la duquesa sobre las campanas de boda?

Al parecer, Edward no había perdido el habla como ella.

—Como puedes ver, la duquesa es una mujer que no duda en decir lo que piensa. Y se tiene por una excelente casamentera.

Isabella miró la cabeza de Seth.

—¿Cómo podía saber lo de Jared? ¡Me prometiste que no se lo dirías a nadie!

—Y no lo hice.

—Entonces, ¿cómo podía ella...?

—Mi querida Isabella, es evidente que nuestro querido Jared estaba locamente enamorado de ti.

Pero no Edward. Entonces, ¿por qué había dicho la duquesa todo aquello? ¿Por qué no la había corregido Edward como era debido? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué no la había corregido ella?

Isabella apartó los ojos. Tragó saliva, incapaz de volverse a encontrar con los de él.

Tenía el corazón en un puño. Un sentimiento de impotencia la invadió. ¡Ay, Dios! No podía ser... no debía enamorarse de un hombre como él.

Aunque la más rara de las certidumbres le atravesó la mente. ¿No era ya demasiado tarde?

.

.

La colocación de los invitados para la cena fue la misma que la de la víspera, con la excepción de la ausencia de Newton. Al terminar, los caballeros se reunieron a tomar un aporto y a fumar, mientras las mujeres se retiraban al salón. Isabella, sin embargo, no estaba tranquila. Ella y Angela habían caminado fuera un rato y, al volver, se habían detenido a inspeccionar la galería de pinturas familiares. Una a una, fueron pasando ante los rostros de la generación de los Masen. A decir verdad, Isabella prestó poca atención a los comentarios de Angela. Su mente estaba en otra cosa. Pero de repente, Angela exclamó:

—¡Mira, son Emmett, Edward y Alice!

Recuperado el interés, Isabella se acercó al cuadro. Los tres hermanos Masen se reconocían perfectamente, como si no hubiesen cambiado nada desde la niñez.

—¡Dios mío, pero mira a Edward! El parecido con su madre es increíble.

Isabella contuvo la respiración. Angela tenía razón. Su madre era digna de admiración. Y estaba claro que Edward había heredado su físico. Poseía la misma elegancia, el mismo pelo cobrizo y brillante, la misma exquisita perfección en sus facciones simétricas. Pero fueron los ojos de la madre los que captaron la atención de Isabella por más tiempo. Brillantes, de un verde vivo, con unas pestañas larguísimas y espectaculares que contrastaban con su pelo... era como mirar a los ojos de Edward.

En cuanto a su padre, el anterior marqués... Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Tenía los labios finos y austeros, y no necesitó más de un momento para conseguir desagradarla.

—Buenas tardes, señoras.

Estaban tan ensimismadas con los retratos, que las dos dieron un brinco.

Era Edward, vestido de negro, tan guapo que la dejó sin aliento. Su mirada se mantuvo por un momento abrasador en Isabella, después se volvió hacia Angela. Inclinó la cabeza.

—Señorita Weber, se ha requerido su presencia en el salón. Algo acerca de una charada.

Angela dio palmas de alegría.

—¡Ah, me encantan las charadas! —Empezó a andar en dirección al salón, pero se detuvo un momento para mirar a Isabella—. Isabella, ¿y tú?

Isabella negó con la cabeza.

—Quizás más tarde. —Volvió a mirar a Edward. Frunció el ceño, bastante desconcertada. Había sido encantador y amable durante la cena, bromeando con ella como de costumbre. Pero esa calidez parecía haber desaparecido. De repente, parecía distante. Casi frío.

Buscó algo que decir, sintiéndose de repente, incómoda.

—Angela y yo estábamos comentando lo mucho que te pareces a tu madre.

—Sí, estoy al corriente. Pero todos tenemos nuestros fantasmas, ¿no?

Su tono fue frío, su expresión rígida. Miraba el cuadro sin sonreír.

Isabella no sabía qué decir.

—Lo siento. Angela y yo... no era nuestra intención curiosear donde no debíamos...

—No seas tonta, Isabella. Tengo una particular aversión por este cuadro. Emmett piensa que debe estar aquí. La familia, el deber, y todo eso. —Hizo una mueca de disgusto—. Mí padre lo quitó de aquí cuando éramos pequeños. Se pintó justo antes del escándalo y no podía soportar verlo.

Isabella frunció el ceño.

—¿Escándalo?

—Ah, vamos. No tienes que ser cortés y pretender que no sabes que mi madre se escapó con su amante.

Isabella parpadeó.

—¿Su amante?

Edward le dirigió una sonrisa burlona.

—La inocente Isabella... Sí, mi madre tenía amantes... bastantes, sospecho. Se mató cuando cruzaba el Canal con el último de ellos.

—¡Ay! —dijo en voz baja—. No sabía nada.

La miró perplejo.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad. —Pero de repente se acordó cómo la noche del baile de los Bennington había mencionado algo acerca de su familia y los escándalos.

—Me sorprende que no lo supieras. Estas cosas encuentran siempre la manera de resurgir.

—Bueno, yo ni siquiera había nacido —le recordó—. Y solía estar fuera con mis padres cuando era pequeña.

—Lo olvidé —admitió—. Te bastará con saber que Emmett hizo mucho mejor trabajo como padre y madre de Alice y mío que lo hicieron nunca nuestros verdaderos padres.

—Lo siento —murmuró Isabella.

—No lo sientas. —Su tono era aún bastante cortante mientras miraba el retrato de su madre.

Isabella intentaba decir algo adecuado.

—Imagino que eso explica el que estéis tan unidos —dijo débilmente—. Cuando era niña, recuerdo que les suplicaba a mis padres tener un hermano o una hermana. Pero mi madre tuvo una infección cuando yo nací y nunca pudo concebir de nuevo. Por supuesto, esto sólo lo entendí mucho después.

Edward seguía sin decir nada. Continuaba sin retirar los ojos del cuadro. Lo miraba como paralizado, con una expresión mitad dolida, mitad enfadada. Isabella tuvo el extraño sentimiento de que ni siquiera era consciente de su presencia.

Su silencio empezaba a crisparle los nervios.

—Tienes mucha suerte de haber crecido en un sitio como éste. Mi padre siempre tenía que trabajar en el extranjero y, aunque era excitante viajar por India y África, nunca llegamos a tener un lugar al que llamar nuestro hogar. Nos quedábamos con tía Esme cuando estábamos en Inglaterra, y cuando yo iba al colegio. Esto estaba bien, pero mis primas eran mayores que yo, por lo que siempre tenía que entretenerme sola. Me hubiese encantado tener una casa en el campo como ésta. No tan grande, por supuesto, pero algo entrañable y...

De repente se detuvo. Al menos había conseguido captar su atención.

—Estoy hablando por hablar, ¿verdad?

—Sí —fue todo lo que dijo.

Su actitud era tensa. Las palabras parecían secarse en su garganta. Se sintió sumamente triste.

—Y además estoy diciendo cosas que no debo, ¿verdad?

Le oyó inspirar el aire para soltarlo después como si así pudiera relajarse. Sacudió la cabeza, evitando encontrarse con los ojos de ella.

—No eres tú. Soy yo, Isabella. No tú. Puedo ser una bestia a veces.

—Sí, mi lord _Vicio_ —asintió tiernamente—. Vaya si puedes.

La sorprendió cogiéndola de ambas manos y estrechándolas entre las suyas.

—¿Quieres venir a la terraza conmigo? Si permanezco más tiempo en el interior, es... es como si me faltara el aire.

Los labios de Isabella se abrieron. Le miró fijamente. Estaba tenso, con la voz extrañamente forzada. No pretendía entender lo que le ocurría y, sin embargo, podía ver que había una terrible tensión en él. Podía sentirla incluso. Lo que había detrás de ella, era algo que se le escapaba. Pero no le importaba. Todo lo que sabía era que si su simple presencia podía aliviarle, entonces, ella le ayudaría.

Le apretó los dedos.

—Si eso es lo que quieres...

—Así es. —Isabella se agarró ciegamente a su mano mientras él la conducía con rapidez a lo largo de la galería, pasando un corredor y saliendo por una puerta que les llevó hasta el final de la casa. Para poder seguirle, Isabella tuvo prácticamente que correr. Sólo cuando estuvieron en el exterior, pareció tranquilizarse.

Caminaron a un paso mucho más agradable ahora. La terraza recorría toda la longitud de la casa. Seguían agarrados de la mano. Sólo pensar en ello, hacía que su pulso se acelerase. ¿Se había dado cuenta Edward? se preguntaba Isabella. Ignoró el pinchazo de desilusión. Sin duda él se había olvidado, demasiado ensimismado como para darse cuenta. Pero a ella le gustó el sentimiento de su mano envolviendo la suya, ese apretón cálido y fuerte.

La noche era clara y maravillosa, la temperatura tan agradable que no echó en falta su chal. Aunque la luna había dejado de ser llena, las luces del interior de la casa bastaban para alumbrar el camino.

—¡Ah! mira, —Señaló la silueta de un cerezo en el huerto—. ¡Dime! ¿acaso no es el árbol perfecto para escalar? Mira la manera en la que las ramas se abren y cuelgan casi a ras del suelo. Es fácil para subir, agarrarse fuerte y balancear las piernas hacía fuera.

Edward se detuvo.

—Mi querida lady _Vicaria_, ¿no me dirás que escalabas árboles cuando eras pequeña? —Arqueó una ceja—. ¿Lo hacías?

Isabella arrugó la nariz.

—Vamos, deja de pretender que te escandaliza.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

—En realidad, iba a decir que me caí de este árbol una vez y me rompí la muñeca.

Isabella no vio la sombra que cruzó su rostro.

—Vale, yo nunca fui tan torpe —continuó con desparpajo—. Había un árbol muy parecido en la finca de tío Carlisle, en Yorkshire. Nunca olvidaré el día en que mi madre salió y me encontró colgada boca abajo, con las faldas cubriéndome la cabeza.

—Imagino que no debe de ser plato de buen gusto para ninguna madre encontrar a su hija en semejante postura.

Isabella le robó una mirada. Le aliviaba ver que parte de la tensión había desaparecido de su cara.

—Sí, mi madre me miró horrorizada. Y mi padre... te juro que es el alma más amable de la tierra. Pero si la memoria no me falla, creo que aquélla ha sido la única vez que le oído levantarme la voz. La provocación era, sin duda, más de lo que podía soportar.

—¿Saben que eres la más codiciada del _ton_?

Isabella levantó los ojos al cielo.

—Bueno, yo no les he dicho nada en mis cartas —dijo con sequedad—, pero estoy segura de que mi tía lo habrá hecho.

Caminaron un poco más lejos, y pasaron por un alto muro de piedra. El aire se había llenado con el aroma de las rosas. Edward se detuvo delante de un banco de piedra. El salón quedaba cerca, por lo que la luz reflejaba sus cuerpos en siluetas plateadas.

Cuando le soltó la mano, se sintió curiosamente desprotegida. Pero se mantuvieron juntos el uno del otro, tan cerca que su olor eclipsaba el de las rosas. Olor a hombre. A perfume de almizcle. A sudor. Una combinación que la hacía temblar. Ay, Dios, era tan guapo que le dolían las entrañas.

El leve asomo de una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—¿Qué pasa? —murmuró Isabella.

—Estaba pensando en la noche en que vine de Londres una vez y me encontré aquí a Emmett con Rosalie. Y, creo... no, no, estoy seguro de que les sorprendí besándose.

—¿Por qué es tan extraño? Después de todo, tienen dos niños.

Su sonrisa se hizo aún más expresiva.

—Todavía no estaban casados.

—Ah. —Isabella se sonrojó.

Edward se rió.

—No te escandalices tanto, lady _Vicaria_. Recuérdame que alguna vez te cuente cómo esos dos terminaron juntos. Es toda una historia.

—¿De verdad? Hacen una pareja perfecta. Es obvio que están muy enamorados.

—Así es —confirmó.

Sus ojos se abrieron.

—Me sorprende oírte decir eso.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, yo... yo pensé que no creías en el amor.

Edward no hizo ningún comentario.

—Mis padres son como ellos —le confió en voz muy baja—. Se miran el uno al otro y... y es como si nadie más en el mundo existiera, salvo ellos dos. Tanto es así, se quieren tanto que, a veces, me siento como una extraña entre ellos.

—Estoy seguro de que te quieren muchísimo, Isabella.

—Ah, claro que sí. ¡Sé que es así! Pero... supongo que no tiene sentido. —Se rió avergonzada—. No sé qué es lo que intento decir.

—Dijiste a Jared que sólo te casarías por amor —dijo Edward de repente—. ¿Es por eso?

Levantó las manos, y después las dejó caer a ambos lados del cuerpo.

—Sí. No me imagino casándome con alguien a quien no quiero. ¿Y tú?

Él se limitó a levantar las cejas. Isabella se mordió el labio.

—Sí, sí, lo sé. No eres la mejor persona para responder a eso. Los hombres como tú pasan la mayor parte de su vida adulta intentando evitar el matrimonio.

Edward se cruzó de brazos.

—Ah, lady _Vicaria_ está siendo bastante irritable. Consideremos los requisitos de una esposa, entonces.

—Obviamente, debe ser de las primeras flores de la primavera.

—Sin duda.

—Y entonces, ¿pedirías que fuera una belleza dócil, manejable y virgen?

—Bella, dócil y manejable, quizás. Pero ¿virgen?

—Ah, entonces ¿prefieres los artículos usados? —Arqueó las cejas como réplica.

—No «usados». Eso suena demasiado miserable. Digamos mejor... «experimentados».

Bueno, al menos había conseguido que sonriera.

—Ah, sí, así podrías entregarte a tus actividades lujuriosas. Pero me atrevería a decir que serías un novio horrible.

—Mi hermano me dijo lo mismo una vez.

Isabella siguió hablándole como si no le hubiese oído.

—Sin embargo, creo que serías un padre excelente.

—¡Cómo! ¿Puede ser cierto? —fingió sorpresa—. ¡Mi lady _Vicaria_ acaba de piropearme!

—Para —le pidió—. Eres muy protector, muy bueno con los niños. Me quedó bastante claro hoy cuando estabas con Seth y Lissy.

—Ahora tú. —Su tono se volvió grave, pero sus ojos mantuvieron la luminosidad—. ¿Qué tipo de hombre preferirías como marido?

—Bueno, una mujer quiere un hombre con algo más que un buen físico. —Era su turno para vengarse—. Un hombre ambicioso.

—¿Es ahí donde el pobre Jared fallaba?

—No —murmuró Isabella—, ése era Demetri Wadsworth.

—¿Disculpa?

Los dientes rechinaron.

—Bajo. Era más bajo que yo, Edward. ¿Es que vas a obligarme a decirlo? Él sólo me llegaba hasta aquí. —Hizo un gesto a la altura de su barbilla.

Edward se rió.

Sus ojos se iluminaron de rabia.

—¿Es que tienes que reírte de mí? —Se dio media vuelta para no tener que ver su sonrisa burlona.

El silencio se hizo entre ellos, tan espeso y pesado como la noche.

—Lo siento —dijo tranquilo—. No quería ser cruel. —Como no decía nada, se acercó a ella—. No estás llorando otra vez ¿verdad?

Sacudió en silencio la cabeza.

—Entonces, mírame. Por favor, cariño, mírame.

Otra vez «cariño», y dicho de una manera tan tierna que la hizo temblar. Sus ojos se elevaron lentamente hacia él. Su sonrisa se había evaporado.

Tenía las manos en su cintura, devastadoramente grandes y cálidas. La atrajo hacia él.

El corazón de Isabella dio un brinco. Abrió los ojos, los de él oscuros y ardientes.

—Edward —tragó—, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Estás temblando. No tengas miedo, Isabella.

Pero el temblor se expandía por todo su cuerpo, hasta sus muslos, hasta sus tobillos. En una dulce confusión, le miró. Recordó cómo le había dicho que si alguna vez la hacía temblar de pies a cabeza sería solamente de disgusto. Pero ésa fue la última sensación que aparecía en su mente en este momento.

Bajó la cabeza como si... como si...

—Debo de estar loco —murmuró.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque creo que voy a besarte de nuevo.

Sus ojos parecieron arder en los de ella.

—¡Ay, Dios! —dijo desfallecida.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —le preguntó con furia—, ¿por qué me miras de esa manera?

Tenía la piel de gallina y sus manos le pesaban enormemente. Pero, sobre todo, tenía el corazón hecho un lío...

—Porque creo que yo... yo también te deseo.

* * *

_**bueno parece que Bella a descubierto la formula de la coca cola, jajajajaja... la cosa se va a poner muy caliente y complicada al mismo tiempo, el prox. cap. se titula "In fraganti"... ya pueden hacerse una idea no¿? jejejej. esta noche sin falta...;) un besote y nos leemos hermosas.**_


	14. Ir fraganti

In fraganti

Su mirada ardiente la atrapó.

—No deberías. Soy un granuja, un sinvergüenza. Todo eso que dijiste que era.

Ella se aferró a su chaqueta.

—No me importa, Edward. No me importa.

Dios, nunca debió llevarla allí. Era tan contradictoria: el orgullo y la inocencia combinados con una sensualidad mundana y lasciva. Y vulnerable... ¡tan vulnerable! Había olvidado lo sensible que era con respecto a su pelo y altura. De hecho, había llorado por eso la otra noche. El recuerdo hacía encoger su corazón. La orgullosa y testaruda Isabella... ¿tenía idea de lo maravillosa que era?

Sus ojos eran como la noche más brillante. Un rizo sedoso le caía por el hombro. Intentó enredarlo en su puño y apretarlo fuerte. Y su boca... del color de las rosas frescas, jugosa y húmeda.

Ardía por dentro. Estos últimos días le habían parecido insoportables. Cada vez le resultaba más difícil estar junto a ella y no tocarla. No tenerla. Y ahora, aquí en la oscuridad, a la luz de la luna, sabía que nada podría detenerlo. El demonio podía llevarse su alma y, sin embargo, nada lo detendría.

Con un gemido, la atrajo hacia sí. Su boca se inclinó hasta la suya.

Con un pequeño suspiro, ella se rindió, partiendo sus labios ante la urgencia salvaje de los suyos. Se sintió transportado a ese mágico momento en el que la había besado por primera vez. Fue mucho mejor de lo que recordaba. Ni él estaba borracho, ni ella impresionada. Un beso insoportablemente dulce.

Se atrevió a mirarla. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y unas pestañas largas y espesas caían oscuras sobre sus mejillas. Pero él sabía que si tuviese los ojos abiertos brillarían marrones y maravillosos... Dios, sabía como el mismo cielo, como el pecado más tentador y delicioso. Podía sentir cómo se precipitaba en un torbellino de emociones: en cuerpo, mente y alma.

No podía ir despacio. Su sangre había empezado a hervir, caliente y primitiva, y no había nada que pudiera detenerla. Pero a Isabella no parecía importarle.

Si hubiese sido cualquier otra mujer, la habría tomado allí mismo, en el banco. Se habría bajado los pantalones para desnudar la dureza de su miembro y atraerla hacia él, en una erección insoportable, una y otra vez, hasta que los dos gritasen de placer. La imagen era tan erótica que le llevó hasta el mismo centro del deseo.

Pero aún le quedaba un resquicio de decencia. Era Isabella, la joven y dulcemente inocente Isabella. La conciencia le advertía con vehemencia, aunque él no quisiese escucharla.

Se enredó a su nuca con una mano fuerte, atrayendo aún más su rostro hacia él. La besó de nuevo, con un hambre feroz. Con la otra mano, tocó descaradamente el borde color crema de su escote. Dios santo, podía sentir el tormento de la curva de sus pechos.

Un grito escapó de sus labios, y resonó como un eco en su garganta. Rodeó su lengua y trazó el perfil de sus dientes. Ella arqueó la espalda y el movimiento hizo que sus pechos se apretaran con total plenitud sobre el de él. Redondos y plenos. Blancos pero firmes. La contradicción le hacía temblar. El deseo explotó en sus venas. La necesidad de tocarla, de probarla, era un tormento. La necesidad de... sentirla.

Susurró su nombre, un sonido bajo, suplicante y ronco.

—Déjame tocarte, Isabella. Déjame verte.

Sus manos se adentraron en su escote, rodeando sus pechos. Exprimió esa deliciosa plenitud, advirtiendo la forma en la que sus pezones se apretaban a la palma de su mano, duros y puntiagudos. Su pecho emitió un sonido profundo. Ella temblaba de pies a cabeza, pensó vagamente.

—Isabella —murmuró sediento—, haces que me olvide de mí mismo. Haz que me detenga.

Ella protestó.

—¿Por qué?

Succionó el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Eres virgen.

—Sí...

—Y si seguimos así, dejarás de serlo.

—Entonces, tal vez deberíamos detenernos —dijo débilmente.

Pero él no lo hizo.

Y ella tampoco.

Su boca volvió a encontrar la de ella, quien se balanceó contra él. Sin poder contenerse más, deslizó su cuerpo bajo su hombro para desnudar la blancura de su piel. Quería tocarla succionarla hasta que gritase de placer.

Cerca de la terraza, se abrió una puerta. Unos pasos resonaron en el pavimento.

—¿Isabella? —Escuchó una voz alegre y femenina—. ¿Estás ahí? Nos están dando una paliza y te necesitamos...

Isabella se quedó helada en sus brazos. Abrió los ojos y se encontró directamente con los de él.

—¡Angela! —pudo balbucir. Se incorporó, recomponiéndose el escote.

Era demasiado tarde. Angela estaba a tres pasos frente a ellos, mirándoles horrorizada.

Pero esto no fue lo peor. Detrás de ella estaba tía Esme.

De todas las situaciones embarazosas en las que se había encontrado a lo largo de los años, ninguna podía compararse con esta.

Tía Esme se dio media vuelta sin decir nada. Con los ojos muy abiertos, e incapaz de pronunciar una palabra, Angela agachó la cabeza y la siguió de vuelta al salón de invitados.

—¡Tía Esme! —Isabella trató de detenerla. Edward la sujetó por el hombro y la retuvo junto a él.

—Espera —le advirtió—. Espera aquí.

En unos segundos, tía Esme reapareció. Tío Carlisle venía junto a ella, con una expresión tan tenebrosa como un cielo de tormenta.

—¡Isabella! Por Dios, criatura, ¿es que has perdido la cabeza? ¿Por qué tienes siempre que dar el espectáculo?

No era propio de él gritar y enfadarse, ese tono extraño y ajeno le perforó las entrañas.

Isabella era consciente, sólo vagamente, de que Edward seguía de pie a su lado.

—Si alguien está dando el espectáculo, señor, ése es usted. ¿Puedo pedirle, por favor, que baje la voz?

La cara de Carlisle pasó del color rojo al morado.

—¿Y puedo pedirle yo que quite las manos de encima de mi sobrina?

—Desde luego. —Edward soltó el brazo de Isabella.

—Ahora, ¿tiene alguno de ustedes algo que decir en su defensa?

La boca de Edward se contrajo.

—¿De verdad cree que es necesaria una explicación?

—¡Ahórrese su sarcasmo, joven! —le espetó Carlisle.

Los ojos de Edward parpadearon.

—No ha pasado nada —dijo, cortante.

—¿De verdad? Me han dicho que usted abrazaba a mi sobrina...

—¡Tío Carlisle! —gritó Isabella.

Era horrible. Quería morirse. Quería meter la cabeza bajo tierra, y no ver ni oír nada durante el resto de sus días. Perderse en algún lugar, en cualquier sitio menos permanecer aquí. La vergüenza la consumía. Y tía Esme parecía a punto de desmayarse.

Pero en aquel momento, apareció Emmett.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —preguntó, mirando alternativamente a Carlisle y a Edward.

—Un incidente de lo más reprochable —dijo Edward con voz tranquila.

Carlisle refunfuñó, elevando los puños. Parecía a punto de estallar.

Emmett dio un paso colocándose entre ellos.

—Sospecho que ninguno de los que estamos aquí quiere provocar una escena —dijo suavemente—, así que tal vez deberíamos reunirnos los cuatro en mi estudio para aclarar este asunto.

—No ahora —dijo tía Esme, con una voz baja y afectada por las lágrimas—. Carlisle, no puedo hacer esto ahora. Quizás por la mañana.

—Esme, ésa es una gran idea. —Emmett se había adjudicado el papel de árbitro—. El descanso puede reparar los ánimos. Digamos entonces... ¿a las siete en punto? Los demás invitados no se levantarán hasta las ocho y media. Eso asegurará vuestra privacidad.

—Supongo que será lo mejor —dijo Carlisle fríamente. Esme se agarró al brazo de su esposo.

—Carlisle, por favor, llévame a nuestra habitación.

Carlisle cubrió la mano de su esposa.

—Desde luego, querida. —Elevó la cabeza para mirar a Edward—. Confío en que esté presente mañana para arreglar esto joven.

—Oh, no tiene de qué preocuparse, señor —dijo Edward en un tono desafiante—. Allí estaré.

Isabella se mordió el labio. Tía Esme no la había mirado todavía, y parecía como si no tuviera intención de hacerlo. Dudando, volvió los ojos hacia Edward. Su expresión era impecable. Se mantuvo donde estaba.

—¡Isabella! —fue el grito de su tío.

Con un sentimiento de amargura, Isabella no tuvo más remedio que seguirles.

En el salón de invitados, la charada se encontraba en uno de sus momentos álgidos. Al entrar ellos, sin embargo, todos se detuvieron, mirándoles. Carlisle se aclaró la garganta.

—Me temo que el día ha sido agotador para mi esposa y sobrina. Nos retiramos pronto.

¿Alguien le creyó? Isabella tenía miedo de mirar. Cuando salieron, pudo notar más de unas cuantas miradas interrogantes que les seguían. Alguien susurró algo, aunque no pudo distinguir quién. En cuanto a Angela, no había señales de su amiga.

La cabeza le daba vueltas cuando subían la escalera. Su reputación había sido arruinada. Ella estaba arruinada. Su tía había vuelto a buscar a tío Carlisle y después los dos habían salido a la terraza, algo que sin duda, no habría pasado desapercibido... mucho menos esa salida repentina de la fiesta. Con toda seguridad, habría muchas preguntas en el aire. Rumores... Isabella estuvo a punto de proferir una risotada histérica cuando se dejó caer en la cama de su habitación.

_«¡Ay! —pensó—, debería estar contenta.»_ La Inalcanzable acababa de ser destronada...

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que alguien llamara a la puerta. Con cautela, Isabella se levantó y fue a abrir.

Era Angela.

—¡Isabella! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Angela sujetó sus manos y la atrajo con ella hacia la cama.

—Vi como tu tía susurraba a tu tío y después los dos salían a la terraza. Me sentí tan incómoda que no quise quedarme a ver más.

La garganta de Isabella estaba a punto de deshacerse en sollozos.

—Tío Carlisle estaba furioso —admitió—, después, Emmett debió pensar que algo no iba bien y salió también... Nos reuniremos todos antes del desayuno mañana. —Sacudió la cabeza, angustiada—. ¡Soy tan estúpida! Ni siquiera pensé... nunca debí haber salido con Edward a la terraza. Tía Esme estaba tan afligida... No me miró. Ninguno de los dos me ha dicho una palabra después de dejar la terraza. Me siento tan culpable y tan avergonzada... Todo el mundo sabe que ha pasado algo... ¡Ay, Angela! Me temo que he desgraciado a mi familia.

Angela le apretó la mano.

—Es culpa mía. Nunca debí haber salido como lo hice. Si hubiese sabido que... que...

Isabella sonrió levemente.

—¿Qué estaba besándome con Edward?

Las mejillas de Angela se sonrojaron.

—Bueno, sí. .. Si lo hubiese sabido, Isabella, os hubiese dejado solos. ¡Lo siento! Todo ha sido por mi culpa.

—Desde luego que no. —Isabella contestó automáticamente. Por Dios santo, ¿en qué había estado pensando? ¿Por qué había dejado que Edward la besara de esa forma tan ardiente, como si los dos fueran a consumirse? No era sólo eso, además le había dejado desnudar sus pechos. Su piel se había mostrado inflada y ardiente, había querido sentir sus dedos, allí en el mismo centro de...

—¿Isabella?

Por la expresión de Angela, Isabella comprendió que no era ésta la primera vez que trataba de captar su atención.

Angela buscó en su expresión.

—Te preguntaba que cómo ha sido.

—¿Qué? —dijo Isabella débilmente.

—Ya sabes. —Angela enrojeció—. ¡Ser besada!

¿Ser besada? ¿O ser besada por Edward Masen? Porque Isabella tenía la sensación inequívoca de que ser besarla por cualquier otro hombre no sería lo mismo que ser besada por Edward. Porque el beso de Edward había sido maravilloso y mágico. Una bendición...

Angela palmeó sus mejillas con horror.

—¡Ay, ay! —gritó—, ¡no puedo creer que te haya preguntado eso! ¡Perdóname, Isabella!

Sorprendentemente, Isabella se rió. Angela también, y las dos se dirigieron a la puerta. Allí, Angela le dio un rápido y fuerte abrazo.

—No te preocupes, Isabella. Pase lo que pase mañana, será para bien. Lo sé.

Los ojos de Isabella se enternecieron. Deseó buenas noches a su amiga, cerró la puerta y se apoyó sobre ella con un suspiro. ¡Ojala pudiera estar tan segura como Angela...!

¿Qué le había dicho Edward a Emmett? «_Un incidente reprochable_», lo había llamado. Una extraña punzada le atravesé el corazón. ¿Qué era lo que se reprochaba? ¿Haberla besado? ¿Que les hubiesen descubierto?

No tenía respuestas. Y de repente, no estuvo segura de querer tenerlas...

Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Era demasiado tarde para cambiarlo. En cuanto a mañana, lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que Angela tuviera razón y todo saliese bien.

No mucho más tarde, en otra parte de la casa, Edward acababa de correr las cortinas de su cuarto cuando se vio sorprendido por un golpe en la puerta. Abrió y encontró a Emmett en el rellano. En la mano, traía una bandeja con una botella y dos vasos de cristal finamente labrados.

Edward le hizo pasar.

—Deja que lo adivine —gruñó—, vienes a darme consejo.

Emmett deslizó la bandeja sobre la mesa situada frente al fuego, entre dos sillas.

—No un consejo... pero pensé que tal vez querrías conversar.

Edward se sentó en una de las sillas.

—Puedo pasar sin el consejo, pero no rechazaré el brandy.

Emmett sonrió.

—Eso pensé. Es tu favorito... y el mejor que tengo.

Edward se desató la corbata y se echó hacia atrás, viendo como Emmett inclinaba el contenido de la botella en cada uno de los vasos, y vertía en ellos una cantidad generosa. Su hermano le ofreció uno y después se sentó con su vaso en la otra silla.

Edward lo dejó seco de un trago, balanceó el vaso vacío en sus rodillas y miró a su hermano.

—Supongo que ahora es cuando intentarás preguntarme sobre mis intenciones para mañana.

—No he venido aquí a decirte lo que tienes que hacer —respondió Emmett educadamente—, aunque me gustaría decir —movió la cabeza en dirección a la ventana— que hay algo en esa terraza, la luz de la luna... y la mujer adecuada, ¿no es cierto?

Edward gruñó.

—Dios, empiezas a parecerte a la duquesa.

Emmett hizo una mueca.

—Y a mi esposa —añadió.

—Supongo que encuentras esto muy divertido, ¿no? —Con el ceño fruncido, le pasó su vaso vacío.

Emmett no tuvo más remedio que llenárselo.

—En absoluto.

Edward se quedó mirando fijamente al líquido.

—Perdí la cabeza —murmuró—, no puedo culpar a nadie sino a mí.

—Desgraciadamente, éste no es un asunto que pueda pasar desapercibido. Porque sospecho que Isabella no es una mujer de mundo, por decirlo de alguna manera.

—No lo es —admitió Edward.

—Añade a esto el que los Burwells son una familia muy respetada.

Edward hizo una mueca.

—¿Es que tienes que ser siempre tan racional?

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—Como yo lo veo, o te casas con ella o no te casas. Es tan simple como eso, la verdad.

_«¡No es simple en absoluto!»,_ estuvo a punto de explotar Edward.

—Pero si tienes en mente no casarte con ella —añadió Emmett con cuidado—, supongo que no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que alguien lo haga. He oído que ha tenido tres ofertas ya.

_«¡No han sido tres, sino cuatro!»_ Edward se mordió las palabras y dirigió a Emmett una mirada fulminante.

Apretó los dientes. Maldición, no le gustaba que le forzasen ¿A qué hombre le gustaba? Pero era tal y como Emmett le había dicho. Había perdido la cabeza. ¡Y lo único que podía hacer era ser honesto consigo mismo! En ese momento, a la luz de la luna, con la oscuridad rodeándoles, ningún poder sobre la tierra hubiese podido apartarle de los brazos de Isabella. Nada hubiese podido impedirle besar esos labios tentadoramente dulces y suaves, probarlos... tocarlos... y si Esme y Angela no hubiesen aparecido, habría seguido besándola, habría seguido tocándola, porque no quería detenerse, no podía...

Se llevó a la boca un trago abrasador de brandy.

—Emmett —hablaba sin mirar a los ojos de su hermano en un tono muy bajo—, ¿Y si le hago daño?

—No puedes pensar así —dijo Emmett con dureza.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—No puedo evitarlo, Emmett. Yo... —Guardó silencio, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Le acechaban las dudas, algo del todo desconocido para él.

Emmett le miró con suspicacia.

—Estás pensando en papá, ¿no es cierto? —dijo.

—Sí. —La afirmación le sorprendió. Debería decírselo a Emmett, pensó. Dios mío, ¿acaso no era ya hora de que su hermano supiera que él, Edward, había matado a su padre? Un sentimiento oscuro y sombrío empezó a apoderarse de él. Una amargura que le quemaba las entrañas y le impedía hablar.

—Sea lo que sea lo que estés pensando —le dijo Emmett de manera intencionada—, no es así. Nuestros padres crearon su propio infierno. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con nosotros. Estoy seguro de que es algo que ya sabes.

_«No tiene nada que ver con nosotros.»_ No estaba tan seguro. ¿Qué pasaba si Emmett estaba equivocado? ¿Qué pasaba si sí tenía que ver?

—Emmett —dijo matizando cada una de sus palabras—, ¿te has preguntado alguna vez si mamá... si papá... si nosotros tres, Alice, tú y yo...? —Su mandíbula estaba tensa—... maldita sea, maldita sea. Olvídalo. Olvida todo lo que he dicho.

Emmett le miró lentamente y con detenimiento.

—Sea lo que sea lo que te perturba, Edward, no podemos volver atrás, ninguno de nosotros. Cuando éramos pequeños, hubo días que preferiría olvidar, días que nunca olvidaré. Al mismo tiempo, cuando pienso en nuestra niñez, la única cosa que permanece en mi mente es ésta: que tuvimos mucha suerte de tenernos los tres —sonrió con alivio—. El pasado es pasado y se terminó. Es tiempo de mirar al futuro. Tu futuro. Te mereces ser feliz, Edward. ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta?

A Edward le dolía la garganta.

—¿Y qué pasa con Alice? Ella se merece ser feliz también. Y por todo lo que ella dice ser, dudo mucho que llegue a serlo.

Una sombra cruzó por la cara de Emmett.

—Lo sé —murmuró.

Edward endureció sus facciones.

—Cuando pienso en lo que ese bastardo de Alec le hizo... Desearía haberle obligado a...

—Eso no hubiese solucionado nada —le recordó Emmett—. Pero sé muy bien lo que quieres decir. No obstante, quiero creer que también ella encontrará la felicidad antes o después. Hay veces, Edward, en las que debemos confiar en fuerzas más poderosas que nosotros mismos.

Edward arqueó una ceja.

—Tu paciencia nunca deja de sorprenderme.

Emmett sonrió.

—Si mi esposa estuviera aquí, creo que habría discutido una afirmación como ésa. —Se levantó y se acercó a la bandeja.

Edward levantó inmediatamente su vaso vacío.

—¡Deja aquí la botella! —le advirtió. Emmett se rió.

—Cuidado, hermano. Si no estás en mi estudio a las siete en punto, estoy completamente seguro de que Carlisle no será muy condescendiente contigo. Y no tengo intención alguna de sustituirte como segundo.

No será necesario, pensó Edward mirando la puerta cerrada. No importaba lo que era, lo que había sido, no podría... y no lo haría... No avergonzaría más a Isabella de lo que lo había hecho.

Aunque no era sólo por eso, Emmett tenía razón. Si no se casaba con ella, alguien más lo haría. Y la idea de que Isabella estuviese con otro hombre... bueno, le resultaba del todo insoportable.

Matrimonio, pensó, con la palabra revoloteando en su cabeza. Matrimonio.

Estaba petrificado. Y aún así... Ella había encendido una luz en su interior, en su sangre, en su alma... Era como si estuviese siempre dentro de él. Su olor. Su calidez. No podía estar cerca de ella sin morirse de ganas por tocarla de la manera en que lo había hecho esta noche. Quería más.

Desde la noche en que la había visto por primera vez en Farthingale, no había habido un solo día en que no hubiese pensado en ella. O querido estar con ella de la forma en que lo había estado esa noche. Quería hacerla suya, que le perteneciera, sentir que se había rendido a él dulcemente. Al pensar en ella de esta manera, su sangre hervía. Pero ¿cuánto tiempo duraría?

Confianza y fidelidad... ¿era a eso a lo que tenía tanto miedo? Tenía poca experiencia en tales virtudes. En realidad, ¡tenía poca experiencia en cualquier virtud! Y él no era como Emmett. Era como su madre. Su madre...

Pero tampoco podía soportar la idea de herir a Isabella. Por Dios, no podía herirla...

Su deseo era real, se recordó. Se moría por Isabella con cada poro de su piel Que ella le amara era algo fuera de su alcance. Debía ser práctico, se repitió. Isabella nunca amaría a un granuja como él. Pero si no podía tener amor, tendría deseo y pasión, y por Dios, que lo tendría.

Con todos estos pensamientos en la cabeza, por fin le sobrevino la respuesta que buscaba, y algo parecido a la paz. Edward supo, sin ninguna duda, lo que tenía que hacer.


	15. Me casaré con ella

_**Me casaré con ella**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

Cinco minutos antes de las siete de la mañana siguiente, Isabella, tía Esme y tío Carlisle esperaban ya en el estudio de Emmett. Una nube negra parecía flotar en el aire. Isabella se sentó en el borde de un sillón, con las manos entrelazadas sobre el regazo. Tía Esme y tío Carlisle se sentaron en un sofá frente a ella. La expresión de su tío era solemne y estoica. No era su estilo gritar y enfadarse (¡deseaba que no lo hiciera!). Y su tía... tenía los ojos rojos y vidriosos. Seguramente, había estado llorando.

Y todo por su culpa.

Se abrió la puerta. Edward entró con paso firme. Se sentó en el sillón junto a Isabella.

Tío Carlisle no perdió el tiempo en cumplidos. Se dirigió directamente a Edward.

—En ausencia de los padres de Isabella, su tía y yo hablamos en su lugar. Y parece que el problema es serio.

Isabella se echó hacia delante.

—Tío, Angela no dirá nada. Ella es mi amiga...

—Lo haga o no, eso no tiene importancia! —El tono de su tío era devastador—. Yo lo sé, Isabella. ¡Tu tía lo sabe! Ésta no es una de tus chiquilladas, algo que pueda castigarse y olvidarse después.

Edward habló a su lado.

—No fue culpa suya, señor. La culpa es toda mía —dijo solemne—. Yo la seduje.

Los ojos de Isabella se hicieron más grandes.

—¡Qué! —gritó—. Pero tu...

—¡Calla! —Tanto Edward como su tío la mandaron callar.

Sumisa, deprimida, Isabella se hundió en la silla. Volvió la mirada en dirección a Edward. Parecía totalmente tranquilo e imperturbable.

Su tío le dedicó la más abrasadora de las miradas.

—Mi sobrina se ha visto comprometida por usted, señor.—Los dedos de tío Carlisle arañaron el brazo del sofá—. Le pido una compensación.

Edward inclinó la cabeza.

—Y la tendrá, señor.

Isabella hizo un sonido de horror con la garganta. No, pensó con furia. No habría un duelo...

—He deshonrado a su sobrina y dañado su reputación de forma irreparable. Está claro que sólo puedo hacer una cosa. Me casaré con ella.

El tono de Carlisle fue duro.

—Tendrá que ser cuanto antes, porque le advierto, no consentiré ninguna demora.

Isabella abrió y cerró la boca. Hablaban como si ella no estuviese allí. Se estaba volviendo loca, o mejor, ellos se habían vuelto locos. El corazón le golpeaba el pecho de tal manera que apenas podía pensar con claridad. Eran tantas las emociones que se arremolinaban en su pecho, que no podía respirar. Mucho menos hablar.

¿Había escuchado mal? Al parecer, sí. Edward no podía haber dicho...

—Pediré una licencia especial, señor. Su sobrina y yo nos casaremos tan pronto como pueda arreglarse.

Boquiabierta, Isabella se quedó mirando impotente a los dos hombres que en ese momento se levantaban y estrechaban las manos.

Por la tarde, todos en la casa estaban al corriente del compromiso. Rosalie fue la primera en abrazar a Isabella al saber la noticia.

—¡Ah, lo sabía! Sabía que eras la elegida.

Emmett se mostró menos efusivo, besándole la mano con una chispa de preocupación en sus ojos grises.

—Me alegro de que seas tú —se limitó a decir.

Ante tantas enhorabuenas, Edward sonreía apenas, sin decir mucho. El corazón de Isabella se hundió como una piedra. Pronto lo comprendió. No era como si él estuviese enamorado de ella. ¡Dios, a veces se preguntaba si al menos ella le gustaba! ¿Qué locura era ésta, cómo podía esperar que él actuase como si la amase?

Deshaciéndose en disculpas, los Burwells volvieron antes de lo acordado a Londres (para ir preparando la boda, según dijo su tía). En cuanto a Isabella, se sentía como en un sueño. Como si estuviera viendo todo desde algún lugar, fuera de sí misma.

Dos días más tarde, tío Carlisle la informó de que habían obtenido la licencia. La ceremonia había sido acordada para dentro de tres días.

Incluso entonces, nada de aquello parecía estar sucediendo realmente.

.

.

.

El día antes de la boda, Isabella se sentó en el salón, con la cabeza echa un lío. Su tía había salido a mirar unas flores que había encargado. De hecho, pensó con tristeza, tía Esme era la única entusiasmada con los preparativos de la boda. El té que se había servido en la bandeja, seguía allí, frío e inmóvil. Le parecía todo tan increíble... sólo una semana antes, habían llegado a Cullen Hall...

Se oyó un ligero toque en la puerta. Era Ames, el mayordomo.

—Señorita, tiene una visita.

—Preferiría no ver a nadie, Ames.

Fue extrañamente insistente.

—Debería reconsiderar ésta, señorita.

Isabella suspiró.

—Ames, por favor...

—Es su prometido, señorita.

Prometido. La boca se le secó. Jamás hubiese soñado que Edward podría ser llamado de esa manera.

—¿Señorita? —insistió Ames—. Si lo desea, puedo decirle que está indispuesta.

Le vino a la mente que tal vez eso no funcionaría con Edward. Seguramente, entraría de todas formas. Respiró honda y lentamente.

—Por favor, hágale pasar, Ames.

Un momento después, entró Edward. Llevaba su ropa de montar: botas negras y pantalones que se le ajustaban a la rodilla como si fueran su segunda piel.

—Espero que no te importe el que me haya presentado sin avisar.

—Desde luego que no —murmuró. Hizo un gesto en dirección a la silla tapizada con tela de seda de damasco—. Por favor, siéntate.

—Pensé que debíamos vernos al menos una vez antes de mañana. —Se quitó los guantes mientras hablaba, colocándolos después en la mesa de palo rosa.

Estaba nerviosa. Sus manos, advirtió distraída, eran como el resto de su cuerpo: largas, esbeltas, elegantes y, sin embargo, devastadoramente masculinas. Empezaba a arderle la cara. Su mente se adentraba por un camino y no había posibilidad de detenerla: ¿cómo sería el resto de su cuerpo, cómo sería sin toda esa ropa elegante? Era verdaderamente fuerte. Aquella noche en Cullen Hall, la había llevado en brazos con tanta facilidad... Este recuerdo parecía tener una manera extraña de aparecer. Lo hacía en los momentos más insospechados.

—¿Isabella? —volvió a mirarle.

—¿Sí?

Él la miraba fijamente.

—Te he preguntado si estás lista para la boda de mañana.

Isabella no contestó. No podía. Era como si su lengua se hubiese transformado de repente en un instrumento inservible. Todo le daba vueltas. Mañana, a esta hora, ella y Edward serían marido y mujer. Sería su esposa. Su esposa. ¡Ay, Dios!, sería como estar en el cielo... No, sería como el infierno. Esposa o no, todas las mujeres seguirían queriéndole. Peor aún, él querría a las demás mujeres...

—Sí... No. No sé lo que digo. —Dios, era una idiota—. Todo es tan irreal, tan inesperado. —Su tono era entrecortado. Reunió hasta la última pizca de coraje que le quedaba y buscó su mirada—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Por qué has consentido en casarte conmigo?

Arqueó una ceja.

—¿«Consentido»? —dijo débilmente—. Isabella, tal vez no te has dado cuenta, pero fue idea mía, y no de tu tío, el que nos casáramos.

¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo, tan seguro de todo, cuando ella se sentía como si estuviera volando a algún lugar lejano?

—¡Pensé que correrías al oír la palabra «matrimonio»! —explotó.

Él la miró lenta y pausadamente. Después, empezó a decirle con cuidado:

—Puedo ser muchas cosas, Isabella, pero no soy un cobarde.

Isabella respiró hondo.

—¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí? —preguntó, con un hilo de voz que era apenas un susurro—. Nosotros... no encajamos. Lo sabes tan bien como yo. Y sé que no tenías intención de casarte con nadie, mucho menos conmigo.

Edward se puso tenso. Su tono era peligrosamente bajo.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Eres el mujeriego más conocido de Londres. Todo el mundo sabe que los mujeriegos hacen todo lo posible por evitar ser cogidos en la trampa del matrimonio.

Edward se inclinó. Le costó un gran esfuerzo no apretar la mandíbula. Dios mío, ¿acaso no estaba dejando claro que no quería casarse con él? Quizás era justo, pensó tristemente, por todos sus pecados.

—Eres una dama, Isabella. El hecho de que en el pasado haya elegido relacionarme con mujeres que no lo eran, no tiene nada que ver con esto. Te he deshonrado y...

—¡Pero no me has deshonrado! Lo único que hicimos... fue besarnos.

—Hicimos más que eso. Te toqué...

Sus mejillas ardieron.

—¿Tienes que recordármelo?

—Mi conducta no fue precisamente la que debe tener un caballero con una dama. Nos sorprendieron en una situación comprometida, y no dejaré que eso arruine tu vida. Te respeto mucho más que eso.

Su tono fue cortante. Isabella parpadeó. Había pensado que no tenía ningún respeto por nada ni por nadie. Bueno, no era del todo así. Él respetaba a su hermano, a su cuñada, o al menos eso pensaba ella... Por primera vez, se dio cuenta de que había asumido demasiadas cosas sobre el hombre que tenía enfrente.

Y había asumido otras muchas cosas que no sabía. Si eran buenas o malas, aún estaba por verse.

—Lo siento —murmuró—. No era mi intención insultarte.

Por su expresión supo que no le había convencido. Empezó a balbucear.

—Lo único... lo único que quiero es que no me odies, Edward. No quiero que estés resentido conmigo.

Su expresión se transformó ligeramente. Antes de darse cuenta, Edward estaba sentado junto a ella en el sofá, con sus manos entre las suyas.

—Es extraño que digas eso. Es precisamente lo que yo estaba a punto de decirte a ti. —Le dirigió una sonrisa tímida—. En realidad, ésa era la razón por la que vine a verte.

El sentimiento de sus manos en las suyas la reconfortó extrañamente. Sus ojos se encontraron, y algo más también. No sabía muy bien lo que era, pero hacía que su pulso se acelerase. Suspiró con melancolía.

—Sólo desearía que mis padres pudiesen estar aquí. Dudo mucho que la carta les haya llegado ya.

Estrechó sus dedos.

—Lo sé. Y por eso, lo siento. Pero tu tío no admitía retrasos. Me cortará la cabeza si esperamos. Además... creo que lo prefiero así.

Isabella frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué? —¡Ah!, sin duda tenía miedo de que si esperaban, reconsideraría su decisión. Y entonces, ¿qué haría ella?

Una sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en sus labios.

—Sencillamente, me resulta más fácil casarme contigo que cortejarte. Ahora, al menos, no tendré que competir contra toda esa horda de admiradores que te rodean en cada fiesta.

Arrugó la nariz.

—Ésta es la primera vez que tú has venido a visitarme —dijo con ironía.

—Y después de mañana, no habrá necesidad de que lo haga. Te tendré en mi propia casa para cuando te quiera.

_«Para cuando te quiera.»_ Isabella no estaba segura de saber lo que esto significaba. Pero tampoco estaba preparada para especular al respecto.

—Ni siquiera sé dónde vives —murmuró.

—Tengo una casa en Berkeley Square. Creo que la encontrarás bastante agradable. —En el vestíbulo, el reloj de pared dio la hora—. Aunque me encantaría quedarme y seguir hablando contigo, debo marcharme. Tengo una reunión de negocios que atender.

Isabella le miró sorprendida.

—¿Tú?, ¿una reunión de negocios?

Se rió al ver su cara de incredulidad.

—De hecho, he tenido bastante éxito con los negocios. Mi última adquisición ha sido un banco en Escocia. Así que ya lo sabes, te vas a casar con un respetable y aburrido caballero después de todo.

«¿_Aburrido_?», ésa era última palabra del mundo que ella utilizaría para describir a Edward.

—Lástima —le respondió burlona—, ¡y yo que esperaba poder domesticar a un granuja!

—¡Ah!, aún queda mucho de eso en mí —fue su salida. La luz de sus ojos debería servir de constatación. ¡Tendría mucho que aprender si quería desafiar a un hombre como él!

Antes de que se diera cuenta, unos fuertes brazos la rodearon, instándola a sentarse en sus rodillas. Con una mano le rodeó firmemente la cintura y con la otra capturó su barbilla. Sus labios se partieron en dulce sorpresa cuando él cerró los suyos contra su boca. La besó con tanta fuerza que fue como si el mundo girara y se llevara con él todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones.

Aún le daba vueltas la cabeza cuando se puso en pie, por lo que tuvo que seguir agarrada a él para no caerse.

—¿Todo bien entonces?

Isabella asintió con la cabeza y abrió los ojos.

Para su sorpresa, la sonrisa de tranquilidad había desaparecido de la cara de Edward. En su lugar, tenía una expresión intensa, casi feroz, que le quitó el aliento.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Estaba pensando.

—¿Qué?

Edward la miró lentamente, observando cada una de las partes de su cara, hasta que se detuvo en sus labios.

—La próxima vez que te bese, serás mi esposa.

* * *

_**Bueno pues se veía venir no¿? jejejeje... yo tb quisiera domesticar a ese granuja, jejejeje... recuerdan... que aún hay una apuesta pendiente¿? nadie se pregunta que pasará con esa apuesta¿? jejejejeje... un besote y hasta mañana hermosas. muakis**_


	16. Boda

_**Boda**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**La ceremonia tuvo lugar a las tres en punto del día siguiente, en casa de sus tíos. Además de Angela, que fue su dama de honor, y los padres de Angela, sólo estuvieron presentes los familiares: Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, los mellizos, la tía de Isabella, sus primas y sus respectivas familias. La única excepción fue la duquesa viuda de Carrington. Emmett ejerció de padrino de Edward. Presidió el reverendo Lynch, amigo de los padres de Isabella desde hace años y que la había visto crecer.**

Isabella entró en el salón del brazo de tío Carlisle. Las rodillas le temblaban de tal manera que se sorprendió de poder andar. Abrió mucho los ojos cuando se detuvieron en el umbral. Su tía había decorado la habitación con cientos de fragantes rosas blancas.

Después, sus ojos se detuvieron inevitablemente en Edward. Le pareció muy alto, muy moreno, vestido espléndidamente con un traje de color chocolate oscuro que hacía resaltar el verde de sus ojos como si fueran dos esmeraldas. Su porte era orgulloso, su expresión indescifrable. No sonreía, pero tampoco se mostraba serio. Su comportamiento era solemnemente intencionado, e Isabella se sintió de repente sobrecogida. Aún no se habían casado... ¿y ya se estaba arrepintiendo?

Pasar toda la vida unida a alguien que no la amaba... ay.

Dios, ¿cómo podía estar haciendo esto?, pensó desesperada. ¿Cómo podría soportarlo? Era el día de su boda. El día de su boda. Desde que había tenido conciencia de lo que significaba el matrimonio, había siempre estado segura de que cuando llegara ese día, se sentiría irremediablemente enamorada de su marido... y él de ella. Pero ésta no era la pareja que había imaginado. Nada había ocurrido como ella esperaba, y allí estaba, a unos cuantos pasos del hombre que sería su marido para el resto de su vida, balanceándose en el abismo que sería el resto de su vida...

Hasta hacía una semana, había jurado que no amaba a Edward Masen, que nunca podría amar a un hombre como él. Pero ahora, ya no estaba tan segura... ¿le amaba? Era como si una mano estuviera estrujándole el corazón. Todo le daba vueltas, temblaba, un tumulto de emociones le impedía distinguir lo que estaba arriba o abajo, la derecha de la izquierda, la luna de las estrellas.

Sólo una cosa permanecía sobre todas las demás. La creencia de que Edward nunca la amaría. Esta creencia le partía el corazón y le dolía como nunca nada le había dolido en el mundo... como nunca nada podría dolerle en el futuro.

Lo que quería era dar media vuelta y correr gritando a su casa.

Sin embargo, los siguientes tres pasos acortarían la distancia entre Edward y ella. Tres pequeños pasos y su vida cambiaría para siempre. Eran los pasos más difíciles, pero también, los más fáciles que había dado nunca.

El reverendo Lynch se aclaró la garganta.

—Queridos hermanos —entonó—, estamos aquí reunidos ante Dios...

El resto de la ceremonia pasó como en una nube. La siguiente cosa que supo fue que el reverendo se había dirigido a Edward.

—¿Quieres a esta mujer como esposa, para vivir con ella según los preceptos de Dios, en el sagrado sacramento del matrimonio? ¿La amarás, la cuidarás y la honrarás, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte os separe?

—Sí quiero.

Con un tono tranquilo, Isabella se sorprendió de la gravedad y la convicción con que Edward pronunció estas palabras. El reverendo Lynch habló de nuevo, aunque ella apenas le escuchó. ¡Si no estuviera tan familiarizada con este hombre y su reputación, podría pensar que cada una de sus palabras habían sido ciertas!

El reverendo Lynch se detuvo.

Casi demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que era su turno. Las manos le empezaron a temblar. El pequeño ramo de flores que llevaba se sacudió como si estuvieran tirándole desde debajo del vestido...

El único sonido en la habitación.

Isabella no pudo evitarlo. Miró directamente a Edward. Él le devolvió la mirada, con una ceja oscura arqueada en arrogante pendiente, con un brillo en sus ojos esmeralda como de silencioso desafío.

Levantó la barbilla.

—Sí quiero —se oyó decir precipitadamente, preguntándose si había parecido tan horrorizada y dudosa como se sentía por dentro.

A continuación, el reverendo anunció:

—Puede besar a la novia.

Ya estaba hecho.

Edward se volvió a ella. En su mente se grabaría esa expresión ardiente de sus ojos verdes, así como esos brazos fuertes rodeándola. La boca de Edward capturó la suya en un beso que le robó el aliento y el corazón y que hizo que cientos de mariposas revolotearan en su estómago. ¿Sería siempre así?, se preguntó con temor. Eso esperaba.

El mundo giraba todavía a su alrededor cuando por fin él retiró su boca. Le guiñó un ojo.

—¡Ay, Dios! —susurró sin pensar.

Edward apartó la cabeza y se rió, el muy bribón, ¡para que todos pudieran verle y oírle! Isabella se apresuró a retenerle con lo que pensó sería una mueca de advertencia.

Él no se inmutó. Para su sorpresa, se dispuso a besarla de nuevo, y de una forma mucho más vigorosa.

Esta vez, cuando abrió los ojos, ¡fue por el sonido de los aplausos!

Isabella se sentía tan avergonzada que el rubor le subía desde la nuca hasta las mejillas.

—Eres un sinvergüenza —le acusó.

Él hizo deslizar su mano bajo el codo de ella.

—Bueno, no dirás que no te avisé, ¿verdad?

Después siguió el espléndido convite.

La conducta seria y fría de tío Carlisle para con Edward se suavizó en el momento en que servían el plato principal, algo que Isabella agradeció enormemente. Pero antes de que se diese cuenta, la cena terminó y llegó el momento de partir.

Cerca de la puerta, la familia se reunió para desearles buenas noches. Fue una escena algo caótica. Los mellizos chillaban corriendo por todos lados junto a sus primos. Todo eran risas y bromas. Tía Esme fue la última en salir. Sonreía, pero sus ojos brillaban. En su mano llevaba un pañuelo.

Al ver las lágrimas de su tía, un dolor caliente invadió el corazón de Isabella. De forma inconsciente, se acercó a ella y se hundió en sus brazos.

—Tía Esme —susurró en un sollozo—, siento mucho que no haya sido la boda que tú soñabas.

Su tía la abrazó con fuerza.

—Está bien, querida —susurró de manera que sólo Isabella pudiera oírla—, podrás arreglarlo si dejas que prepare el bautizo de vuestro primer hijo.

Edward estaba a sólo unos pasos hablando con Emmett. Eligió ese preciso momento para mirarla. Por encima del hombro de su tía, sus ojos se encontraron. Los de él eran afables, pero Isabella estaba bastante segura de que los de ella debían parecer extrañamente enormes. Tragó saliva y apartó la mirada, con la boca seca. Apenas se atrevía a pensar en el día después de la boda, mucho menos en los niños. ¿Querría Edward tener niños? De repente, se acordó de la otra noche. En consecuencia, ¿clamaría sus derechos como marido?

Sus pensamientos iban y venían. El beso que habían compartido hacía sólo un momento le daba alguna pista. Todo su cuerpo ardía. Edward era un hombre extremadamente viril, conocido por sus apetitos sexuales. No creía que se equivocase al pensar que él querría...

Este pensamiento permanecía en su mente cuando, sólo un momento después, se dirigían en carruaje a la casa de ladrillo de Berkeley Square.

Edward se volvió para mirarla.

—Creo que pasaremos la noche aquí —dijo con naturalidad—. Dado lo precipitado de nuestro enlace, me temo que no he tenido tiempo de preparar una buena luna de miel. Pero si quieres, podemos salir por la mañana temprano a pasar una semana en Bath. Espero que la idea sea de tu agrado.

—Ah, me encanta Bath —dijo Isabella con alegría—. En esta época del año, es particularmente hermoso.

No, pensó Edward distraído. Lo que era particularmente hermoso era ella...

Un mayordomo abrió la puerta del carruaje. Apartó los ojos de sus labios.

—Ven, deja que te muestre mi... —se detuvo a tiempo—, nuestro hogar.

Un temblor extraño traspasó a Isabella, un temblor que al menos, calmó algo su aprehensión.

Agarrándola del codo, Edward la presentó al personal de servicio y después la condujo a ver la casa. Era verdaderamente encantadora, más acogedora de lo que había imaginado, sin ostentación. Los muebles eran confortables y elegantes, sin llegar a ser pretenciosos. Dio a conocer su agrado, y a pesar de que Edward no dijo nada, pudo entender que estaba complacido.

Terminaron en lo que él dijo era su dormitorio, una habitación grande y masculina decorada en tonos marrones y presidida por una inmensa cama con dosel.

Intentó no mirarla, pero tampoco pudo evitado.

—¿Tienes hambre?

Lo que hizo fue dar un brinco.

—Ah, no —su voz sonó aguda y tensa—, no podría comer nada después de la gran cena que hemos tenido. —Se las ingenió para retirar los ojos de la cama.

Estaba nerviosa, pensó Edward. Podía sentirlo. Podía oírlo en su voz, en la manera en que le miraba y retiraba precipitadamente los ojos. Quería reírse, pero no estaba seguro de atreverse. Los nervios de la noche de boda eran comprensibles. Se había casado con una virgen, después de todo, por mucho que ella dijese que conocía cómo se realizaba el acto de la procreación. De hecho, empezó a preguntarse si esta afirmación no había sido otra más de sus bravuconerías.

—Entonces, imagino que querrás algo de privacidad. Mandaré llamar a Annie.

Isabella parpadeó.

—¿Annie? ¿Annie está aquí?

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Conseguí convencer a tu tía para que la dejara trabajar aquí con nosotros.

—Gracias, Edward. —Se detuvo, afectada de verdad por el gesto—. Es todo un detalle por tu parte.

Edward inclinó la cabeza.

—Es un placer.

Salió, y Annie vino a ayudarla con el vestido de boda. En un pequeño baúl, que habían debido traer por la mañana, encontró algunas de sus cosas. De allí, Annie sacó el camisón y el salto de cama que debería llevar esa noche. Tenerla allí la reconfortaba..., sin embargo, después de peinar su pelo, Annie desapareció precipitadamente.

Sola, Isabella se levantó del tocador y empezó a recorrer con la mirada la habitación en la que estaba, para detenerse en la imagen que reflejaba el espejo de la esquina. No pudo evitar abrir la boca por el asombro. Se miró con gran consternación. Una extraña le devolvía la mirada, una extraña de rizos oscuros con reflejos rojos. El camisón que llevaba no era sino una tela transparente con encajes, una tela mínima que no valía lo que sin duda debía haber pagado su tía por ella. Tenía unos pequeños lazos en los hombros y la cintura. La prenda dejaba ver con toda claridad su cuerpo, desde el brillo nacarado de su piel hasta el rojo de sus pezones, e incluso el triángulo inferior de rizos oscuros de su entrepierna.

Era un camisón hecho para seducir. Para tentar. Para... Señor, incluso su mente se negaba a formar la palabra... para excitar. Se sintió bastante... ¡ay!, santo cielo, ¡bastante escandalosa! Ya este pensamiento le siguió otro.

¿Le gustaría a Edward? Quería que así fuera, descubrió con un remordimiento. Quería cautivarle. Excitarle.

Lo deseaba con tanta intensidad que le dolía el estómago.

Justo en ese instante, la puerta se abrió y se cerró. Isabella se dio la vuelta. La necesidad de cubrirse con las manos fue más fuerte de lo que podía soportar. Sin embargo, no se escondió ante la mirada de Edward. Fue una mirada lenta, de pies a cabeza, en la que no quedó una parte de su cuerpo sin explorar.

Conteniendo la respiración, se puso de pie, con la esperanza de cientos de campanillas y sueños que afloraban a su corazón y a los bordes de sus labios.

* * *

s_**oy consciente que les dejo en la mejor parte... por ello esta noche continuare donde lo deje, jejeje. besos nos leemos**_


	17. Noche de bodas

_**Noche de bodas**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

Edward no se movió. No podía. Ni siquiera podía respirar. La mujer que tenía enfrente parecía un ángel vestido de blanco, con unos ojos brillantes y marrones que refulgían como el mismo fuego. El aire de pureza que la rodeaba le golpeó como el filo de un cuchillo.

Santo Dios. ¿Qué es lo que había hecho? Ella era su esposa.

Su esposa. Y no se merecía esto. No se merecía un demonio como él. El dolor le invadió como una hoja afilada. Las rodillas le temblaban, el corazón le temblaba. Lo que quería era dar media vuelta y correr. Él se sentía negro por dentro, un negro que contrastaba con su dulzura y su inocencia. Y aunque ella no se diera cuenta en este momento, acabaría por averiguarlo. Le odiaría si supiese lo que era, lo que había hecho. Le odiaría, y él no podría soportado.

Con lo poco que le quedaba de voluntad, apartó sus ojos de la visión que tenía frente a él.

Isabella no sabía qué pasaba, sólo que algo iba mal. Vio cómo sus ojos se oscurecían, como una nube cubría el sol, vio la forma en que los músculos de su cara se tensaban como si se hubiesen congelado. Su sonrisa se marchitó... también su corazón.

¿Qué locura era ésta? Su nuevo marido era el hombre más guapo de toda Inglaterra. Y ella no era más que una mujer torpe y falta de gracia, una mujer que nunca se habría casado si su tía y Angela no les hubiesen sorprendido besándose. ¿Cómo había podido llegar a pensar que él se sentiría atraído por ella?

Se sintió como si una espiral de acero la estuviera estrangulando. Batió las palmas frente a él, con desesperación, y habló:

—Lo siento —dijo tristemente—. Simplemente asumí que siendo nuestra noche de bodas... Pero nadie tiene por qué saber si prefieres que no... no... intimemos.

—Isabella...

—Sé que el matrimonio debe ser consumado para que sea válido, pero lo cierto es que esto sólo nos incumbe a nosotros...

Edward se mostraba pensativo.

—Isabella, ¿qué es lo que estás balbuciendo?

Había un gran agujero vacío en el lugar donde debía estar su corazón. Le dolía la garganta y le costaba contener las lágrimas. No lloraría, se dijo.

Desde luego que no.

Se desplomó.

—Lo entiendo. De verdad que lo entiendo. Sé que no soy tan bonita como las demás mujeres. Sé muy bien que no puedo compararme con...

La expresión de Edward se transformó.

—¡Diablos! ¿Qué sin sentido es todo esto?

—Lo he visto, Edward. ¡Lo he visto! ¡Me has mirado como si no pudieras soportar verme!

Hizo un sonido casi imperceptible con su garganta.

—Ven aquí —le pidió.

—No. —Milagrosamente, conseguía mantener su dignidad—. Sólo dime qué es lo que tengo que hacer. Dónde debo dormir...

Fue él quien se acercó a ella. Las manos de Isabella se cerraron en un puño, casi tuvo que apartarlas. Tenía la piel helada, pero él le cogió los dedos con firmeza entre los suyos. Su expresión era todavía medio desafiante medio herida.

Era todo por su culpa, pensó Edward con desazón. ¿Cómo podía explicárselo? No estaba seguro de poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas. No era el pensamiento de estar con una mujer lo que le asustaba, le asustaba fallarle a ella. Isabella. No sabía cómo o cuándo había ocurrido, pero de alguna forma ella se había convertido en algo muy preciado para él. Le aterraba hacer algo que pudiera apartarla de él.

Si hubiese sido listo, la habría dejado ir en ese mismo instante. Pero era lo que era. Un bastardo egoísta y arrogante. Y sabía, por encima de todo, que de ninguna manera iba a dejar que ella saliera de la habitación.

Respiró hondo, sobrecogido por un sentimiento poderoso que no podía negar. Entonces lo supo. Supo por qué se había casado con ella: porque eso era lo que quería. Porque era lo que había querido siempre. Esta noche. Este momento. A esta mujer.

—No se trata de ti —dijo en voz muy baja—. No se trata de ti. Soy yo. Entré y ahí estabas tú, como un ángel... y bueno, ya conoces mi pasado. Conoces mi reputación. Soy un demonio. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Tú lo sabes. Y sé que no ha sido la boda que tú soñabas. Sé que no soy el marido con el que habías soñado. Pero no te deshonraré, no voy a deshonrarte.

Su voz se había hecho apenas un hilo.

—No podemos escapar de esto ahora. No ahora. Es demasiado tarde. Estamos casados. Eres mi mujer, Isabella. Y aunque parezca extraño, de alguna manera, creo que hemos sido conducidos a esta noche desde el mismo momento en el que yo fui al baile de Farthingale y nos vimos de nuevo.

Mientras hablaba, su palma se deslizó sobre la suya, cuadrada, fuerte, y caliente.

Isabella bajó la mirada, cada una de sus venas sintiendo la manera en la que era acariciada por esos dedos esbeltos, fuertes y morenos. Tragó fuerte, consciente de que todo en su interior se ablandaba.

—Mírame, cariño.

Cariño. El corazón de Isabella se contrajo. Sus ojos se elevaron temblorosos para encontrar los de él.

La garganta se cerró. La ternura inesperada que vislumbró en sus ojos se afianzó fuerte en el centro de su pecho. Ah, Dios, iba a hacerla llorar después de todo...

—Edward —dijo temblorosa—, ah, Edward...

—Escucha, mi amor. Por favor, escúchame. Eres... no conozco otra palabra para describirte excepto ésta: eres exquisita. ¿Es que no lo sabes? —Sus dedos navegaron por los de ella.

—Ah, pero yo no...

—Ah, sí, lo eres. Lo eres. Y cuando me acueste contigo esta noche, no lo haré por deber, o porque nuestro matrimonio deba ser consumado, o por ninguna otra razón estúpida. Lo haré porque te deseo. A ti, mi querida Isabella. Porque te deseo con cada poro de mi piel. ¿Lo entiendes?

Sus ojos se habían quedado clavados en él.

—Sí. —Fue apenas un respiro.

Su incertidumbre fue como una flecha para él. Edward decidió entonces que quizás podía hacérselo comprender de otra manera.

Apoyó su frente en la suya.

—Ah —dijo con voz más animada— pero no pareces estar segura de que tu marido tenga intención de «_intimar_» con su esposa. —Se detuvo—. Quizás estamos hablando demasiado, en lugar de... pasar a la acción.

Aturdida, Isabella se quedó mirando fijamente unos ojos verdes que brillaban juguetones.

—¿Qué?

Unas manos firmes estaban ya desatando los lazos de su salto de cama. Antes de que pudiera detenerle, la tela cayó a sus pies. En lo que dura un latido, la mirada de aprobación que él le dirigió, lenta y sincera, hizo que sus mejillas enrojecieran de rubor. Era de lo más desconcertante estar allí de pie, medio desnuda mientras él seguía completamente vestido.

—Un camisón sin duda encantador —remarcó de manera casual—, y que sospecho no es el que sueles utilizar para dormir. ¿Es nuevo?

Su cabeza asintió.

—Tía Esme lo eligió —dijo débilmente.

Edward sonrió lentamente.

—Recuérdame que agradezca a tu tía su impecable gusto. —Unas manos fuertes descendieron por sus hombros, y continuaron con la misma vaga intención—. Por ahora, creo que podemos pasar sin este... extraño atuendo.

Antes de terminar la frase, estaba desnuda. La mueca de asombro que se dibujó en su rostro fue pronto ahogada por unos labios cálidos que se cerraron en su boca, un beso devorador que la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. Apenas se dio cuenta de que la levantaba en brazos y la tumbaba sobre la cama. El mundo y todo lo que él contiene desapareció cuando la besó. Rodeando con sus brazos su cuello, se apretó contra él pero un botón puntiagudo se le hundió en el pecho y tuvo que apartarse.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Edward.

—Es de lo más desconcertante estar aquí desnuda —le señaló reticente— mientras tú sigues vestido.

Edward se rió. Dios, ¡pero podía decir las cosas más extrañas esta mujer! Estaba queriendo ir despacio, se estaba tomando su tiempo para no asustarla, cuando sólo Dios sabía que verla con ese camisón le había hecho casi perder el control. El sabor de su boca era intoxicador, el olor de ella, embriagador. Y sostener su forma desnuda y frágil contra él era más de lo que podía soportar para conseguir que sus manos y su boca no se volvieran locas, para no quitarse los pantalones, desnudar su miembro y ponerla bajo él con rapidez, allí de pie, en medio de la habitación.

Sin duda, no era ésa la forma de actuar con una virgen, mucho menos si se trataba de su esposa.

—Una esposa descontenta —bromeó—. Un descuido por mi parte.

Sentándose, se quitó con rapidez la chaqueta, la camisa y las botas. Tumbado de espaldas contra la cama, se quitó los pantalones, se estiró y se giró... colocando su miembro al nivel exacto de los ojos escudriñadores de su mujer.

Bueno, al menos lo habían sido hasta ese momento. Ahora se abrieron tanto que hizo que su miembro se excitara aún más. Isabella abrió la boca en una pequeña «o» de asombro. Sacó la lengua para humedecer sus labios. Ah, Dios, ahora sí, esta visión era un verdadero tormento.

Apretujándose a ella, forzó un tono alegre.

—Mi impaciente esposa no está ya tan impaciente. Nunca habías visto a un hombre desnudo, ¿verdad, cariño? Y mucho menos a uno que está claramente ansioso por satisfacer a su esposa en su primera vez.

Isabella hundió la cabeza en el vello cobrizo de su pecho, murmurando algo ininteligible. No sabía que el rubor pudiera hacer enrojecer el cuerpo entero de una persona. Hasta ahora.

Edward respiró hondo. Estaba impaciente, y contener sus impulsos era una experiencia del todo nueva para él. Unos rizos rebeldes caían por los hombros y los pechos de la mujer que tenía al lado. Mirando a hurtadillas entre su cabellera sedosa, vio como la piel rosada de su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo acompasado de su respiración, una visión que le tentaba hasta lo insoportable.

—Te vi con el pelo suelto en Cullen Hall, la noche en que Newton te acosó. Pensé que nunca había visto nada tan maravilloso como aquello —dijo débilmente. Enrolló un mechón entre sus dedos y lo atrajo hasta sus labios, inhalando profundamente el olor a rosa y lavanda que desprendía, y después lo colocó sobre uno de sus hombros sedosos—. Es glorioso.

—Gracias —dijo en voz muy baja. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no saltar cuando le puso la mano en la cadera, trazando un camino perezoso por su piel. Era cierto: ver a Edward desnudo le había hecho perder la compostura. Su cuerpo era... extraordinario. Tan extraordinariamente perfecto como su cara. El contorno de sus hombros había sido esculpido y forjado, su piel era brillante y suave, los músculos de sus brazos, esbeltos y compactos. Un pelo áspero, denso y cobrizo, cubría su pecho y su estómago.

Con la vista, recorrió el camino ascendente de su columna vertebral, pasando por el cuello, hasta la cara. Su respiración no era sino un chorro débil de aire. Espontáneamente, trazó con sus ojos la belleza tallada de sus facciones, una a una.

—Tú también eres muy guapo —susurró—. Tía Esme piensa como yo.

Sus cejas se elevaron de asombro.

—¿Tía Esme? —repitió.

—Ah, sí. Me dijo que a pesar de su edad, su vista aún no le fallaba.

Edward se rió con ganas, con una risa que alegró por completo su corazón. Envalentonada, Isabella alargó una mano para tocarle la cara.

Unos dedos fuertes se cerraron sobre su muñeca, deteniéndola a medio camino. Isabella tuvo la extraña sensación de que había hecho algo mal, pero él selló la palma de su mano con un beso, y después se la colocó en el centro de su pecho. La mano de Isabella parecía muy pequeña y blanca, hundida entre ese vello denso. Esta visión la hizo temblar por completo. En ese instante, Edward colocó una mano en la curva de su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él. La otra la deslizó por entre la mata de su pelo, acercando su boca a la de él.

Comió de su boca hasta el infinito, en unos besos largos y lánguidos que hicieron que su espina dorsal se volviera agua. Isabella se agarró a sus hombros con los dedos. Bajo las yemas, podía sentir una piel firme y dura, cálida como el sol. Suspiró cuando él recorrió con la lengua el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Me encanta cuando me besas —le confesó casi sin respiración—. Besas muy bien, aunque claro, imagino que esto ya lo sabes.

Su boca volvió junto a la de ella.

—Gracias —dijo contra sus labios—. No creo que nadie me haya nunca dicho algo así. —Podía sentir su sonrisa—. Sin embargo, hay otros muchos sitios donde te puedo besar aparte de aquí. —Besó las comisuras de sus labios—. Y aquí... y aquí. —Succionó el centro de su labio.

Isabella se sintió, de repente, imprudente.

—Tal vez deberías enseñarme.

—Una gran idea. —Agachó la cabeza y presionó con su boca abierta la esbeltez suave de su garganta, dejando que su lengua se moviera al ritmo acompasado de su pulso.

—Ah... es agradable, Edward.

¿«_Agradable_»?, pensó Edward divertido. Quería que fuera mucho más que... agradable.

Se retiró un poco para poder verla en toda su longitud, deteniéndose en el vello sedoso de su pubis, en la piel pálida e inmaculada de sus pechos, redondos y deliciosamente llenos, unos pechos que se escondían bajo una horda de mechones oscuros. Con una sonrisa malévola, le retiró el cabello. Esos pezones rosados y puntiagudos era algo que no podía ignorar por más tiempo.

Isabella se sonrojó, pero en ningún momento trató de privarle de sus caricias o de su escrutinio.

Sonriendo aún, inclinó la cabeza. Le encantó ver la expresión de asombro de Isabella cuando su boca trazó el contorno oscuro de uno de sus pechos. Su respiración se detuvo al detenerse en el pezón.

Lo rozó con la lengua, apenas una caricia. Isabella perdió el aliento.

De alguna forma, siempre había sabido que bajo su orgulloso y educado exterior se escondía un cuerpo destinado a la tentación. Ella era perfecta. Absolutamente perfecta. Avaricioso, cerró sus manos alrededor de esos pechos lascivos. Sus palmas se llenaron con la carne de unos pezones que sobresalían, como en una invitación, hacia él.

Besó primero uno, después otro. En el último, rodeó con su lengua una y otra vez el centro carmesí, lentamente, en círculos perezosos, dejándolo todo húmedo y brillante, temblorosamente erecto.

Isabella dejó escapar un grito ahogado.

—¿Más? —preguntó Edward suavemente.

Sus labios se partieron. Su boca formó la palabra «Sí», sin llegar a proferir el sonido.

Él la complació.

Saber que ella le miraba fascinada cuando él besaba sus pechos era algo que excitaba a Edward hasta límites insospechados. Tiró de ella. Sintió como Isabella se agarraba con furia a su nuca.

Sintió sus dedos tensos, como si quisieran atraparle e impedirle cualquier alejamiento.

Isabella no podía hablar. Ni siquiera podía respirar. Estaba en éxtasis. En puro éxtasis. Toda ella se descomponía en las sensaciones más puras. Era como si hubieran prendido fuego a sus pechos. El sudor le cubría todo el cuerpo. Y ahora estaba ese apetito profundo y desconocido en el fondo de su estómago. Sus piernas se movieron impotentes. Faltaba algo, tenía que haber algo más... no sabía muy bien lo que era...

Pero Edward sí. Con la sangre arremolinada y el miembro palpitante, la atrapó contra él. Su boca capturó una vez más la de ella, un beso ardiente y exigente que prendió fuego a cada parte de su cuerpo. Pero cuando unos dedos esbeltos trazaron un arriesgado camino en dirección al corazón de su estómago, ella apartó la boca. Le golpeó con las manos.

—Espera —dijo con furia—, ¡espera!

Edward levantó la cabeza. Su pequeño y estridente grito no había conseguido detener el halo carmesí de deseo que le rodeaba.

Cerró los ojos, apartando el pulso de deseo que clamaba en sus entrañas.

—Estoy yendo demasiado deprisa, ¿verdad?

—Un poco —admitió. Se sentía aturdida, avergonzada, desconcertada. Le gustaba lo que él le hacía, pero... —. Tengo miedo, Edward. Tengo miedo.

El clamor de su cabeza empezó a ceder. Retiró un rizo rebelde de sus mejillas coloradas. De repente, fue él el que dudó.

—No puedo prometerte que no te dolerá. Pero entiendo que...

—No, no es eso. —Ella se mostró firme.

—Entonces, ¿qué es? —Extrañado, buscó alguna pista en su cara.

_«Haces que las mujeres se enamoren de ti —estuvo a punto de decir—. Estás haciendo que me enamore de ti.»_

—Sé que has estado con muchas mujeres. Lo sé y lo acepto. —Eludió el dolor que quería expandirse por su corazón—. Tú mismo dijiste que preferías a mujeres con experiencia. Y yo no tengo ninguna. Nadie me ha besado antes que tú. Me siento torpe. Una inepta, para ser honesta. ¿Qué ocurre si no soy de las apasionadas? No quiero desilusionarte. No quiero desagradarte.

Ya estaba. Había dicho lo que pensaba. Contuvo la respiración y esperó.

Edward se sintió de repente enfadado consigo mismo. Dios, ¿es que había algo que no hubiese dicho o hecho que no se le hubiese vuelto en su contra?

La miró, miró sus labios temblorosos, miró la manera en que sus hermosos ojos chocolate parecían medio suplicantes medio heridos. Una emoción potente y posesiva le sobrevino ante el temor de ver a Isabella besando a otro hombre. Nunca se había sentido posesivo con una mujer antes (ni se había imaginado que llegaría a serlo) y este sentimiento le golpeó, como le golpearon los celos.

¿Se sentían todos los recién casados de esa manera? Porque más aún... descubrió que le gustaba sentirse posesivo con ella. Le gustaba saber que ella le pertenecía.

Deslizó la yema del pulgar sobre los labios de ella.

—Te preocupas por nada, Isabella.

—¿Ah, sí? Me gusta lo que estabas haciéndome, Edward. De verdad. Pero quiero agradarte yo a ti también.

Con el dedo en el centro de su boca impidió que siguiera hablando.

—Lo harás, ya verás.

—Pero ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

Por un momento, una sonrisa se escapó por la comisura de sus labios.

—Porque puedo sentirte aquí cariño.

Cogiéndole la mano, la guió deliberadamente hacia la rigidez de su miembro, haciendo que sus dedos se mantuvieran allí presionados por la fuerza de los suyos. Isabella abrió mucho los ojos, y él no tuvo más remedio que sonreír.

Inmediatamente después, su sonrisa se desvaneció. La miró directamente a los ojos.

—Pero sobre todo —dijo con una voz que la hizo temblar de arriba a abajo—, puedo sentirte aquí. —Besando las yemas de sus dedos, guió su otra mano directamente hasta su corazón—. Y debo ser honesto, cariño. Esto nunca me ha pasado con ninguna otra mujer excepto contigo.

Las lágrimas le nublaron la vista.

—Edward —dijo con una voz entre cortada por la emoción—. Ah, Edward.

Unos brazos esbeltos rodearon su cuello. Ella le besó con todos los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su interior. Cuando al final se detuvo, él acarició su pelo. Una sonrisa extraña asomaba a sus labios.

—Yo también tengo algo que confesarte.

—¿Qué?

—Tengo miedo, yo también.

—¿Tú? —Hizo una mueca—. No te creo.

—Pues claro que sí —le aseguró con gravedad—. Entiéndeme, nunca he estado con una virgen antes. Quiero que esta noche sea para ti inolvidable. Para los dos.

Isabella le miró fijamente, hipnotizada por su expresión, sobrecogida por la ternura de su voz. Se sintió como si hubiera abierto su corazón, como si se hubiera desnudado ante ella.

—Edward —dijo con voz viva, con una emoción dolorosamente dulce que apretaba su pecho—, me haces sentir tan especial...

—Eres especial. Única, y... nunca he conocido a una mujer como tú, mi querida Isabella.

«_Mi querida Isabella_.» Amaba la manera melodiosa y baja en que pronunciaba su nombre.

—Me gusta saber que nunca has besado a otro hombre —continuó—, me gusta saber que no has visto a ningún otro hombre desnudo. Me gusta saber que soy el primer hombre que se acuesta contigo. —Se detuvo en un silencio inquietante—. Y ahora, creo que es hora de que retornemos las cosas donde las dejamos. ¿Te parece bien, mi querida esposa?

Los ojos de Isabella brillaron.

—Sí, mi señor. Ah, sí.

Sus palabras fueron una puerta abierta para él. Enredando los dedos en su cabello, atrajo su boca, haciendo que unos rizos indomables les cubrieran a ambos. Tomó sus labios en un beso embriagador que supo a hambre masculina y que desató el hambre de ella. Llenó con su aliento su boca... como si llenara su cuerpo entero.

Jugó con las puntas de sus pechos, arrancándola un grito profundo de sus entrañas. Con una mano exploró el centro de su estómago, descendiendo hasta el suave vello del pubis e iniciando un atrevido ritmo que la hizo del todo vulnerable. Gritó ahogadamente, pero no opuso resistencia.

Era demasiado bueno. Él era demasiado bueno. Sus muslos se abrieron, impotentes.

Aún había más, mucho más. Unos dedos audaces penetraron en el broche de su feminidad, una y otra vez. Todo le ardía, mientras un dedo pulgar se unía a semejante juego, haciendo círculos en un pequeño trozo de carne que parecía hundirse, y crecer, y supurar, todo al mismo tiempo. Era, en realidad, dolorosamente sensible. Tembló por dentro y por fuera, su cabeza en un remolino de sensaciones nuevas. Un torrente líquido empezó a salir de su cuerpo, del mismo centro, de ese lugar que él reclamaba descaradamente como suyo, tentándolo, presionando sobre él en círculos.

Gimió cuando sintió uno de sus dedos en su interior, una pícara parodia del acto que seguiría a continuación. Empezó a jadear, retorciéndose y girándose, buscando algo... algo que, aun no sabiendo lo que era, presentía que estaba cerca. Cuando llegó, una llama de placer, pequeños gritos ahogados, rompieron en su garganta.

Isabella abrió los ojos, aturdida. El rostro de Edward llenó su visión, su mundo. Prisionera en la red de su mirada, cautivada por la fiebre hambrienta de su cara, su corazón explotó cuando apartó los muslos con sus rodillas y se puso de rodillas ante ella. Con una mano en su pene, se inclinó frotándose contra la fiereza de sus rizos. Isabella no podía apartar la vista de su órgano. Estaba firmemente erecto. En el momento en que este pensamiento tomó forma en su mente, él estaba dentro. Dentro de ella.

Gimió.

Al oírla, Edward se quedó paralizado. Podía sentir ahora su inocencia, la frágil membrana que sella su virginidad rozaba contra la parte más sensible de su cuerpo, la parte que ella más necesitaba. Estuvo a punto de gritar, porque le estaba partiendo en dos esa necesidad de empujar profunda y duramente, para perderse en su calidez húmeda. Pero ésta era la prueba, el momento que más había temido. No sabía cómo hacerlo lento y fácil, no sabía si podría.

Aunque pensó que iba a matarle, apretó los dientes y retrocedió. Emitió una risa temblorosa al ver a su pequeña e inocente esposa. Parecía entre horrorizada y embrujada. Edward bajó también él la vista y estuvo a punto de gritar. La lanza redonda de su sexo aparecía húmeda y brillante, cubierta de su cálido líquido. La pasión se reavivó.

Apoyándose en sus codos, la besó en los labios.

—Dime si te hago daño —murmuró, con un deje de severidad en la voz. Se colocó encima de ella otra vez, poco a poco hasta encontrarse de nuevo junto a su himen. Dios, se sentía tan bien... demasiado bien: las paredes de su cueva se ceñían con fuerza a su miembro erecto.

—Lo haré —prometió, con un atisbo de sonrisa en su boca—. Por favor, Edward, tómame ahora. Hazme tu esposa... hazme tuya.

Edward gimió de placer. No pudo evitarlo ahora. Había una confianza en su mirada, un deseo tan ardiente y suplicante, que no pudo contenerse por más tiempo. Cegado por la pasión, empujó hasta que por fin se clavó total y fuertemente en su interior.

—¡Ay, Dios! —susurró Isabella.

—No blasfemes.

Y en estas palabras se contenía un mundo lleno de frustraciones... un mundo de pasión... un mundo de sentimientos. Hundiendo su cabeza contra el hombro de ella, calmó su corazón y permitió que el cuerpo de ella se acostumbrara a sentirle dentro. Era un momento tan sensitivo, que sabía que estaba a sólo un paso de derramarse en un mar de semen.

—No puedo evitarlo. —Isabella sacudió la cabeza levemente—. Edward, me siento tan... tan...

Él besó el arco de su garganta, después levantó la cabeza.

Sus ojos se encontraron.

—¿No te hago daño? —Que pudiese hablar le pareció un milagro.

—No —respiró—, Dios, no...

Su sonrisa se desvaneció. Ella guió su boca hasta la suya, enrollando su lengua en la de él, lo que hizo que se volviera loco.

Lentamente, empezó a moverse. Sus manos se deslizaron bajo sus nalgas, atrayéndola hacia él.

Incapaz de detenerse, se guió hasta su centro, entusiasmado por la manera en que ella le clavaba las uñas en los hombros. Sus caderas se agitaron, buscándole una y otra vez. Cada vez más rápido, se hundió en ella, tórrida e intensamente, amando la manera en que ella le rodeaba con sus brazos y piernas.

Echó hacia atrás la cabeza, con los tendones de su cuello erguidos. Ella le estaba quemando, tanto fuera como dentro.

—Isabella —dijo con voz pastosa, y después otra vez—, ¡Isabella!

En algún rincón de su cabeza, recordó aquella noche en los jardines de Vauxhall, cuando la besó por primera vez... Se había dicho a sí mismo que lo que sintió fue lujuria. Pasión. Que ella era la única mujer que le rechazaba y que, sin embargo, era la única mujer a la que deseaba, la única mujer que debía tener.

Pero nada le había preparado para este momento. Para esta noche. Nada le había preparado para ella. Porque era increíblemente dulce... ella era increíblemente dulce. El mundo ardía, las estrellas se rompían en mil pedazos, cayéndose por todos lados.

La noche explotaba... y también él.

* * *

_**les gustó estos dos¿?,... un besote hasta mañana guapas. muakis**_


	18. Lagrimas sin explicación

**_Lagrimas sin explicación_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Una semana más tarde, volvieron a Londres después de su estancia en Bath._**

Desde aquel intenso momento en el que Edward la había hecho suya, Isabella no había abrigado ningún arrepentimiento, ninguna duda. Casarse con Edward había sido la opción correcta, aunque tampoco es que hubiese habido otras muchas opciones. Pero en realidad, esto no importaba. Nunca habría otro hombre para ella, nunca en este mundo. Se había prometido a sí misma que se casaría por amor...

Y lo había hecho.

Sabía, en lo más profundo de su alma, que Edward Masen era el único hombre que podría amar.

Pero éste era un secreto que ella guardaba en su corazón, un secreto que no revelaría por el momento. Existía entre ellos una camaradería que sospechaba había supuesto una agradable sorpresa para los dos. Isabella no estaba dispuesta a hacer algo que pudiera romper el equilibrio. No sabía si Edward quería su amor; ni siquiera sabía si él podría alguna vez corresponderla.

Pero él la deseaba... ¡Había aprendido tanto en estas dos semanas de matrimonio! No había habido una sola noche en la que no hubiesen hecho el amor. Bajo su tutela, Isabella había descubierto que había muchas formas de disfrutar del sexo: jugando, con ardor, con ternura...

Las había experimentado en manos de su nuevo marido, y Edward parecía bastante complacido con su respuesta. Algunas noches, él la reclamaba con ardiente intensidad, con un frenesí salvaje y posesivo que la hacía temblar de forma incontrolada. Otras veces, era dolorosamente lento, tan dulce y tierno que ella quería llorar. Pero siempre... siempre la hacía sentir como si fuera la única mujer sobre la tierra. Isabella no podía negarse, y tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo.

Desde esa primera noche, albergó la esperanza de que las semillas del amor pudieran crecer en él. Y seguía albergando la esperanza de que su amor acabaría por amansar la rebeldía que había en él.

De hecho, había muchas razones para pensar que ya había ocurrido. Al regresar de Bath, Isabella se sorprendió bastante al ver que sus cosas habían sido trasladadas al dormitorio de Edward. Sin embargo, ella había pensado que ocuparía la habitación contigua. Isabella sabía que la norma entre la sociedad era la de que los maridos dormían en habitaciones separadas a las de sus mujeres, aunque sus propios padres dormían en la misma cama y siempre lo habían hecho, de la misma forma en que lo hacían sus tíos.

Quizás era su manera de prevenir la desilusión, no esperar nada demasiado... ni demasiado pronto.

Vio que la miraba fijamente, con los brazos cruzados.

—Espero que no te importe —dijo con una arrogante expresión en su rostro—, pero de repente, ya no me gusta la idea de que marido y mujer duerman en habitaciones separadas. —A pesar de su tono formal, había un leve brillo en sus ojos.

Los suyos le respondieron con picardía. Inclinó la cabeza, expresando su aprobación.

—Señor, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con usted.

Volvieron a la planta baja, donde se les había preparado un ligero refrigerio para la comida. Acababan de terminar cuando Arthur, el mayordomo de Edward, apareció con una bandeja de plata. La colocó delante de su señor con una floritura.

—Ha estado perdido, señor.

Edward empezó a ojear la pila de invitaciones.

—Aparentemente, la noticia de nuestro matrimonio se ha expandido como la pólvora —comentó—. Se requiere encarecidamente nuestra presencia. —Examinó la invitación de ribetes dorados que tenía en la mano—. Los Farthingale dan una fiesta esta noche. Estará seguramente a rebosar. ¿Deberíamos, aprovecharlo para hacer nuestro debut como marido y mujer?

La casa de los Farthingale era donde se habían encontrado de nuevo. ¿Se acordaba de eso? Isabella no estaba segura, pero él parecía bastante indiferente.

La desilusión la invadió, aunque pronto consiguió enmascararla.

—¿Deberíamos? —murmuró.

Edward la miró perplejo. Isabella puso una mueca.

—Acabas de decir que habrá mucha gente.

—Ah, sí. Lady Farthingale no escatima en lo que a fiestas se refiere. Todo el mundo considerado importante estará allí.

—Estupendo. Y todo el mundo que es importante hablará de nosotros. Señor, ¡con lo que detesto los cuchicheos!

—Y yo propongo que sólo hay una forma de combatirlos. Además, ¿por qué retrasar lo inevitable? Cuanto más pronto nos vean juntos y descubran que estamos felizmente casados, más pronto dejarán de hablar de nosotros.

¿Se estaba burlando de ella? Isabella le miró suspicaz, pero su comportamiento era de lo más natural.

—¿Qué pasará si nos preguntan?

Él se rió.

—Estoy seguro de que lo harán, dada la naturaleza tan precipitada de nuestro enlace. Pero ¿quién ha dicho que tenemos que responderles?

Isabella respiró aliviada.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Y hay una cosa que va a proporcionarme un gran placer. —Sonrió con un repentino brillo en los ojos.

—¿Y qué es?

—¡Que no volveré a ser llamada la Inalcanzable nunca más!

—Eso es perfectamente cierto. —Se inclinó y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla—. Siento mucho tener que ir a atender unos asuntos en el banco esta tarde. Me temo que no pueden esperar. ¿Estarás bien si te dejo sola por un rato?

Ella sonrió.

—Te aseguro que no necesito un guardián, señor.

—Bien. Si necesitas algo, sólo tienes que llamar a Arthur.

Isabella asintió. Después de irse, se levantó y caminó sin rumbo fijo por la casa. Pensó en echarse la siesta, pero rechazó pronto la idea. En realidad, se le había ocurrido más por aburrimiento que por cansancio verdadero. Se dio cuenta entonces de que Edward y ella habían estado juntos casi constantemente desde el día de su boda. Y ahora que se había ido, se sintió (¡ah, no podía negarlo!), bastante sola. Le echaba de menos, descubrió, y a continuación, se preguntó si a él le ocurriría lo mismo.

Ah, pero ¿qué estupidez era ésta? Se reprendió a sí misma con severidad y dio media vuelta sobre sus pasos hasta la planta baja. Se detuvo en el estudio de Edward. ¿Le importaría que utilizase su escritorio? Debía carta a sus padres desde hacía tiempo, se lamentó. No era de las que escribían a diario cuando sus padres no estaban, pero no había nunca estado más de una semana sin escribirles, como ahora. Sintiéndose un poco como una intrusa, entró en la habitación y se sentó en la silla de cuero. Al abrir el cajón de la mesa, encontró unas cuantas hojas de papel papiro. Hundiendo la pluma en un pequeño bote de tinta, empezó a escribir.

_Queridos mamá y papá:_

_Espero que al recibir esta carta se encuentren bien. Edward y yo acabamos de llegar de Bath._

_Hemos tenido un tiempo magnífico._

Se detuvo. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Sus padres no querían oír cómo era el tiempo en Bath.

Con un respiro, rompió la hoja en dos y empezó otra nueva. Resultó ser más difícil de lo que había imaginado y, por alguna razón, las palabras se negaban a salir. El proceso se repitió tres veces más hasta que se sintió satisfecha con lo que había escrito. Poniendo a un lado la pluma, leyó el fruto de sus esfuerzos.

_Queridos mamá y papá:_

_Confío en que los dos estéis bien. Sé que la noticia de mi matrimonio, tan repentina, les cogió un poco de sorpresa. Seguramente habréis oído historias sobre mi marido, pero yo sé lo que otros no saben. Edward es un buen hombre, el mejor hombre, el marido perfecto para mí. Así que os suplico que no os preocupéis por mí. Os lo aseguro: soy la más feliz de las esposas. Espero con ansiedad el día en el que estemos todos juntos de nuevo y podáis comprobarlo por vosotros mismos._

_Vuestra hija amada, Isabella_

Otras dos veces más releyó la carta.

Se detuvo. De repente, las palabras empezaron a moverse.

Intentó enfocadas, pero no pudo. Las veía como a través de una capa de niebla. Un dolor terrible se afincó en su pecho, y sus ojos parecieron a punto de derramarse. Inclinó la cabeza, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Pero su empeño era imposible, sus ojos parpadearon. Una única lágrima recorrió su mejilla y cayó sobre el papel, emborronando la tinta. Emitió un sonido de angustia, porque la carta había quedado ahora irremediablemente inservible...

Así fue como Edward la encontró.

Él la miró fijamente, al principio incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo. Tenía la cabeza caída, los hombros temblorosos, y ese pequeño sonido que hacía que su corazón se encogiese.

Se acercó a ella. Todavía no se había percatado de su presencia, por lo que tuvo que hablarle.

—¿Isabella? —Hizo un intento.

Isabella levantó la cabeza.

—¡Edward! —gritó—. ¡No te oí entrar!

La había asustado, descubrió. Le costó un gran esfuerzo calmar su voz. Se había dado prisa en volver a casa, ansioso por verla, impaciente con el más mínimo momento de ausencia. Todo lo que quería era tomarla en brazos y besar sus labios. La última cosa que había esperado era esto.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Isabella?

Empezó a balbucir.

—¿Eh?, nada. Nada de nada. Tendrás que perdonarme, me temo. No quería invadir tu espacio. Es solo que debía desde hacía tiempo una carta a... a mis padres.

Edward miró la pila de papel, y después la única hoja que seguía en el centro del escritorio. No podría explicar muy bien qué fue lo que le ocurrió. Cogió el papel con fuerza.

—¡Edward! —gritó—. ¡Esa carta es privada!

Edward no respondió. Le echó un vistazo rápido. Una gota había corrido la tinta, una lágrima que provenía del corazón. Al verla, sintió que el suyo se helaba.

Lentamente, volvió sus ojos hacia Isabella. Con el pulgar, secó la humedad de su mejilla y la mantuvo erguida.

Sin dejar de mirarla, dijo en voz muy baja:

—No soy ciego, y aunque todo este asunto del matrimonio es nuevo para mí, estoy bastante seguro de que esto no indica que seas la más feliz de las esposas.

Isabella le quitó la carta y la mantuvo entre su pecho. Al intentar rodearle para salir del cuarto, él la cogió por el brazo.

Ella le miró fríamente, con los labios muy juntos. Aturdido, confundido y frustrado, la miró fijamente.

—¿Qué? ¿No tienes nada que decirme?

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?

—¡Me gustaría que me dijeras qué diablos he hecho mal!

—No necesitas hablarme así, Edward.

—¡Al diablo si no! —explotó—. ¿Por qué no puedes decirme lo que te pasa?

Su mirada vaciló. Sus labios temblaron. Por un momento, estaba segura de que se desharía en lágrimas. Inclinó su cabeza y un silencio vacío se apoderó de los dos.

—No es nada —dijo rápidamente, en voz muy baja.

—Nada —repitió—. ¿Vuelvo a casa y me encuentro a mi esposa llorando, y dices que no es nada? Por el amor de Dios, ¡pensé que algo horrible había pasado! Pensé... ¡Dios, no sé lo que pensé!

Ella seguía mirando para otro lado, a todos lados excepto a él.

—Por favor, Edward, deja que me vaya. Me gustaría un poco de privacidad para recuperarme, si no te importa.

Su rechazo le hería en lo más profundo. Pero Edward sabía lo que pasaba. Claramente, su esposa era infeliz. Se arrepentía de haberse casado con él. En la carta a sus padres proclamaba que era feliz... pero su comportamiento le decía justo lo contrario.

Con la boca fruncida, la soltó.

—De acuerdo.

Ella se movió, ansiosa por dejarle.

Su voz la detuvo justo antes de que alcanzara la puerta.

—Saldremos para casa de los Farthingale a las siete y media.

Edward vio cómo su espalda se contraía antes de volverse hacia él.

—Preferiría quedarme en casa esta noche —dijo de la manera más educada.

Edward estaba ya negando con la cabeza.

—Me temo que ésa no es una opción, mi amor. Entiéndeme, me encontré a lord Farthingale y a algunos amigos suyos esta tarde, y mencioné que iríamos a la fiesta. Si no vamos, las malas lenguas empezarán a murmurar. Y según creí entenderte, eso es justo lo que tratas de evitar, ¿no?

Estaba claro que Isabella no apreció que se lo recordara. Le miró con desagrado.

—Como desees, entonces.

.

.

Un poco antes de las ocho, su carruaje se detuvo ante la mansión de los Farthingale. Isabella miraba con desánimo por la ventana en otra dirección.

—Hemos llegado —anunció Edward de forma inexpresiva. Un mayordomo abrió la puerta y les ayudó a bajar del carruaje.

En todo el camino no se habían dirigido ni una palabra. La tensión se respiraba en el aire. Edward había estado frío y distante, apenas había dicho unas pocas palabras desde el incidente en su estudio.

En toda su vida, Isabella no sabía cuándo se había sentido tan miserable. Sólo el orgullo detenía las lágrimas, una firme voluntad por no llorar.

Nada más poner un pie en la sala de baile, se vieron rodeados por una multitud. Todo eran palabras de enhorabuena y buenos deseos, aunque un poco más apartado, alguien sonreía de satisfacción.

—¿Así que has sido tú, Masen, el que ha conseguido a la Inalcanzable, cuando todos los demás han fracasado?

¡Ah, Y pensar que ella había creído que nunca volvería a escuchar que la llamaran de nuevo la Inalcanzable!

A su lado, Edward se rió con ganas. Se afanaba por mostrar cómo la llevaba posesivamente del codo.

—Ah, pero mi mujer no es una mujer cualquiera. Supe que tendría que llevarla al altar tan rápido como pudiese, y así lo hice.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir, Newton? —gritó una voz femenina—. ¡Muchas de nosotras nos preguntamos cómo se las arregló ella para cazar al hombre más guapo de toda Inglaterra!

La respuesta vino de una belleza rubia vestida de verde.

—¡Quizás sea mejor preguntarse cómo se las arreglará para mantenerlo!

Una cabeza elegantemente peinada con turbante se volvió en dirección a las dos mujeres. Se acompañó del sonido inconfundible de su bastón para interpelarlas:

—Es una pena que olvides tu propio matrimonio. Porque, según he oído, no se entiende cómo tú y tu querido esposo consiguen recordar sus nombres de pila. Además si hubieses tenido el privilegio de ver su primer beso como marido y mujer, como yo lo tuve, me atrevería a decir que ningún alma de las que se reúne aquí esta noche pondrían en duda la devoción que se profesan el uno al otro.

Isabella parpadeó. Una parte de ella quería aplaudir a la duquesa viuda de Carrington. Y la otra quería acercarse a la pequeña beldad rubia y aplastar su preciosa nariz (algo no muy propio de una dama como ella).

Su mirada se deslizó en dirección a Edward, sólo para descubrir una expresión divertida en su rostro. Saludó brevemente a la duquesa y después acercó la boca a la oreja de su esposa. Sus labios rozaron la curva de su barbilla cuando habló sólo para ella.

—Sugiero que se merecen otra demostración, aunque nada puede superar lo ya dicho. Además, ¿quién mejor que la duquesa para defendernos, verdad, mi amor? Así que, ¿por qué no vamos a saludar a nuestros anfitriones?

Isabella se iba mordiendo el labio mientras se alejaban del grupo.

—Es increíble.

—Y disfruta con ello, además —coincidió—. Si hay alguna mujer que debas tener de tu lado, ésa es sin duda la duquesa. —Se rió suavemente—. Utiliza el bastón como si fuera un arma. Es una visión como ninguna otra. Te prevengo, Isabella: si ves que lo levanta, hazte atrás y sal corriendo.

—¿Su bastón? —preguntó Isabella—. Creo que es más bien su tono de voz lo que utiliza como arma.

—Eso también, y se entiende por qué pocos se atreven a desafiar a semejante oponente.

—Bueno, a mí me gusta —anunció Isabella.

—Sí, creo que las dos sois bastante parecidas —Observó Edward.

Edward se quedó junto a ella la mayor parte de la velada.

Para todos los presentes, se mostró como el más atento de los esposos, manteniendo posesivamente una mano en el codo de su esposa y acercando la cabeza al hablarle, como si quisiera que cada una de sus palabras se clavasen en ella.

Pero ninguno de los dos había olvidado la riña que había precedido a su llegada. Isabella así lo sentía, algo que le dolía en el interior. Añoraba la proximidad que habían disfrutado en Bath.

Para empeorar las cosas, no encontraba la forma de explicar su comportamiento, ¡ni siquiera sabía cómo explicárselo a sí misma! No tenía ni idea de qué era lo que le había hecho llorar, sólo que algo se lo había provocado.

Se las arregló para mantener la compostura, sin embargo.

Los músculos de su cara empezaron a dolerle de sonreír porque, a pesar de todo, no tenía ninguna intención de provocar más cotilleos.

Lord Farthingale se aproximó.

—¿Puedo robarle a su esposo por un momento? Estoy compartiendo una botella de mi mejor brandy con varios caballeros y me gustaría ofrecer un brindis por el feliz novio.

¡Ay!, si supiera, pensó Isabella nerviosa. Alegremente, se apresuró a decir:

—¿Quién soy yo para negarles semejante ocasión?

Farthingale hizo una mueca.

—No lo retendré por mucho tiempo, lo prometo.

Isabella parloteó con varios conocidos, y después se trasladó junto a una columna de mármol al final del salón. Fue entonces cuando vio a Angela, quien le saludó con la mano, para unirse a ella a continuación.

—¡Isabella!, ¿cómo estás? —Angela le sonrió—. ¡Ah, confieso que me resulta extraño pensar en ti como en una mujer casada!

Isabella quería llorar, incapaz de soportar más comentarios sobre su nuevo estado matrimonial. En lugar de eso, se dio un puntapié mental para seguir alerta. Angela era la única persona que podría descubrirla si no ponía cuidado.

—Puede que esté casada —dijo alegre—, pero desde luego no me considero una matrona.

Angela frunció el ceño.

—Digo que... ¿cómo lo llevas?

—Espléndidamente —afirmó Isabella con cuidado—, a pesar de que ha sido un día duro el de hoy. Acabamos de llegar de Bath, ¿sabes?

Charlaron todavía un rato más e hicieron planes para ir de compras juntas la próxima semana.

Había pasado ya un rato y Edward seguía sin aparecer. Isabella revisó el salón de baile con la mirada.

Angela la vio y se rió.

—Aquí tenemos a una esposa ansiosa —bromeó—. Allí está.

Isabella hizo una mueca.

—¿Dónde?

—Viene hacia aquí... Ah, pero ahora veo que lady Dunsbrook le ha detenido.

El corazón de Isabella dio un brinco.

—¿Jane Dunsbrook?

—Sí. No sabía que os conocierais.

—Y no nos conocemos —se apresuró a negar Isabella—. Creo que he oído su nombre, eso es todo.

De hecho, pensó Isabella distraída, era verdad. De repente recordó con nitidez la noche del baile de disfraces en los jardines de Vauxhall, cuando escuchó aquella conversación sobre Edward... y todas sus amantes. ¿Qué era lo que habían dicho?

_«Tiene predilección por las amantes. Juraría, y no sería ninguna estupidez decirlo, que se ha acostado con más de la mitad de las mujeres que están aquí esta noche.»_

Y esta mujer era una de ellas.

No pudo evitar que un dolor puro y afilado la traspasara.

Como tampoco pudo evitar apartar los ojos de Jane Dunsbrook.

No podía imaginar a una mujer más guapa. Llevaba unos tirabuzones suaves y rubios sujetados con una corona. Era pequeña, apenas le llegaba a Edward a los hombros. Era, decidió Isabella, un modelo de gracia y encanto, todas las cosas que ella nunca podría ser. Llevándose el vaso a la boca, apuró todo el champán que quedaba.

—La conocí la semana pasada —continuó Angela—. No es mi intención ser mal intencionada, pero confieso que de verdad no me preocuparía por ella. ¿Recuerdas a Tanya Denaly?

—Vagamente —respondió Isabella.

—Bueno, ella me recuerda a Tanya.

Lo que no era nada bueno. Una cosa era ser hermosa. Después de todo, Angela era hermosa y dulce. Pero ser hermosa y cruel...

—Ah, he oído mi nombre —dijo Angela—. Te veré la próxima semana, si no antes querida.

Isabella se despidió de ella. Su atención volvió a Edward, que seguía hablando con Jane. Cada vez que miraba, Jane jugueteaba con sus dedos agarrándose al codo de Edward. Se acercó a él. Y después se puso de puntillas para tocarle la mejilla.

_«Jane ha vuelto a poner sus ojos en él_», fue lo que una le las mujeres dijo.

¡Ay!, pero a Isabella no le cabía ninguna duda, a juzgar por lo atrevido de sus gestos.

Se sintió mareada. Débil. Era el champán, pensó confusa.

Arrastrando un suspiro, se obligó a mirar hacia otro lado, reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad.

En ese momento, Isabella se hizo una promesa: no actuaría de forma imprudente, no se precipitaría. Pero tampoco permitiría que Jane Dunsbrook la dejase en ridículo.

En tres segundos, si Jane Dunsbrook seguía con su marido, Dios mío, su marido, marcharía sobre ella y quitaría esos deditos rosados de Jane del brazo de su marido para estrangular después con los suyos su bonito cuello. Al pensarlo, una de sus manos empezó ya a contraerse.

Uno. Dos. Tres.

Volvió a mirar. Ni Edward ni Jane estaban a la vista.

—No te estarás emborrachando de nuevo, ¿verdad?

Su esposo estaba detrás de ella. Cogiéndole el vaso vacío, se lo entregó a un mayordomo que pasaba.

Isabella le miró sin sonreír. Él la observó inquisitivo.

—¿Te encuentras mal?

Lentamente, dejó que el aire saliera de sus pulmones.

—Estoy bien —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza—. De verdad, lo estoy.

Ella estudió con cuidado, como si así pudiera averiguar algo que sus palabras no decían.

—¿Te has dado cuenta —dijo suavemente— de que estamos en el mismo lugar donde volvimos a vernos el mes pasado?

Isabella se mordió el labio.

—Creí que no te acordabas.

Arqueó una ceja.

—¿Como podría olvidarlo?

—Me escondía de Jared aquella noche —le confesó—. Tenía miedo de que se me fuera a declarar.

—Y en lugar de eso te encontré yo. Fui yo quien se te declaró.

Sus ojos se encontraron.

Jane pasó a un segundo plano. Todo fue relegado a un segundo plano. Quería arrojarse a sus brazos y empezar el día de nuevo. Olvidar esa estúpida discusión...

Él cogió su mano entre las suyas y la elevó. No la besó, pero la mantuvo sostenida tan cerca de él que podía sentir el aliento cálido de su respiración sobre su piel.

Sonrió levemente.

—¿Qué, señor, va a chuparme otra vez como lo hizo esa primera vez?

—Tú memoria te falla —dijo inmediatamente—. Te mordí la primera vez. Te chupé la segunda. —La comisura de sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa. Seguía reteniendo su mano—. Y veo más de unas cuantas cabezas que miran en esta dirección. Si lo hiciera de nuevo, creo que daría mucho de que hablar.

—Ah, pero ahora estamos casados.

Besó sus nudillos, después balanceó sus dedos entre los de ella.

—Me estás tentando, amor. Pero te lo advierto, no me contentaré con probar simplemente el interior de tu muñeca. Te prometo que chuparé todo el camino que va hasta tus labios, y entonces sí que lo disfrutaré. —Con la mano que le quedaba libre, trazó una ardiente línea de abajo arriba en la parte de su brazo que quedaba desnuda al terminar la tela de su guante.

La idea hizo que la sangre corriera por sus mejillas.

—Edward —dijo débilmente—, como acabas de comprobar, tenemos audiencia.

—Te anticipo el momento en el que no la tendremos.

—No deberías decir cosas como ésa —le reprimió suavemente.

—¿Por qué no? Como tú misma acabas de señalar, estamos casados. Puedo decir esas cosas sabiendo que no vas a abofetearme.

—Sí, pero aún así... ¡deja de mirarme de esa manera!

—¿De qué manera?

—Como si... —Un color rosa intenso afloró por su garganta llegándole hasta las mejillas.

—¿Como si fuera a devorarte palmo a palmo?

—¡Sí!

—Y eso es lo que haré. Pero esto, me temo, será después.

Podía sentir como su cuerpo entero se volvía agua.

—¿Está tratando de aprovecharse de mí, señor?

—Te prometí una vez que cuando fuera a hacerlo, lo sabrías.

—Sí, y vas a dejar a los maridos en mal lugar, si sigues pareciendo tan cautivado por tu mujer.

—Quizás sea porque es cierto.

La garganta de Isabella se contrajo. Cuando él la miraba de la manera en que acababa de hacerlo ahora, era como si su estómago se le cayese a los pies y su pulso volviese de correr una gran distancia. La hacía sentir como si fuera la única mujer sobre la tierra. ¿Era éste su secreto? ¿Era así cómo cautivaba a tantas mujeres?

—En realidad —murmuró—, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos a casa.

Isabella no discutió. La noche estaba casi acabada, y ella se sintió de repente ansiosa por estar en casa... en brazos de Edward.

En el vestíbulo, esperaron a que les trajesen el carruaje.

Detrás de ellos, alguien tosió. Y ella y Edward se dieron la vuelta al mismo tiempo.

—¡Jared! —masculló Isabella.

—Hola, Isabella. —La mirada de Jared se trasladó a Edward también—. Mi enhorabuena a los dos. ¿Te importa si doy un beso de felicitación a tu esposa?

Edward inclinó la cabeza.

—En absoluto.

Isabella no tuvo oportunidad de acceder o de negarse.

Acercándose, Jared la cogió por los hombros y la besó ligeramente en los labios. Echándose hacia atrás, la examinó e Isabella sintió como si quisiese decirle algo más. En cuanto a ella, lo único que podía pensar era en que se moriría de vergüenza si él hacía una escena...

Jared miró a Edward y le ofreció la mano.

—Eres un hombre con suerte, amigo. Cuidarás de ella como se merece, ¿verdad?

Por un segundo, Edward se limitó a mirar la mano extendida de Jared. Isabella contuvo la respiración, consciente de lo extraña que era su expresión. Al fin, estrechó la mano de Jared.

Inclinó brevemente la cabeza.

—Lo haré —dijo débilmente.

—Estupendo. Ahora, si me disculpan, he prometido el siguiente vals a la señorita Weber.

Edward no dijo nada mientras escoltaba a Isabella al carruaje.

Fue educado pero distante en el camino de vuelta. El corazón de Isabella se vino abajo. La proximidad que había habido entre ellos hacía tan sólo un momento se había esfumado, como sí nunca la hubiese habido. Un pensamiento la atormentaba, y aunque intentó apartarlo de su mente con todas sus fuerzas, se negaba a desaparecer.

Su primer día en Londres como marido y mujer... y había sido un desastre.

* * *

_**he de decir que creo que Bella esta un pelin sensible y Edward un pelín celoso, jejejeje... nos leemos esta noche... en la reconciliación. besos nos leemos guapisimas**_


	19. Reconciliación

_**Reconciliación**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

Esa noche en la cama, se acostaron el uno junto al otro, pero sin tocarse. Por primera vez desde el día de su boda, Edward no la había tomado en sus brazos, e Isabella sentía la pérdida en cada rincón de su alma.

Los minutos pasaban. La habitación permanecía en penumbras. Había pasado ya media hora, tal vez una hora entera. Estaba completamente despierta, pero no se atrevía a moverse por temor a despertar a Edward. Sin embargo, sentía que iba a gritar si seguía quieta más tiempo, por lo que se movió primero a un lado, y luego al otro.

Pero el sueño seguía sin querer llegar. Se incorporó un poco para mirar a Edward. Él estaba echado, inmóvil, con un brazo bajo la cabeza, dándole la espalda, su rostro en dirección a la ventana. Mojándose los labios, se dio media vuelta.

—¿Pretendes estar retorciéndote toda la noche?

Isabella se quedó helada. El pinchazo de su voz le dolió tanto como su mirada clavándosele en la espalda.

Mordiéndose el labio, se quedó callada.

—¿Te ocurre algo? —le preguntó inexpresivo.

Sus dedos enrollaron y desenrollaron las puntas de las sábanas.

—No —dijo dubitativa, aunque después se lo pensó mejor—, es decir, sí. O mejor... yo... no lo sé.

—Me encantan las mujeres que tienen opiniones propias.

¿Sarcasmo o agudeza?, se preguntó. Nunca estaba segura.

En cualquier caso, sólo hizo que se sintiera más miserable.

—Lo siento —dijo en voz baja—. No pretendía despertarte.

Edward suspiró.

—Y no lo hiciste. Yo tampoco puedo dormir.

Le oyó buscar algo en la oscuridad, y después la luz de una vela alumbró la habitación. Isabella se tumbó boca arriba, mirando las molduras del techo. Junto a ella, Edward se sentó en la cama, con la espalda contra la cabecera.

—¿Por qué no puedes dormir Isabella?

—Mi mente no está tranquila —le confió—. ¡No puedo dejar de pensar!

—¿En qué?

—En todo —concluyó.

—Ah —dijo Edward secamente—, eso explica todo bastante bien. Ahora, te lo preguntaré una vez más. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? Y por favor, no me digas que nada.

Ella se volvió hacia él, tratando de descifrar su ánimo por la expresión de su rostro. Como sólo encontró la amplitud desnuda de su pecho, no pudo sino ocultar su desaliento.

—¿Por qué no puedes dormir tú? —le espetó—. Y por favor, no me digas que por nada.

Hubo un breve silencio.

—Un punto para ti —dijo al fin—. Ya que insistes, te diré que...

Pero Isabella sacudía la cabeza. Sus palabras eran el único impulso que necesitaba para recuperar su orgullo.

—Espera. yo... yo primero. —Con valor se apoyó en sus hombros y tragó saliva—. ¿Es verdad que tú y lady Jane erais amantes?

Hubo un silencio largo y prolongado. Isabella se atrevió a mirarle, después no tuvo más que preguntarse por su ánimo. Su expresión era sombría.

—¿Dónde has oído eso?

—La noche de la fiesta de disfraces en Vauxhall —admitió— escuché a dos mujeres hablar...

—Ah, sí. Las que decían que era un amante de extremada finura. Las mismas, ¿no?

—Sí. —La lengua de Isabella hizo una bola bajo uno de los lados de su boca—. Pero ¿es cierto?

—¿Que soy un amante de extremada finura? —La fulminó con la mirada—. Es obvio que no, o no me lo preguntarías.

La furia se hizo roja en su cara.

—No eso —dijo rápidamente—, me refiero a lady...

—Sí. —Su voz cortó la suya. Abrupta, parecía dudar. Unas manos fuertes se cerraron alrededor de sus hombros, tirando de ella para que le mirase—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Isabella?

—Porque te vi con lady Jane esta noche y... bueno, ¿cómo lo diría? Los dos juntos, era una visión espectacular. —De repente estaba hablando sin sentido, su mente era una maraña de ira y confusión—. Y lo odio, Edward. Odio estar en la misma habitación que ella, sabiendo que los dos fuisteis amantes. ¡Odio tener que encontrarme cara a cara con esa mujer! Sé que no se puede evitar, dada tu experiencia. Pero quería abofetearla cuando se atrevió a tocarte. Quería cruzar la habitación y estrangular su bonito cuello...

Sus labios se torcieron en una mueca.

—Ah, querida. Parece que me he casado con una mujer celosa.

Que se riera de ella era lo último que esperaba.

—¡Me alegro de que encuentres esto tan divertido! —Vaya, si había querido ser desafiante, había sido de todo menos eso. Sus labios temblaban como su voz. Intentó recomponerse antes de que él percibiera su debilidad.

Demasiado tarde. Con el pulgar y el índice atrapó su barbilla y la obligó a mirarle.

—¡Isabella! Lo siento, cariño, lo siento. No era mi intención hacerte daño. No es mi intención hacerte daño. Isabella —esta vez, fue él quien no supo qué decir—,... no soy ningún santo. Pero tampoco he estado con el regimiento de mujeres que tú imaginas. Lo que ocurrió con Jane fue hace años. No significó nada para mí entonces. Ni significa nada para mi ahora. Si alguna vez te encuentras cara a cara con ella, o con cualquier otra mujer con las que he estado...

—Casi sucedió esta noche —dijo Isabella con rebeldía.

—Y repito, si alguna vez ocurre, quiero que recuerdes una cosa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con tristeza.

—Que no importa cuántas haya en la habitación, la única que me importa eres tú. La única mujer a la que veo eres tú. Sólo existe una mujer en mi vida ahora. Y esa mujer eres tú. Para mí, no existe nadie más hermosa que tú, Isabella.

Sus labios se partieron.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad. —Sus ojos capturaron los de ella, oscuros y ardientes—. Las promesas que nos hicimos el día de nuestra boda... no las he olvidado, Isabella. Y no las olvidaré. No sé si puedo ser el marido que tú deseas, el marido que necesitas, ese con el que tú has soñado. Pero que Dios me ayude, lo voy a intentar.

Isabella buscó su cara, asombrada por su intensidad, por la fiereza de su declaración. Era como si la hubiesen lavado de arriba abajo. Todo en su interior se revolvía. Tenía miedo de ver demasiado en todo lo que él acababa de revelarle y, a la vez, miedo de no ver lo suficiente.

—Ahora, ¿nos estamos entendiendo?

Isabella asintió, de repente, absurdamente feliz. Pero entonces, sus ojos se oscurecieron.

Edward frunció el rostro.

—¿Qué pasa?

Colocó la yema de su dedo en su frente.

—Esta tarde en tu estudio... ¿todavía estás enfadado?

Algo que bien podía ser miedo cruzó por su rostro.

—Nunca me enfadé, Isabella.

Pero ella podía sentir su tensión repentina en la forma en que sus músculos se contraían bajo sus dedos.

—Me gustaría explicártelo. Pero no sé muy bien lo que sentí, Edward. No sé muy bien por qué empecé a llorar... pero sólo sé que empecé... y entonces apareciste tú. —Sus palabras salieron en tropel—. No eres tú. Todo ha pasado tan deprisa. No hemos tenido apenas un momento para pensar. Quizás fue por lo extraño que ha sido todo. Pero de repente vi que echaba de menos a mis padres... y me di cuenta de cuánto desearía que estuvieran aquí. —Su voz empezó a temblar de nuevo.

Edward la abrazó contra él con un gemido.

—Tienes razón. Ha sido todo muy repentino, ¿verdad? Tal vez no debí dejarte sola esta tarde. Tal vez no debíamos haber ido a la fiesta esta noche.

Isabella se agarró a él al sentir que la estrujaba contra su pecho. Deslizándose entre las sábanas, la llevó a su lado. Con la palma de su mano, le acarició la mejilla.

—¿Todo bien, ahora?

Ella sonrió entre lágrimas.

—Sí, ha sido un día raro, ¿verdad?

—Desde luego que lo ha sido —coincidió. Apareció un atisbo de sonrisa en su cara—. Pero me temo que debo decirte algo.

—¿Y qué es?

—Yo también me sentí celoso cuando te besó Jared. Locamente celoso.

—¡Ay, cariño! —Respiró. Se estrechó de nuevo entre sus brazos y, de repente, empezó a reírse.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Me temo que debo decirle algo, mi señor —bromeó.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció. Respiró hondo.

—La duquesa viuda de Carrington tenía razón, ¿sabes? Jared nunca podría haberme hecho sentir de la manera en que tu lo haces, Edward. —Colocó una mano en el centro de su pecho con las yemas de los dedos expandidas.

Arqueó perezosamente una ceja.

—¿Estás tratando de aprovecharte de mí, esposa mía?

—Así es —dijo tímida—. ¿Me hará usted el favor?

Una risa profunda invadió la habitación.

—Milady, ¿acaso necesitas preguntarlo?

Empezó por incorporarse colocándose encima de ella. Ella le detuvo con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, presionándole con la mano para que volviese a la almohada. Se situó sobre él, y le besó, primero suavemente y luego con una pasión creciente, partiendo sus labios y rozándole primero a un lado y después al otro. Edward dejó que explorase con libertad, luchando por mantener sus manos inmóviles, disfrutando con la manera abandonada que ella tenía de besarle.

Se quedó sin aliento cuando ella deslizó su lengua por el borde de su mandíbula. Con los ojos cerrados, pudo sentir la palma de su mano en su piel, trazando el contorno de sus hombros, la curva de sus bíceps. Un pavor reverencial se apoderó de él. Era Isabella, le recordó su mente. Isabella le estaba tocando. Isabella le deseaba...

Cada caricia suya resonaba en su interior, le penetraba la piel, cada músculo, cada hueso... como si estuviera tocándole el mismo corazón. Acarició su pecho, enrollando los dedos en la maraña de su vello. Pudo sentir cómo temblaba, como si pensase que podía detenerla.

No podía. No quería.

—Dios bendito. —Las palabras se perdieron en un remolino furioso de aire, porque ahora sus dedos navegaron por su estómago, cruzando la línea saliente de su cadera, y rozando apenas la punta de su miembro. Tanta dulzura explotó en los bordes. Sus caricias inocentes le aceleraron la sangre.

Una tempestad de sensaciones le envolvió, arrastrando el centro mismo de su ingle. Su pene se irguió, hinchado, y sintió una repentina inhalación. Un dolor oscuro y penetrante atravesó sus entrañas. Dios santo, pensó vagamente, si ella seguía haciendo esto, su piel terminaría por arder.

Ella regresó a la altura de su boca, y él le cogió la cabeza con ambas manos, besándola hambriento, sus lenguas enredadas en una intimidad sin sentido. Se abrió, dejando que una de sus delgadas piernas se sostuviese con la de él, con el pubis apoyado contra su muslo, en un tentador y evocador ritmo acompasado al de sus lenguas. Edward podía sentir su clítoris, resbaladizo y caliente, húmedo...

Era más de lo que podía soportar. Contra toda razón. El deseo le abrasaba por dentro, completamente descontrolado. No pudo soportarlo por más tiempo. Con unas manos fuertes, la cogió, poniéndola bajo él, colocando sus delgados muslos bajo los suyos.

Unos dedos impacientes le rasgaron el camisón, desnudando sus pechos. Impulsándose hacia arriba, cogió un pezón con la boca y lo succionó, primero uno y después el otro. Con una mano, ella se abrazó a su pecho, el cuello arqueado en un largo grito de placer que rompió su garganta.

Jadeando, retorciéndose, volviéndose los dos medio locos. La luz del fuego brilló en el borde oscuro de sus pezones, humedecidos por su lengua. Llevaba el camisón a la altura de la cintura, lo que dejaba desnuda sólo la parte de sus pechos, plenos y libres, una visión que se le antojó mucho más erótica que si hubiese estado completamente desvestida.

La tocó entonces, allí donde el nido femenino guarda el centro de su deseo. Tocó su centro cálido. Tocó la carne rosada y morada humedecida de deseo. Y cuando ella se contrajo bajo sus dedos, presionando, buscando, Edward supo que no podría soportarlo más.

Sus manos se deslizaron bajo su espalda para sujetarle las nalgas.

—Tómame —le pidió él, con voz distorsionada. Con las manos en las caderas de ella, se guió hasta penetrar en su sedoso centro. Y la llenó, duro, espeso y fuerte. Isabella miró hacia abajo, atravesada por tanta dureza inflamada. Edward quería reírse de su expresión, pero en vez de eso, sólo pudo emitir un gemido rabioso.

Y después, volvió a subir, navegando. El pelo de Isabella les envolvía, como un manto brillante. Se derretía con cada embestida, se arqueaba ante cada zambullida. Le hizo el amor con una desesperación que no llegaba a comprender, sabiendo sólo que la necesitaba.

Y que, sin embargo, no era suficiente. Ni siquiera se acercaba a ser suficiente. Se dio la vuelta, poniéndola debajo. La necesitaba, la necesitaba como si nunca hubiese necesitado a nadie ni a nada antes, y por un instante estuvo a punto de vacilar. Sintió... sintió miedo. Casi pánico.

Bajo él, Isabella gimió. Se agarró a sus hombros. Con los ojos abiertos, sus pupilas dilatadas de pasión.

—Edward. Quiero...

—Lo sé, amor. —Besó sus labios. Su cuello.

Sus embestidas se hicieron más rápidas. Redobló los esfuerzos para complacerla. Sus manos se agarraron fuertes a él para soportar el frenético movimiento de sus caderas.

—Sí—susurró—, ¡ah, sí!

Un temblor primitivo golpeó su cuerpo. La satisfacción más puramente masculina le sobrevino_. «Sí —repitió su mente— ah sí.»_ Lo que necesitaba ahora. Lo que necesitaba era esto. Lo que necesitaba era ella...

Y éste fue el último pensamiento antes de que, en una ola tras otra, el éxtasis más dulce del mundo estallara en él.

* * *

_**personalmente me pasaría todo el dia enfadada con él... si después me espera una reconciliación como esta...jejejeje. un besote enorme guapisimas... y una cosita... se que prometi subir 2 capis al dia, pero ya me es dificil actualizar todas las historias a diario... asi que sintiendolo mucho subiré uno al dia... ;( . muakis,**_


	20. Qué te pasa¿?

_**¿Qué te pasa?**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

Después de este primer día en Londres, las siguientes semanas transcurrieron sin más incidentes. Se habían acostumbrado a la vida marital con bastante facilidad, decidió Isabella. Algunas noches las pasaban solos en casa. Otras salían como marido y mujer, y Edward permanecía siempre a su lado, para alegría de Isabella. Era atento y cariñoso, considerado y amable tanto en público como en privado. Edward era, concluyó Isabella como en un sueño, el novio perfecto.

—Debo decir, querida —le comentó tía Esme una tarde en la que se acercó a su casa a tomar té— que te veo verdaderamente radiante.

Isabella puso crema de leche en su taza.

—Gracias—murmuró.

—¿Sería acertado decir que tiene algo que ver con tu nuevo marido?

Isabella enrojeció. Esme sonrió satisfecha.

—Te trata bien, entonces.

Isabella soltó la cuchara.

—Tía Esme, ¿puedo decirte algo?

—Desde luego, querida.

—Soy más feliz de lo que nunca lo he sido en toda mi vida —le confió Isabella. Así era como se lo había escrito a su madre—. Más feliz de lo que nunca soñé que sería.

Esme se rió encantada.

—¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Hace seis semanas tratabas de convencerme de que no estabas hecha para el matrimonio!

—No es el estar casada lo que marca la diferencia, sino el estar casada con el hombre adecuado. —La observación le vino sin pensar.

—No sabes cuánto me alegra oír eso. Creo que no podría soportar verte infeliz. —Esme se estrujó levemente los dedos. Bebió un sorbo de té y después depositó la taza en el platillo. La expresión de su tía no pasó desapercibida a los ojos de Isabella. Era como si estuviese tragándose la lengua.

—Tía —le dijo secamente— Veo que te mueres por decirme algo. Te lo ruego, ¿de qué se trata?

—Ah, nada importante. —Su tía la miró como si nada—. Estaba simplemente pensando que quizás debería empezar a preparar el bautizo.

Isabella se atragantó.

—¡Tía Esme!

Esme se rió con ganas. Sus ojos chisporroteaban todavía cuando se levantaron en dirección a la puerta un momento después. Isabella empezó a despedirse, pero de repente se detuvo.

—Casi me olvido —exclamó—. ¿Has recibido alguna carta de mis padres?

Esme sacudió la cabeza.

—Me temo que no, querida.

Isabella frunció el ceño. Estaba ansiosa por conocer la reacción de sus padres a la noticia de su boda, y su madre solía escribir todas las semanas. Era extraño que no supiese nada de ellos...

Fue tía Esme la que intentó tranquilizarla.

—No te preocupes, querida. No siempre podemos confiar en el correo, sobre todo cuando viene de África.

Isabella se relajó.

—Tienes razón —murmuró. Trató de olvidar su desilusión y sonrió.

—Pero esto me recuerda, querida, que me gustaría que tú y Edward vinieseis a cenar el miércoles próximo. Sólo una cena familiar, entre nosotros cuatro.

Miércoles era casi una semana más tarde.

—Tengo que consultarlo con Edward —dijo Isabella automáticamente—, pero te enviaré una nota para decirte si no podemos venir.

Como siempre, el camino de vuelta a su casa pasaba por casa de los Weber. Angela estaba saliendo de su propio carruaje cuando la vio pasar y la saludó con la mano. Ella se detuvo y Angela la invitó a entrar. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, eran casi las ocho...

Edward bajaba la escalera cuando Isabella llegó a casa. Se detuvo en el último escalón, con un leve gesto de censura en su rostro. Sus cejas perfectamente cobrizas se arquearon indicando con la vista el reloj, que acababa de dar la hora.

—¡Ay, no! —exclamó, entregando su sombrilla y su bolso a una de las sirvientas. Edward estaba particularmente apuesto esta noche, vestido con un espléndido traje de noche y un pañuelo blanco inmaculado que hacía resaltar la piel bronceada de su cuello. Como siempre, su visión la hizo perder la respiración.

—¿Vamos a algún sitio esta noche? —Corrió hacia él—, Dame sólo un minuto para cambiarme. No tardaré, te lo prometo.

Una esquina de su boca se torció.

—Empecé a creer que habías olvidado el camino de vuelta a casa —dijo suavemente—. Dime amor, ¡debería estar celoso!

—Difícilmente. —Isabella se rió, corriendo a su lado—. Siento llegar tarde, pero tía Esme me invitó a tomar té y luego vi a Angela cuando volvía para acá.

—Ah —dijo con gravedad—. Bien, porque si me hubieses dicho que habías estado con Jared...

Isabella parpadeó.

—No puedo creer que sigas celoso de Jared.

—¿Y si fuera cierto?

Su sentido de la posesión la hacía siempre temblar de pie a cabeza.

—Entonces simplemente tendría que pensar en qué es lo que puedo hacer para remediarlo.

Decididamente, había un brillo en sus ojos.

—Una idea excelente —aprobó—. ¿Podemos empezar ahora? —Extendió la mano.

Sin respiración, Isabella posó sus dedos sobre los de él. Le sonrió mientras la conducía por la escalera, camino de la habitación.

—Después de ti, querida.

Isabella entró, sólo para detenerse al instante, incapaz de respirar. Cientos y cientos de rosas rojas brillaban inundando la habitación. La habitación estaba alumbrada sólo por decenas de velas que se distribuían por los cuatro rincones, sobre el escritorio, la repisa, en las mesillas de noche... El efecto era maravilloso. Una pequeña mesa situada frente a la chimenea había sido servida en delicado cristal y porcelana china.

—Edward —casi no podía pronunciar su nombre—. ¡Qué preciosidad!

Él cerró la puerta y se apoyó sobre ella, observando el juego variado de expresiones en la cara de Isabella.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo —dijo, pero sus ojos estaban puestos en unos labios que seguían partidos de asombro. Hizo un gesto hacia la mesa:

—¿Cenamos, ahora que la comida está aún caliente?

—Desde luego. —Isabella dejó que la tomara de la mano y la ayudara a sentarse.

La sirvió él mismo, aunque no estaba muy segura de lo que iban a comer. En realidad, tampoco le importaba. Sólo podía pensar en cómo Edward había preparado esta romántica velada, y en cómo esto la sobrecogía en lo más profundo de su alma.

Una vez terminaron de cenar, Isabella apuró su copa de vino.

—Ha sido deliciosa. —Recorrió con sus ojos la habitación una vez más—. Pero tienes todavía que decirme cuál es la razón de todo esto.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Pensé que sería bonito pasar una agradable velada a solas con mi esposa en nuestra habitación.

El calor de sus ojos la hizo temblar por dentro.

—Qué extraño —se oyó decir—, yo creí que estábamos a solas casi todas las noches.

—¡Cómo! ¿Ya te estás quejando?

—No tengo ningún motivo de queja —respondió—, todavía... —Hubo un travieso brillo en sus ojos.

Sin dejar de mirarla, retiró la copa de vino de su mano y la puso a un lado. Levantándose, rodeó la mesa y la hizo levantarse ante él.

—Eso ha sonado a desafío.

—¿Ah, sí? —Isabella se sobresaltó en secreto de su atrevimiento—. Y yo que pensé que era una invitación.

Su risa baja y profunda hizo que su corazón se acelerase. Le gustaba hacerle reír, porque no lo hacía muy a menudo. Cada vez que él reía, ella lo guardaba en su corazón como un preciado tesoro.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que nunca le había visto tan cómodo como lo estaba esta noche.

De repente recordó lo que le había dicho la noche de bodas mientras ella le esperaba de pie en camisón. Deliberadamente, deslizó dos dedos bajo la solapa de su chaqueta.

—Creo que podemos pasar muy bien sin este... extraño atuendo.

Por un momento delicioso, sus ojos parecieron arder. Isabella sintió cómo su cuerpo se calentaba.

Él se quitó la chaqueta y el chaleco.

—Lo que sea para complacerte. —Su camisa siguió el mismo camino.

Cuando por fin se quedó sólo en pantalones, Isabella sintió como su boca se secaba. Él poseía no sólo la cara, sino el cuerpo de un dios. La luz de la vela dibujaba en la oscuridad su relieve dorado. Era todo músculos y oscuridad, todo calor y tendones, un hombre.

Y como para dejar aún más claro esto último, su miembro se levantó rápidamente ante sus ojos, una erección descarada que sobresalía con fuerza entre sus muslos.

Ella se quedó sin respiración. Que ella pudiera provocar esta reacción en él (que la deseara de esa manera) era algo que seguía provocándole el más profundo de los placeres.

Viendo cómo le miraba, Edward sonrió perezoso.

—Mi querida Isabella, resulta de lo más desconcertante estar aquí desnudo —sonrió— cuando tú no lo estás.

Isabella sintió cómo le ardían las mejillas. Así que él también estaba pensando en su noche de bodas...

—Entonces, quizás, querrás ayudarme. —Se volvió, dándole acceso a la línea de botones de la espalda de su vestido.

—Desde luego. —Se acercó a ella. Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, su ropa le caía por las piernas. Con los dedos en su pelo fue quitándole una a una las horquillas del moño.

Un brazo de acero la atrajo, pegando su espalda contra él.

La dureza rígida de su miembro empujó sobre la blanda carne de sus nalgas. Retirándole el pelo, besó con fuerza su nuca.

—¡Dios, sabes tan bien! —murmuró—. ¡Tan condenadamente bien!

Con un gemido, Isabella se volvió en sus brazos, elevando su boca hacia la de él. Sus labios se encontraron de nuevo, con voracidad, como si se murieran de hambre el uno sin el otro.

—Tócame, mi amor —le dijo contra sus labios—. Tócame aquí. —Su voz era baja y gutural—. Tócame ahora.

Unos dedos fuertes rodearon su muñeca, arrastrando su mano hacia... abajo. Sus nudillos rozaron esa compacta superficie de su vientre. La punta de su pene, como una antorcha de fuego, pareció saltar en la palma de su mano.

Este movimiento repentino le hizo ahogar un grito, pero no dudó más. Agradarle era su único deseo, su única preocupación. Sin pensarlo, recorrió con las yemas de sus dedos la longitud de su miembro, haciendo círculos en el centro de su carne hinchada, escalando por su forma, arriba y abajo, una y otra vez. Tenía un tamaño que la reclamaba con locura, era más caliente que el fuego. Y duro, tan duro como el mármol; y sin embargo, bajo las líneas de su piel, podía sentir su pulso, un latido que repetía el ritmo de su corazón.

—¿Así? —susurró.

Ella pudo oír el sonido entrecortado de su respiración. Sobrecogida por la fijeza de su mirada, llena de un fuerte sentimiento de poder, estrechó su miembro y lo rodeó con sus pequeños dedos.

Guiada por el instinto y la aprobación que se dibujaba en su mandíbula, lo acarició primero con una mano y después con la otra.

Su mirada se quedó clavada ardientemente en la suya, con los ojos entreabiertos. Era como si ardiese por dentro y por fuera.

—Así... —Sus palabras fueron un lamento, hilvanadas por la necesidad—... justo así.

Cambió de posición, como si fuera un gato, adentrándose aún más en su abrazo. Con el pulgar, ella exploró hasta el mismo timón de su miembro, enfundado en una piel sedosa, extremadamente suave.

Una profunda inhalación fue su recompensa.

—Isabella. —Su nombre sonó entre risas y gemidos—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que me estás haciendo?

Su pulso resonaba salvajemente en sus oídos. Lo sabía, pensó confusa. Podía sentir cómo una gota brillante y nacarada descendía por el centro de su pene. «El líquido de la pasión», pensó. Y en realidad, era como si humease. De manera espontánea, miró hacia donde tenía las manos.

Hipnotizada por el tamaño, no podía dejar de mirarle. La punta de su lengua salió para mojar los labios.

—¡Cielo santo, no hagas eso!

Él tiró bruscamente de ella. Lo siguiente que supo fue que unas manos la agarraban por la cintura. Se sintió atrapada contra él, suspendida hacia arriba, y después la suavidad de las mantas sobre su espalda.

Su cuerpo la siguió al interior. Pero él no la besó en los labios, no jugó con las puntas de sus pechos como esperaba. En lugar de eso, rozó con su boca el final de su vientre.

—Creo que te mereces un pequeño tormento, ¿eh, brujita?

Con la amplitud impecable de sus hombros, abrió al máximo sus muslos. Con la lengua, trazó un camino abrasador por el centro de sus rodillas hasta arriba. Y aún más arriba...

La mente de Isabella se balanceó. Al adivinar sus intenciones, se sujetó con las manos la cabeza sobre la almohada. Cada vez que él le hacía el amor, le enseñaba nuevos placeres. Pensaba que en estas dos semanas había aprendido prácticamente todo acerca del amor. Pero claramente, pensó vagamente, le quedaba todavía mucho por aprender.

—Edward. —Apenas podía respirar, mucho menos hablar. La anticipación sacudía cada nervio de su cuerpo, y especialmente allí, donde la respiración calentaba la piel—, la noche que nos casamos... cuando dijiste que había muchas otras cosas además de besar, ¿te referías a esto?

Ella tomó su gruñido como una respuesta afirmativa.

Ver su cabeza colocada ahí, en profundo contraste con su pálida carne, provocaba en ella un hormigueo inexplicable.

—¡Ay, señor! —dijo débilmente—. ¿Y esto que haces entra dentro de lo que se considera «lascivo»?

Con sus pulgares apartó el vello oscuro, adentrándose en la carne rosada y húmeda. Su cabeza empezó a descender.

—¿Tú qué crees? —murmuró.

Pero no le dejó tiempo ni para pensar, ni para ninguna otra cosa. Su boca era asombrosamente delicada; su lengua, divino tormento, empezó a moverse a un ritmo tórrido y evocador, lamiéndola, en un torbellino húmedo, hasta que pensó que no podría soportarlo más.

Lentamente, levantó la cabeza para mirarla, sus ojos febriles y ardientes.

—Dime, amor, ¿te gusta esto?

Sus puños se agarraron al pelo de él, pero no para alejarle.

—Sí —jadeó—, ¡ah, sí!

Y cuando él la tocó de nuevo, unas llamas abrasadoras lamieron todo su cuerpo. Se retorcía, precipitándose hacia el borde de la dicha. Cuando llegó el momento cumbre, se oyó gritar una y otra vez.

Sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire, porque Edward ya no pudo más. Se elevó sobre ella, su expresión tensa y contenida, rígida por la necesidad. Le atrapó los dedos con los suyos, y la boca, con frenética urgencia.

—Isabella. —Su nombre fue un sonido ronco y áspero—. ¡Ay, Dios! —Sus vientres se rozaron. Él empujó fuerte y profundo, bombeando y agitándose, incapaz de detenerse, peligrosamente cerca del final. El cuerpo de Isabella se enroscó a él fuerte y caliente, hambriento, buscándole con un frenesí semejante al de Edward. Apretó los dientes antes de llegar al clímax, determinado a volverse a atrás para darle placer de nuevo. Pero, que Dios le ayudase, nunca había sido tan bueno, nunca se había sentido tan bien. Ella estaba derritiéndole, de dentro hacia fuera, derritiendo su corazón, su misma alma.

Cogió sus caderas entre sus manos. Cada empuje le acercaba más al éxtasis. Sus gemidos de placer eliminaban cualquier esperanza de control. Echó atrás la cabeza y gritó. Lo que salió de él ardía, caliente y dulce.

Se colapsaron juntos, en un laberinto de miembros sin sentido. Pasó un buen rato antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera moverse. Saciado, exhausto en lo más profundo, Edward se tumbó a su lado y la acunó contra él. Él sabía que Isabella sonreía. Trazó la línea de sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos.

—¿A qué viene esa sonrisa? —murmuró.

—Estaba pensando en tía Esme —murmuró a su vez Isabella.

—Tía Esme de nuevo, ¡qué halagador!

—Nos ha invitado a cenar el miércoles próximo, ¿te parece bien?

Acarició con la boca los pelillos de su frente.

—Mi amor, mi único deseo es complacerte.

Isabella apoyó la cabeza contra el hueco de su hombro, elevando la vista hacia él.

Edward arqueó una ceja.

—¿Tía Esme, de nuevo? —adivinó.

Isabella asintió.

—Sí —le confió casi sin respiración—. Edward, mi tía adora planear fiestas y esas cosas. Así que debo advertirte, para que no te sorprenda diciéndote alguna cosa...

—¿Cómo? ¿Otra mujer que dice lo que piensa? Empiezo a entender que tus tendencias te vienen del lado de tu madre.

Su broma no hizo sino aumentar su ansiedad.

—Sí, bueno, me temo que con lo rápida que fue nuestra boda, en fin, está ansiosa por empezar a planear el bautizo de nuestro... nuestro primer hijo.

—¿Ya? —Su sonrisa era casi vaga.

Isabella contuvo el aliento. No parecía muy descontento con la idea. Le miró con cuidado.

—¿Qué piensas tú de los niños, Edward?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Debo ser honesto —dijo con sequedad—: hasta hace unas pocas semanas, ni siquiera había pensado en el matrimonio, mucho menos en niños.

Isabella respiró.

—Si alguna vez tenemos hijos —dijo solemnemente—, espero que se parezcan a ti.

Edward se quedó helado. ¿Acaso sabía lo que estaba diciendo? Un hijo como él... Palideció por dentro. Por un instante, no pudo respirar. Pensó que iba a asfixiarse.

—Vi el retrato de tu madre en Cullen Hall. —Suspiró Isabella soñadora—. Eres la viva imagen de ella, ¿sabes? Te confieso que me gusta la idea de tener una hija con tu colorido. O un hijo con tus exquisitas facciones. —Todavía sonriendo, tocó su mejilla.

Edward no pudo evitarlo. Se echó hacia atrás.

—Dios bendito. No digas eso. Ni siquiera te atrevas a pensarlo.

Tanta violencia repentina evaporó su sonrisa.

Se sentó, cubriéndose los pechos con las sábanas.

—¿Es la idea de los hijos la que aborreces tanto? —le preguntó con cuidado—, ¿o es que tienes miedo de que se parezcan a mí?

Hizo un sonido con la garganta.

—Por el amor de Dios, Isabella, me niego a responder a tan ridícula pregunta. Si tuviera miedo de cómo nuestros hijos terminarían siendo, no me habría casado contigo, ¿no crees?

Tímidamente, preguntó:

—Entonces, ¿no te importaría tener una hija con los rizos con reflejos rojos como el fuego?

—No —afirmó rotundo.

No llegaba a ser lo que ella hubiese querido oír. Armándose de coraje, alargó una mano hacia su cara.

Él la detuvo en seco, enrollando sus dedos en su muñeca y forzándola a bajar la mano.

Podía muy bien haberlo abofeteado. Un golpe a traición dañó su corazón y, aún así, encontró el valor para elevar la barbilla.

—Hiciste esto mismo la noche de nuestra boda, y vuelves a hacerlo ahora. Dos veces —señaló tranquilamente—. Edward, ¿por qué no quieres que te toque la cara?

Él apartó las sábanas y se levantó de la cama, ignorándola como si no hubiese dicho nada.

Isabella guardó silencio. Miró atontada la línea de su espalda mientras se ponía el batín.

—¿Edward? —susurró.

Casi con furia, anudó con fuerza el cinturón.

—Toda esta discusión sobre los niños es prematura. —No la miró mientras hablaba. En realidad, se dirigía ya hacia la puerta.

Isabella salió de la cama. Alargó la mano hacia la percha en busca de su propia bata. Estaba todavía tratando de meter los brazos por las mangas, cuando la puerta se cerró de un portazo.

No se dejó intimidar... y ya estaba a tres pasos detrás de él cuando entró en el estudio.

Edward fue directamente a la mesa cercana a la ventana y cogió una licorera de cristal. Con los labios apretados se sirvió un generoso vaso, sabiendo que era totalmente consciente de su presencia. Pero prefirió no mirarla. Se llevó el vaso a los labios, y miró por la ventana, dándole la espalda.

Detrás de él, Isabella se cruzó de brazos.

—Tienes razón —dijo sin alterarse—. El tema de los niños puede esperar, aunque lo cierto es que no hemos hecho nada para prevenirlo, ¿no? Pero quiero que me respondas, Edward. ¿Por qué no dejas que te toque la cara?

Al principio se había sentido perpleja, luego herida. Ahora, estaba determinada a aclarar el asunto.

Edward apuró hasta la última gota del vaso, con los ojos distantes.

—¿Debemos discutir esto ahora?

El tono de Isabella fue tan molesto como el suyo.

—¿Y cuándo será un buen momento? ¿Nunca?

Sus ojos parpadearon.

—Si no te importa, Isabella, me gustaría disfrutar del brandy en privado.

—Bueno, pues me importa —le respondió cortante—. ¿Qué es lo que he hecho? ¿Qué he dicho? ¡Contéstame, maldita sea!

Sus labios dibujaron lo que a duras penas parecía una sonrisa.

—Un lenguaje no muy apropiado para la hija del vicario, mí amor.

Isabella le miró fijamente. Tenía los labios comprimidos y pétreos. Era como si pudiese ver cómo se alejaba, cómo se encerraba en sí mismo... lejos de ella. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué?

El pulso le latía con fuerza. Retumbaba como un reloj en una habitación vacía, tanto que quería gritar. Se quedó inmóvil, con un miedo extraño, con un miedo que no podía comprender. Bajo su hermosa fachada se escondía algo, algo que no quería compartir con ella.

Su enfado se esfumó tan rápido como había aparecido. Pero su serenidad se tambaleaba peligrosamente. Se sentía desconcertada, herida, ansiosa, y necesitaba que el poco valor que aún le quedaba se quedara donde estaba.

—¿Por qué estás así? ¿Edward, qué te pasa?

Dio una breve risotada.

—Dios mío, tres semanas de matrimonio y crees que me conoces desde siempre.

Isabella contuvo la respiración. ¡Dios, podía ser muy cruel si se lo proponía!

—Fuiste tú el que dijo que nos parecíamos. —Sacudió con la cabeza, mirándolo suplicante—. ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué eres tan frío?

—¡Qué, Isabella! —Se señaló con el brazo—. ¿No te gusta lo que ves? ¿Lo que soy? Quizás deberías haberte casado con Jared.

Sus palabras la hirieron en lo más profundo.

—Sé lo que intentas hacer, Edward. Intentas alejarme de ti, ¿verdad?

—¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Es que no puede un hombre tener un momento de soledad?

Más que nada, Isabella se moría por acercarse a él. Lanzarse a sus brazos y rodearle. Pero por algún motivo sabía que si lo hacía, sería rechazada. ¿Cómo podía una noche que había empezado tan bien, terminar de una manera tan horrible?

El suspiro que dio fue hondo y atormentado.

—Algo pasa, Edward. Lo sé. Puedo sentirlo. Algo muy malo...

—¡No pasa nada malo!

La tensión se agrandó irremediablemente. Desesperada, se abrazó con sus propios brazos, como si tuviera frío de repente. De hecho, reconoció vagamente, se sentía como si la hubiesen hundido en una piscina de agua congelada.

—¿Es así como va a ser siempre? —lo dijo muy bajito, con la amenaza de las lágrimas en su cara—. ¿No compartiremos nada más que la pasión? ¿Nada más que la cama? ¿Cómo puedes decirme que nada...?

—Isabella —le dijo educadamente—, te pido por favor que me dejes.

Después se dio la vuelta, mirando a la ventana, con el perfil de su cuerpo dibujado en plata. Su posición era inflexible, su cara una máscara de piedra.

El silencio fue infinito. Era como si ella no hubiese hablado, como si ni siquiera estuviese allí... como si se hubiese olvidado de ella.

Incluso como si ni siquiera existiese.

—Edward...

Con una maldición, se volvió.

—¿Vas a seguir acosándome? —le soltó secamente—. ¿Es que me he casado con una vieja regañona? ¡Vuelve a la cama y déjame en paz de una vez!

Su mirada era salvaje. Su tono, fiero. Se sentía aterrorizada.

Un dolor cortante le penetró el corazón.

Isabella no esperó más. Con un pequeño y agudo sollozo echó a correr.

* * *

_**Se ha pasado tres pueblos no creen¿?... un besote nos leemos guapas.**_


	21. Confesiones

_**Confesiones**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

En el mismo instante en el que ella se fue, Edward giró en redondo. Un dolor desgarrador le atravesó. Quería gritar y aullar como el monstruo que era.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Pero incluso así la misma imagen se repetía una y otra vez: Isabella, mirándole, blanca como la cera... Su dolor se le clavaba en el corazón como una flecha.

—Dios santo —susurró—, ¿qué he hecho?

Sólo un silencio sepulcral le respondió.

_«Eres un bastardo —le dijo una voz gutural—, un auténtico bastardo.»_

La culpa le quemó en el estómago. Nunca se había odiado tanto a sí mismo como en este momento. Siempre había sabido que tenían un demonio dentro. Pero hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de lo completamente vil que podía ser.

Sintiéndose como si todo el peso de la eternidad cayera sobre sus hombros, se sentó en una silla. Se quedó mirando atontado el vaso que tenía en las manos. Terminó el líquido que contenía de un solo trago.

Una oscuridad amarga y siniestra le rodeaba.

¡Qué extraño que el destino la hubiese traído a su vida, a su cama... a su corazón! Poco a poco, ella había ido eliminando las barreras de su corazón como ninguna otra mujer había hecho... como ninguna otra mujer había podido hacer.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que, desde su matrimonio, ese antiguo resentimiento que le había ahogado durante años no había vuelto a aparecer. Con Isabella, cada día era único y fresco... Como el rocío mañanero que se forma sobre una hoja al empezar el día, acariciado por la naturaleza, brillante bajo el sol. Era como ver el mundo todo de nuevo, como cuando después de un largo viaje por la oscuridad, uno regresa para encontrar un mundo lleno de vitalidad y color. Para Edward era un sentimiento nuevo, al que no estaba acostumbrado.

Y las noches... ¡santo Dios, las noches! Ella se entregaba a él completamente, sin reservarse nada. Dándole todo lo que le pedía y más.

¿Y qué había hecho él?

Exactamente lo que ella había dicho. La había apartado de su lado.

Sus labios se contrajeron. ¿Era ésta la forma que tenía Dios de castigarle?, se preguntó. ¿O de hacerle pagar por lo que era? Por su vida que no podía explicar lo que le había pasado.

Era justamente lo que había dicho Isabella. Él era... quien era.

Nunca cambiaría, pensó con tristeza. No podía... No sabía cómo hacerlo.

La noche estaba a punto de terminar. La luna brillaba baja, en el cielo.

Unas horas más tarde, sus pasos pesados le llevaron arriba. En su habitación, la habitación de los dos, Isabella dormía.

Se quitó la bata y se deslizó bajo las sábanas, con cuidado de no despertarla. En su sueño, ella se volvió hacia él, como buscándole, aunque Dios sabía que era la última cosa en el mundo que ella habría hecho. Sabiendo que no podría evitarlo, la atrajo entre sus brazos.

Ella le puso la mano en el centro del pecho. Durante un instante eterno, las yemas de sus dedos coincidieron directamente con el lugar de su corazón. Después, se relajó, acurrucándose en él como si fuera la única cosa que deseara.

Sin poder reprimir la necesidad de tocarla, rozó sus mejillas con los nudillos. Estaban aún húmedas por las lágrimas.

Se quedó helado.

Una vergüenza desgarradora le llegó hasta la garganta. Sus brazos se endurecieron. Se sintió carbonizado por dentro.

—Isabella —dijo con voz entrecortada—, ¡ay, Dios! —Había tenido tanto miedo de herirla... y al final la había hecho. La había hecho llorar. Llorar.

Las tinieblas de su corazón se hicieron más profundas. Ella era dulce y pura y él no era más que un diablo. Siempre lo había sabido. Su padre lo supo.

Quizás era mejor así, pensó con desolación. Mejor que viera lo ruin y bastardo que era.

Puede que ella hubiese entrado en su vida, en sus brazos, pero no se quedaría. Ni en un millón de años. Mejor tener lo que tenía ahora, mientras pudiese, durase lo que durase. Porque Dios sabía que no duraría para siempre. En su corazón, nunca dudó que así sería.

Era inevitable, quizás, que soñara aquella noche. Soñó que volvía a Cullen Hall. Era junio y la noche era cálida. Por lo borroso de su mente, se dio cuenta de que estaba otra vez borracho. Tambaleándose fuera del estudio de su padre...

El recuerdo se hizo más nítido, expandiéndose como una mancha de sangre.

Su padre le impidió el paso.

—¿Dónde diablos has estado?

—¿Cómo? ¿El señor desea una crónica pormenorizada de mis actividades nocturnas? Quizás deberíamos sentarnos. Dado el interés de mi velada, esto podría llevarnos algún tiempo. Ahora bien, es justo que le prevenga que el relato podría... digamos, sonrojarle.

De nuevo, oyó la voz de su padre, apuñalándole como la punta de un cuchillo:

—¡No sigas! ¡No tengo ninguna intención de escuchar tus obscenidades!... Mírate, ¡tan bebido que casi no puedes tenerte en pie! ¡Apestas a perfume barato! Santo Dios, eres el vivo retrato de tu madre. Ella me avergonzó, la muy ramera. Ella manchó el honor de mi familia, como tú lo estás haciendo ahora.

En su sueño, Edward se estremeció. Podía aún oír la voz de su padre, resonando en las paredes de su mente, precipitándose en la oscuridad, rasgando las barreras del tiempo y la muerte... hasta que sólo quedaron los dos, de piel fuera del estudio.

—Todos estos años he tenido que mirarte, he tenido que ver cómo dirigías tus ojos hacia mí, con sus ojos, con su sonrisa. Recordándome a cada momento lo que ella hizo, lo que fue: una ramera dispuesta a abrir sus piernas ante cualquier hombre que se le pusiese enfrente.

—No —murmuró Edward—. No.

—Y tú no eres mucho mejor. Tu sangre está contaminada, como lo estuvo la suya.

Unas manos le sujetaron. Unas manos que sacudían sus hombros.

—Edward —dijo una voz—. Edward, despierta.

Él seguía atrapado en el pasado, enredado en la maraña de su sueno.

—Ninguna mujer decente te aceptará chico. ¡Ninguna mujer decente te querrá nunca!

Su brazo empujó hacia fuera.

—No —gritó—. ¡No!

Un grito penetrante y femenino rasgó la noche.

Él se incorporó, inspeccionando salvajemente la habitación.

Isabella trataba de levantarse del suelo, gateando junto a la cama.

La cordura se impuso de nuevo.

—¡Isabella! Por el amor de Dios, ¿te he herido? —La sujetó del brazo para ayudarla a subir.

—No —admitió vacilante—, estoy bien. De verdad.

Estaba de rodillas junto a él escudriñándole.

—Tenías una pesadilla, Edward. Estabas gritando.

—Sí. —Soltándola, hundió la espalda contra la pared. Se sujetó la frente con las yemas de los dedos, como si así pudiera alejar cualquier recuerdo.

Con cuidado, intentó tocarle el hombro.

—¿Estás bien?

No contestó. No podía hacerlo. Seguía temblando.

—Parecía todo... tan real. ¿Con qué soñabas?

—Con mi padre —susurró.

Levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos aparecieron desnudos, oscuros, solitarios y suplicantes. Esa imagen de niño herido casi la hizo llorar. Tenía el extraño presentimiento de que se sentía perdido, inseguro de sí mismo. Pero ¿por qué?, ¿por qué?

Le habló a tientas. Le suplicó a tientas.

—Por favor, Edward. Por favor... habla conmigo. No puedo vivir así, con este muro entre nosotros. —Sacudió la cabeza de una forma casi imperceptible—, no quiero vivir así.

Entonces la tocó. Con la yema del pulgar, le secó la mejilla.

—Te hice daño, antes —dijo con un deje de dureza en su expresión—. Lo siento. No quiero hacerte daño de nuevo. Pero... —Levantó un hombro, para dejado caer a continuación—. No estoy seguro de poder decírtelo. No estoy seguro de poder decírselo a nadie.

La tensión en su cuerpo era inmensa. Isabella podía sentir la lucha que estaba librando contra sus propios demonios.

—Inténtalo, Edward. Por favor, inténtalo.

El silencio del mundo parecía ir alejándoles cada vez más. Finalmente, se decidió a hablar.

—Si te lo digo, me odiarás. —Fue una predicción profunda y carente de expresividad.

—No. No. Nunca podría odiarte, Edward. Nunca.

Algo oscuro y ominoso cruzó su cara.

—¿Y si te digo que maté a mi padre?

—No lo hiciste. No podrías hacerlo, no lo harías. —La convicción creció hasta madurar en su interior.

—Créelo, Isabella. Créelo, porque es cierto. —Negó con la cabeza cuando vio la expresión aturdida de Isabella—. Ah, no, no de la manera en la que estás pensando.

—Entonces, ¿cómo? —le desafió—, ¿cómo?

Edward extendió las manos abiertas y se las miró fijamente.

—Con mi crueldad —dijo en un susurro extraño y tenso.

—Cuéntame qué pasó —dijo suavemente.

La historia fue emergiendo poco a poco. Isabella sintió una punzada en el pecho. Empezó a obtener una visión clara de lo que había sido su niñez. Un pequeño deseoso de agradar a su padre, en vano. No le extrañaba que hubiese dicho que Emmett había sido como un padre para Alice y para él... no le extrañaba que él y su padre hubiesen sido como extraños el uno con el otro. Y no le extrañaba tampoco que hubiese crecido con tanta rebeldía y resentimiento.

—Cuando tenía diecisiete años, me cogió entrando sigilosamente en la casa por la noche. Estaba borracho, y él se puso furioso. —Se rió con amargura—. Nada nuevo, desde luego. Discutimos. Dijo que mi madre era una puta. Por supuesto, eso era algo que yo ya sabía. Toda Inglaterra lo sabía. Mi madre era una criatura vanidosa que sabía de su belleza y la utilizaba para aprovecharse de los hombres. Para seducirles. Algunas veces pienso que mi madre, con su propia _joie de vívre_, se abría de piernas ante cualquier hombre, por el simple hecho de dañar a mi padre. Y mi sangre estaba contaminada, ¿entiendes? Mi sangre era la de ella. Por eso él me odiaba. Porque me parezco a mi madre. Me trataba con el mismo desprecio, con el mismo desdén. Me lo dijo tantas... ¡ah, tantas veces! Nunca delante de Emmett, por supuesto. Pero esa noche... me gritó que era escoria. Que era la misma escoria que mi madre.

Isabella no daba crédito a lo que oía.

—Edward, él era el sinvergüenza, no tú... ¡nunca tú!

—No. Te equivocas. Yo quería hacerle daño. Quería herirlo.

—Pero ¿quién puede culparte por ello? —protestó—. Dios mío, ¿qué clase de hombre diría esas cosas tan horribles a su propio hijo?

—Ah, pero eso es lo irónico, ¿sabes? Es del todo posible que no sea su hijo. Que ninguno de los tres lo sea: ni Alice, ni yo; tal vez, ni siquiera Emmett.

Isabella se sintió mareada, sus labios partidos.

—¿Estás diciendo que no era tu padre?

Por un momento, Edward no dijo nada.

—No lo sé, ¿no lo entiendes? Debido a la reputación de mi madre, es del todo posible que... A menudo me he preguntado si no sería mi madre la única en saberlo... pero murió, y fue un secreto que se llevó con ella a la tumba.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron.

—Fue esa noche cuando pensé en todo eso... y le tenté. Le desafié hablándole de las infidelidades de mi madre y preguntándole si sus hijos éramos verdaderamente sus hijos. Se quedó lívido. ¡Y disfruté tanto viéndole! Me reí, Isabella, me reí. Él empezó a gritarme... y entonces cayó al suelo. Tuvo un ataque al corazón. Y yo le dejé allí. Le dejé allí.

Torció la boca.

—Mi conducta, como siempre, fue abominable. Salí huyendo a Londres esa misma noche, para que nadie pudiera saber que había estado allí. Los sirvientes le encontraron por la mañana. Nunca dije a nadie que había estado allí, que yo le maté. A nadie, ni siquiera a Emmett.

A Isabella se le encogió el corazón al ver cómo se había culpado todos estos años, cómo había vivido pensando erróneamente que él era el responsable de la muerte de su padre.

—Edward...

—Aún hay más —dijo en un tono que hizo que un temblor le traspasara la columna.

Se levantó y caminó hacia un espejo cercano al armario. Su voz fue robando suavemente el silencio.

—¿Recuerdas aquella noche en Cullen Hall, con Newton? Nunca olvidaré lo que dijiste. Que toda tu vida habías querido ser otra persona, parecer otra persona. Me preguntaste si sabía lo que era mirarse al espejo y horrorizarse de uno mismo. Odiar lo que veías y saber que nada podría nunca cambiarlo.

Su voz se hizo más profunda.

—Sé cómo es eso, Isabella. Lo sé. Nunca olvidaré aquella noche, después de estar con mi padre... me quedé frente al espejo de mi cuarto, mirando mi propio reflejo. Antes de que me diese cuenta, el cristal se rompió en pedazos. Nunca olvidaré cómo me incliné a coger un pedazo de cristal y cómo lo sostuve junto a mi cara... —En la oscuridad hizo un movimiento recordatorio con la mano.

Isabella le miró horrorizada, miró sus exquisitas y perfectas facciones.

—Edward —dijo con un respiro entrecortado—. Edward, no... Dejó caer la mano.

—Por supuesto, no fui capaz de hacerlo. Pero ahora ya lo sabes, Isabella. Ahora ya conoces la fealdad que se esconde bajo el hombre más guapo de Inglaterra. Ahora me ves como el cobarde que fui. Aunque lo cierto es que tú siempre me viste tal y como era.

—¡Ay, Dios, Edward! No fuiste tú. Nunca fuiste tú. Él te envenenó...

—Veneno. Sí, eso es lo que soy.

Tanta repugnancia por sí mismo hizo que Isabella se pusiera en pie. Una única lágrima rodó por sus mejillas, pero ella no le prestó ninguna atención. Deslizando los brazos por su cintura, se aferró a él, rozando con la mejilla la piel sedosa y dorada de su hombro.

—Detente. Si... si hubieses estropeado tu hermoso rostro, creo que no habría podido soportado.

Él se volvió.

—¿Por qué no me echas la culpa? ¿Por qué no me odias?

—No —dijo con energía—, no digas eso. ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!

—¿Es que no has oído lo que acabo de decirte? ¿No has oído nada?

—Lo he oído todo. Todo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí todavía? ¿Cómo puedes seguir cerca de mí? ¿Tocarme?

Isabella podía escuchar la manera en que él intentaba contener la emoción de su voz sin conseguirlo. Le pareció de lo más doloroso. Le había permitido echar un vistazo a su alma, y no podía darle la espalda ahora. Él la necesitaba. Tal vez no lo sabía todavía, pero así era. No podía abandonado. Y no lo haría.

Con la garganta dolorida, respiró profundamente. Tenía los ojos empañados en lágrimas, pero le miró sin que le importara que él pudiera ver todo su corazón en esa mirada.

—Soy tu esposa, Edward. ¿y qué clase de esposa sería si no estuviera aquí para compartir tu vida y tu dolor? Una esposa pertenece al mundo de su marido... y yo te pertenezco.

—Ah, Dios —su voz fue ronca—, te he hecho llorar otra vez.

—No pasa nada —dijo con valentía—. Ahora abrázame Edward. Abrázame fuerte y no me dejes ir.

Unos brazos poderosos la rodearon, fuertes y cerrados, exactamente lo que necesitaba. Él besó con furia los labios temblorosos que ella le ofrecía, enrollándole los brazos a la espalda y levantándola del suelo.

Esta vez, cuando él la llevó en brazos hasta la cama, no hubieron más palabras, ni más lágrimas... nada salvo el esplendor de ser suya.

* * *

_**hola wapisimas...mis disculpas, por no actualizar ayer... mi marido me secuestro... para ir de escalada en plan sorpresa (soy una gran aficionada), y recien llego a casa... (es lo que tiene tener a mi propio "Edward"... dandome sorpresitas) ;)**_


	22. La maldita apuesta

**La maldita apuesta**

**.**

**.  
**

El miércoles de la siguiente semana, Edward silbaba sentado en su carruaje. Acababa de hacer una visita a su abogado, y a pesar de la buena suma que había pagado por ello, decidió con satisfacción que había valido la pena.

Sonrió para sí. Señor, las cosas habían cambiado mucho en el último año. La casa de Londres había sido la primera de sus adquisiciones. Después, una esposa. Y ahora, una casa de campo en Kent. Se rió con ganas. Sí, ¡se había convertido ya en un hombre de incuestionable respetabilidad!

Era extraño, pensó, cómo ahora que tenía una esposa, su vida se había hecho más... sencilla, de alguna forma. Debería haber sido al contrario, sospechó. Para la mayoría de los hombres, sería seguramente así.

Pero él no podía engañarse. Si su mujer fuera cualquier otra, distinta a Isabella, las cosas habrían sido bien distintas. Estaría sin duda intentando librarse de la trampa del matrimonio en lugar de meterse aún más en ella. ¡Diablos!, si hubiese sido cualquier otra mujer, ni siquiera se habría casado. Edward no se hizo ilusiones. Comprometidas o no, habría encontrado cualquier forma para eludir el matrimonio.

Pero no se sentía atado. No se sentía encadenado, ni sentía que le hubiesen atrapado.

Se sentía extrañamente... libre.

Y quizás, por primera vez en su vida, deseaba todo aquello que el futuro pudiese ofrecerle. De hecho, le daba la bienvenida. Algo que en realidad, nunca había experimentado antes, porque cada día había sido siempre la misma monotonía.

Ahora, cada día era diferente.

Había subido a Cullen Hall la semana pasada para un día de negocios, y fue Emmett el que le había mencionado que el padre de uno de sus amigos había fallecido. Su amigo había decidido vender la pequeña vivienda de campo del padre, con muebles y todo. Esto era lo que le había dado la idea a Edward: recordó con toda claridad la cara de tristeza de Isabella en Cullen Hall el día que la besó; cómo le había confiado que nunca había tenido un verdadero hogar en su niñez. A pesar de la dureza de su propia infancia (de toda su vida, en realidad), el hogar era la única cosa con lo que él había podido contar siempre, algo que él había dado por hecho, sin pararse nunca a pensar que pudiera faltarle.

Pero en este momento sí lo hizo. O quizás tuviese más que ver con su conversación sobre los niños, una idea que todavía encontraba bastante extraña. Él sabía por qué, desde luego. Siendo como había sido un granuja durante toda su vida, nunca había pensado que en su futuro tuviera cabida el matrimonio, mucho menos el ser padre. Pero descubrió con asombro que era algo inevitable, teniendo en cuenta que el deseo por su encantadora mujer era cada día más fuerte...

Niños, pensó una vez más. Cuando llegase el momento, estaría preparado. Más que preparado.

Estaba cambiando, pensó divertido. Estar con Isabella lo cambiaba todo. Con ella al lado, se sentía invencible.

Sus pensamientos volvieron a la casa. Tan pronto como Emmett se hubo marchado, se puso a hacer sus propias pesquisas.

Se tomó el día libre para ver la propiedad. La primera cosa que le llamó la atención fue el pequeño cerezo que se alzaba frente a la ventana del salón. Se rió, recordando la confesión de Isabella sobre cómo enfadaba a su madre subiéndose a los árboles cuando era pequeña.

Hasta aquí, todo parecía encajar. Y aunque era difícil identificar la razón, todo parecía ir verdaderamente bien. ¡Todo era tan perfecto...!

Ah, no podía esperar a ver la expresión de Isabella cuando se lo dijera. La impaciencia le quemaba en las venas. Le miraría con esos ojos enormes que tenía, abalanzándose en sus brazos, y besándole con dulce y salvaje abandono (de la misma forma en la que él la había tomado aquella noche...).

Sonrió abiertamente.

A su regreso de Berkeley Square, dio la casualidad de que Isabella había salido.

Estaba a punto de subir la escalera cuando él surgió del descansillo. Su marido la esperó al principio de la escalera.

Se inclinó y la besó ligeramente en los labios, sintiéndose como si fuera a arder por dentro.

—Justo la persona que quería ver —dijo alegremente.

—Y usted, señor, es justo la persona a quien quería ver yo. Acabo de llegar de casa de Angela...

—Bien, al menos no has estado de compras —bromeó.

Frunció el ceño, divertida.

—Oh, vamos. Creo que no he gastado todavía nada de tu dinero.

—Ni siquiera he sido asediado para que redecoremos. Qué suerte tengo de haber elegido una mujer tan económica, no teniéndome que preocupar de que acabemos en una pobre granja.

—¿Por qué debería querer redecorar? Esta casa es perfecta tal y como está.

Edward se sintió muy halagado con sus palabras.

—Sin embargo —continuó Isabella—, traigo una noticia que tal vez pueda interesarte escuchar.

—Yo también tengo una noticia que darte. Pero, por favor, las damas primero.

—Gracias. Entonces, como te iba diciendo, mi visita a Angela ha resultado de lo más constructiva.

Edward ofreció su mano para escoltada por la escalera.

—¿En qué sentido?

—Mientras estaba allí, Angela tuvo la más inesperadas. visita. Y nunca averiguarías de quién se trata.

Edward la miró. Estaba prácticamente radiante.

—Tienes razón —dijo con ironía—, nunca lo averiguaría.

Arrugó la nariz coqueta.

—No eres nada divertido —protestó.

—Cariño, te mueres por decírmelo... entonces, ¿a qué esperas?

—De acuerdo. Era Jared. Y cuando me marché, parecían haber congeniado a la perfección. Su madre me confió que era la tercera vez esta semana que Jared la visitaba.

Edward la detuvo.

—¿Angela y Jared?

—Así parece.

Edward no tenía la intención de reírse tan abiertamente... pero no pudo evitarlo.

Isabella se rió al ver su expresión.

—Quizás la suya sea la próxima boda de Londres.

—No me sorprendería —admitió Isabella, metiendo sus dedos entre la curva de su codo.

Sus ojos se encontraron durante un momento inconmensurable. Edward respiró hondo, sacudido de repente hasta lo más profundo de su corazón. Sus ojos eran de un azul claro delicado, brillantes como el cielo. Parecía tan feliz, tan satisfecha, tan radiante. No se atrevía a levantar la voz por miedo a que ese momento se evaporase. ¿Era posible?, se maravilló. ¿Estaba él haciéndola feliz? Ese pensamiento hacía que le temblaran las rodillas.

Dios, ella era maravillosa. Una cálida brisa jugaba con los rizos que caían por su frente. El rojo teñía levemente sus mejillas, y en sus labios, apenas se esbozaba una sonrisa. Pronto se percató de su agradable potencia, de su primitiva necesidad... El deseo. Experimentó una repentina necesidad de llevarla a la habitación, cerrar la puerta, y hacerle el amor hasta la extenuación.

Edward apretó la mano. Estaba a punto de plantear en firme la proposición, cuando Arthur abrió la puerta y dio un paso al interior. Se volvió para coger el correo y las invitaciones del día que el mayordomo venía a entregarle. Cuando volvió a darse la vuelta en dirección a Isabella, vio que ésta había desaparecido escaleras arriba.

Algo que no le pareció del todo mal, decidió, puesto que se había ido exactamente al lugar donde él quería que estuviera...

El picaporte de la puerta principal sonó. Arthur se encargó de abrir y Jasper entró en la casa.

Edward elevó las cejas.

—Veo que ya has regresado de París.

—Mi buen amigo, hace ya más de un mes. Y te ruego me disculpes por aparecer tan de improviso, pero pensé que te vería en White.

—Me temo que no he ido por allí en semanas.

—Ah —dijo Jasper suavemente—. Me imagino que otras cosas te habrán mantenido ocupado... ¿tal vez tu nueva esposa?

La curiosidad brillaba en los ojos de Jasper, pero Edward no estaba dispuesto a satisfacerla.

—No pretendo ser maleducado, pero éste no es un buen momento.

Jasper levantó las dos manos.

—Ah, no tienes por qué preocuparte —dijo alegremente—. Seré breve. De hecho, sólo vine a saldar mis cuentas contigo.

Edward parpadeó.

—No es necesario —dijo incómodo. Jesús, había olvidado por completo esa condenada apuesta con Jasper.

—En realidad, sí lo es —insistió Jasper—. Teníamos un acuerdo: que la dama en cuestión sería tuya en un mes, y así ha sido. Te aseguro que nunca pensé que la criatura te forzaría al matrimonio...

—No fui forzado —dijo Edward secamente. Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—Los hechos son los hechos, creo que los términos de nuestro acuerdo han sido... satisfechos, a pesar de todo. Sin embargo —continuó—, soy un hombre que siempre paga sus deudas.

Con un guiño, Jasper depositó una bolsa en la mano de Edward.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, sintió un roce de faldas a su espalda... ¡Isabella!

—¡Ah, hola! —dijo al ver a Jasper.

Edward se dio media vuelta. Sabía que la bolsa contenía el dinero de la apuesta. Sus labios emitieron una sorda maldición. ¡Diablos, no podría devolverla, no sin hacer una escena!

Haciendo una señal con la mano dijo:

—Jasper ya se iba.

—Sí. —Su amigo hizo una breve reverencia—. Una vez más, mi más sincera enhorabuena a los dos.

Nada más cerrarse la puerta, Isabella hizo un gesto interrogativo en dirección a la bolsa.

—Ah —bromeó—, he visto como te guiñaba el ojo. ¿Qué te ha traído?

El corazón de Edward se encogió.

—Nada importante —se apresuró a decir—. Nada, la verdad.

—¿Nada importante dices? Ah, eso suena muy misterioso. Tal vez se trate de un tesoro. Echemos un vistazo, ¿no te parece? —Riéndose, le quitó la bolsa de la mano y husmeó el interior.

Sus ojos se abrieron.

—¡Santo cielo! Debe de haber una fortuna aquí dentro. —Levantó la mirada hacia él, con curiosidad—. ¿Es que tenéis algún negocio conjunto?

Edward dudó.

—No—dijo.

—Eso pensé. Francamente, me sorprendería que así fuera, porque nunca creí que Jasper fuera particularmente astuto para los negocios. —Se mordió el labio—. De hecho, sé que es tu amigo, pero una vez me pidió bailar... y fue una experiencia de lo más aburrida si mal no recuerdo. Se limitó a hablar de la gran suerte que había tenido la noche anterior en la tabla de juegos. He oído historias increíbles de hombres capaces de apostar una fortuna a un solo dado. Esperemos que no sea de ese tipo...

De repente, se calló. Su mirada se dirigió de nuevo a la bolsa que tenía en la mano.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció. Lentamente, levantó la cabeza.

—Edward —dijo vacilante, y después—: no puede ser verdad. Estoy segura de que no...

Se detuvo. Una especie de súplica recorrió su cara.

—¿Edward? —El sonido de su nombre se elevó desesperado. Pasó una eternidad antes de que Edward pudiera responder.

Sus ojos perforaron los de ella. Era como si se hubiesen vuelto de piedra.

Lentamente, empezó a hablar.

—¿Recuerdas la apuesta de la que te hablé?

Isabella contuvo la respiración. Cada gota de sangre debía estar agotándose en su cara. La angustia llenó sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos, el único punto de color en su cara. Y Edward supo, con una certitud aterradora, el momento preciso en el que ella descubrió la verdad.

—¡Ay, Dios! —susurró con voz entrecortada.

Isabella supo lo que era. Era el dinero de la apuesta que correspondía al hombre que había ganado su virtud.

Esta verdad se deslizó en su corazón como un cuchillo afilado. Movió los brazos, impotente, reaccionando sólo cuando él la guió hasta el estudio. Le arrebató la bolsa que tenía entre las manos y la tiró a una esquina del escritorio.

Isabella recordó el lugar en el que estaba. Era como si un viento frío le atravesase el alma. El frío llegaba hasta las puntas de sus dedos, por un momento creyó vacilar, como una llama al viento.

Él la cogió por el codo.

Se apresuró a ponerse derecha.

—Estoy bien.

—Sí —sonrió débilmente—. Olvidé que nunca te mareas.

Las manos de Edward se abrieron sin querer retirarse del todo.

—Y no voy a hacerlo ahora —le informó. Apartándose, marchó hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Necesitaba poner alguna distancia entre ellos. No podría soportar que la tocase.

Su voz rasgó el silencio.

—Creo que dijiste que fueron cinco los hombres que participaron en la apuesta. Cinco hombres que apostaron sobre quién podría conseguir mi virtud. Me acuerdo con total claridad, Edward: me dijiste que tú no eras uno de ellos. Lo recuerdo perfectamente.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Y no era uno de ellos.

Isabella se impacientó.

—¡No tiene sentido! —le acusó—. Acabas de decir...

—Sé lo que he dicho. Pero yo no participé en esa apuesta.

Isabella perdió los nervios.

—¡No me mientas!

—No te miento. No te mentiré. —Se detuvo—. Jasper y yo hicimos nuestra propia apuesta. Una apuesta privada. Doblamos la cantidad de la otra.

—La apuesta por mi virtud. Dilo, Edward.

Él parecía extrañamente reticente. Los segundos pasaban, uno a uno, e Isabella se mostraba cada vez más furiosa.

—¡Dilo!

—Sí. Sí. Acordamos doblar la cantidad por tu virtud.

—¿Fue entonces una competición entre los dos?

Movió la cabeza.

—Jasper me dijo que tú le habías rechazado. La apuesta consistía en que yo conseguiría ganar tu virtud —se detuvo— en un mes —añadió con suavidad.

Y lo había hecho. Lo había hecho. Ah, Dios. En menos de un segundo, revivió con dolorosa ternura la manera en que la había hecho suya la noche de bodas, cada caricia, cada beso... Creyó que iba a morirse de vergüenza. Y él se había quedado allí paralizado, apoyado contra el escritorio, con los brazos cruzados, observándola.

¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo? Isabella quería gritar, golpearle con los puños. Pero aunque la rabia le quemaba por dentro, consiguió reunir un poco de su aplomo.

—¿Cuánto? —preguntó.

Él no dijo nada.

Miró en dirección a la bolsa.

—Siempre puedo mirar —le recordó.

—Seis mil libras.

Ella estaba en lo cierto. Casi una fortuna.

—Bueno —dijo fríamente—, definitivamente debías estar muy seguro de tus habilidades... seductoras.

Hubo un silencio tenso. Isabella pensó que él no sabía qué decir y que, por consiguiente, no decía nada.

—Ah, desde luego —dijo pensativa—, el juego no incluía casarse conmigo... sino llevarme a la cama. —Se debatía entre la necesidad de reír histéricamente o llorar de vergüenza. En realidad, le hubiese ofrecido su virginidad sin el beneficio del matrimonio. Ah, quizás no esa aciaga noche en que fueron sorprendidos por Angela y tía Esme, pero sí un poco más adelante...

Después de todo, era el hombre más guapo de toda Inglaterra, y ella no era más que un juego. ¡Qué estúpida había sido! Había caído justo en sus brazos. Porque cuando estaba en sus brazos, la experiencia de su boca la llenaba de fuerza y poder, y nada más parecía importar.

¡Ah, cómo había podido olvidar lo sinvergüenza que era!

Dios sabía que no lo había ocultado en ningún momento. Al ser cogidos por Angela y tía Esme, él se había visto forzado a casarse con ella.

El sentimiento de traición era insoportable. La vergüenza la iba inundando, ola tras ola, hasta el mismo centro de su corazón.

Pero no permitiría que él lo viera. Doliese lo que doliese, no lo admitiría delante de él.

A cambio, levantó la cabeza, orgullosa.

—¿Es por eso por lo que accediste a casarte conmigo tan rápidamente, para ganar la apuesta? —No dejó tiempo a una contestación—. Y yo que elogié tu oferta de matrimonio pensando que lo que querías era salvar mi reputación... ¡Ah, pobre Edward, forzado a dejar su reputación por haber sido descubierto en un simple beso! Me pregunto: ¿debo compadecerte o elogiarte? Al menos, no necesito preocuparme por nuestro legado, ¿verdad? Ahora ya conozco tus prioridades. El dinero por encima del honor y todo lo demás...

Su mandíbula se tensó.

—Detente, Isabella.

—¡No lo haré! —rugió.

Sus pómulos enrojecieron de vergüenza.

—Por si te interesa saberlo, cuando hice la apuesta no sabía que la Inalcanzable eras tú.

Isabella ahogó una carcajada histérica.

—¡Ah, gracias por la confesión! Hace que todo sea más aceptable, ¿no crees? Por supuesto, un hombre de tu gallardía no se dignaría nunca a ser visto con una patosa como yo.

—Eso no es lo que quería decir, y lo sabes.

—No hay nada que puedas decir que te haga parecer menos granuja ante mis ojos.

Torció los labios.

—Lo sé. Aún así...

Ignorándole, Isabella se dirigió a la puerta.

Sus manos descendieron hasta sus hombros, pero ella le esquivó.

—Déjame —dijo sin alterarse—, tengo que vestirme para la cena.

Su boca estaba tan tensa como la de ella.

—Eso puede esperar.

—¡No puede! Mis tíos nos esperan para cenar esta noche.

—Diablos, Isabella, no vamos a ir a ningún sitio hasta que hayamos aclarado esto.

—Ah, sí, claro que iremos —respondió de forma repentina—. Me niego a desilusionarles. Y si no quieres acompañarme, entonces iré yo sola. Sea como sea, esta discusión tendrá que esperar.

Edward dejó caer sus manos. Isabella no pudo saber lo que pensaba de sus palabras, pero tampoco le importó. Sabiendo que se había rebelado, pasó delante de él con la barbilla levantada.

En el carruaje, el ambiente no fue menos tenso. Isabella se sentó erguida a un lado de la banqueta mullida de terciopelo, y Edward en el lado opuesto. Sus miradas no se encontraron ni una sola vez. Isabella no se dignó a hablar, tampoco Edward.

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo enfrente de la casa de sus tíos, Isabella se dio cuenta de que Edward no le había dado su noticia. Apretó los labios. No tenía la menor intención de preguntar, no ahora. Seguramente, no era importante.

Milagrosamente, los dos consiguieron comportarse de manera civilizada al saludar a sus tíos. Tía Esme la tomó de la mano. Vio un hoyuelo de felicidad en la mejilla de su tía.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti, querida —dijo alegre. Isabella sonrió apenas.

—¿De veras, tía?

Exultante, sin decir una palabra, Esme la condujo al salón.

Allí, dos formas se levantaron al unísono del sofá: una diminuta y rubia, la otra alta y morena.

Isabella pestañeó, sacudiendo la cabeza, incrédula. Sus labios se abrieron en una sonrisa.

—Mamá —se oyó decir débilmente—. Papá...

Y después, se deshizo en lágrimas.

* * *

_**bueno pues respondiendo la pregunta que alguien me hizo... la apuesta como puedes ver ya ha salido a la luz...la pregunta es que hará Bella ahora... un besote hermosas hasta mañana... el prox. cap. se titula el amor duele ya se pueden inmaginar, y quedan poquitos cap. para terminar... calculo que 2 más y el epílogo. un besote.**_


	23. El amor duele

_**El Amor duele**_

**_._**

**_._**

**Sus lágrimas no eran de alegría. Eran lágrimas de súplica, lágrimas de impotencia...**

La cena fue bastante tensa. Los padres de Isabella se mostraron educados, aunque contenidos. Edward no pasó por alto la manera en que sus ojos recaían sobre Isabella una y otra vez. Isabella se sentó junto a él, con la cara pálida, aún congestionada por las lágrimas. Demasiado a menudo, sus dientes mordían su labio inferior, como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no desmoronarse. Al principio, Esme intentó rescatarles a todos con su viva y jovial charla, hasta que también ella terminó por unirse al silencio.

Para todos fue obvio que Isabella era infeliz. Edward estaba convencido de que nada podía ir peor de lo que iba.

Pero estaba equivocado.

Después de la cena, entraron en fila en el salón. Isabella tomó asiento junto a la chimenea, a la izquierda de donde sus padres se habían colocado.

Edward se aclaró la garganta. La manera directa, era la mejor manera, decidió.

Se dirigió a los padres de Isabella.

—Señor y señora Swan, es evidente que algo les preocupa —dijo con una sonrisa natural que estaba lejos de sentir—. Sospecho que será mejor para todos que hablemos las cosas abiertamente.

Charlie Swan no se hizo de rogar.

—De acuerdo, entonces —dijo, elevando sus cejas—. Me gustaría empezar diciendo que la noticia del matrimonio de Isabella fue para nosotros una auténtica sorpresa. Si hubiésemos estado aquí, dudo que ni su madre ni yo lo hubiésemos permitido.

Ahora, incluso Esme parecía a punto de llorar. Que Dios les ayudase, pero la velada amenazaba con convertirse en una verdadera catástrofe.

Carlisle cubrió con su mano la de su esposa.

—Entiéndelo bien, Charlie. Teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, Esme y yo hicimos lo que pensamos era lo mejor —se defendió—. Has dejado a Isabella a nuestro cuidado muchos veces y nunca has cuestionada nuestro criterio.

—Porque nunca ha habido una razón para hacerlo. Pero te prometo, Carlisle, no puedes imaginarte nuestra preocupación cuando Renée y yo supimos que Isabella se había casado con semejante... —Se detuvo. Su mirada volvió a Edward, quien apretaba los dientes.

—Adelante, dígalo —le invitó Edward—. Le aseguro que no herirá mis sentimientos.

—De acuerdo, entonces. Nos horrorizó saber que nuestra hija se había casado con un hombre de su clase. —La boca de Charlie mostró su desaprobación—. No necesito decir que nosotros estamos bien al corriente de su reputación.

—Por eso es por lo que nos hemos decidido a volver —dijó Renée.

—¿Y qué encontramos? —continuó Charlie—. Conozco a mi hija, señor. Y a pesar de lo que nos escribió, ésa no es la cara de felicidad de una mujer casada.

Todos los ojos de la habitación recayeron sobre Isabella. Edward se sintió hundido. Su expresión mostraba su desconsuelo, sus labios estaban trémulos. Vio cómo tragaba saliva compulsivamente, y como sus dedos se clavaban unos contra otros en su regazo. Tenía un nudo en el pecho que le impedía respirar. Le dolía en lo más profundo verla de aquella manera. Desde luego que no esperaba que ella le defendiera. Pero si al menos dijese algo...

—Asumo, señor, que se aprovechó de una joven impresionable. Su madre y yo hemos ya discutido esto. Isabella aún no es mayor de edad. No dimos nuestro consentimiento a este matrimonio, por consiguiente, estoy seguro de que podrá ser anulado.

Edward se levantó con una maldición. Esme carraspeó. Renée se sentía claramente horrorizada. Carlisle la detuvo con una advertencia silenciosa.

—Por favor. —La voz de Isabella fue baja—. ¿Queréis dejar de hablar de mí como si yo no estuviera presente? Ya no soy ninguna niña. —Miró a su padre—. Papá, no culpes a Edward, ni a tío Carlisle, ni a tía Esme. La verdad es que si alguien nos hubiese encontrado... besándonos... mi reputación se habría perdido para siempre.

La cara de Charlie se ablandó al mirar a su hija.

—Todos cometemos errores, Isabella. Pero éste puede ser remediado. Estoy seguro de que podremos obtener la anulación.

Edward estaba furioso. Necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad para contener su ira.

—Señor, debo recordarle que ése es un asunto entre marido y mujer, y no le agradezco en absoluto que interfiera. Y ahora, si fueran tan amables, me gustaría hablar un momento a solas con mí esposa.

Su mirada se encontró con la del reverendo.

Las cejas de Charlie se juntaron encima de la nariz.

—Ahora, entiéndelo, muchacho, yo soy todavía su padre...

—Y por mucho que le pese, yo soy todavía su marido. —El tono de Edward fue cortante y abrupto—. Y me gustaría verla en privado.

Charlie no dio señas de ablandarse. Edward tampoco. Renée, Carlisle y Esme se dirigían ya hacia la puerta y esperaban de pie. Edward y Charlie seguían enfrentados, ajenos a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Finalmente, con un sonido de impaciencia, Edward dirigió una mirada a Isabella.

—¿Isabella? —dijo suavemente. En su pregunta había tanto de petición como de interrogación.

La tensión se expandió, inagotable. La mirada de Isabella seguía fija en su regazo. Se había mantenido en silencio tanto tiempo que Edward se preguntaba si había llegado a oírle. Entonces, cuando pensó que iba a explotar, ella levantó la cabeza.

—Yo... por favor, papa. No pasa nada.

Los labios de Charlie se comprimieron, pero accedió a ponerse de pie. Caminando hacia donde ella estaba, besó esos rizos tan parecidos a los suyos.

—Llama, si nos necesitas —fue todo lo que dijo.

La puerta se cerró detrás de él. Edward e Isabella se encontraron solos.

Edward no se había movido. La mirada de Isabella había vuelto a sus manos, todavía entrelazadas sobre su regazo. Estaba blanca y calmada, como nunca la había visto.

—Bueno —dijo con una sonrisa sardónica—, ha ido bien. Sabía que era un granuja, pero nunca imaginé que tuviera que pedir permiso para estar a solas con mi esposa.

Esto hizo que levantara la cabeza. Sus ojos oscuro centelleaban.

—¡No te atrevas a decir nada contra mi padre! —le espetó—. Mi padre es el hombre más bueno y honrado de la tierra.

Edward respiró profundamente, buscando las palabras con cuidado.

—Sí, tus padres son gente decente y respetable. Es obvio que profesan por ti la devoción más ferviente. Entiendo perfectamente su lealtad hacia ti. Y desde luego, la situación es... muy poco corriente.

Isabella no asintió, pero tampoco mostró desacuerdo. Evitaba su mirada. Una vez más, agachó la cabeza, en una postura de completa desesperación.

Cruzando la habitación, Edward se arrodilló junto a ella.

—Isabella —dijo en voz baja—, ¿no vas a mirarme?

Sus blandos labios temblaron. Las pestañas muy bajas, casi tanto como su cabeza. Un dolor amargo se extendió por su pecho. De forma impulsiva, extendió su mano para cubrir las suyas. Fue un error. Ella las retiró con un silbido.

—No —susurró—. Por favor, no me toques.

Tenía la mandíbula paralizada. Hizo un esfuerzo por apartar la furia que se apoderaba de él. En lugar de eso, dijo en voz muy baja:

—Por favor, Isabella. Volvamos a casa y discutamos esto.

—No

—¿Qué?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No. No creo que quiera volver a casa. No contigo.

Sus ojos se estrecharon.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a quedarte aquí?

Su asentimiento fue un golpe brusco para él. Edward inspiró.

—Cariño...

—¡No! No me llames así. ¡Y no me mires de esa forma! —Su voz sonó aflautada y aguda—. Tal vez mi padre tenga razón: deberíamos anular nuestro matrimonio.

—Eso no es lo que yo quiero. —Su afirmación fue bastante enfática.

Los ojos de Isabella se elevaron para mirarle. Si Edward no hubiese estado ya a sus pies, el tormento que vio en sus ojos lo habría seguramente impulsado a hacerlo ahora.

—¿Y qué pasa con lo que yo quiero?

Él movió a un lado la cabeza, como si así pudiera entrever mejor lo que había en su corazón.

—¿Qué quieres tú? —preguntó con amabilidad.

Su respiración sonó más furiosa.

—No lo sé —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza—, pero no puedo pensar contigo aquí. No puedo pensar si estás cerca. Necesito estar sola, Edward. ¡Necesito estar sola!

—No, lo que tú necesitas es estar conmigo, con tu marido.

—¡Mi marido, que se casó conmigo por una apuesta!

—Eso no es cierto.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me dijiste la verdad? Me contaste lo de la apuesta en White —le acusó—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de tu apuesta con Jasper?

—Quizás debería haberlo hecho. Le dije a Jasper antes de que se marchara para París que la apuesta había terminado. Pero no quiso escucharme. Isabella, por si te sirve de algo, la apuesta no significó nada para mí.

Era lo peor que podía decir. Lo supo en el momento en que las palabras salieron de su boca. Hizo un gesto vago.

—Isabella, lo siento...

—Ah, estoy segura de que lo sientes..., ¡sientes que nos cogieran aquella noche!

—Siento haber sido tan estúpido, tan idiota, tan despiadado como para hacer esa apuesta. Y sí, quizás he sido un egoísta, pero desearía que no lo hubieses descubierto. —Hizo un gesto impaciente—. Dios mío, ¿cómo podía decírtelo? No quería herirte.

Isabella no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarle con ojos acusadores.

—Isabella, el hombre que hizo esa apuesta... ya no existe. Estar contigo... todo es diferente. Yo soy diferente. Por primera vez en mi vida, he sido... feliz. Me he sentido contento. Yo... —Buscó las palabras adecuadas, rezando para poder encontrarlas—... Nunca me he sentido así, amor. Nunca. Y todo es gracias a ti, Isabella. Lo sé. Puedo sentirlo. Cuando pienso en nuestra noche de bodas... en lo que compartimos... es tan valioso para mí, cariño. Lo que tuvimos... no, lo que tenemos... No quiero perderlo. No quiero perderte.

Sin embargo, ella sacudía la cabeza, una y otra vez. Rechazándolo. Rechazándole.

—Por favor, vete —dijo imperturbable.

—¡Isabella! No hagas esto. No puede terminar así.

—¡Nunca debería haber empezado! —gritó.

Edward la miró fijamente. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Por Dios, estaban casados. Se pertenecían en cuerpo y alma. ¿Es que no lo sabía?

—No digas eso. —Contra su deseo, contra toda razón, cogió sus manos entre las suyas.

Ardía por dentro: sus pulmones, su garganta, y sobre todo, el centro de su corazón.

—Dijiste que una esposa pertenece a su marido, Isabella. La noche que te hablé de mi padre me dijiste que...

—Sé lo que dije. Pero... todo ha cambiado.

Edward oyó sus palabras, desesperado.

Quería sacudirla, pedirle que le escuchara. Quería rodearla con sus brazos y no dejarla ir nunca. Dios, pensó con impotencia, era casi como si pudiese verla marcharse lejos, fuera de su alcance.

—Estás equivocada —susurró—. Nada ha cambiado. Sólo yo. Sólo yo.

Le picaban los ojos. Veía el mundo como a través de una niebla brumosa. La veía borrosa. No le importaba, y tampoco le importaba que ella lo viera. Todo lo que podía pensar era en recuperarla. Al menos tenía que intentarlo.

—Por favor, cariño. Arreglaremos esto, te lo prometo. Solo... —Hubo un profundo corte en su voz—... Ven a casa conmigo. Te lo suplico. Ven a casa conmigo.

De su garganta salió un gemido, un llanto que rasgó su corazón.

—No lo digas más. ¡Y no me mires así! —Lo esquivó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Edward lo supo entonces. Todo era inútil. No habría discusión. No habría súplicas.

Y cuando se marchó... se marchó solo.

.

.

La tarde siguiente, Emmett subió la escalera de la casa de su hermano, silbando una alegre melodía. Él y Edward tenían el mismo abogado, y después de visitar su oficina, tenía ganas de felicitar a su hermano por la compra.

Arthur le dejó pasar.

—Señor —murmuró, tomando el sombrero y el paraguas de Emmett—, su visita es de lo más oportuna.

El mayordomo le dirigió al estudio de Edward. No pensó en las palabras de Arthur hasta que vio a Edward.

Le vio hundido en una silla junto al fuego, con las piernas extendidas. Su apariencia normalmente impecable no era más que un recuerdo. Llevaba la corbata suelta, la camisa arrugada y sucia, y la cara sin afeitar.

—¡Por todos los diablos, hombre! —exclamó Emmett—. ¡Estás horrible!

Edward le saludó con una botella de vino medio vacía.

—Gracias. ¿Quieres que te devuelva el cumplido?

Emmett miró sus ojos rojos y borrosos, y lo maldijo.

—¿Estás borracho?

Edward hizo una mueca.

—Aún no, pero lo intento. —Empezó a levantar la botella—. Ah, pero ¿qué ha sido de mis modales? Por favor, únete a mí. Es de un buen año, te lo prometo.

Emmett apartó la botella y se sentó al lado.

—¿Dónde demonios está Isabella?

Los ojos de Edward centellearon.

—Mi encantadora esposa pasó la noche en casa de sus tíos. Esta mañana, un sirviente vino a recoger algunas de sus cosas. Me imagino que en estos momentos, debe estar decidiendo si nuestro matrimonio debe ser o no anulado (por consejo de sus padres, debo añadir).

La boca de Emmett se cerró.

—Ahórrate el sarcasmo. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo tú aquí, entonces?

—Ella no quiere verme.

—Ah, eso es absurdo.

—Me lo dijo, Emmett. Fue ella quien me lo dijo. Ella... me ha dejado —gruñó—. No, eso no es cierto. Fui yo quien la impulsó a hacerlo. Yo la impulsé a dejarme con mi... mi crueldad. Por Dios, Emmett, tenías que haberla visto.

Emmett suspiró.

—Tal vez te acompañe con esa copa de vino. —Tomó la botella y se sirvió él mismo una generosa cantidad. Después, volvió a la silla, frente a Edward—. Cuéntame lo que ha pasado —le invitó.

Rápido, sin un exceso de palabras, Edward empezó a hablar. Empezó con la noche en el baile de los Farthingale, y terminó contando la visita de Jasper y el recuerdo de la noche anterior. Emmett escuchó todo en silencio y torció la comisura de sus labios cuando su hermano terminó.

—Bueno —murmuró—, te aseguro que no te envidio.

Edward miró a su hermano.

—Tu comprensión me supera.

Emmett se inclinó hacia él.

—Esto no significa nada para ninguno de los dos, pero dudo mucho que la anulación sea tan fácil como Charlie cree. En primer lugar, porque Isabella tuvo consentimiento (el de sus tíos). En segundo lugar, porque el matrimonio ha sido consumado, ¿no?

Edward se limitó a dirigirle una mirada de desagrado.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Es una pregunta estúpida.

—Quizás sea mejor así. —Edward miraba alicaído en dirección a una esquina.

—Ella es lo mejor que te ha pasado en tu vida —dijo Emmett con franqueza.

—Y yo soy lo peor que le ha pasado a ella.

—Ése es precisamente el tipo de pensamiento que no te llevará a ningún lado. Edward, algunas veces ocurre lo que no esperamos, lo que no podemos controlar. Quizás sea sólo como ella dice. Quizás todo lo que Isabella necesita es un poco de tiempo. Ella volverá.

Edward se quedó callado un rato.

—¿Y qué ocurrirá si no lo hace?

—Entonces, haz que vuelva.

La mente de Edward se dirigió a Isabella. La vio cuando él se marchó, sus ojos grandes y heridos, temblorosos, apenas una sombra de la mujer que él conocía.

La oscuridad se cernió sobre él.

—No puedo. No lo haré —vaciló—. Emmett, ya la he herido suficiente.

—¿Y te conformas dejando las cosas así?

—¿Y qué demonios se supone que debo hacer? —Edward se volvió más amargo—. ¿Arrebatársela a sus padres? Eso mejoraría las cosas. ¡Su padre me haría seguramente detener por secuestro!

—Lo dudo. Charlie es un hombre razonable. En cuanto vea lo infeliz que es Isabella cambiará de idea. Igual que Renée.

—Emmett, no me has escuchado. Ella no me quiere. Creo que se sentiría satisfecha si no volviese a verme de nuevo. Dios, apenas podía soportar estar en la misma habitación que yo.

—Está enfadada y herida —le recordó Emmett amablemente—. Y te olvidas de que yo te he visto con ella. No puede apartar los ojos de ti... ni tú de ella.

Edward hundió la cabeza entre sus manos. De alguna forma, había sabido que su recién encontrada felicidad no podía durar (era demasiado bueno para ser cierto). Después de todo, ella era demasiado buena para él. Toda su vida había estado dando bandazos. Pero con Isabella, había encontrado algo que merecía la pena. Se había sentido completo. Y ahora la había perdido, y no podía culpar a nadie sino a él mismo.

—Eso era antes —dijo con dureza—, y esto es ahora, y... y es como ella ha dicho. Todo ha cambiado.

—No, Edward. Nada ha cambiado. Nada, en realidad.

Edward levantó la cabeza.

—Te prometo que no quiero ser grosero, pero ¿qué diablos sabes tú de todo esto?

Emmett sonrió levemente.

—Bastante, en realidad.

—¿Qué diablos significa eso? ¿Y por qué demonios sonríes?

—Si eso te consuela, recuerdo haber tenido una conversación muy parecida contigo hace algunos años, aunque entonces, los papeles estaban cambiados. Como recordarás, hubo un tiempo en el que Rosalie se negaba a verme.

La boca de Edward dibujó una línea de desánimo.

—Sí, ¿y de quién fue la culpa? Mía. Fui yo el que estuvo a punto de arruinar tu posibilidad de matrimonio.

—No, no. No fuiste tú, Edward. Yo eché a perder las cosas bastante bien. —Emmett se detuvo—. Al parecer los dos tenemos la misma inclinación a hacer estupideces con la mujer que amamos.

Edward se quedó en silencio. Se quedó mirando fijamente a Emmett hasta que sus ojos se secaron y dejaron de ver. Incapaz de respirar, un sudor frío le sobrevino. Ah, Dios, ¿era así cómo se sentía? ¿Ese sentimiento desgarrador en su alma? ¿Era eso amor? Era como si un cuchillo incandescente le estuviera rajando por dentro, una y otra vez. Una marca en su alma... en el centro de su corazón.

El amor no podía doler tanto. No debería doler de esa manera. Se suponía que el amor debía ser bueno, y dulce, y puro...

Como Isabella.

Estar enamorado de Isabella... bueno, no era una afirmación que Edward pudiera hacer fácilmente. Era algo contra lo que había luchado toda su vida.

Pero no podía luchar por más tiempo.

Y sin embargo, reconocerlo no aligeró el dolor de su pecho. En realidad, lo hizo más fuerte.

* * *

**_bueno cap. para llorar no¿?...jejeje... pero no se preocupen mañana... la cosa mejorará. un besote hermosas nos leemos . muakis_**


	24. Reconciliación II

_**Reconciliación II**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**—Señora —anunció Ames—, tiene una visita.**

Desde su asiento en el sofá, Isabella levantó la vista.

—¿Yo?

El pulso se le aceleró de repente. ¿Sería Edward? Cientos de sentimientos se extendieron por todo su cuerpo. Esperanza... temor... y todo lo que había entremedias. Su corazón se tambaleó cuando una figura alta entró de una zancada en el salón.

No era Edward, sino Emmett.

Le dieron ganas de llorar. Habían pasado ya dos días desde la horrible escena que había tenido lugar ahí, en esa misma habitación. Tan pronto como Edward se hubo marchado, Isabella se excusó y desapareció escaleras arriba. Estaba demasiado aturdida como para sentir otra cosa que no fuera su propio dolor. Mucho menos el de él. Pero arriba, en la cama donde había pasado tantas noches, el sueño se resistía a aliviarla. Sentía que, de alguna manera, había actuado mal. Sentía la cama... vacía. Por la mañana, se había debatido entre la indignación y la amargura, dolorida y ansiosa.

Pero ahora... su mirada se escabulló en dirección a la bandeja con el servicio de té preparado.

—¿Gustas tomar el té?

Emmett declinó la invitación. Isabella se mordió el labio.

—Has visto a Edward, ¿verdad? —La pregunta escapó de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerla.

—Ayer —afirmó.

—¿Te pidió él que vinieras? —Antes de que Emmett pudiera contestar, ella sacó su propia conclusión—. No, claro que no. Es demasiado testarudo. Demasiado orgulloso.

Emmett sonrió levemente.

—Veo que le conoces muy bien.

—¿Cómo está? —La pregunta casi le quemaba en la lengua. No quería saberlo, se dijo a sí misma. Y sin embargo, tenía que saberlo.

Emmett elevó una ceja.

—¿Necesitas preguntarlo?

—Ah —dijo débilmente—. Borracho, ya lo sé.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, no creo que le esté sirviendo de mucho. —La observó por un momento—. Él no sabe que estoy aquí, Isabella. Y no he venido a suplicar en su nombre, si es eso lo que estás pensando. No estoy aquí para tratar de convencerte de que vuelvas con él.

—Entonces, ¿por qué?

—La verdad es que no lo sé —contestó honestamente—. Pero ya que estoy aquí, me gustaría decirte algo. Así que, por favor, Isabella, óyeme bien, si te parece. —Se detuvo—. Es extraño, pero durante toda la mañana, mi mente ha estado ocupada con un incidente que ocurrió hace mucho tiempo. No puedo sacarlo de mi mente y... bueno, francamente, es por eso por lo que estoy aquí, imagino.

Isabella le miró con curiosidad.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Estábamos en Cullen Hall —continuó—. Si mi memoria no me falla, Edward tenía ocho o nueve años, no más. Una tarde, Edward no volvió de la escuela. Muy pronto, todo el mundo se dispuso a buscarlo, frenéticos conforme las horas pasaban y él seguía sin aparecer. Nadie pudo encontrarle, hasta que mi padre le vio encaramado en la rama de un árbol del huerto, observando como todos se volvían locos durante horas. Mi padre le gritó para que bajara de allí. Y no estoy seguro de si Edward hubiese obedecido, pero lo cierto es que se cayó. Su muñeca se torció de una manera extraña (yo supe que estaba rota). Salí corriendo, porque mi padre estaba furioso de una forma en la que yo nunca le había visto antes.

Isabella guardó silencio. De repente, recordó cómo Edward le había mostrado ese mismo árbol.

—Mi padre... no era un buen hombre, Isabella. No tuvo ninguna compasión por Edward. Pedí al médico que viniera. Te aseguro que el dolor debía de ser tremendo (¡Y Edward no era más que un niño!). Pero no hizo ningún sonido cuando el médico le encajó la rotura. Recuerdo que le dije que no pasaba nada si lloraba. Pero Edward se limitó a desafiar con la mirada a mi padre, diciendo que no lloraría, que nunca lloraría. Ah, y mi padre quería que lo hiciera, ¡pude verlo en sus ojos! Pero Edward no lloró —concluyó Emmett—, ni entonces, ni nunca.

Él la miró entonces.

—Es extraño, ¿no crees? Que un niño no llore, nunca.

La garganta de Isabella se contrajo. Le dolió la imagen de Edward como niño, abandonado y herido mientras su padre se enfurecía con él... ¡y pensar que ella se había reído de su torpeza aquel día!

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Guardó un silencio reverencial, porque entonces recordó algo más, un recuerdo que le golpeó en lo más profundo. Recordó cómo Edward había estado de pie en esta misma habitación dos días antes, con una voz temblorosa y un brillo desconocido en sus ojos... Se encogió horrorizada. ¿Qué era lo que le había dicho?

_«No lo digas más. ¡Y no me mires así!»_

Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y miró a Emmett.

—¿Cómo sabes que no lo hizo?

—Porque conozco a mi hermano —replicó Emmett. Pareció dudar—. Isabella, nuestra niñez no fue precisamente alegre...

—Lo sé —se apresuró a decir—, Edward me lo contó. —No le dijo nada sobre la noche en que murió su padre, ni de cómo Edward se culpaba por ello. Edward se lo había dicho en confianza, y no sería ella la que le traicionase.

Pero Emmett volvió a hablar.

—Alice no se acuerda de nuestra madre. Era demasiado joven cuando nos dejó. Es una bendición, creo. Pero Edward... —Movió la cabeza—. Siempre pensé que fue mucho más duro para Edward. Necesitaba una madre, y ella no estaba allí. Eso le cambió, creo. Y ha pasado toda su vida creyendo lo que él cree que los demás piensan, que es salvaje y rebelde. Y los demás piensan eso también, que es un hombre sin escrúpulos, sin moral. Pero Alice y yo siempre hemos sabido que él no es así en el fondo. Creo que tú también lo sabes, que no es como pretende ser.

Isabella lo sabía. ¡Dios, claro que lo sabía!

—Ha estado toda su vida andando en penumbras, vagando a ciegas, buscando algo que no conoce. Pero creo que lo ha encontrado en ti, Isabella. Él es diferente contigo. Es como si se hubiese subido a un rayo de sol. —Movió la cabeza—. No le envíes de nuevo a las sombras, Isabella. Por favor, no lo hagas. Sé que dije que no iba a interferir. Pero tú y Edward os pertenecéis el uno al otro. Rosalie lo supo incluso antes que yo. Pero esta riña entre los dos... está lejos de mi alcance el poder repararla. Si no, lo haría.

Se detuvo.

—Por favor —dijo suavemente—, ve a verle. Antes de que decidas nada, ve a verle. Creo que le encontrarás en Kent. Me dijo que tenía algún negocio sin concluir en una casa de allí.

Isabella le miró boquiabierta.

—¿Qué casa?

—La casa de campo de Kent. La compró hace sólo unos cuantos días.

Asombrada, Isabella apenas pudo mirarle.

—No lo sabías, ¿verdad?

Isabella contuvo la respiración.

—No me dijo una palabra... —Se calló. ¿Era ésa la noticia que tenía para ella? ¡Se sentía tan culpable! Jasper había llegado, y después... después no le había dado la oportunidad de decírselo.

Con los ojos borrosos, vio como Emmett se ponía en pie.

—Debo irme. Rosalie me espera.

Isabella le acompañó hasta la puerta. Su té esperaba servido en la mesa, frío y abandonado.

Sintió una punzada en la zona de su corazón. La visita de Emmett le había hecho recordar todo lo que Edward había pasado en su niñez: el abandono de su madre, la censura de su padre.

Isabella tenía la horrible sensación de que había sido incluso peor de lo que Edward le había dicho, de lo que Emmett sabía. La noche que Edward le contó su pesadilla, ella había intuido que Edward quería a su padre, le quería a pesar de todo el dolor que éste le causaba. Podía ver con toda claridad al niño orgulloso y testarudo que Emmett había descrito, el mismo Edward que ella conocía. Si se sentía herido, nunca lo reconocería.

Y sin embargo, le había pedido que volviera a casa con él. Se lo había suplicado, con lágrimas en los ojos...

Lágrimas del niño que nunca lloró.

Y ella no había hecho sino volverle la espalda.

De repente, se puso a llorar también, unas lágrimas silenciosas que se deslizaron descuidadas por sus mejillas.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta... los muros que había construido a su alrededor no eran para alejar a los demás (¡ni para alejarla a ella!), sino para defender su corazón, para defenderse del dolor.

Ella le había fallado, ¡le había fallado cruelmente!

¿Por qué se había casado con ella?, se preguntó con angustia.

Si hubiese querido seducirla fríamente, podía haberlo hecho. Si hubiese persistido, no se habría resistido.

En lugar de eso, se había casado con ella, un hombre que desafiaba el sentido del deber. Y ella quería creer, desesperadamente, que lo que habían compartido en esas preciosas semanas de matrimonio había sido más que pasión. Más que deseo...

Se encontraba en medio de tales pensamientos, cuando vio que sus padres y tíos habían entrado en la habitación. Rápidamente, se limpió la humedad de las mejillas con el dorso de la mano.

Su madre no perdió el tiempo expresando su preocupación.

—Vimos salir al marqués de Cullen. Espero que no te molestase con su visita, Isabella. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien, mamá —dijo, y sonrió.

—Ah, Isabella, ¡me alegra tanto verte sonreír de nuevo! Porque, estábamos deseosas de agradarte, y pedimos al cocinero que preparase tu plato...

—No me quedaré a cenar, mamá. —Se levantó, dándose cuenta de que el cambio de posición la había hecho marearse. Su padre se acercó a ella para sujetarla.

Parpadeó.

—¡Ay, qué extraño! —dijo—. Es la segunda vez que me ocurre en los últimos días.

Su madre y su tía Esme se cruzaron una mirada cargada de significado. Isabella las miró, primero a una y luego a la otra.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

Su expresión cambió al conocer el significado.

—¡Ah!, ¡Ah! —Este último fue casi un chillido.

—Debe de ser la tensión —dijo su madre con rapidez.

Isabella se puso la mano en el vientre. Una débil preocupación la asaltó.

—Quizás no —dijo suavemente.

Su madre inspiró.

—Isabella, no. ¡No! No me digas que estás embarazada de semejante hombre...

—¡Mamá! —La voz de Isabella se elevó cortante—. ¡Vigila tus palabras! Ese hombre es mi marido. ¿Lo has oído? Mi marido. Y se llama Edward. Me gustaría que empezarais a llamarle por su nombre.

Su madre parecía profundamente sorprendida.

—Isabella —susurró—, ¿qué estás diciendo?

Isabella dio un paso adelante, tomando la mano de su madre.

—Mamá, ya no soy una niña. No lo soy desde hace un tiempo. Tú y papá habéis estado fuera mucho tiempo y creo que por eso todavía me veis como a una niña. Pero ahora soy una mujer, una mujer que sabe lo que quiere. —Sonrió débilmente—. Cuando tú y papá os fuisteis a África, yo no lo hice. Tampoco cuando empezó la temporada. De alguna forma me sentí apartada. Pero ahora sé lo que está mal... o mejor, sé lo que está bien.

—Estoy de acuerdo en que ya no eres una niña. Pero Isabella...

—Mamá —recordó Isabella—, tú te saltaste todas las convenciones cuando te casaste con papá.

—Sí, pero...

Le impidió responder, poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

—Papá y tú seguisteis vuestro corazón. Lo mismo que tía Esme y tío Carlisle. Y eso es lo que yo estoy haciendo. —Su mirada se deslizó hacia su padre—. Papá, no habrá anulación.

Las líneas de preocupación habían empezado a hacerse menos intensas en el rostro de su madre. Su padre la observaba atento, también.

—¿Isabella, estás segura de que es eso lo que quieres?

—Sí, papá. —Sus ojos aparecían claros y radiantes—. Me voy a casa con mi marido. Nunca debí dejarle salir sin mí. Y me agradaría mucho que le recibierais en la familia con los brazos abiertos.

Charlie sonrió, rodeando a su esposa con el brazo.

—No es fácil ver que tu hija es infeliz, Isabella. Sólo queríamos que fueras feliz.

Su madre le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

—Desde luego, querida. Eso es lo que de verdad nos importa.

Isabella podía haber estallado por todo lo que sentía en esos momentos. Nunca les había amado tanto como en ese instante. Les besó a todos ellos.

Tío Carlisle había dejado ya la habitación para mandar llamar al carruaje, y tía Esme estaba en la puerta, llamando a una sirvienta para que empaquetara las pertenencias de Isabella.

—Bueno, tía Esme, puedo ver que te alegra librarte de mí una vez más.

Esme empezó a reírse tontamente, y después se puso una mano en la boca para que Renée no pudiera oírla.

—Querida —susurró—, lo único que me sorprende es que tardaras tanto tiempo en ver lo que yo había visto hacía ya tiempo.

—¿Y qué es? —bromeó Isabella.

—Aquella primera noche en el baile de Farthingale, cuando bailaste con el que sería tu marido. Estabas deslumbrante, y se enamoró de ti locamente. Ah, ¡no te imaginas las esperanzas que tuve aquella noche!

—¡Tía Esme! —gritó Isabella divertida—. ¿Incluso entonces?

—Incluso entonces.

Isabella la abrazó con fuerza.

—Ya sabes que siempre has sido mi tía favorita.

—Niña, ¡soy tu única tía! —Los ojos de Esme brillaban de alegría. Aplaudió con las manos—. ¡Ah, qué día tan feliz! —cantó—. ¡Voy a empezar a preparar el bautizo esta misma noche!

Isabella se rio temblorosa.

—Tal vez sea una falsa alarma —la previno—, pero imagino que no tardará en suceder.

.

.

Veinticuatro horas más tarde, Isabella iba camino de Kent en un carruaje. La tarde anterior, no había podido ponerse en marcha hasta tarde y el carruaje acababa de salir de Londres cuando fue bloqueado por un vehículo que había volcado. Por consiguiente, había tenido que pasar a regañadientes la noche en un hostal de carretera.

Aunque no estaba muy lejos de Londres, la ciudad parecía un mundo aparte. La hierba verde y exuberante cuajaba los campos a ambos lados del camino. Sentada en el borde del asiento, escudriñaba la ventana, impaciente.

Emmett le había hablado de varias marcas que le ayudarían a encontrar el emplazamiento de la finca, como el pueblo que tenía una antigua cruz celta en la plaza. Las buscó con ansiedad. No debía faltar mucho. Sólo unos kilómetros más.

Cuando el carruaje giró, divisó una pequeña casa de campo. Isabella se inclinó al ver que la casa se hacía más y más grande. Contuvo la respiración, encantada con las torres de piedra que se elevaban en las esquinas de la fachada. Era más bonita de lo que había pensado, más aún de lo que había deseado. Exactamente el tipo de casa con la que siempre había soñado...

El carruaje se detuvo y el conductor la ayudó a descender. Isabella se precipitó al exterior. El aroma de alguna flor desconocida y dulce persistía en el ambiente. Recorrió el lugar con los ojos, deteniéndose en un cerezo de ramas bajas que se erguía frente a la casa. Pudo sentir la melancolía en su pecho.

Ah, podía imaginar despertándose aquí cada día, durante el resto de su vida.

Subió los amplios escalones de piedra y extendió el brazo en busca del picaporte. La puerta se abrió sigilosamente antes de tocarla.

Miró hacia arriba con asombro. Una forma masculina invadía la puerta. Llevaba botas, pantalones bombachos ajustados y una camisa blanca que dejaba entrever el vello cobrizo y fuerte de su pecho.

Su corazón dio un brinco.

—Hola, Edward —dijo sin aliento.

¿Acaso no habían pasado sólo unos días desde la última vez que la tocó? ¿Desde la última vez que la besó?

Dios, ¡le parecía una eternidad! Lo único que quería era echarse en sus brazos, olvidar el conflicto que separaba sus corazones, olvidar todo excepto la fortaleza cálida de esos brazos alrededor de su espalda.

Pero él no la recibiría bien. Viéndole, supo que Edward no pensaba lo mismo. Le miró, con la mandíbula comprimida, su expresión dura como la piedra. Sus labios no eran más que una delgada línea recta.

—Sospecho que debo agradecer a mi hermano el que estés aquí, ¿no es cierto?

Esa amarga bienvenida estaba muy lejos de ser la que ella había esperado. Tuvo que reunir el poco valor que aún le quedaba para buscar con fijeza sus ojos.

—Emmett me dijo donde estabas —dijo con tranquilidad—, pero vine por mi propia voluntad. Y él no desea sino lo mejor para ti.

Los ojos de Edward eran una tormenta verdosa. Ella pensó que le respondería. Sin embargo, se limitó a guardar silencio.

—¿Crees que debo pasar? —se aventuró a preguntar, y durante un momento aterrador, pensó que iba a negarle la entrada.

Finalmente, se hizo a un lado. Isabella dejó su bolso en una mesa de la entrada y le siguió a un gran salón.

Hizo un círculo lento.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías comprado esta casa? —Una sonrisa apagada curvó sus labios—. Edward, ¡me encanta! ¡Nunca había visto nada tan hermoso...!

—Voy a venderla —la interrumpió.

Ella le miró con dureza.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque nunca debería haberla comprado, por eso. Sólo vine a aclarar algunos asuntos con el agente inmobiliario.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza.

—Por favor, no te precipites. La compra de esta propiedad... eso es lo que ibas a decirme la otra tarde, ¿verdad?

Sus ojos parpadearon.

—No importa.

Isabella sintió como si sangrara por dentro. Parecía tan distante, tan lejano.

—Importa. Por favor, Edward —explotó—, ¿podemos hablar?

—¿Qué más hay que decir?

—Creo que bastante.

—Yo creo que no.

Le dio la espalda y se dirigió a grandes zancadas junto a la ventana.

—Perdóname si no te acompaño al salir.

Su actitud era de fría defensa. Isabella le miró, herida. Era tan testarudo. Tan arrogante y orgulloso. Dios mío, ¡quería que se fuera! Un sentimiento desesperado se apoderó de ella, pero lo apartó rápidamente.

—Si estás tratando de apartarme de ti, tendrás que hacerlo mejor —dijo, en voz baja—. Porque no tengo intención de irme. No, hasta que me digas abiertamente... que no me quieres como esposa.

Un momento antes de que su voz se desvaneciera, le buscó con la mirada.

El tiempo parecía infinito. Algo cambió en la expresión de Edward. Levantó los ojos al cielo, extendiendo con alivio los músculos de su cuello.

Sin decir una palabra, le dio la espalda. Se quedó mirando hacia fuera junto a la ventana, con los brazos cruzados.

Pero justo antes de que se diera la vuelta, Isabella pudo ver algo en sus ojos, algo capaz de hacerla llorar.

Estuvo segura cuando oyó su voz, baja y entrecortada.

—Vete, Isabella. ¡Vete y déjame en paz!

Con el corazón en un puño, se quedó clavada, incapaz de moverse de donde estaba. La historia de Emmett se hizo más nítida ahora. Recordó al pequeño muchacho que no lloraba, por mucho que le doliese. Y fue entonces cuando lo vio todo claro. Le vio como estaba ahora, desprovisto de su orgullo, puro y desnudo, y por tanto, tan vulnerable.

Y por eso supo la razón por la que Emmett había acudido a ella. _«No le envíes de nuevo a las sombras_», le había suplicado Emmett.

No podía. No lo haría. Algo se apoderó de ella entonces: la necesidad de salvarle de él mismo. Podía hacerlo... ¡y lo haría!

Todo se quebró en su interior. Deslizando los brazos alrededor de su cintura, apoyó la cara en su camisa. Todo su cuerpo se endureció, pero no se apartó de su abrazo, como ella había temido.

—No puedes decirlo, ¿verdad? —susurró vacilante—. Si pudieras, lo harías.

Edward agarró sus muñecas.

—Isabella...

Unas lágrimas cálidas rodaron por sus mejillas, mojando el fino paño de su camisa.

—Siento haberte herido, Edward. Lo siento.

Edward se quedó helado y después, la rodeó para verle la cara. Escudriñó sus torturados ojos.

Una vez hubo empezado, fue incapaz de detenerse.

—¡Hemos sido unos idiotas, los dos! Me equivoqué al alejarte de mí. ¡Debía haberte escuchado! Dijiste que eras diferente, que no eras el mismo hombre que había hecho esa estúpida apuesta con Jasper. Y ahora lo sé. No es demasiado tarde, ¡no lo es! No te librarás de mí tan fácilmente. Y no te dejaré de nuevo, Edward, no importa lo que digas. No importa lo que hagas y tampoco dejaré que me dejes.

—Isabella, ¿tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo?

Isabella se apretó contra él, llorando abiertamente.

—Sí. ¡Sí!

Sus brazos rodearon su cuerpo tembloroso.

—No llores —dijo con voz entrecortada—. Por el amor de Dios, no llores. —Acarició la suavidad de su pelo—. Te quiero, cariño. Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero —lloró—. ¡Te quiero tanto!

Él protestó.

—No deberías...

—¡No digas eso! ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! —Sus ojos se encontraron—. Crees que no te mereces ser amado, pero no es cierto. Ah, ¿es que no lo ves? Te amo por lo que eres, a pesar de lo que eres. Te amo con locura, y siempre te amaré.

La miró fijamente, como si no pudiera creerlo.

—¿Estás del todo segura?

Sus ojos se oscurecieron.

—Sí, claro que sí. —Conteniendo la respiración, colocó sus dedos en una de sus mejillas.

Él no se echó atrás, sino que dejó que sus dedos vagasen libres por su cara: el filo de su nariz, el contorno de sus mejillas, la belleza de sus labios... Sus ojos se encontraron. Atrapando sus dedos con los suyos, Edward puso la boca en la palma de su mano y la besó.

Isabella lloró una vez más, pero esta vez sonreía al mismo tiempo. Con un gemido, la hundió entre sus brazos. Con unos labios increíblemente tiernos, besó sus lágrimas y sus corazones se precipitaron en un mismo latido.

Por último, se echó hacia atrás, apoyando su frente contra la de ella.

—¿Puedo enseñarte nuestro nuevo hogar?

Colocando sus esbeltos dedos bajo su codo, la condujo por toda la casa. Terminaron en el salón. Con una sonrisa en los labios, Edward observó su reacción al mirar por la ventana.

—Ah, me encantaría tener un pequeño jardín allí, junto a aquel maravilloso árbol. Podría plantar rosas y columbinas.

Una sonrisa rozó sus labios.

—En realidad, ese árbol fue el que me impulsó a comprar esta casa. Sigo viéndote como a una niña, una monita columpiándose en las ramas.

Isabella intentó contener una sonrisa sin conseguirlo.

—Bueno —murmuró—, me atrevería a decir que éste es el lugar perfecto para formar una familia.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —La empujó contra su pecho.

Isabella recorrió su pecho con las yemas de sus dedos, pegada a él, repentinamente seria.

—Edward, ¿has oído lo que acabo de decir? Que es el lugar perfecto para formar una familia. Nuestra familia.

Por un instante, arrugó las cejas. Después recorrió con la mirada su figura.

—¿Qué? —Se quedó blanco—. ¿Significa eso que tú... que nosotros...?

—Es demasiado pronto para estar segura —se apresuró a decir avergonzada—, pero yo nunca, nunca tengo retrasos —recalcó—. Y ya hace más de una semana... ¿Te molesta la idea de ser padre tan pronto, después de convertirte en marido?

Su respuesta no se hizo esperar mucho.

—En absoluto —dijo suavemente—. De hecho, si ése no fuera aún el caso, creo que deberíamos aplicarnos concienzudamente a esa posibilidad.

Sus ojos se abrieron. Edward se rio, sellando sus labios en un arrebatador beso.

—Sin embargo —murmuró cuando por fin hubo levantado la cabeza—, me gustaría pedirte una cosa.

—¿Y de qué se trata?

Señaló en dirección al roble.

—No enseñes a nuestra hija a colgarse boca abajo de ese árbol, ¿de acuerdo?

Y le dirigió esa sonrisa que hacía perder el aliento a las demás mujeres... especialmente a ella. Isabella se rió y entrelazó las manos a su cuello. ¡Ah, cómo le amaba!

* * *

_**se finite... solo queda el Epílogo... les gustó¿?... un besote amores nos leemos mañana. con el Epílogo... para aquellas que aún me preguntan cuando actualizo y no puedo contestar personalmente porque no tienen cuenta... decirles que actualizo todas las historias a diario... y ahora estoy trabajando en una que me recomendó Carol... no se para cuando la tendré lista... pero prometo que será una historia genial. muakis**_


	25. Epílogo

**la historia original es de Samantha James, un prometido perfecto.**

* * *

**Epílogo**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

_**Siete años más tarde**_

.

.

Anthony Emmett Masen, de cuatro años de edad, tiró de las faldas de su madre. Isabella sonrió a esos ojos que tenían el color del chocolate.

—¿Sí, mi amor?

Unos ojos que brillaron traviesos.

—Mamá —dijo con una risita—, estoy viendo los braguitas de Nessi. —Señaló hacia fuera con su dedo regordete.

Isabella se volvió y miró a través de la ventana del salón. Colgada boca abajo de la rama más baja del árbol, su hija Nessi sonrió con descaro a su madre y sacó la lengua a su hermano.

El chillido de Isabella despertó al bebé que dormía en su hombro.

—¡Edward, está otra vez en el árbol! Ah, ¿qué vamos a hacer con ella? ¿Cómo consigue llegar a esa rama?

Edward levantó la mirada del periódico y valoró la situación.

—Creo que con ayuda de su pony.

Un minuto después, vio como Edward salía al jardín. Nessi agarró la rama y se subió encima. Intentó alejarse gateando por la rama, pero su padre fue más rápido. Unos brazos fuertes se alzaron para salvar a su hija mayor de tan precario asiento.

Cinco minutos más tarde, los tres pequeños se reunieron con la niñera, e Isabella se dejó caer agotada en el sofá.

—¡Ay, señor! —se lamentó Isabella—. Sólo espero que no lo haga mañana ante nuestros invitados de Londres. ¡La duquesa viuda de Carrington estaría horrorizada! ¡Ah, las travesuras de esa niña van a acabar conmigo!

Edward elevó una ceja.

—Cariño —dijo, alargando las palabras—, a la duquesa no le importará lo más mínimo. Además, será mejor que vayas acostumbrándote: nuestra Nessi está destinada a ser el centro de las habladurías del _ton_, igual que lo fuiste tú.

—No me estás ayudando en absoluto —se quejó Isabella—, como tampoco me ayudan mis padres cuando ríen sus gracias. Eso no hace sino animarla.

Edward se rió y atrajo a su esposa hacia sus brazos. Su cabeza se inclinó para besarla, un largo y arrebatador beso, tan tierno, que hizo que un temblor de emoción recorriera su cuerpo.

La vida era maravillosa, decidió. Ya no pensaba que fuera algo que no se mereciera. Las pesadillas habían desaparecido. Ahora sus sueños eran sólo de futuro, un futuro que él anhelaba, de la misma manera que anhelaba cada momento de la vida junto a Isabella. Porque había sido ella la que había hecho desaparecer la culpa de su corazón, la que hacía que cada día fuera más hermoso que el anterior.

Unas cuantas horas más tarde, los dos empezaron la ronda por los dormitorios de los niños, deseándoles con un beso las buenas noches, un ritual que se repetía siempre cada noche.

Rennesme (o Nessi, como la llamaban cariñosamente) saltaba todavía en la cama cuando entraron al dormitorio. Con seis años, había heredado los mismos rizos de su madre y de su abuelo, mientras que sus ojos brillaban como dos esmeraldas, del mismo verde cristalino que los ojos de Edward.

Anthony dormía ruidosamente. Isabella se inclinó para besar su mejilla, mientras los largos dedos de Edward despeinaban su cobrizo y sedoso pelo, tan desordenado como el suyo.

Acurrucada en su capacho dormía Emily, quien se parecía bastante a su tía Alice, con las facciones delicadas y finas, y el pelo de color castaño. Los dos padres se rieron al ver la forma en que Emily se metía el pulgar en la boca y lo chupaba, contoneando su culito en el aire antes de encontrar su sitio.

Fuera, en la entrada, Isabella se agarró al brazo de su marido, y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—Hemos hecho unos hijos muy hermosos, ¿verdad?

—Así es —replicó, dándole la razón.

Con los tres niños durmiendo confortablemente en sus camas, se dispusieron ellos también a meterse en la suya. Isabella se acurrucó junto a Edward.

Con las puntas de sus dedos, Edward trazó la línea de sus labios.

—¿Por qué sonríes?

—¿Qué hay de malo en ello?

Elevó una ceja.

—Nada. Excepto que es como si guardaras algún secreto.

Isabella recorrió con las yemas de sus dedos su pecho desnudo.

—Ah, pero tú conoces todos mis secretos, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, bueno, todos menos uno —bromeó.

—¿Y cuál es?

—Bueno, sólo estaba pensando —dijo sin darle mucha importancia—, que quizás deberíamos contratar a otra niñera.

—Isabella —la amenazó regañándola, burlón—, no cambies de tema.

Su tono fue de lo más inocente.

—Ah, pero no estoy cambiando de tema.

Edward suspiró.

—Lo admito, Nessi es un poco...

—No es por Nessi.

Edward se incorporó para mirada bien.

—Entonces, ¿por qué?

La sonrisa de Isabella se hizo más profunda. Entonces, Edward abrió los ojos.

—¿Qué? —dijo asombrado—. ¿Quieres decir que...? —tragó saliva, encontrando sus ojos con alegría. Unos dedos esbeltos acariciaron posesivos su vientre. Movió la cabeza, todavía un poco sorprendido—. Dios... y Emily sólo tiene cuatro meses. ¿Puedes creerlo?

—Bueno, una vez te dije que serías un padre excelente. Así como eres, también, un excelente esposo.

—¿Y? —se apresuró a preguntar, con ojos pícaros.

—Y el más ardiente de los amantes.

De hecho, estaba dispuesto a probárselo, gustoso, ahora mismo.

Era ya tarde cuando Isabella se quedó dormida. De repente, el grito de una risa la despertó.

Isabella levantó la cabeza de su pecho, y le miró intrigada.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Tía Esme.

Se rió de nuevo, con un sonido leve y alegre. Isabella sintió cómo su corazón se inundaba de felicidad.

—¿Qué pasa con tía Esme?

—¿Y qué puede ser? Tendremos una nueva noticia que darle mañana, ¿verdad? Estará eufórica, ¿no crees?

Isabella se rió también.

—Así es —asintió Isabella—, otro bautizo que preparar...

* * *

_**buneno hasta aquí llego esta estupenda historia, espero que la disfrutaran tanto como la disfruté yo... un beso enorme a todas... nos seguimos leyendo, en una u otra historia... este fin de semana empezaré a subir otra... que espero que les guste tb... muakis amores y mil gracias como siempre.**_


End file.
